The Human And The Princesses
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: It is now two years later and Dylan Stone now lives peacefully with his two princesses of the night and day. Now as they all enjoy each passing day with each other, dark days are starting to come for the world of Equestria, and Dylan may have to embrace a destiny far from a mere royal chef if he is to save Equestria from a pure evil shadow.(Sequel to The Princesses And The Human.)
1. Prologue:Another Day In Equestria

Prologue:Another Day In Equestria

Equestria... The home and world of ponies of all races, the unicorns, the Pegasus, the Earth ponies, and finally the mighty Alicorn race, for as long as any pony could remember, ponies lived in this world, it was full of peace, freedom, harmony, friendship, and most importantly... Love. Equestria was a world that to this day is ruled by two Alicorn princesses that stand as the most beloved ponies in the whole, their names were princess Celestia, and princess Luna.

For thousands of years these two sisters ruled together in harmony, for the most part the sisters were happy with what they did and the love they would receive from the royal subjects, but at times, the subjects love was not enough. The two sisters had always in truth wanted to know the love their parents themselves knew, but they could never find the right stallion, and there was no type of stallion that could satisfy their needs let alone be their eternal lover for all of eternity, but that's when it happened.

Due to a great mistake in a spell, the two mares were sent to a new world by accident, many tried to find the princesses, but no pony could find them, no pony could even tell where exactly they could have gone.

While the ponies searched for them, the princesses were closed to death as they came out of their dimensional travel into a deadly snow storm that threatened to be the end of them, they would have been dead if it wasn't for one human man who pulled them from the cold jaws of death. Young Dylan Stone, a man of great pain, but great heart had arrived and rescued the two princesses of the day and night, and took care of them as they recovered from their brush with death.

The two princesses were forever grateful for the young man's swift save, but they had no idea how grateful they were until they finally began to fall for the miserable human, Dylan was a miserable man who had no family, and no friends what so ever. The princesses took it upon themselves to rescue the man from his shell of loneliness and from that day on fell in love with him, together the three became a herd and connected completely through their love and even their magic.

Through thick and thin, with the help of their new human lover the princesses endured the worst things that the human world could offer, and after fighting all the odds, they managed to survive long enough for a friend to come along and offer them a way home. After much consideration and a major test of the herd's love, Dylan Stone chose to go with his lunar and solar lover and live with them as their humble chef and their human lover in Equestria, and the man could not be more happy to be in a more peaceful world.

The human was now living in heaven that was in the form of Equestria itself as he lived in the world with his two Alicorn mates, the world of Equestria welcomed the princesses back with much joy and reassurance, and for his bravery in protecting the mares, Dylan was welcomed by many with open arms and praise for his kindness. Dylan now became known as the lover of the princesses and was now working as their personal royal chef, he was now known by many other members of royalty, and for the most part, life in Equestria was like a dream he did not have to wake up from.

It was dawn, and a new day was soon to rise for the world of Equestria, but for the day to come forth, the night had to end with the moon before beginning with sun, and all that could not be done without the two royal sisters themselves.

In a great city of Canterlot, a city on a beautiful mountain that was home to many wealthy ponies of all shapes and sizes, there was a castle, the castle of Canterlot, the home of these very princesses themselves that was under guard by many royal guards both night and day. In the highest tower of the great castle, there was a large royal bedroom, with it's purple, yellow and midnight blue decor it made the room come together as the night and day would, it had royal like windows as well as a balcony with a perfect view of the entire city, and even the large plains of Equestria itself.

In this bedroom a mare was now stirring within a massive royal bed that was large enough to easily hold an entire group of ponies, but it was just right for the herd that now laid together as they always have for the pass two years so far. It was then that an Alicorn mare with a white coat that was as pure as snow poked her head out of the purple covers of the bed, and let out a yawn as she allowed her bright rainbow colored mane to once again flow in the wind natural by itself.

She looked around and fluttered her eyes open to look around noticing that the dawn was starting to come, but she knew all too well that it was not going to come, not without her and another mare to help her lower the moon while she raised the sun.

"*yawn*... Luna... It's time to wake up my little sister..."The mare said in a whisper as some pony else stirred from the sheets."Come on now sister, the day is ready to come, and it will not come unless we perform our duties..."

With those soft words said, another Alicorn mare poked her head out to show off her midnight blue coat with eyes that matched as she let out a yawn, she shook herself awake as her midnight blue mane that looked like the night time sky flowed on it's own as well. She rubbed at her eyes slowly to help herself awake from her slumber before turning to her big sister and looking into her purple eyes and smiling.

"Oh... Good morning Celestia my sister, I take it you rested well, after the night we had with him, I would not have doubted it,"Luna said with a soft giggle.

"Indeed, Dylan sure was quite in the mood last night, we must have nights like that more often, now will you please help me begin the day?"Celestia asked as Luna was about to get out of bed with her sister.

Suddenly Luna then looked in the spot between them and slowly lifted down the covers for both of them to see none other than their human lover himself Dylan Stone. With his brown hair and his light almost flawless skin due to the scar on his right cheek, the man laid between them sleeping soundly while his two very built arms were still wrapped around them, they adored the passion the young man showed, even in his sleep he kept them close and in his arms, they looked to his arms and marveled at the sight of the cutie marks on Dylan's arms that matched the ones on their flanks. They were careful not to wake the human as they lit up their horns with yellow and dark blue magic as they gently lifted the man's arms off them and rest them on his chest.

They adored the very sight of the human as they both gave him long kisses on his cheeks before slowly crawling their way out of the bed and standing on both sides of the bed. They quickly lit up their horns once again and suddenly levitated royal looking attire from two different closets on each side of the bedroom, Celestia began dressing herself in a royal attire of golden horse shoes, a golden necklace with a purple gem in it, and finishing it with a golden crown that matched. Luna on the other hoof dressed herself in an attire of silver horse shoes with a pitch black necklace with a crescent moon on the center and finished with a royal crown that was as black as night.

With themselves now dressed in royal attire to start their day, the two royal sisters calmly and quietly made their way to the balcony and opened the see through doors quietly so they would not wake their human lover. They made their way out to the balcony before closing the see through doors quietly, they then looked to the mix of darkness and light of the sky and let out a big sigh before going to work.

Once again their horns began to glow with magic, Luna was the first one to start as she focused on the moon itself, and began to lower the moon. Celestia looked on as she watched her little sister with admiration as she lowered the moon with little to no trouble as the moon disappeared over the horizon giving Celestia the signal to do her part. Celestia then focused her golden magic on the sky itself and suddenly began to raise the sun itself, the sky began to light up as the dawn finally showed itself over the horizon, the sisters felt the love of their subjects within them as the warming light of the sun began to shine upon their world.

It was then that after a few more minutes that Celestia released the sun from her magical grip and watched it go the rest of the way into the sky to begin the day, as the dawn brightened up the entire castle, they both suddenly heard the doors open. They then felt the heart warming presence of the one they loved and smiled happily as a voice that they loved to hear so much sounded out.

"That was beautiful ladies... The night was spectacular, and that day just complimented the wondrous conclusion of it,"Came the manly yet gentle voice of their human.

They both slowly turned around while giggling to see the human was up in about in nothing but black under wear and was now showing off his large toned body for them as he stood there by the doors to the balcony.

"Good morning our love, we take it you slept well, judging from the bed head you're now sporting,"Luna joked as she was the first to walk to the human.

"Sorry I wasn't up with the two of you to help, but you know how last night went huh?"Dylan joked back while fixing his hair before hugging Luna and sharing a long and passionate kiss with his lunar lover.

"There is nothing to worry about Dylan, last night was more than enough work on your hand, it just once again touches us to see your bright and shining face... Both in the moonlight, and the sunlight,"Celestia explained as she walked over to Dylan while looking into his deep brown eyes.

"The same can be said for the both of you, the two of you always look beautiful in any sort of light to me,"Dylan said in a soft voice as he hugged Celestia as well and shared a kiss with her as well.

"Come on now sister, make sure you're sharing him..."Luna said as she managed to squeeze in for another kiss before they all finally parted from their lips, but not their arms.

"So what's on the agenda for today princesses?"Dylan said while still holding them in his arms.

"Just the usual for today Dylan, just signing a few things, meet some members of royalty at a dinner today, just the usual..."Celestia said with a passionate smile as they kept their eyes on their human as they held each other in one another's arms for the longest time.

"So it sounds like I got some work to do in the kitchen for today, I suppose I should get to it,"Dylan said before kissing them both on the cheek before finally releasing them.

"Yes, we should let you get to work, but you will be more than welcome to join us and the other royalties at dinner, they can't help but be greatly interested in you,"Celestia said while Dylan just chuckled at the thought.

He then turned around and began to leave the balcony, but he did not get away without receiving a little parting gift as he felt one of the mares suddenly pinch his rear. He looked back and saw Luna looking away with a sly smile and giggling as he did the same, he finally then left the balcony and made his way through the room. He picked a red robe off the edge of the royal purple bed and putting it on to cover up his large body before making his way casually to the door.

He then suddenly raised his right hand before making it glow white with magic as the door he walked to began to glow the same color. With a bit of concentration, Dylan slowly opened the door and made his way out of the bedroom only to be met with a Pegasus mare that appeared to be a humble servant of the castle.

"Good morning Dylan, I take it you slept well last night, judging from the noises we all heard last night,"The servant said as she knelt before the human.

"Oh... You heard a little of that huh? Sorry about that,"Dylan said as he blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh there was no need for apologies my friend, the princesses are always in even better moods after a night with you, you have nothing to worry about in the least,"The mare said as she offered a hoof to him.

"Now then, how about we get you to the royal bathroom so you can wash up for the day?"The servant suggested as Dylan just chuckled at her kindness.

"That's awfully kind of you, but I can get to the bathroom just fine on my own, there's no need for unnecessary kind gestures,"Dylan declined as both of his hands began to glow."Now please enjoy the rest of your rising day."

With that said a veil of white magic surrounded Dylan before suddenly making him disappear in a flash of white light, leaving the servant to move on with her day nice and easy. After a quick travel through a tunnel of white magic, Dylan suddenly froze before showing up at his destination, in a flash of light, Dylan found himself in a hall way of the castle and standing right in front of a royal red door that lead to the bathroom. Dylan was then about to reach for the door to go in, and that's when he heard the voice of a stallion he did not come to like very much.

"Hold it right there Stone...! I am going to be using that bathroom first!"Came the snobby voice of a stallion.

Dylan let out a sigh as he turned around to see a dignified looking stallion with a white coat with a dirty blond mane and tail, blue eyes and the cutie mark of a silver and a golden cross on his flank. He was also currently wearing a fancy white robe with golden fluffy fleece on the sleeves of it as the stallion approached Dylan while trying to intimidate.

"Blue Blood... I see you are in as bad of a mood as ever, look I need to get a quick shower before I get to work on breakfast, you can wait until I'm done?"Dylan said defiantly as he towered over the stallion.

"Wrong...! It is YOU who must wait for me, I have servants that will be here soon to give my mane a serous make over, I need that bathroom immediately, now move aside ape!"The stallion known as Blue Blood demanded while Dylan just stood there completely unfazed."Do you have a problem with hearing today Stone? Just because you're my aunts lover does not mean you can do as you please."

"There you go acting like I take advantage of my loves, I would never use the ones I love in any shape or form for such ridiculous things! Do yourself a favor and walk away right now!"Dylan warned as he bumped his chest against Blue Blood's muzzle.

"Do you honestly think that a royalty like myself will be intimidated with a creature that comes just short of a hairless monkey, I have no intention of leaving until my royal bath and mane make over has been done,"Blue Blood said as they were both staring each other down as two royal guards in golden armor watched from another hall way.

"This is your last warning Blue Blood, just...walk...away..."Dylan said while pointing at Blue Blood in a tense stance.

"Make me you pathetic chimp..."Blue Blood said before suddenly giving Dylan a shove.

The shove barely moved Dylan as he then suddenly grabbed Blue Blood by the fore arm he was using to shove him with, and suddenly swung Blue Blood to the side and slammed him face first into the wall. Blue Blood then fell back and landed on his flank before rolling onto his side while gripping his head in pain and moaning out of agony as a bruise already began to form on his head.

Dylan just shook his head in pity for Blue Blood as he was about to turn around and go right into the bathroom, but not without noticing the two royal guards suddenly bursting with laughter at Blue Bloods down fall. Dylan just smiled at them and playfully bowed to them in a cocky display of pride before turning back towards the bathroom door.

"Thank you very much gentle colts, I'll be here all week for your entertainment,"Dylan said as he opened the door with his white magic and went inside."Ah... Just another day in the world of Equestria."

Meanwhile as the day began to get started, the princesses were making their way down a flight of stairs from their royal bedroom feeling fresh and ready for the day. They did not have the least bit of trouble as all they could think about was their duties and their human lover as they could feel his presence in the bathroom all the way from the stairs. Their connection was strong and linked, when one lover would be in pain, the others would be as well, their love bounded the three of them together as they would share love for all eternity.

Taking all this loving feeling in, the princesses let out a relaxed sigh as they opened a door and made it down to the castles lower levels before being approached by an earth pony mare and stallion couple in fancy gowns as they bowed to the princesses. The princesses smiled down on the brown stallion and pink mare as they gave them the permission to rise and looked into their matching yellow eyes.

"Good morning princess Celestia and princess Luna, I am Zap Clouds the noble from the east side of the city, and this is my wife Heaven Tone, we were hoping that we may be humble enough to join you two for dinner,"The stallion said while his wife just giggled.

"Indeed noble Zap, you're more than welcome to join us for breakfast, it won't be but another hour yet, me and Luna were just going to the throne room to begin our day with the usual paper work,"Celestia explained as she guided their way and gestured to them to follow.

"So... Will we also be joined by that lover of yours as well, what did they call him...? Dylan...perhaps?"The mare known as Heaven Tone asked.

"Yes, he may be the royal chef, but he is still our treasured love one, he always eats with us,"Luna said while walking next to the two nobles.

"Indeed, when the two of you first returned from your disappearance two years ago, your...human, he sure did raise quite a few eye brows, he was truly a marvel,"Zap said with a sort of admiring tone.

"Thank you Zap, that is kind of you, we have noticed how the other nobles and even members of royalty seem to take great interest in Dylan, but Dylan could care less about the extra attention he gets,"Celestia said while guiding them towards a large red door.

"What is the story with this human, he has a bit of a headstrong attitude when it comes to some others, when greeted kindly he can be awfully quiet, but with the two of you... He is more than friendly with you... He's passionate, kind, very gentle, wish you would touch me the way he touches them,"Heaven said gesturing to her husband who blushed with embarrassment.

"Now honey, lets not talk about that kind of stuff in front of the princesses, besides... I told you I just don't have the time for such things,"The husband said while trying to hide his face from the princesses.

"You don't bother to make time for me, I got needs too you know..."The wife said to her husband.

"Calm yourselves you two, it sounds like the two of you have hit a little snag in your relationship,"Luna pointed out noticing their argument.

"Oh I apologize for that princess Luna, we have had more than a few shares of trouble connecting with each other like we use to,"Zap said while Heaven rolled her eyes.

"We have not so much as look at each other for the longest time, he barely even touches me any more!"The wife exclaimed while her husband try to stop her from saying such things.

"Heaven for goodness sake, we are in the divine presence of the princesses..."Zap said before being cut off.

"It's quite alright noble Zap, we could give you a little advice when having troubles with your love connections,"Celestia offered as she opened the doors to the throne room with her golden magic."Come now, you don't mind waiting for an hour with us while we finish some paper work do you?"

"No...! Not at all princess Celestia, and we would love some advice on our marriage problems,"Zap said as they entered the throne room and closed the doors behind them.

Almost an hour later back in the halls of the castle, Dylan had just emerged from the royal bathroom freshly clean and wearing his red robe again with a towel wrapped around his hair. He was making his way down the hall as he covered the towel in a magical white aura and quickly began drying off his hair just as he turned off into another hall way. After a minute of continuous rubs with the towel, Dylan dried off his hair and made the towel disappear allowing his hair to come down to the point where they would almost get in his eyes.

He shook his head to rid the low hanging hair and threw his head back removing the hair from his face as he suddenly came to a door and let out a sigh before cracking his fingers in preparation.

"Alright, It's time to get cooking,"Dylan said before shoving the doors open.

As Dylan then walked inside, he began covering his whole body except for his head in a white aura as he had just entered a large royal kitchen, with its massive space there was plenty of things to cook with. Along with the clean white environment, there was also about forty mares and stallions of different kinds currently setting the kitchen up for the day, and that was when Dylan made his presence known.

"Good morning Every pony!"He announced as all eyes fell upon him just as the magic began to get brighter."Good to see all of you here bright and early, we got some breakfast to make for the princesses, let's get cooking!"

Just as Dylan said that, a bright flash of magical light went off and just like that, he was no longer wearing a red robe. Instead he was wearing a fancy black chef's outfit complete with a black apron with golden lines on the edges, well made black shoes, a button long sleeve black shirt with black pants and completed with a black short but wide chef's hat.

He walked over to the crew and lit up his hands as many produces levitated from each station that held a different set of food groups and made them float around as Dylan got to work with the crew. One team of cooks was given a recipe for cheesy scrambled eggs and the ingredients to follow through with the recipe, but not without noticing that the cheese he was about to give the group was moldy.

"What the hell...? Hey! Who thought it was a good idea to keep moldy cheese in the fridges?! are we trying to make the princesses sick?! I want you to get back there and find us some fresh cheddar and mozzarella cheese, every dish has to be an experience for them, come on!"Dylan announced as a mare gradually rushed to a fridge.

"Excuse me Dylan, but you will be eating with them too correct, I assume you will be wanting this bacon we got from the Griffons just this morning, how exactly do we cook it?"A stallion cook asked holding a pack of bacon.

"Don't worry I'll show you how, and while I'm at it, Swift Hooves! The toast needs to be golden brown, turn the heat down just a tad!"Dylan yelled to a mare that was almost about to burn some toast."Come on now, I'll show you how to cook some good old fashion bacon."

Dylan then began to guide the stallion towards the stoves and unwrapped the bacon in the process before placing the strips on a pan that was already on a working burner, he took one look around at the progress they were making before getting to work like the rest of them.

Meanwhile back out in a royal dining room, princess Celestia and princess Luna were now sitting at the head of a long table, while the noble stallion Zap Cloud and his wife Heaven Tone were seated right next to them on the left. The princesses waited patiently while sipping on some morning tea while the noble couple did the same, but boredom slowly started to kick in as the wife let out a sigh while Zap decided to actually comfort her by hugging the mare tightly.

It won't be much longer will it, I understand that a chef must treat his dishes with the utmost attention, but all this waiting is making us quite hungry,"The stallion asked while calming his wife down just a bit.

"It won't be much longer, and besides, the wait will be worth it, Dylan makes the most delectable meals ever imaginable, trust me, your wait will be more than worth it,"Luna said making the couple raise an eye brow in interest.

"Really...? So he appears to be a master of the culinary arts now, I would love if he could give us a few tips on cooking,"The stallion said with interest.

"As long as it is scrumptious, it does not matter what he makes,"Heaven said while trying to contain her impatience.

Suddenly the doors that lead out of the dining hall swung open and prince Blue Blood himself came in now sporting a purple eye from his previous encounter with Dylan, it was easy to notice and the princesses already knew what happened.

"Getting into scraps with Dylan again are we Blue Blood?"Celestia questioned while the prince quietly walked over and took a seat at the table."You do know that every thing he does is because of you starting something with him, and believe me, Dylan knows how to deal with others that act like brats."

"He's being very generous when theses issues happen as well, if Dylan wanted to, he would possibly put you in a hospital, but he doesn't because he respects your role as a prince of Equestria,"Luna lectured as well while Blue Blood just rolled his eyes at them.

"Oh... So not every pony is as positive with your human as the two of you are,"Zap pointed out with a chuckle while Blue Blood just growled silently.

"My goodness, and look at that eye, I can see why the servants around here make sure to respect this human,"Heaven said as they all chuckled."Dylan must be quite the strong fellow."

It was then that another door suddenly burst open from the left of the dining hall, and with it, a bunch of dining clothes came out in a white aura and wrapped around the necks of the nobles, the princesses and even Blue Blood who just growled when he knew who was coming. The door then open wider as a group of cooks and waiters emerged from the door that lead to the kitchen and brought out a bunch of trays on carts that held a large amounts of scrambled eggs, toast, and even held a tray with a large picture of orange juice as well as a small tray of bacon just for Dylan.

Finally Dylan emerged from the room and stood there as he raised his hands in the air, his hands glowed and he immediately pulled out some plates and placed them in front of all the ponies at the table. He then followed up with forks and cups for each pony before taking a seat right between his two mares and beginning to levitate food over to all of them. While all the ponies got a large serving of eggs, a cup of orange juice and toast, Dylan made himself a plate with eggs, toast, juice and a big serving of bacon as well.

"Hello again Dylan, It's good to see you once again, and we see that you have prepared quite a delicious breakfast for us,"Celestia said as she leaned over and shared a kiss with Dylan.

"Of course, I aim to please my princesses,"Dylan said while parting lips with Celestia only to share another kiss with Luna.

"Dylan, This is Zap Clouds and his wife Heaven Tone, they are nobles from the east side of the city, they have wanted to actually meet you our love,"Celestia said gesturing to the noble couple.

"Zap Clouds, it is a pleasure and an honor to make your acquaintance Mr Stone, many ponies speak highly of you for your noble deed in protecting the princesses and apparently have been bragged as a culinary master,"Zap said extending a hoof.

"Hello... Dylan Stone, it's nice to meet you Mr Zap Clouds,"Dylan said as he gradually reached out and shook the stallion's hoof.

"Greetings to you as well Dylan Stone, I am Heaven Tone, I'm Zap's wife and the real boss of this troublesome stallion,"Heaven teased as the stallion playfully nudged her before they gave each other a kiss.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance as well ma'am, I hope you will all enjoy the breakfast I made, so please... Enjoy,"Dylan said as they all began to get busy with breakfast.

"Oh we intend to Mr Stone,"The noble wife said looking at all the food before her."This certainly does look delicious, we are in for quite a treat."

**ALRIGHT! ALL MY GOOD FRIENDS AND FANS OF THE PRINCESSES AND THE HUMAN, YOU'VE WAITED FOR IT, AND HERE IT IS, THE HUMAN AND THE PRINCESSES, YOU'RE ALL IN FOR A TREAT, SO ENJOY**!


	2. Chapter 1:A Royalties Need

**I DO NOT KNOW THE VISITING ROYALTIES NAMES, BUT I DO THINK THEY ARE AN INTERESTING COUPLE TO USE, SO PLEASE BARE WITH IT.**

Chapter 1:A Royalties Need

Dylan Stone was now eating breakfast at his own leisure along side his beloved princesses of the day and night as well as noble pony couple, and his loves nephew prince Blue Blood. They ate silently, but love was already in the air as the noble couple of Zap Clouds and his wife Heaven Tone were suddenly connecting with each other a lot more as they couldn't help but secretly talk romantically to each other.

The noble stallion would whispered sweet somethings into the mares ears while the mare would giggle and whisper things back into the ear of her husband. Dylan didn't know what was going on, but it sure was intriguing him. He smiled slyly at his lovers knowing that they must have had some sort of impact on the couple during their private time. Unfortunately not every pony was enjoying the sudden and romantic feeling in the air, for Blue Blood held his black eye while eating his eggs in silence and with a furrowed look at the human.

"This is disgusting... I'm forced to eat with an impulsive and violent creature that my aunts can barely go an hour without trying to suck face with him..."Blue Blood muttered to himself as he then noticed the noble couple kissing while eating."And these undignified nobles are not making this any better..."

"Blue Blood...! We can hear you muttering over there, we are in the presence of nobles, and we do not need your bad attitude ruining breakfast!"Celestia announced while Dylan was busy sharing a kiss with Luna.

"Oh I'm sorry that my muttering is disturbing you and your apes romantic sessions during breakfast time, I was just trying to remained compose while the rest of you are showing your unnecessary romance in the most undignified form!"Blue Blood yelled while Dylan parted his kiss from Luna to stare down the taunting stallion.

"Blue Blood...! What we all choose to do with our time is our business, and we will do them however we please, we are dignified royalties and nobles, but that doesn't mean we have to remain stiff and dignified every moment of our life!"Luna scolded next while Dylan decided to share another kiss before continuing his breakfast.

Blue Blood snorted in anger that his aunts did not listen to him and became even more disgusted when he saw Zap and Heaven suddenly kissing and showing that they were done with there breakfast.

"Mmmmmm... I take it the two of you enjoyed breakfast, and are enjoying so much more at the moment,"Dylan said with a chuckle while still eating as the noble couple finally parted lips.

"Oh yes our new human friend, your breakfast was as refined and delectable as the relationship you share with the princesses,"Heaven Tone said before turning back to her husband and kissing him.

"You do not mind if we could be excused and retire to a guest room for the day, we need to... Take care of some things,"Zap said before he couldn't help but go back to kissing his wife.

"Oh my gosh... Well that's a wonderful thing to bring up while others are still eating here!"Blue Blood called out only to be ignored by the crowd.

"Yes of course Zap, there's a guest room just down the hall and to the right for you to use,"Celestia pointed out for them.

The couple then immediately got up out of their chairs and were making for the door, but couldn't help but kiss and almost fall as they burst through the doors that lead out into the castle hall ways. The doors then immediately closed thanks to Blue Blood only for the princesses and their human to laugh at the sudden romance between nobles while blue Blood looked on in disgust.

"I take it the two of you had a word with them earlier? I could feel that the two were having an issue with their marriage from the shower, but it appears they have more passion then ever,"Dylan said as he the princesses were finishing their breakfast.

"Yes, they were having some problems, but we were more than willing to give them some advice on how to cope with their problems while working on some paper work,"Luna said as she was the first to stand up only to be hugged by the human.

"I see, I can tell that it obviously worked, but I thought princess Cadence was the one who was suppose to be spreading love across Equestria,"Dylan said slyly as he once again started to make out with Luna.

"Cadence does teach us a little about love, how do you think we are always able to keep things nice and fresh with you at nights?"Celestia questioned before Dylan quickly switched mares and went to Celestia.

"Oh for goodness sake that's it! I'm done with breakfast! Buck you and Buck your food you wretched creature!"Blue Blood yelled before dropping his fork and getting out of his seat to leave."I'll be back when you all decide to be civil and dignified for a change!"

"Oh why don't you pull the stiff silver spoon out of your ass and lighten up a bit!"Dylan called out before Blue Blood left the dining room in a huff and slammed the door shut.

"Sorry about him Dylan, Blue Blood tends to always be spoiled, i hope you didn't have any further issues with him other than the shower incident,"Celestia said before looking to the door only to get kissed on the neck.

"He has been a hoof full at times, if you must Dylan, you are more than welcome to give a little discipline should he act out too much,"Luna said as she squeezed in for a kiss.

"I would be more than happy to oblige for you my loves,"Dylan said switching back to Luna.

"Your majesties! The royal king and queen of Saddle Arabia have arrived!"A guard announced while bursting into the dining hall and breaking up the group.

The herd looked to the guard with shock before separating, while Dylan stood there at attention, the princesses approached the guard with a bit of surprise for the royalties early arrival.

"What?! They're here already?! I thought we had more time!"Celestia said knowing the situation was dire.

"What do we do sister?! we can't just leave them waiting at the front door!"Luna said while Dylan was feeling the wrath of their frantic minds.

"We have to... *sigh*... Let's just relax here for a moment..."Celestia said as the princesses both took a moment to gather their thoughts before smiling."Luna? Would you please greet them at the door and show them around, I must take Dylan with me and prepare him for the king and queen, they're going to want to meet him as well."

"Of course sister, please do be quick about it though, things between the king and queen have not been very pleasant and I fear I may get caught up in their quarrel,"Luna said before they both looked to Dylan.

"Dylan? Would you like to hold a special dinner for our guests when they arrive?"Celestia asked while Dylan smiled and nodded as he approached them.

"Of course, and maybe I'll even make that salad the two of you like so much,"Dylan said as his mates lit up with interest.

"Oh that would be just wonderful Dylan! The salads you make are always a delicacy, it is sure to make the heads of the king and queen spin!"Luna said before hugging Dylan with excitement.

"But first I would like to take you with me and help pick out some rather fetching clothes to wear for tonight,"Celestia said while looking down a his chef outfit."We simply must get you some fancy and suitable wears for tonight."

"If you say so Tia..."Dylan said taking up Celestia's hooves.

"Then I must be on my way, try not to take too long you two,"Luna said while leaving the dining room.

They both waited until Luna had left the room and shut the doors behind her before Dylan was suddenly attacked by Celestia who began showering him with affection as she pinned him against the table. She crushed her lips against his and was sharing a long and tongue filled kiss with Dylan, this sudden burst of affection was all too familiar to Dylan, and he gladly accepted it as he did the same for her.

His tongue entered her mouth as he turned her around and pinned her against the table before continuing to make out, they both moaned through their lips as they shared the longest kiss yet. Dylan could feel Celestia suddenly hit him with a barrage of fiery desires as she parted from his lips finally only to smile to him.

"I...take it you have more than just uniform deciding in mind for me don't you Tia?Dylan teased before suddenly feeling a heat hit his groin.

"Yes Dylan, the king and queen of Saddle Arabia will be here for a few days, and chances are that we won't have a lot of time to ourselves, this would be a good time to for us to... Get busy before we deal with our guests,"Celestia said before she suddenly snaked her hoof right between Dylan's legs.

She then began to rub right between his legs as she then felt a large bulge beginning to grow between Dylan's legs as the human let out a deep breath of great goodness before suddenly jumping back onto Celestia and crushing his lips against her this time.

"Wait a minute Dylan...! Not here, we need to find a more private place..."Celestia said breaking the kiss only to get kisses planted on her neck.

"You're right, I got an idea, hold on tight,"Dylan said as his hands held Celestia by her flank before they began to glow.

It was then that in a flash of light and a few more kisses to Celestia's neck, a white flash went off all around the two, and when the flash of light was gone, so was Dylan and Celestia.

Meanwhile back in the halls of the castle, princess Luna was rushing to get to the main hall of the castle to greet the visiting royalties completely unaware of Celestia and Dylan's activities for her mind was to fixed on the guests. She turned off into a hall way and was about to pass two guards before stopping for a moment right in front of them.

"Guards! I will need the two of you to accompany me to greet our visitors at the door!"Luna quickly said as the guards frantically reacted to her orders.

They then were able to give her a salute before the princess then took off again leaving them in the dust before the guards cold then take off right after her down the hall way. It was almost impossible to keep up with the princess as she disappeared into another hall way before she finally grind to a halt right into the main hall. She stood on a second floor and looked out towards the massive main hall that was all marble with crystal colors along with a massive red double door that served as the main door.

It was then that the guards had finally caught up with the night princess just as Luna had then saw at the center of the main hall the guest, a brown horse now stood before them with a purple mare. The stallion was as large as Celestia and had a shiny blond mane and tail along with the attire of a blue and brown helmet with a matching garment on his back. The mare horse on the other hoof was purple with a deep purple mane, she wore an attire of a multicolored necklace and small helmet that only covered the top of her head, blue straps around her front hooves and a garment on her back with a white horse shoe on it.

Luna let out a deep breath and began to casually walk down a flight of stairs with the royal guards right behind her as she made her way down to greet the two royalties. Along the way she could already hear them exchanging less than savory words with each other as she gradually made it down the stairs in time for the two to cease their fighting and looked to Luna.

"Good morning king Thunder Hooves, and to you as well queen Astral Wind, it is always an honor to see you both again,"Luna said while bowing only to be bowed to as well."I apologize for this but the two of you arrived a bit sooner than expected."

"Indeed, we have arrived early so that we may lay down for a bit, our hooves from the long travel it takes to get here was almost unbearable,"King Thunder said in a deep and dignified voice.

"You could also say that Thunder's desire to meet your human again has been more than unbearable, he finds him more interesting then myself now a days,"Queen Astral whispered to Luna.

"Oh, so i take it the train ride here was less than entertaining,"Luna said while they all raised from their bows.

"The train ride was just fine, it was other things that were quite annoying along the way,"Thunder said before secretly gesturing to Astral who then turned to him and glared.

"All this time he mutters on about his interest, but when it comes to my interests, he doesn't even bother to listen, the least you could do is pay attention to me for a change!"Astral yelled to Thunder while he smacked himself in the face with a hoof.

"You see...! This...is what I have to always put up with every day, and being stuck on the train was less then satisfying as well,"Thunder said while Astral growled in frustration at her husband.

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry about all that has happened my good king and queen, perhaps some tea with me my sister and our Dylan will help cool your heads,"Luna said as she gestured them to walk with her.

"Very well then, it beats standing here and doing every thing in my power to not strangle this stallion,"Astral said looking to Thunder while he completely ignored her.

"Ah...yes! Your human companion, I was so hoping to meet the fellow again, such a fascinating creature the human is, tell me, where did you find him again?"Thunder asked as they then began to follow Luna and her guards back up the stairs.

"Well... Technically he found us, his world is a place called earth, he saved us from a dreadful blizzard and took care of us, I had a broken wing and he was able to fix it within a few weeks,"Luna said as the king nodded with interest.

"Fascinating...! Quite a love story it must be, and what was his world like? I understand that from the humans point of view it was quite dangerous for the likes of Equestrians,"Thunder said while Luna couldn't help but smile at the king's interest.

"Well, the humans there certainly know how to handle themselves, even teenage juvenile humans were quite the difficult creatures to deal with, we would have been harmed or worst if it wasn't for Dylan protecting us,"Luna explained while Astral then took interest in her answer.

"Aww... Dylan sounds like such a sweet heart, how romantic, I bet he's a generous lover, why can't you ever be protective or romantic with me?"Astral questioned to Thunder while Thunder just rolled his eyes at her.

"It was... The bond we now have with Dylan is unbreakable to this day, and now he no longer has to live in a world of such dangers, he's now here in Equestria with us, and he could not be more happy to be here,"Luna said as the king raised an eye brow.

"So where is your human now?"Thunder asked as they all finally made it up the stairs and were making their way down the hall.

"He's with Tia right now finding some proper attire to present himself to you both in,"Luna said before a spark suddenly went off in her mind.

"Are you certain he would not do more than just look for an outfit with Celestia?"Astral suddenly asked out of interest.

Luna thought about it and decided not to make to much of an issue as she could feel and hear the thoughts now going through Dylan and Celestia's mind, she then turned back secretly to the couple before picking up the pace.

"Come... Allow me to show the two of you around for a bit while we search for my sister and Dylan,"Luna said hoping not to run into Dylan and her sister, knowing the activities that were about to follow."And hopefully they're not doing what i think they're doing..."

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Celestia and Dylan suddenly appeared in a flash of white light and were now standing in the throne room and was quickly scoping out the place for guards. When the ghost was clear, Dylan was the tackled and pinned up against a pillar only for him and Celestia to start kissing each other once again.

Celestia was rough and forced her tongue inside his mouth only for her tongue to be thwarted by the constriction of Dylan's tongue as the man suddenly overpowered her and pinned her against the pillar. Dylan then went into a tongue battle to Celestia which was quickly won as moans sounded out from their occupied mouths.

It was then that Dylan noticed that once again Celestia had snaked her hoof down to Dylan's groin and began to rub at his man hood that was bulging and pressing against his pants. Dylan felt the erotic pleasure coursing through his body and almost released Celestia's mouth from his own and let out a loud moan as he then snaked his hand down towards Celestia's groin in return. He then began to rub at Celestia's mare hood while it was already rubbing against his leg.

Dylan felt his leg suddenly get warm before a sudden wetness began to grow on it as well, they finally parted lips only for Dylan to look down and see that Celestia had leaked her wet essence on his pants.

"Oh... My apologize Dylan, here... Let me help you with that..."Celestia said before suddenly fumbling with Dylan's pants.

It took her a bit, but she was able to undo the button of Dylan's pants and unzip them just in time for Dylan to quickly pull them down revealing a large arousal pressing tightly against his black underwear. The mere sight of the massive man hood was making Celestia lustful of her love as she was released and quickly pulled down his under wear and was met with a large thirteen inch fully aroused peck in her face.

She felt Dylan grab at her flank and start to rub at it as she started licking at the giant member of her lover, Dylan started to get heated up as he let out a few quiet moans as he gripped at Celestia's flank. Finally after a few licks to tease Dylan with, she slowly started to fit her mouth over the massive member and slide it into her mouth. Dylan let out a louder and longer moan as he felt her warm mouth covering his peck.

The overwhelming pleasure from this made Dylan a bit shaky on his legs and was forced to sit down as Celestia began to suck Dylan off right against a pillar. Dylan desperately grabbed at each part of her flank while one of his hands switched from her flank and began caressing his cheek as he felt his solar love's tongue going to work on his member.

"Oh... Ah... Celestia... This feels wonderful...as always... My love... Please don't stop..."Dylan begged in a very high pitch voice.

He couldn't help but but kiss her right on the head as she moved her head up and down and spun her tongue around his member, the feeling of goodness stuck Dylan as he almost twitched a bit from the rapid strokes Celesta's tongue gave his peck. It took all his might to control himself as he watched Celestia make love to his member.

For a solid few minutes Celestia pleasured Dylan right in the throne room and was enjoying the sounds of Dylan's humble moans of joy, her mouth was driving the human crazy, but now she was missing out and she wanted her lover now. Suddenly after one more moment, she slowly removed her mouth from his peck and gave it a parting lick before standing up and allowing Dylan to get up.

"Dylan... It is time, I want you inside me...!"Celestia begged in almost a growl before suddenly turning around."Please Dylan, I want you, make me yours, please just rut me!"

"I would love to oblige Tia,"Dylan said grabbing her flank with one hand and gripping her tail with the other.

He then slowly moved her tail to the side and stared at a now wet and bulgy mare hood, he felt the heat of Tia's mare hood and decided to tease her a bit by almost burying his mouth into her mare hood. He then worked his own tongue and went deep into her, he heard moans and whimpers sound out as he felt Celestia pushing against his face begging for more than just a tongue.

"Dylan...! Come on now...! You know I don't...like it when you do that! Please just rut me!"Celestia begged while Dylan adored her begs.

"Of course your majesty,"Dylan said parting his mouth from her folds.

He then gripped her flank with both hands and spread her legs wide as well as her mare hood, he then brought his peck up and began rubbing it against the princesses folds to prep her. He quickly then brought her over to the pillar again and kept her pinned their before slowly pushing his member into her and getting an escalating moan that grew louder as he went deeper.

Celestia almost let out a yell as she felt her mare hood being filled with Dylan's rock hard arousal and threw her head back in unbelievable joy and ecstasy as it was only getting better. Dylan struggled to contain the pleasure he was receiving as he felt Celestia's warm mare hood tighten around his peck, threatening to never let go.

Finally Dylan was able to finally push his member completely into Celestia and they both let out a sharp moan before Dylan began to go to work on satisfying his solar lover once again. He began to start slow and began to thrust himself deep and hard into Celestia, words failed to leave the mare's mouth as feelings of joyful pleasure came to her in rapid waves from each thrust Dylan gave her.

She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her in place as if he was a stallion in heat as she grit her teeth in controlled goodness just as Dylan started to go faster and went from hard but slow thrust, to pounding away at her flank.

"Yes...my love! Faster! Me and Luna always enjoy it when you make us yours...! So make us yours...!"Celestia said just as Dylan hugged her body and obliged.

Her wet mare hood dripped juices all over Dylan's peck as they spent a seemingly eternity making love, Dylan's hard and powerful thrust pounded and made Celestia quiver with joy. Their moans got louder and their love grew even more, Celestia was in Dylan's grasp and he had no intention of releasing her, and she liked that very much.

It was not much longer before Suddenly the uncontrollable pleasure they were experiencing was hitting it's peak, and they had finally reached a great climax that threatened to be one of their greatest.

"Dylan! I'm nearly there my love! Let us...do it...together!"Celestia finally yelled as the suspense.

"Anything for you...! My...love...!"Dylan announced as his member throbbed for release.

Suddenly Dylan's thrust became incredibly rapid and fast as the two of them suddenly let out the loudest moan as they finally released into each other. Celestia felt herself leak fluids every where while also feeling Dylan fill her with his seed once more, and yet he continued to pound away in uncontrolled ecstasy. The human then lowered his massive chest and rested it on her back as they were slowly coming down from their shaky and intense climax, they let out a sigh of relief as their spirits felt well satisfied among other things.

They took deep and stead breathes as Dylan and Celestia shared a kiss with each other, but it was then that they did not hear the door to the throne room opening before it was followed by a group of gasps.

"*gasp*...! Sister! Dylan! What on Equestria's good soil are you two doing?!"Came the voice of Luna.

Celestia and Dylan almost jumped in sudden fear, Dylan was still inside Celestia so they had no choice but to move together, but when they did, they got a big shock as they now saw Luna accompanied by king Thunder Hooves and queen Astral Wind. They all looked at the two with shock disbelief as they both turned red with embarrassment as they stood their in the most awkward position imaginable.

"I... We...are so sorry about this, we... Did not hear you all come in I... Will you...please...excuse us for a moment?"Celestia said while trying not to moan at Dylan still moving around while inside her.

"Oh my...Goodness... Such passion, remember when we use to be like that Thunder?"Astral suddenly asked her husband while Celestia and Dylan disappeared behind a pillar.

"Are you mad Astral? did you not just see what we just saw?"Thunder questioned as Luna smiled nervously at them.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to check on them to see if they are... Managing,"Luna said while side stepping towards the pillar.

"Of course princess, and yes Thunder I did, I just saw a creature from another world being more of a stallion to his mare than you ever were to me, you could learn a thing or two about love from that human,"Astral argued while Luna disappeared around the pillar.

It was when she was out of the king and queens sight that Luna let out a sigh and turned around to see Celestia finally be released from Dylan allowing the human to quickly put his man hood back in his under wear and quickly pull his pants back up. Then they turned to Luna who looked more disappointed than angry, but it made little difference as Luna silently approached them.

"I'm sorry I tricked you sister, I just...wanted to have one more with Dylan before they arrived, the three of us would not have been able to be together while Thunder and Astral were here,"Celestia explained as Luna then started moving towards Dylan.

"Well at least warn me or tell me before you go running off to mate with him,"Luna said firmly before turning to her nervous human."And you...! I want you to make it up to me tonight, you and me up in our bedroom tonight, just the two of us."

"Sure Luna, whatever you want my love,"Dylan said nervously while fixing his pants and kissing Luna on the lips.

"Good... Now come you two, let's not keep the less than happy couple waiting,"Luna said as she lead the way.

"Of course sister, and so it begins,"Celestia said as her and Dylan followed Luna to properly meet the guest.

* * *

_**20 Miles North Of Canterlot**_

Meanwhile north of the city of Canterlot, a storm was brewing for a plain that stretched for miles across the great lands of Equestria, and somewhere within this plain laid a great and dark cave. Deep within this cave laid the most foul and the darkest of sculpted chambers that no light could ever pierce, and within this dark place, a dark being laid.

Within the deepest part of the deep dark cave, three mysterious creatures hidden within cloaks were now walking in complete silence with candles in their hands as they traveled down a stair case of stone. Their foot steps echoed through the entire cave as they slowly made their way down the stairs just in time for an unnatural wind to blow through the entire cave sending bone chilling coldness through all three of the figures before one of them finally had enough.

One of the cloaked figures growled giving herself away as a female, she dropped her candle as did the others before throwing back her hood to reveal herself as a human looking lady with light blue skin with matching hair that had streaks of dark blue in it and was currently in the form of a pony tail. They could barely see each other as the candles went out leaving them to navigate the dark while the first girl voiced her complaint.

"You've got to be kidding me... Brrrrr... This isn't as enjoyable for us as it is for you Adagio, and it's colder than Aria's stupid jokes down here!"Complained the lady before a light orange hand covered her mouth in a flash.

"Shut up Sonata...! The shade does not like it when we fight or complain, he was nice enough to bring us back to Equestria, the least we can do is repay our debts to him...!"The obvious lady with the light orange skin said while throwing her hood back.

"Gee Adagio, I never thought you could be so scared of some pony who is basically anonymous to us,"The last hooded girl chuckled at the second one.

This cloaked figure turned out to be none other than Adagio Dazzler, with her dark looking complexion and her large poofy orange hair with yellow streaks, she gave Sonata a serious look as the other figure threw back her hood. This girl turned out to be Aria Blaze, her skin was purple and her hair was even more purple with streaks of light blue in it while it was in the form of pig tails.

"Why are we serving this creep Adagio? This guy doesn't exactly scream nice guy...!"Aria complained before Adagio covered her mouth and silenced her as well.

"Lower your voice...! This shade has shown that he can break down the very rules and fabrics of dimensions as well as reality, this...! Is not some pony we should be mocking, he could have us tortured and raped repeatedly for all of eternity if he wanted for all we know...!"Adagio hissed at Aria while Sonata scratched her head in confusion.

"Alright...! Geez Adagio!"Aria spat in annoyance at her fellow Siren.

"So... What do you think he wants from us?"Sonata asked as Adagio released Aria and lead the way for them.

"Our ever lasting services, and that is exactly what we will give him for his generous gift,"Adagio said with furrowed brows as she stared down the darkness of the tunnels."Now come...! We mustn't keep him waiting."

"If he was so generous... Why did he leave us trapped in these weird human bodies,"Aria whispered to Sonata.

"I don't know, but for your information, I like these bodies, they make me feel sexy..."Sonata whispered back to Aria.

"You're such an idiot Sonata!"Aria exclaimed.

"No...! You are!"Sonata said back.

"Will you two quiet down before you both get us in serious-"Adagio yelled at her two companions before being cut off by a fell wind."It's him..."

Suddenly Adagio bowed before a dark mass that was coming their way, Sonata and Aria quickly panicked and looked around before standing right behind Adagio and bowing as well before the hall way suddenly lit up like a great fire. The enter hall way before them lit up as a mass of dark magic and fire suddenly appeared before them before dark red hellish eyes peered from the mass and looked down at the three former sirens.

The mass then began to speak in a very unfamiliar language making Aria and Sonata secretly raise an eye brow as the eyes then looked directly at Adagio and giving her the signal to rise.

"Hello...! It is an honor to finally meet you... Mr Shade..."Adagio said to the mass as it flared up like a blaze.

"Adagio Dazzler...! Sonata Dusk...! Aria Blaze...! I see that you got my message...!"Came a demonic yet quiet hissing voice that appeared to come from the mass of flames and blackness.

"Yes...! We humbly arrived before you to offer our services to you...! In exchange for you saving us from that dreadful human world...!"Adagio announced in a humble and very respectful tone.

"Um... Excuse me sir... But Aria was wondering why we are still in these human bodies..."Sonata said while Aria frantically slapped both hands on Sonata's mouth.

"She's...just joking Mr Shade, we are more than willing to offer you any kind of service you desire...!"Aria announced with a nervous chuckle.

"Well...! Isn't that SWEET...!"The voice sounded off through the entire cave."As you can all tell...! Harmony since the princess of friendship's arrival has been more than forth coming for Equestria...! I want that all to end...! Right...fucking...NOW!"

The ladies listen to the shouting of the scary demonic voice as a bone chilling wind almost blew off their cloaks and made the shiver with cold chills while trying to keep their eyes focused on the mass.

"Whatever you desire our new master...! Tell us...! What is it that you require from us...! Only say it and see it done...!"Adagio announced as she listened to the words of the dark fiery mass.

"I have my own plans for Equestria...! But for now...! You can all start by retrieving a special remain from an old associate of mine...! You will find it only five hundred feet from the Crystal Empire...! You will feel It's dark magic when you are near it...!"The shadow mass hissed loudly at Adagio.

"Of course, your wish is now our command master...! We will see to it right away...!"Adagio announced before turning to Sonata and Aria who looked completely terrified."Well what are you to waiting for...?! Lets go!"

With that said, Adagio pushed pass the two of them and took the lead while Aria and Sonata gave one last look at the mass before it flared up like a fiery blaze and scared them away and making them follow Adagio. With the Dazzlers taken care of, the mass now slowly moved deeper back into the tunnel and disappeared in a flash of fire and darkness.

"It has been five thousand years since I last walked on Equestria's soil...! Now the time is soon at hand for me to return to the world...! Once more!"The mass hissed before disappearing with the unnatural and freezing wind.

**I TOOK MY TIME COMING UP WITH THE CHARACTER "THE SHADE" YOU WILL ALL SEE HIS TRUE FORM IN TIME, BUT FOR NOW, IT'S TIME FOR A NIGHT OF LOVE. NEXT TIME**.


	3. Chapter 2:A Night To Enjoy

Chapter 2:A Night To Enjoy

It was now late in the afternoon and Dylan now found himself up in the bedroom with both Celestia and Luna helping him getting dressed in more formal attire for their dinner with the king and queen of Saddle Arabia. It was a bit of a struggle for Dylan, especially since the king and queen just saw him and Celestia together this morning, and now he had a lot to make up for. Not only that, but now whether he wants to or not, he's gotta make it up to Luna tonight for making love to Celestia behind her back.

While Dylan raided around the royal bedroom to find the proper attire for tonight, all Celestia and Luna had to do is polish their silver and gold royal wears so they were nice, bright and shiny. Dylan on the other hand found it to be an issue for he did not wear many fancy wears, but he knew he had to make a good impression if he wants the two royalties to respect and forgive him for earlier.

It was then that Dylan was given a little relief as he finally found a shirt and a suit to go together, he quickly began to undress as the princesses finished putting on their polished attire. They both then watch Dylan undress all the way down to black boxers and socks before putting on a button shirt, he seemed a bit on edge as he got the shirt on, but Luna already knew what he was feeling a bit edgy about.

"Dylan...? I know you're a bit embarrassed about what happened earlier, but I want to assure you that the king and queen thought nothing too much of it,"Luna said while walking over to him and helping him put on the black suit to go with the shirt.

"Well... Queen Astral appeared to be thoroughly enjoying herself..."Celestia said herself while Luna and Dylan chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we kind of tricked you and I ran off with Celestia, we don't know what got into us,"Dylan said while adjusting the suit.

"It's alright, I know these royalties that visit tend to put a damper on things and make having personal times hard for us to maintain,"Luna explained as she then found black pants in a closet for Dylan,"But we must not let the problems we are forced to endure from the royalties and subjects start making problems and trust issues among us."

"Of course Luna, I kind of find it hard to argue with you two on anything any way,"Dylan said chuckling before taking up the pants Luna presented to him."So uh... That king and queen make quite a pair don't they?"

"Oh don't get us started on them, those two are always fighting about something, they don't really seem to connect like they use to,"Celestia said before noticing a pair of black shoes for Dylan."They were a lot more intimate with each other when they were younger."

"Yeah, they don't look like they've been getting real romantic, they look more like they're ready to kill each other,"Dylan said while pulling up his pants as Celestia took the black shoes and laid them down for Dylan.

"Well I do not know if they would kill each other, it's possible though if they don't learn to connect like they use to, but horses are a bit different from ponies,"Luna informed as Dylan finished putting on pants and began putting on shoes.

"It shouldn't matter what race they are, they should still be able to connect and feel with each other if they believe that they will be together forever,"Dylan said while putting his black shoes on,"I mean look at us, You two are Alicorns ponies and you're with a human from another world, how hard could it possibly be to connect and communicate?"

"I don't know Dylan, we just do not know,"Luna said as Dylan was adjusting his suit just a bit more,"You look very handsome Dylan, definitely look different from how you looked from behind Tia here this morning."

"Ha! Very funny Luna, so Dylan... What is for dinner tonight?"Celestia asked while brushing off Luna's joke.

"Yeah... We are having salads to start and it will conclude with some garlic bread to go with some spaghetti tonight, the two of you and even the king and queen are in for a treat,"Dylan reassured before realizing something,"Shit! I almost forgot, I need to go check on the dinner right away, you think you ladies can keep the happy couple busy till I come out with the food?"

"Of course we can, we've had plenty of experience when dealing with royalties,"Celestia said before they all shared a round of kisses.

It was then that Dylan suddenly lit up and disappeared in a flash of white magic while the mares were left to deal with the guests, they both then put their horns together, and in a flash of yellow and blue magic, the sisters were gone as well. Dylan traveled through a small tunnel of magic before he suddenly appeared right in front of the doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Well... Let's get this over with,"Dylan said to himself.

He then quickly pushed open the doors and braced himself for a little work in the kitchen, and as he entered, he could see all his workers currently putting on the finishing touches to the dinner for tonight. He got their attention as they all froze right in their place and watched as Dylan began looking around.

"Take an easy every pony, I'm just here to check how everything is, how are the salads looking?"Dylan asked as he saw a large bowl of spaghetti laying on the tray ready to be served.

He also saw that the salads were along side the spaghetti and decided to do a complete check of the salads first, all of them appeared to be in order, lettuce was mixed in carefully with tomatoes and onions. He even noticed that only one of the salads had bacon bits that were there just for him, he then saw that they had made sure the salads were neatly covered with a coating of ranch dressing, but he then noticed that two of the bowls had blue cheese dressing on them.

"Excuse me? But who are the two bowls with blue cheese going to?"Dylan questioned to the crew.

"King Thunder Hooves and queen Astral Wind prefer blue cheese salad dressing on their salads sir, they personally requested the modification,"A stallion answered from the crowd.

"Oh really? Well what do you know, sounds like they can agree on something after all,"Dylan joked as the crowd gave a hearty chuckle."Alright then, and the spaghetti looks good too, it doesn't taste zesty and too full of spices, I like that."

Dylan personally taste tested the sauce in the spaghetti, it tasted sweet as if it was made from freshly picked tomatoes that came straight from a garden, Dylan was greatly impressed with this dish.

"So hows the garlic bread doing so far?"Dylan said as he gave a thumbs up on the dinner and salads.

"They just came out of the oven Dylan! They appear nice and toasty!"A mare called from the ovens as she pulled out the garlic bread.

"Did you give it the old freshness test? Remember you gotta check it for freshness, and a bread's true freshness is in the sound of the crust!"Dylan called back.

"Then I believe we are good to go sir!"The mare called back.

"Good! Alright let's get all this food carted off to the dining room, the king and queen are waiting for us!"Dylan said while guiding his crew and the carts of food out towards the door."I just hope the ladies can keep those two love birds busy..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the royal dining room, the king and queen of Saddle Arabia were now sitting patiently at the dining room but weren't even looking at each other for they still appeared to be less than pleased with each other. They would give each other a quick glimpse of each other to show that they cared, but they would then look away from each other quickly before one of them could try an argue about something.

Suddenly the doors swung open and the royal sisters entered at their own pace alerting the king and queen of their presence as they both let out a pair of relieved sighs for their arrival.

"Oh thank Equestria for your arrival princesses, this silence with a certain some pony was killing me, what's wrong Thunder? Afraid to show a mare a little attention?"Astral immediately questioned to her frustrated husband.

"I am very busy Astral, can you not show a stallion a little restraint and dignity?"Thunder questioned back to his wife.

"Alright then, I'm certain that perhaps some of our loves home cooking could help turn down some of the heat in here,"Celestia suggested as the ladies seated themselves between the couple.

"So how are things in Saddle Arabia?"Luna asked Astral to try and make small talk.

"Other than Thunder has gotten ridiculous lately, nothing much has been going on in Saddle Arabia,"Astral said before something did suddenly strike her,"Actually... There were some strange events that took place specifically in the dessert, why don't you make yourself useful at something and tell them Thunder?"

"Very well... There have been some strange and foreboding signs not only in the city, but in the deserts as well,"Thunder said as servants arrived with a bottle of punch to give them,"It started with a few signs, strange sand patterns, a cloudy day in the dessert, the usual stuff."

The royal sisters raised eye brows in a bit of interest as the servants passed out glasses before starting to pour a bit of fruit punch into each glass, the sisters gave them a nod to thank the servants before turning to the stallion.

"Sounds a bit foreboding, but I'm sure It's nothing the two of you can't handle,"Celestia said while the king and queen shook their heads with doubt.

"That is what we thought as well, but then the signs and the dangers got worse, a few sandstorms kept coming up and causing havoc through the deserts,"Astral said while nodding to a servant that filled her glass with punch."And one of these storms was completely made of black sand, We've... Never heard of black sand before in our thousand years of ruling in the desert."

"Black sand...? That's impossible, there hasn't been black sand sightings since..."Celestia said before thinking for a moment.

"Yes...? Is there something you would like to add princess?"Thunder asked knowing that something was now on her mind.

"No... Just... Something I haven't thought about in quite some time, what else transpired after the black sand storm?"Celestia asked out of sudden interest and even a bit of concern.

"Well... There was a sudden death of a noble stallion in our city after the storm hit, but his body became black and red eyed as if something had possessed him, he then deteriorated into nothing,"Thunder explained while Luna suddenly narrowed her sights on the description.

"Strange... That sounds like the work of some sort of black magic, but how you say he deteriorated sounds a bit off..."Luna said with some deep concern now on her mind.

"What are you trying to say here princess Luna, are you suggesting that we may have some darkness falling upon our kingdom?"Astral questioned with deep worry.

"I can't be certain queen Astral, but it definitely sounds like you may want to keep an eye on much activity around your kingdom, just to be on the safe side,"Luna explained while Astral gradually nodded.

"We shall take your warning with much pride princess, I hope that we may come to rely on the two of you with even more for such things in the future,"Thunder said as he took a sip of his punch.

"Because it's not like Thunder would ever want to do anything about it himself..."Astral whispered to Celestia.

Suddenly they were all interrupted as the doors that lead from the dining room to the kitchen swung open and a whole crew of waiters and servers arrived with three trays on carts. They were quickly rolled out to the side of the table only for Dylan to appear from the entrance and bow to them all before walking towards the food. While Thunder was trying to ease himself from what he remembered this human doing with Celestia earlier, Astral suddenly smiled along with the royal sisters in interest for the human.

Dylan then did the honor of removing all three trays from the carts and putting them on the table while the servants quickly brought out some lit candles to help put a more calm mood into the place. Dylan neatly placed the food on the table before opening the tray lids to show to the royalties while the servants took the lids off the humans hands, needless to say, the royalties were quite pleased.

"Ah! Dylan, I see you have been busy, dinner looks very delicious today, spaghetti right?"Celestia questioned while the king and queen took interest.

"Indeed, and it smells just wonderful as well my friend, oh... And is that garlic I smell?"Astral questioned while following her nose.

"Why yes it is, it is the bread you are smelling, this whole dinner is based off an Italian culture, spaghetti with garlic bread, no meat, and bowls of salad to start off with your highness,"Dylan said while the servants began to set up plates and silver ware for them all.

"My my... That sounds quite fancy Mr Dylan Stone, and you're quite the gentle colt as well,"Astral said before turning to her husband,"You could really learn a thing or two from this human."

"Let it go Astral..."Thunder growled.

"Come Dylan, you are just as much of an important guest as us, please do seat yourself by our side,"Luna begged playfully as Dylan nodded in agreement.

"As you wish my princesses,"Dylan said before making his way to a seat between the princesses.

He shared a kiss with both princesses before seating himself at the table between them while the king and queen immediately became interested in the human especially after his performance with Celestia this morning.

"So... Now we get to meet again, and this time in less awkward circumstances no less Mr Stone,"Thunder pointed out as food began to get passed around by the servants.

"Yeah, sorry that you had to see all that, we felt it was going to be a long few days so... We just thought..."Dylan said nervously trying to forget what happened.

"Oh please, do not feel sorry at all, it was actually quite a sight to see the princess of the day getting absolutely ravished, I haven't known such a passion from Thunder here in quite some time,"Astral said with a giggle while the herd just chuckled nervously.

"Well gee Astral, if you like what he does so much, why don't you marry him instead, oh...that's right you..."Thunder started before getting cut off.

"Don't you dare say it Thunder, like you could handle all the royal Saddle Arabian duties on your own, you can barely cut a good trade deal with those idiots at the Griffon kingdom!"Astral mocked before turning up her nose as she then thought of something,"Speaking of which, have you all ever thought to get married? I think you would all make quite a king and queens."

"Oh... no, you see we would never want to put Dylan in such a position, he proves to be a chef more to heart than a leader of such high power and desire,"Luna explained with a bit of solemn in her voice.

"We would rather hold our positions as princesses rather than force such a responsibility onto our loves shoulders, even if he says that he would do it just for us,"Celestia said while kissing Dylan's cheek in reassurance.

"I could do it, I would gladly do it if it meant making the two of you happy,"Dylan said while kissing her back.

"How romantic, I'm glad to see one couple, or should I say herd always sharing the finer times of a relationship..."Astral said with a romantic struck heart.

"I say Dylan? Do you perhaps know how to fight, you look like the type of scrappy giant that could do quite a bit of damage,"Thunder suddenly as food was settled on their plates,"And might I say I am quite the fighter myself."

"Oh please Thunder, do not show him your great strength my king..."Astral said with sarcasm while digging into some pasta.

"Yes, I was a three time wrestling champ during my years in high school, but I only fight in times of great danger,"Dylan said as they all finally began to enjoy dinner.

"My goodness Mr Stone! You are quite the gifted chef, this pasta of yours is absolutely scrumptious,"Astral tried to interrupt.

"Indeed! Perhaps you would like to show me a bit of what you know tonight?"Thunder suggested with curiosity.

"Perhaps that can be arranged, and thank you for the compliment queen Astral, that was awfully kind of you,"Dylan said as he too enjoyed the spaghetti.

"And the bread is absolutely fresh and delicious as well Dylan,"Luna complimented as well while Dylan chuckled.

"Why thank you Luna,"Dylan replied with a smile.

"Celestia...? There is something I would also like to speak with you about as well, we can visit your bedroom for tonight right?"Astral whispered to Celestia.

"Well... I suppose it couldn't hurt, and I look forward to knowing what is that troubles you,"Celestia replied respectfully forgetting of what was happening tonight while they got back to eating dinner.

* * *

_**Tartarus**_

Meanwhile, under the very soil of Equestria was stirring, as you travel deeper and deeper under the ground, through stone and hard crust of the very world, a warmth will soon reach as activity was stirring in a world that many know of. A dark world full of nothing but fire, darkness, tortured souls, and demons of all shapes and sizes. It is the world known as Tartarus, the real of the purest evil, demons and souls all reside in this dark world deep under the world of Equestria.

Deep twisted stone structures and narrow paths make out many parts of this world, and along these narrow paths lay deep pits with burning fire and magma that would melt the strongest of substances. Souls of ponies, Griffons, horses, and so much more can also be found floating down from the stormy and ash filled sky as the most grotesque of demons arrive to take them for an eternity of torment and endless bloody deaths.

The storm however appeared to be even more active, the sweet thunder that came before a sudden blood rain was sweet and majestic to all the demons ears as they pulled, tore, and bit poor souls to pieces. The sweet taste of the blood rain was satisfying and divine like a rare wine to them, they froze to enjoy this sweet sign from above before they felt a chilling feeling wisp through all of them and even freeze a few souls solid.

The demons both big and small turned towards a narrow path and suddenly saw with wide eyes as a lone wanderer in a cloak made his way causally across the path way. Fire shot up from both sides of the wanderer as demons suddenly gathered around him, but took care not to stand in his way, for they all knew exactly who this wanderer was. His footsteps echoed through the entire realm making demons even stop what they were doing and watched the wandering person walk the path with no fear and not a care in the world.

Tiny demons quickly ran for their lives to escape the wanderer at the risk of getting crushed by him as he suddenly began to chuckle, the chuckles reached the snarling demons ears and they chuckled with him, but then the wanderer froze on the path.

"SILENCE! YOU WORTHLESS GROTESQUE FOOLS!"The wanderer suddenly shouted out making the entire Tartarus realm tremble and echo with his voice,"RETURN TO YOUR STATIONS AND KEEP YOURSELVES BUSY, THIS IS NO TIME FOR LOATHING ABOUT!"

The demons jumped in fear at the outburst and quickly ran in all directions to continue their days of doing the worst things imaginable to souls every where, rape, murder, thousands of torments, and so much more made the souls wail and bring tranquility to the wanderer's ears. He absorbed all of the pain he could hear and feel in one big deep breath before exhaling it all out, suddenly he was about to continue on down the path before the soul of a unicorn stallion dropped right in front of him.

"W-What...! Where am I!? What is this place?! What happened?!"The stallion frantically questioned while rising to his hooves.

"You are in Tartarus you poor little soul, you are dead... And if you're in this world, you must have done quite a few sinful things to get sent here..."The wanderer said in a hissing voice as eyes suddenly opened within his hood.

"Wha- What are you...? And what do you mean? All I did was steal to feed myself!"The stallion exclaimed fearfully seeing nothing but slit red eyes like a serpent glaring at him.

"Ah...! A thief... What a big surprise, I haven't been seeing a lot of those lately,"The wanderer said as he looked at every part of the stallion,"And... As for your other question, I am... The last thing... You will ever SEE!"

Suddenly a giant dragon like tail shot out from behind the wanderer, the tail was massive and thick, it's scales were as black as the darkest craters in Tartarus, they were sharp and stuck out like blades. The tip of the tail was razor sharp and pointy like the sharpest spear as the wanderer dangled it in front of the stallion, a large black serpent like tongue licked the chops of the man as his mouth remained invisible in the darkness of the hood.

The tail suddenly shot towards the stallion, he screamed and tried to run, but he could not even stop screaming in time before the tail suddenly went into the unicorns mouth. The poor soul gagged and felt his voice muffle as he tried screaming in pain feeling the tail ripping and tearing through his insides with it's sharp scales. Blood began to rise up through his eyes and his mouth as the stallion cried and begged for mercy, but it never came. The tail even began to slice his belly open as entrails began to pour out of his gut to the ashy ground. Every tear, every rip he heard was the sound of something within him being ripped a part, the mysterious wanderer laughed demonically, his laughter shook and echoed through the entire realm.

Suddenly the stallion dropped and went limp before dropping face first into the ash covered path, the wanderer merely tilted his head in curiosity as he suddenly lifted his tail up and suddenly ripped it out of the stallion, pulling his head off in the process. The wanderer chuckled in amusement as the head dangled from the tip of his tail and brought it towards him just to let out a sigh full of chuckles.

"That... Is but one of the infinite ways you will suffer in hell, and you just got the first taste of it at the hands of the ruler himself, you are a fortunate filthy soul...!"The wanderer said before casting the head aside into the pits.

He began walking as the tail retreated back under the sanctity of the cloak, the wanderer kicked the body of the mutilated stallion aside and began to walk again, now filled with a sense of enjoyment he now had even more reason to enjoy this day. To him, this was a day that Equestria could actually be within his grip again, this was a day that marked the beginning of his second coming, and the anticipation was killing him worse than anything Tartarus could ever do to him.

Suddenly he then froze as in the blink of an eye, seven different hooded figures surrounded him, but he only smiled as he threw back his hood and chuckled as his face became public. He was none other than a man of sort, everything on his face looked human, his pale smooth skin looked good enough to touch, he actually appeared to be no older than twenty years of age, his short black hair appeared silky and smooth like the hair of a god or goddess. The only thing that gave him away as something not human was his eyes, his eye balls were pitch black instead of white. His slit eyes had the tiniest pupil in the shape of a smaller slit within them.

He took in a deep breath of fowl and dark air, he felt a great surrounding of evil fill his lungs knowing all seven of the new assailants all too well. He began to chuckle as all seven figures suddenly began to bow to him.

"We have missed you our master... We take it that your meeting with those pitiful Sirens of Equestria went well...?"A devilish female voice sounded out from one of the figures.

"It did indeed, Maiden Of Anguish!"The mysterious man hissed to the female,"And those foolish little Sirens are doing exactly what as I have commanded."It is good to see all of you again... Anguish, Hate, Terror, Destruction, Lies, Sin, and Pain."

"So how long...?! How long before we can finally step back into the mortal world...?!"Screeched an old sounding hiss from a male in the crowd as they all raised.

"Patience! Lord Of Hate, It will be but a day or more... But you will all get to taste living, fresh, mortal blood,"The man said before suddenly turning towards one of the seven and walking towards the chosen one,"Anguish...! Out of all of them, I have chosen you to be the first one to enter, once the Sirens return with the horn of Sombra, it will open the portal between Tartarus and Equestria, and you will be the first to make your presence known to the mortals."

He stood in front of the one hooded figure that had a bit of deep red hair reaching out from her hood and smirked before gripping her hood and throwing it off to see the females face. He was now looking upon a demonic looking female with a dark and tan looking skin, her teeth were sharp but neatly in a row, her lips were bloody red and her eyes were dark with demonic fire in them. She hissed as she stood at attention at the mysterious wanderer as he proved to be the master of all seven, he gave her a small nod before backing up a little bit to give her space.

"I would be more than happy to oblige for you... Master Shade,"Anguish said bowing to him once more,"All of Equestria will know a burning hell like no other, the entire world will be flooded with the boiling blood of mortals!"

"Very good... Now then, let us retire back to the palace, and maybe enjoy some fresh souls of whores for the evening!"The Shade announced to all seven.

"RIGHT!"Came seven different demonic voices.

With that said, all seven hooded wanderers disappeared away from the path with powerful leaps and left the Shade to his thoughts as he then began to walk once more. He now felt tickled silly that everything was going together nicely, he smiled and looked down as he felt columns of lava and flames explode around him making his hair flare up as he began to laugh to himself at the things that were to come.

"King Cosmos...! Queen Galaxia...! You two are about to learn that your battles to keep me contained have been in vane,"He roared in a loud demonic hiss,"YOU HAVE BOTH FAILED, AND HELL IS COMING TO YOUR HOME!"

* * *

**_Canterlot_**

Meanwhile back in Equestria, night was settling in and the day had ended, ponies were now turning in for the night so they could prepare for yet another day to come. The stars were just coming out and luring away many of the younger ponies to sleep, but not every pony was settling in for the night.

Back in the city of Canterlot in the highest tower of Canterlot castle, four royalties and the chef were now in the royal bedroom of Celestia, Luna, and Dylan Stone. While Celestia, Luna and queen Astral were now resting in the bed of the princesses, king Thunder and Dylan Stone were currently wrestling on a nice open space in the middle of the room.

Dylan was no longer in his suit, he was now in an old attire of a white t shirt and grey sweat pants, while the horses and ponies were now wearing no attire what so ever. The ladies seemed to be enjoying themselves as the man and stallion were flexing their muscles for all three of them, but little did they know, queen Astral had something more interesting on her mind.

"So... How does all this wrestling work exactly?"Thunder grunted before Dylan suddenly snapped him into a guillotine.

"Well you definitely want to watch out for the hold I have you in now,"Dylan joked while all the ladies giggled,"This move can lead to putting a foe to sleep or even breaking their neck if you're not careful with how much muscle you use."

"Easy there Dylan, you don't want to hurt the king now,"Luna chimed in just as the king slipped out of Dylan's hold.

"No need to worry, It takes more than that to put me down,"Thunder reassured as both man and stallion clashed head to head.

Thunder then suddenly managed to ram Dylan in the gut forcing him to his rear, he then raised his hooves in the air and was about to bring them down on Dylan, but the human managed to catch both hooves in his hands. Dylan then returned the favor by kicking Thunder in his gut forcing him back as Dylan quickly got back up and crashed his head together with Thunder's once more.

"Oh you stallions and your desire to flex for all us ladies, you couldn't be more of a colt if you tried Thunder,"Astral said while Dylan suddenly got under the king.

"Nonsense Astral, I am more stallion then you... Wait! What are you doing?"Thunder asked as Dylan suddenly got one of his large arms under Thunder's legs.

"Number one rule when wrestling... Never leave your legs open to the opponent, they are the key parts of your muscles that help you lose or win!"Dylan said as he suddenly picked king Thunder up.

He got Thunder up into the air while the ladies looked on with surprise at Dylan's strength before the human suddenly brought the stallion down hard on the marble floor, but Dylan was careful and slammed him on his side. Thunder felt a little daze and frozen temporarily, but in a few seconds he shook it off just in time to see himself almost into the shape of a pretzel with the human practically sitting on him casually.

"My goodness! That was quite a show gentle colts, I applaud to the spirit you both have in your friendly competition!"Astral announced while giving them a round of applause.

"And very nice self control Dylan, you handled the match with much care,"Celestia chimed in as Dylan helped the king to his hooves.

"You're pretty strong there king, you've done any fighting in your life?"Dylan complimented while they both walked over to the ladies waiting for them in bed.

"Yes, a king must be strong and powerful to maintain his kingdom, In the past I have fought many creatures that plagued the deserts of Saddle Arabia,"Thunder said with a hearty sigh,"There have even been a few that could have taken my life, but then..."

"Yes, but what king Thunder?"Dylan asked.

"Astral had always stuck by my side through thick and thin, I'm certain there would have been times I would be dead if it wasn't for her..."Thunder said as they crawled into bed with the ladies.

"Then... Why do you two fight so much,"Dylan questioned to the king out of concern," I would think that one who would do anything to save you would be one you would always cherish more good times with rather than bad times?"

"It is not that simple my friend, things have gotten dull between the two of us, we haven't felt much of a spark between us like we use to..."Thunder said while Astral took interest of the conversation.

"Yes, but don't you at least remember those times we would share together, the laughter, and the smiles, and the late night activities you enjoy so..."Astral said with a sly smile.

"Yes, but I just haven't been feeling in the mood Astral, I feel our love life getting dull,"Thunder confessed much to Astral's disappointment,"How do you do it Mr Stone? two years so far and from what we saw this morning, the three of you have quite an adventurous love life."

The herd suddenly turned red with embarrassment and shock at the king's question as they all quickly huddled together to discuss the way to properly put things for the Saddle Arabian couple.

"That is what we speak of, how is that you three seem to communicate and still show quite a sex life with each other after two years of being together?"Astral questioned as the herd then turned to the two of them.

"Well... We got to know each other very much so, you just have to look for that connection, remember the wonderful memories you have with one another,"Luna began to explained as she looked back to Dylan and Celestia,"You both do have memories of how you first met do you not?"

"Yes... The old oasis in the eastern desert, we found each other there when we thought that the desert would consume us,"Astral said looking at her husband as he looked back to her,"I felt the sand trying to cover me and devour me to the after life, but you pulled me out and through it all... We managed to find our home, and each other..."

"I could not possibly... Allow a mare I remember and care for so much this day to let the desert take you from my fore arms..."Thunder said as they smiled at each other.

"That is what I loved to see Thunder, I just wanted to see you come out of your dignified pride and shell,"Astral said kissing him on the cheek,"I always loved seeing you be sensitive and detach yourself from royal duties just for a day to pay attention to me for a change."

"Indeed my queen..."Thunder said before he turned to the herd,"Tell us... What was it like when the three of you first met?"

"Well, now that's quite a story all on it's own, I suppose it started out when me and Luna were sent through the portal by accident,"Celestia began while Luna and Dylan suddenly began to get comfortable,"Next thing me and Luna know, we're stuck in the middle of a dangerous blizzard..."

"We would have both perished if it wasn't for Dylan, he pulled us out of the icy clutches of the storm... He brought us inside and saved us from death..."Luna said as she rubbed at Dylan's chest with her gentle hooves,"He kept us warm, he fixed my wing when it was broken, and when we first met him... Some how we couldn't help but feel a way about him..."

"And who would have thought that the feeling we had felt this whole time... Was love?"Celestia said as her and the Saddle Arabians watched as Luna and Dylan began to share a passionate kiss.

"I never thought that by some miracle... An accident would bring me the two mares... That I would grow to love with all my heart..."Dylan said as he felt Luna starting to lift up his shirt.

"Um... Luna? Perhaps you should wait until the king and queen retire before you and Dylan..."Celestia started off before being cut off.

"No... This...is what I wanted to ask of you princess Celestia..."Queen Astral chimed in as she placed a hoof on Celestia's shoulder,"I was hoping that me and Thunder could... Bare witness to the love you share with your human, we want to be reminded of what professing and making love is like."

"Astral... That is unnecessary, we can retire and..."Thunder started before the queen placed a hoof over his lips.

"Shh... My king, just lay here and enjoy the show... If you please princess...?"Astral said to the princess.

"I...suppose it could not hurt..."Celestia said as they all began to watch.

It was at that time as Luna and Dylan brought their lips together, Luna had finally gotten his shirt off and threw it to the side as Dylan pinned her in bed and began working his tongue into her mouth. His arms held Luna in place as he ravished her whole body with his hands feeling every part he could possibly touch.

Luna grind her lady parts against Dylan's leg as he reached his hands under her and felt her firm and slightly tighter flank, but that's just because Luna was smaller than Celestia. Astral was starting to enjoy herself as she got a little closer to her husband who was currently turning bright red and even starting to sweat a little. She held his hoof as they watched Luna snaking her hooves down her pants to find her and Celestia's favorite big friend Dylan packed down below as she started to rub at it.

They heard muffles from both human and Alicorn as they shared tongue filled kisses that would explore every inch of their mouths before taking a minute to breath. They would then continue to do so as Luna felt Dylan's member begin to grow, and it was getting her excited as she felt her own mare hood warming up and distinguishing a heat from deep within her nether regions.

Dylan felt her nether region then start to get wet as he felt his leg being dampened and almost soaked, he chuckled as he recognized such a sign and chose to help Luna with her current activity. He slipped his hands down his pants and wrapped them around Luna's hooves as they both pulled down Dylan's pants, this got the king and queen even more excited while Celestia seen this enough times to know what to expect, yet she still enjoyed it to the fullest.

With Dylan's help, Luna was able to get Dylan's pants down before he kicked them aside, his legs were large and toned, they looked as if a brick could be crushed by them. They all noticed that even with black boxers on, Dylan's member was easy to notice as the king and queen went wide eyed at the large growing arousal Dylan had going on as it started stretching against his boxers.

"My goodness...! He's so big...! I remember how big you were Thunder..."The queen said playfully.

"How do you want it Luna...?"Dylan said rubbing at her mare hood ever so gently.

"No games... I want you now Dylan... I need you... Inside me,"Luna said pressing her wet mare hood against his hand,"No games... I want you now Dylan...!"

Her begs of desired pleasure were music to all of their ears as Dylan shared one last kiss with her before gripping his boxers with one hand while the other held Luna in place. He quickly peeled off his boxers and threw them to the side of the bed as the Saddle Arabians got an eye full of a massive man hood. The size of such a man hood was an eye opener for them, the king even felt a bit jealous of Dylan feeling inferior to the humans unique gift.

Suddenly the king felt the gentle hoof of his queen reaching under his belly and almost jumped as he felt his stallion hood suddenly being rubbed by the frisky queen as she too was finding herself taken by this portray of love.

Luna on the other hoof was released from Dylan's grip as the human stood on his knees to present himself, Luna leaned back up and turned around before presenting herself to Dylan who in return gripped her flank.

"Now my love, let us make love... And let us make it good..."Luna said lustfully as she even playfully bumped her flank against his arousal.

"Of course my love of the night, I only give the two of you the best I can bring..."Dylan said bringing closure and heart warmth to both sisters as he got into position.

"Yes... The main show is about to begin... Do you like what you see my king...?"Astral questioned as her answer came by the stallion hood she felt growing under her king.

They watched as Dylan positioned his hard erected member in front of Luna's tight wet folds and began to rub his peck against them while Luna let out breathes of desired lust for her felt it tease her sensitive wet folds before she finally felt his member enter her gradually, it was slow but firm as Dylan pushed himself inside making the queen breath out in great astonishment and excitement.

Luna's walls clamped around Dylan's member as he made it all the way in, she actually felt a bit tighter to Celestia, but it was only because of her small size, but either way her and Celestia were always perfect to him. Dylan then leaned forward and hugged Luna while his lunar lover moaned slightly feeling his man hood deep in her walls ready to go to work.

Without any words, they share a kiss before Dylan began to thrust himself into Luna, he held her tight while his member throbbed hard inside her. Luna felt her walls open wide as the thrust began, and slowly began to build and increase slowly in pace. She let out quiet moans mixed with lustful exhales of obvious pleasure, Celestia act casual while she played with herself a bit while the Thunder and Astral were taken away by the passionate moment that had now begun.

Dylan remained on his knees and towered over Luna and began to show his strength as he took control and began to repeatedly plunge himself into Luna at great speed. Each thrust was strong and sent pleasure into his lunar lover as she laid there and took it well, feeling his large girth in her was heavenly and made her moan and groan happily. Her flank took the pounding in stride, the power of his thrusts were intense and excited Luna around every turn, no matter how many times they mate, it always felt new to them.

"Yes...my love! Ravish me! Make this...yours!"Luna yelled through her moans

Her moans got louder as Dylan's thrusts got harder and faster, he let out a breath that contained the lust he has for his princesses as well as the love they have for him. His member felt shocks of unbelievable goodness into his body as he moaned and even growled a bit at the pleasure he received back from Luna. His member felt Luna's wet essence of her mare hood leak all over his man hood as it warmed his member and only promoted him to go harder.

"The king and queen suddenly noticed as the two lovers began to moan louder which only meant one thing, their climax was soon to follow and that's when it happened. Astral could not take all the love and the lust that was building and suddenly tackled Thunder and forced him against the bed as they both crushed their lips together and began to enjoy a lustful make out session, one that they had not done in quite along time.

As they made out, they could hear and see as Dylan and Luna finally with a powerful and loud moan both released. While Dylan felt his peck throb and fill Luna with his seed, Luna felt her walls tremble and tighten around the massive member and squirt her juices all over Dylan's man hood. Dylan continued to thrust however until he felt all pleasure and all goodness leave his body and be replaced with exhaustion before he began to slowly pull out of Luna.

Her legs wobbled from the force of his thrusts and quickly gave out on her as she allowed her body to drop gently onto the bed and feel Dylan finally remove himself from her mare hood. Seeing that they were both finally finished, Celestia quietly crawled over to them and laid by their side as Dylan positioned himself. He was then able to lay side by side with Celestia and Luna as they all began to share a round of passionate kisses with each other, but it didn't last long before they noticed the king and queen still making out with each other.

The herd chuckled and let out a round of sighs as they watched a relationship fixing itself just from the show Dylan and Luna put on for both of them. Dylan just shook his head and let out another sigh as he knew Thunder was rearing up to get busy with Astral.

"So... Once again we prove to also help couples out with love problems..."Dylan said quietly to his solar and lunar love ones,"Do you think we should perhaps give them some privacy?"

"No, they got to watch you and Luna make love, the least then can do is let us watch them make love..."Celestia said as they already saw Thunder starting to mount Astral.

"Yeah... You're probably right, It's the least they can do..."Dylan said with a chuckle as he and his lovers watched the two Saddle Arabians make love for the first time in a long time.

**ALRIGHT, I THINK THAT WAS ENOUGH LOVE MAKING FOR ONE DAY, NOW IT'S TIME FOR SOME ACTION TO RISE, NEXT TIME, DYLAN GOES TO THE GRIFFON KINGDOM A LITTLE HELL IS GOING TO ARRIVES.**


	4. Chapter 3:Going To The Griffon Kingdom

Chapter 3:Going To The Griffon Kingdom

It had been a few days since that faithful night and Dylan Stone had made some new friends in his wake, he now had a strong friendship between the king and queen of Saddle Arabia due to his food and his assistance in a personal matter of their's. Celestia and Luna couldn't be more pleased with Dylan's actions and aid, after all it did help a royal couple become much more amusing and tolerable, but it also made that night one of their more special kind of nights.

With the new relationship settling in, the princesses only felt their love increasing and growing ever more so for their human, and they even thought about what it would be like actually having Dylan as their king, but it was nothing more than a mere thought. Seeing Astral and Thunder leaving their home for the first time in a while was actually difficult for them to watch now seeing the change in the royal couple, and to top it off, it wasn't the last time they would be dealing with royalties.

The day before the Saddle Arabians departure, the herd had received a letter from none other than the Griffon kingdom, and its illustrious king Tyranus the thirty fifth. The note had surprisingly asked for the services of Dylan himself, and became quite a surprise as the king ranted in the letter about issues in his royal kitchen that required a professionals help. Dylan personally felt his heart go out to the king for he was a passionate shelf, and since trade opened up more so with the Griffons and Dylan was a meat eater as well as a vegetarian.

Dylan was surprised and a bit disappointed, not only was he going to be dealing with a possible group of rowdy Griffons that meant he was going to have to spend a day or two away from his lovers on this trip. Thankfully Celestia and Luna were there at his side and decided to agree with the Griffon's proposal, after all, a good relationship with the Griffons was keen to more profitable and peaceful days for Equestria. Not only that, but Dylan was merely a royal chef and needed to obey whatever the princesses ordered to him, and so began his preparation to his trip.

It was now a little before noon for the gorgeous city of Canterlot and it's rulers, and as of now activity stirred for the castle of Canterlot for it was almost time for a herd to separate for a while, and Dylan Stone was less than pleased about it. Within the high tower that lead to the royalties bedroom, Dylan was now putting on another fancy suit while the princesses chose to help him by packing him a few things for his trip. These things included a few outfits including Dylan's chef outfit, and some comfy clothes as well as a brush, some shampoo for his hair, a picture of Celestia and Luna, and they had even secretly put a small sword in the case just to ensure that Dylan had the means of defending himself just in case.

"You know I still don't like this whole trip to the Griffon kingdom, they aren't the most elegant or friendly race,"Dylan said while buttoning his suit up.

"I'm sorry Dylan, really we are, but king Tyranus appeared very desperate and in need of your services, you may not believe it, but they certainly like you,"Luna said while neatly tucking the blade into one of Dylan's outfits,"They even kind of see you as one of their own, not sure why..."

"Yeah... Because I look like a lion crossed with an eagle and I'm an arrogant greedy asshole...!"Dylan spat with heavy sarcasm while Celestia wrapped her hooves around him.

"Easy now Dylan, It's only for a day or two at the most, and the king is going to greet you honorably and with special treatment while you're with them..."Celestia said while giving him a small kiss on the cheek while Dylan looked himself over in the mirror.

"Still... I'm not a big fan of those guys, those Griffons have too much pride and a sickening stench of self righteousness about them,"Dylan complained while he kissed her back,"I've read about what they were like back when there was a war between the two of you and those birds."

"Yes, the pony Griffon war was a rough one, but we learn to forgive and move on, needless to say, we are sort of friends now a days,"Luna said as she finally closed up Dylan's suitcase and bringing it over to him.

Dylan just let out a big huff before turning around just in time to share a kiss with Luna while she handed him his suitcase, it had a bit weight to it much to his surprise, especially since he was unaware of the extra material they packed in the suitcase.

"Dylan take an easy... The king only wishes for you to help with the kitchen and train his staff of cooks in your culinary arts, they have been quite a rowdy bunch for him to sort out,"Celestia said rubbing her human's back with her wing ever so gently,"He believes you are the only one who can sort out and train this new staff, at least it would be a bit more easy for you to cook meat."

"I know, I just don't understand what all the interest in me is, I'm not that special, I'm just a royal cook from another world for Christ's sake, yet they continue to bug me tirelessly,"Dylan let out before letting out a sigh and caressing Celestia's cheek with his right hand,"Every time they take interest, they want something from me or want something of me, and it means I can't spend any time with the two of you."

"You'll be alright Dylan, no matter what, we will always be together, we are connected, and our connection will never be severed..."Luna said softly with a small nuzzle to his cheek.

"I know that, I would love to see something just try to break our connection... The only thing that would break is the fool who would even try such a thing...!"Dylan said while hugging both of his mares.

"As would we Dylan, as would we,"Celestia said giving him a small lick on his cheek,"Well... We should get you going on your way now Dylan, the carriage is waiting."

"Damn... Just a few more minutes...?"Dylan said as he grabbed at both of their flanks.

"We wish we could, but they say we have some paper work that is truly important that we must attend to,"Luna said as she gently pushed Dylan away,"But when you get back from your trip... We'll have a special surprise for you that night."

"And it will be all too worth it our love... Just you wait..."Celestia whispered in his ear before all three of them glowed with magic.

Suddenly their magic fused together before making them disappear in a rainbow of colors and made their way down to the main hall of the castle, it did not take them long before the three lovers reappeared in the main hall. Dylan looked around the massive main hall for it was the last time he would see the place for a few days, he was already starting to feel home sick and he wasn't even on the carriage yet.

He then got snapped out of his thoughts for the castle as he felt his loves take up both of his hands and slowly descend with him down the stairs casually and gracefully while Luna held his suitcase in her magical grip. Dylan just let out a sigh and walked calmly with the ladies, their descent was quiet yet graceful and elegant like a happily married couple or herd in that case. Yet they were not a married herd and Dylan knew why, but he knew the princesses only denied the thought of marriage for his sake, but he could feel their desire to become something even more to him in the back of their minds.

Finally they made it down the stairs and Dylan couldn't help how graceful they had to be when doing something that required only a bit of walking, yet they still make it appear to be something fancy or royalty like to them. They made their way to the main gates, and Dylan decided to be a gentle man and open the doors for his ladies, they giggled and snuggled at his side for his kind gesture as they felt the sunshine start to beat down on them as they made it outside just as the noon sun reached its peak.

"Damn...! That's one hell of sun you brought up today Celestia, really nice!"Dylan complimented much to Celestia's flattery.

"Oh you're such a sweet heart Dylan, I wanted to make this sun rise extra special so you would have a good and peaceful ride to the Griffon kingdom,"Celestia said as they then began to carry Dylan onward with his suitcase still in Luna's hold.

It was at that moment that they came to the castles golden gates, and once again Dylan opened the gates with his magic flattering both ladies with cute giggles before carrying him off towards an awaiting chariot. It was when they got out of the castle that they saw before their very eyes a golden chariot manned by two big white Pegasus stallions in full bodied golden armor, Dylan was a bit skeptic to say the least, for he never actually fly before, not even on a normal airplane let alone this.

"Uh... You sure this carriage is safe, I don't like the looks of this thing..."Dylan asked nervously pushing against the carriage with a frail finger.

"We have taken more rides on this chariot than can be counted Dylan, we assure you our love, it is very much safe,"Celestia said before turning to Luna,"Did you remember to give him that extra special thing just in case of an issue...?"

"Yes... If Dylan can work some magic with knives in a kitchen, he can wielded a sword all the same..."Luna whispered to Celestia as they watched Dylan open the door to the chariot and slowly get in.

Dylan felt the carriage almost shift a bit due to his excessive weight as he got on, the way the chariot was moving worried him as he then slowly sat down and looked to the Pegasus controlling the chariot. He then saw Luna levitate his suitcase over the chariot and gently place it on his lap before stepping back to let the Pegasus do their job.

"Well... I'll see the two of you in a day or two, try to be careful while I'm gone!"Dylan called out as the Pegasus reared back before starting their run.

Dylan held on as the chariot began moving, and he could tell that the ladies were chuckling at his nervousness and skiddish behavior for flowing as he gripped the sides of the chariot tighter. He then saw the Pegasus starting to flap their wings and knew what that was going to lead to as he braced himself. He closed his eyes as he then felt the chariot rise from the ground he almost felt a bit lighter than normal as he waited for the rough part to be over.

He then felt a wind going through his hair as he felt the light getting stronger against his eyes, he fluttered his eyes opened and all he could now see nothing but beautiful sunny skies as far as his eyes could see. He looked around and breathed heavily seeing nothing but sky around him, the chariot, and the Pegasus that manned it. He then saw from way down below as they were making their way out of the city, Celestia and Luna were waving good bye to him from the entrance to the castle.

He kindly waved back as the chariot passed by the city walls and was disappearing off towards the sun rise, for his trip to the Griffon kingdom had only just began, and now his mares needed to take care of themselves for a few days.

"Good bye Dylan, we love you..."Luna said quietly as they watched him disappear into the sky.

"We'll see him again Luna, it's just a trip to the Griffon kingdom, nothing more, nothing less,"Celestia said trying to ease her sisters worries,"Well... Now we must find a way to entertain ourselves until he gets back."

"And how do we do that, are you suggesting that we go back to how we were before we met him...?"Luna asked completely unamused by their situation.

"Well... Give me a moment..."Celestia said while walking around and pondering on fun ideas to do,"Well... It has been a while since we had a nice long visit from my former student, how about we personally invite princess Twilight and her friends over for the day.

"Well... I suppose that could work for entertainment for now, I just hope it does not take long for Dylan to return..."Luna said in some what of an agreement with her big sister.

"Then it's settled! Come now and let's get a letter to Twilight Sparkle immediately,"Celestia said as she took the lead and departed for the castle,"We'll have a whole day planned, a few good books, a little tea time, a small display of magic, and maybe even a slumber party, how does that all sound?"

"It sounds like you've become Twilight herself, are you sure you're the older sister in all this?"Luna joked as they entered the castle to prepare for a ladies night.

* * *

_**The Cave**_

Just a few miles back at the old cave that housed a dark evil, the Dazzlers were now finally returning from a less then easy tripped to the crystal empire, the ladies were practically picking spear tips out of their hair. Thankfully for them they did managed to get what they were looking for, Adagio was now holding the horn of King Sombra within her mangled and roughed up hands while her fellow sirens were still picking things out of their hair.

They remained silent as they finally made it to the mouth of the dark cave, they could feel a fell and cold wind rising from the cave mouth that made them feel chilled to the bone with fear. However, Adagio was set on sealing this deal she had made with the shade, and with a deep sigh to relax her mind, she slowly then began to enter the cave. Sonata and Aria looked at each other with a bit of concern for Adagio before they gulped and slowly began to follow their lead siren into the cave.

They all felt a bit nervous as they entered the sudden darkness of the cave, they no longer heard the sounds of birds or relaxing wind when they entered, now all they heard was water dripping and their own footsteps. The wind was the next thing to hit them as they as the cold air made Sonata freeze and shiver, her cloak was tattered and ruined from her close calls with the crystal empire, and now she was getting frustrated as they made their way down the flight of stone steps.

"Seriously! I can't stand all this cold and all this darkness stuff, since when did we become crazed devil worshipers?!"Sonata exclaimed while descending down the stairs.

"Shh...! Shut up Sonata! We are doing this because there is now no alternative other than this!"Adagio hissed at Sonata while gripping the horn tightly,"We don't have our necklaces so we can't sing, we don't have our real bodies back, and now our only hope for power now is doing this Shade's bidding!"

"Hate to say it but Sonata does have a point here Adagio,"Aria admitted while the group began to walk down the stairs again,"We were better off in that other world after all, at least we had each other and we were no longer gambling in black magic."

"And you're calling that a good thing?"Adagio questioned looking at the horn.

"Yes...! It's bad enough that we lost to an old unicorn and a princess of friendship, do we really have to go as low as to work for some one who is practically the devil?"Aria questioned in an outrage.

"YES! Yes we do! We sirens were one of the most feared and yet beloved creatures in Equestria, but like all foolish creatures of the world, the Equestrians didn't understand our needs and our desires, and they tried to lock us away like a big worldly mistake,"Adagio explained in a huff of anger,"This time it will be us who will lock away Equestria... By giving them to the master and lord of Tartarus...! The Shade!"

Adagio's yelling echoed through the cave as the ladies then fell silent just as they made it down the stairs, Sonata hugged Aria as another gust of unnatural wind blew around them and almost blew up sonata's cloak, then came a moan. The moan made Aria and Sonata tremble in fear while Adagio only let out a deep sigh before bowing down and presenting the horn of King Sombra, the others then followed in her activity and bowed as well as the moan turned to wails and sounds of fire.

They listened and trembled as they finally felt a fire suddenly fill the hall way as a fiery mass flared up in front of the ladies making them flinch just as a pair of red eyes began glaring down at them with interest in them. The mass then let out a growl as he saw the horn of Sombra in Adagio's hand and widened his eyes while Adagio slowly lifted up her head to look upon the large mass with fear and great respect.

"We've... Brought you the horn... Just like you requested master Shade,"Adagio said as she raised to her feet and stood before the mass of fire and darkness,"Forgive me for asking, but what purpose does this horn hold?"

"All in good time Adagio Dazzler! Right now you have ensured Tartarus's second coming to the world of Equestria!"The voice of Shade sounded out through the giant mass.

"So... What happens now master Shade, what comes next in your little plan?"Sonata questioned before being spooked by a viscous growl.

"What I need you to do now is silence yourselves and listen closely,"The voice growled as Sonata lowered her head down in petrified fear,"Now then... Take the horn... And stab this very portal you see before you with it!"

"What! So the thing we've been talking to all this time was just a portal? A portal to what exactly?"Aria questioned while gaining a sneer from the Shade as she raised.

"It is a portal leading to the dark world of Tartarus itself you fools... Tartarus is the place where all Equestria evil lies, and it is the home world of the very one we speak to,"Adagio said as she held the horn of Sombra above her head in a two handed stabbing motion,"It is also the world that is now... Going to get a piece... OF EQUESTRIA!"

With that one last powerful shout, Adagio suddenly plunged the sharp magical end of the horn into the mass itself and everything went silent as the fires of the mass started to flare like blinking lights. A sudden demonic laughter was next to follow as fire and flames began to pour from the mass as the door way grew larger than before, the Dazzlers felt the warmth of the fire as the ceiling where the mass stood was melting at an alarming rate.

A sudden beam of hellish fire and black magic then shot through the hole the flames made in the ceiling and blasted its way clean through other obstacles till it finally shot out of Equestria's soil itself. The beam then shot straight up piercing the clouds and striking the very sky with its terrible power, it's screech and wavy noise patterns would make all who herd it nearby bleed from their ears.

The Dazzlers meanwhile were now in a panic and were covering their ears to block out the noise as immeasurable power practically pushing down on them as they dropped to their knees and closed their eyes in fear. They then felt everything go silent once again after a few long moments only to then hear footsteps and even hoof steps right in front of them as they dared to open their eyes.

Adagio was the first to open one of her eyes and look up to where the mass once was, and in its place stood none other than the dark one himself, and a demonic looking mare pony with a bloody red mane and tail and clammy yellow fur that looked like maggots were crawling through it. She hissed at Adagio baring her green fangs that were dripping with venom while the four giant spider like appendages on her back caught the undivided attention of all the sirens except for Sonata who was too busy looking at the man who came with her.

The man and mare chuckled while the mares black and green eyes looked down upon the sirens as they looked on to see the dark and pure evil entities that now stood before them in the flesh. The eyes of the man were terrifying as he suddenly reached out and offered all the ladies a hand, one that Sonata took gradually due to how gorgeous she thought he was.

"Oh my gosh... You... Are... GORGEOUS!"Sonata exclaimed while taking up the Shade's hand.

"Well now... Isn't that a nice way to say hello...?"The Shade said gesturing to the mare as he chuckled.

"Indeed... These Sirens look more pathetic in person then I heard of in stories!"The mare hissed in a grown woman like voice as she dripped venom near Sonata's foot.

"And what are you suppose to be, some worm wrapped up in a pony costume?"Sonata snapped at the mare while dodging her venom that melted through the stone floor.

"Maiden of Anguish! I'm so sorry about Sonata here, she just not that bright upstairs,"Adagio chimed in yanking Sonata away while the mare growled only being held back by the man,"And master Shade himself coming from the depths of Tartarus just to give us a personal greeting, it is such an honor to meet you finally!"

Adagio then began to kneel before the man and mare, she even almost hugged the ground as she kissed at the man's boot while the two of them looked on in pity before shaking their heads in amusement to the Sirens wallow. Sonata in the meantime was being held back by Aria less she would try to start something with the maiden of anguish herself while the Shade finally gave her the signal to rise.

"Get up you fool! Try to have a little dignity in your greeting,"Shade scolded before Adagio quickly got to her feet and stood before him,"Good, you have our gratitude for opening a portal into Equestria, now Tartarus can start where it left off with Equestria so long ago, and my dear Anguish here is going to be the first wave of destruction."

"So... What comes next for us Mr Shade, I'm sure you didn't just make us do all that stuff just to give us a pat on the back or something,"Aria said while Anguish stood in front of the Shade in a very defensive stance.

"You will watch how you speak to the lord himself wretched Siren! He has powers that are not to be questioned!"Anguish fiercely defended much to Shade's further amusement.

"Easy now Anguish, you'll get your blood, just not from these three,"Shade said before turning to the three Sirens,"And as for your question, you will all bare witness to the power of Tartarus, starting with a little trip to the Griffon kingdom."

"The Griffon kingdom, why would we ever want to go to the place that's full of prideful birds that are completely insufferable?"Aria questioned before getting silenced by Adagio's dirty looks.

"Because that's exactly what those Griffons are, they are insufferable and nothing soothes our sore eyes then to see such prideful creatures break and cry for mercy,"Anguish explained while approaching the Sirens,"And the master wishes for us all to go there and make them weep, I will be taking demons with me to their kingdom and reduce them to a river of corpses and blood for Tartarus, and the master wants you Sirens to be the witnesses...!"

"Oh of course Maiden of Anguish and of course... Master Shade, we look forward to seeing the power of one of the seven evils,"Adagio complimented nervously as the Shade then nodded.

"Good... In the mean time I will be paying the daughters of two old friends a little visit,"He said while he remembered the princesses all too well,"It has been over five thousand years since I saw their faces... When I slaughtered their parents right in front of them... Now it's time to see just ho much they have grown since that day..."

"Weird..."Sonata whispered to Aria.

"So...! Anguish will be in charge of all of you! Do as she tells you and no harm will come to the three of you, and Anguish! Do be polite to the Sirens, we may be demons but we're not animals,"Shade spoke as he let out a sigh full of excitement,"Now then, I must be off, plenty of things to do, many sights to see... Farewell!"

With that said, the Shade took a few steps back before a black cloak of dark magic in the form of smoke spiraled around him and consumed the dark one, it then in a wisp of cold wind made the Shade disappear from sight leaving the Sirens in the care of the Maiden of Anguish.

"So... Maiden of Anguish, what is the first step to us drowning the Griffon kingdom in its people's blood?"Adagio asked while Anguish just gestured to the portal that was still open.

"Do not worry pitiful Sirens, there will be plenty of fun for you all to bare witness to,"Anguish hissed as the portal began to move and bulge with strange activity,"Equestria and all other worlds are about to learn the true power of HELL!"

Suddenly the portal began to flare repeatedly as masses began to pour from the very portal itself, and soon the masses began to take the shapes of many different demons, all of which were hideous to look at. Some looked like colorful goblins with twisted and fowl made axes and swords as well as bows and cross bows, many of the creatures even hundreds were slowly entering through the portal at a time. The Sirens needless to say were both terrified and impressed all at the same time seeing this many demons spawn from a portal at once.

It was then that more different types of demons began to follow with them as skeletons, giant and fat horned demons as well as specters, giant insects and so much more poured through and began to fill the hall way. The Sirens were petrified and spooked by the sudden mass of demons while Anguish chuckled in a loud and demonic way that echoed through the entire halls.

"The Griffon kingdom has no idea what kind of chaos is about to reign upon them..."Adagio breathed out as their plan for the Griffon's was under way.

* * *

_**Equestria's Border**_

Meanwhile right at the borders of Equestria, a few hours had passed and Dylan was still soaring through the skies in the golden carriage as he made his way to the Griffon kingdom. He was still holding on for dear life due to his inexperience with flying and the fact that he was very far away from the mares he loved so, and needless to say it was making him grouchy much to the worry of the Pegasus that carried him. He was frantically tapping on the edge and letting out heavy and aggravated sighs as they passed through the clouds of Equestria knowing that it would soon be that he would be leaving the world of Equestria soon.

The wind blew through his hair and attempted to cool his head, and offered only a little comfort knowing all too well where he had to go, he was also on edge about working with Griffons for that fact as well. He knows of Griffons and knows of their stubbornness and their undying pride, it made him feel annoyed knowing he would be dealing with such stuck up creatures. Knowing of the Griffon's history with the ponies was even worse since they were once in a war and could tell that the Griffons were the cause, after all inflated pride is always a starter.

"Sir Dylan! We're crossing the border of Equestria now! We will be at the Griffon kingdom momentarily now sir!"One of the Pegasus called out as they entered a field of large and small mountains.

"Good! The quicker we get there the quicker we can leave, so lets step on it shall we?"Dylan called back as he sat up in the chariot.

They began passing by countless different mountains as they could feel the temperature dropping rapidly, Dylan shivered a little, but he was then able to keep warm as he cloaked himself in a white aura. Dylan however still felt uneasy and irritated even in such cold weather as they passed by many mountains, and each movement to avoid the mountains threatened to throw them around the sky. Dylan was holding on for dear life as he felt the chariot rocking and barely avoiding the massive mountains.

Thankfully Dylan was able to hold on just long enough for the Pegasus to maneuver them through the field of mountains and find an open area in the mountain ranges, the temperature itself also began to feel a bit warmer as the white cloak went down. It was then that Dylan could see the outline of a massive structure and a city in the distance that laid between two large mountains.

"There it is Dylan! The kingdom of the Griffons! Looking as well built as always!"One of The Pegasus called out once more.

"I see, and it's located between two mountains, how creative,"Dylan said as the kingdom came more into view through the thick wind.

It was a massive stone kingdom, the castle was far bigger than even the city was, it had many different types of entrances as if it was an actual bird cage, and like a bird cage they could see many Griffons leaving and entering it. The stones of the kingdom were grey and bright, the city streets were cobble stone and smooth to the touch, which was a surprise considering the fact that it would endure the dagger like claws of the Griffon's eagle claws.

Most buildings of the kingdom were cylinder shaped including the castle itself and yet the castle had cone shaped roofs that appeared to be made of actual black obsidian, how they came by such a substance Dylan would never know. Statues also appeared to be pretty common in the kingdom, there were possibly more statues around the kingdom then there was houses, but Griffons are pride inflated people and obviously there must have been many Griffon warriors among the kingdom.

It was then that Dylan felt the chariot shift as it descended towards the kingdom, he held on and braced himself for he knew that he was going to meet with the Griffon king himself, he had only met him once and he already proved to be annoying. A breeze of cold mountain air blew through the chariot as they began to slow down and take in the sight of the kingdom that proved to be much bigger up close.

It did not take long before they found a perfect spot to land, unfortunately it was not as perfect as it was from first glance as Dylan immediately noticed the big male Griffon that was waiting for him at the platform. This one proved to be almost as tall as Dylan himself and was even more so different from the black feathers he bared instead of normal brownish gold feathers that normal Griffons had. This Griffon also wore a royal attire unlike others, the attire consisted of golden body armor and a black cape that covered almost his entire torso, he even had a beak that was different, rather than a mere bird type of beak, he had a sharp curved falcon beak.

Dylan knew who this was all too well as he rolled his eyes virtually fearless and unamused by the Griffon's size and difference as the chariot finally landed upon the stone platform and quickly came to a quick stop. It had stopped just right at the giant Griffon's side before Dylan let out one more sigh and cracked his neck before standing up to leave the chariot, he could see the Griffon smiling at him as he slowly opened the chariot door to exit. He did not leave however without giving both Pegasus a pat on the head and then tipping them fifteen bits for their services.

The Griffon chuckled as Dylan's generous offer in a deep voice as Dylan finished business and stepped off the chariot only to come face to face with the Griffon who also wore a black crown with one large blue gem in the center, and two small red gems on both side by side the blue gem. Dylan was quick on the draw and extended a hand to the Griffon who was more than glad to take him up on the offer as he extended his claw and gripped Dylan's hand with it.

"Mr Dylan Stone, the esteem super chef and lover of the royal sisters,"The Griffon complimented as he firmly shook Dylan's hand,"It's an honor to finally see you again, how was your flight?"

"It was fine king Tyranus, a bit nippy through the mountain fields, but nothing we couldn't handle,"Dylan said gesturing to the Pegasus as they were now being tended to by Griffon servants,"I hear that you have called me here because of a problem with your royal kitchen, so what appears to be the problem?"

"Hmm... Straight to the point I see... I like the way you work my human friend,"The one known as king Tyranus complimented once more as they finally separated from the hand to claw shake,"You see, my kitchen servants have become lazy and overbearing, please walk with me and we can discuss the situation further."

"Very well, You two take good care, these Griffon servants should be able to care for you guys,"Dylan called to the Pegasus who in return gave him a salute as he turned back to the king,"Well then... Shall we move on then?"

"We shall Mr Stone, we have been preparing for your arrival since yesterday, and I have a room and services to accommodate you during your stay here with us,"The king said as him and Dylan began to walk across the platform and head for an entrance that lead into the castle,"So tell me my friend, how has things been going with you since our last meeting, I trust the royal sisters are treating you well."

"Yes... All is well king Tyranus, we have had little to no issues what so ever, we did have the king and queen of Saddle Arabia over just a few nights ago,"Dylan said with a sly smile at the night that changed the couple for the better,"Needless to say... You will come to like the changes that has happened to them next time you all meet."

"I'm sure I will Mr Stone, but for now we can focus on the here and now, and now... I require your skills with the culinary arts,"The king said as they entered the castle and were now in an immense stone hall full of pillars an Griffon statues,"Welcome Mr Dylan Stone...! To the kingdom of the Griffons!"

The Stone hall was immense and crafted to be smooth to the touch, armies of Griffons could fit in this place with relative ease, and for the most part, Dylan could see hundreds of noble Griffons of all shapes, genders and sizes flying high above the two while some of them even walked through the halls dignified and full of pride. Many of the nobles bowed in respect to both the king and the human as they made their way through the halls, it was at that time that Dylan noticed that the Griffon king was missing royal guards that were normally at his side.

"Very impressive there king Tyranus, you got a... Nice castle here, and the nobles look... Friendly,"Dylan complimented as he noticed some looks from some of the noble Griffons as well as some interested eyes of female Griffons,"Don't you have any royal guards though, you are awfully laid back for a Griffon king."

"Oh I prefer to make such small ventures on my own, but I do have guards, and even a captain to guide them, ah! Here she comes now!"Tyranus said pointing out a black and gold armored female Griffon as she descended from above.

"My king! I apologize for the delay, I was just cleaning up a mess in the barracks with two rookies who got too cocky for their own good,"The Griffon said as she removed her helmet that was shaped much like a hawk before Dylan caught her eye,"Oh... This must be the princesses human I heard so much about, nice to actually meet you sir."

"Yes captain Gilda, this is Dylan Stone, the royal chef of the princesses of day and night, and he's here to sort out those animals in the royal kitchen,"Tyranus said firmly before looking to Dylan,"Mr Stone, this is the captain of my royal guard Gilda, she was a loner who actually came from Equestria a while back and joined my guard a few years back."

"I see, charmed Ms Gilda, will I be calling you captain or ma'am?"Dylan asked as he extended a hand to Gilda.

"You may call me whatever is appropriate and respectful, anything else will result in lacerations and wounds,"Gilda warned as she extended her claw and gripped Dylan's hand.

"I see... Well then I'll just have to be careful won't I,"Dylan said as he suddenly began to squeeze Gilda's claw giving her one firm handshake that threaten to crush her claw,"After all, I would hate to upset or even... Hurt... Your pride?"

"Indeed, quite a... Firm hand shake you got there, pretty strong for a... Whatever they call males in your world..."Gilda said as she cringed in a bit of pain before Dylan finally released her.

"We're called men, and men know how to hold their attitudes and pride in check when addressing others,"Dylan warned as he then turned to Tyranus who had now stood between the two of them.

"Well now, since you two are now acquainted let us move on towards the kitchen, it's not that far just a bit more up the hall,"The king politely chimed in before turning to Gilda,"That is all captain Gilda, return to your duties immediately."

"Yes sir..."Gilda said giving Dylan one last look before flying off into the air to watch over the castle.

"I'm terribly sorry about all that, my captain still has a bit of discipline issues that have yet to be worked out my friend,"The king humbly apologized while Dylan just stood firm and spat where Gilda once stood.

"Never mind that now king Tyranus, I have dealt with worse, and I suppose that just comes natural for Griffons that are full of pride,"Dylan said with a deep sigh before he looked to the king,"Now then, where is this kitchen of yours, I would like the to meet the animals I will be dealing with."

"Ah yes of course, right this way Mr Stone!"The king chirped gesturing to a large doorway just a few yards beyond the hall.

The king took the lead with Dylan close behind him as they began down the hall once more, they kindly ignored the kind and seductive stares of female Griffons who were giggling and waving to the large king and the massive human that accompanied him, but Dylan was already with two ladies that he loved so. The king knew this all too well as he picked up the pace and finally lead Dylan into the entrance to the kitchen away from the peering eyes of other Griffons. They then came to a door that lead to the kitchen and stood there for a moment as both Griffon and man took a deep breath before Dylan opened the doors with his magic.

"I will warn you Dylan, these are quite a rowdy bunch I have here, they are difficult and complicated to tame, they are very full of pride,"The king warned as they entered a brightly lit kitchen,"I pray that you can reign in the crowd and teach these cooks how to cook, I feel you are my only hope."

"I will king Tyranus... So are these your animals you speak of?"Dylan asked as he noticed the crew before them.

"Unfortunately... Yes..."The king admitted while Dylan was already pointing out eight different health code violations.

Dylan glared as he saw mixes of female and male Griffons fighting and cooking terribly, the kitchen was filthy in many different ways, the stoves weren't scrubbed, and the floor was slippery with grease. Dylan wanted to gag as he smelled a terrible odor in the air, it smelled like moldy cheese and bad meat, not to mention he could see that the Griffon's weren't using gloves to cover up their filthy jagged claws. Dylan knew he had worked to do as he gave the king a serious look while Tyranus just looked down at the greasy floor with embarrassment.

"Well... I better get to work,"Dylan said as he began to walk towards the crew ready to tear into the cooks.

"Thank you Mr Stone... When you are finished for the day, your things will be in a nice suit high in one of my castle's towers,"The king informed as he turned around to leave,"Good luck my good sir... You're going to need it..."

With that said, the king left the kitchen casually while the human walked over to the crew just in time to stop a fight that was breaking out between two female Griffons, before one could swing at the other with a spoon, Dylan grabbed her by her claw and snatched the spoon out of her claws. He then slammed it down on a metal table getting every Griffon's attention, Dylan stared angrily at the crew as he waited for the Griffon's to go silent.

"Well! I can't say that I like what I see here, this place is a fucking mess! You're all not wearing gloves so your getting your germs in the food you serve to the nobles and royalty,"Dylan yelled making a few Griffon's jump a bit from the mad human,"I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Dylan Stone, I have been brought here from Equestria to help the king whip you animals into fine culinary artists, and I can see that I have a lot of work to do, starting with all of you cleaning up this shit hole you call a kitchen!"

"Who do you think you are, we know how to run a kitchen!"A male Griffon cook called out bravely.

"Who am I... I'm the guy who's now in charge of all of you now! You all work for me, if I must report you to the king so be it, but for now I'm going to teach you all how to be the best damn chefs and cooks you can be,"Dylan scolded as he found the brave Griffon and stared him directly in the eyes,"I will mow you down if If I must, maybe even break you if I have to, now let's get to work!"

By Dylan's command, the Griffon's surprised him by keeping their heads low, they then began to pull out brooms, mops and rags to begin cleaning the kitchen up with Dylan watching their every move. Dylan nodded proudly at the Griffon's ability to listen for one and rubbed his hands together seeing the work he had to do still to help these Griffon's, but it can be done... He can fix these Griffons.

**DYLAN IN THE GRIFFON KINGDOM EVERY PONY, AND PURE EVIL HAS ARRIVED IN EQUESTRIA, WHAT TERRORS AWAIT THE HUMAN AND HIS PRINCESSES NEXT TIME.**


	5. Chapter 4:Calm Night Before Tomorrow

Chapter 4:Calm Night Before Tomorrow

It was now late in the evening for the city of Canterlot, and all was quiet as a red sun was starting to set for the city, and a red sun had some ponies a bit worried, for that meant to some of them that a dark time was near. Most ponies where returning to their homes to settle in for the setting sun that would lead to Twilight and eventually the night, a cycle of time that was controlled by the very princesses themselves.

Back in the castle of Canterlot, the princesses themselves were still trying to get over the separation they would have to endure without their human lover Dylan Stone to be there and comfort them in these times. They had decided to start their time of waiting with a little bit of paper work in the throne room while waiting for some visitors to arrive, but without Dylan around, it was now starting to become a bit frustrating for the moody princesses as they were fixed and racking their brains to keep up with the paper work.

Celestia handled the more complicated mail and papers while Luna worked on the less difficult papers while also assisting her sister in lowering the sun before she would have to raise the moon for the night. The red light of the setting sun lit the throne room completely red with light as Luna finally moved her nose away from a remaining page of a contract and looked out the window to see the sun getting lower and lower with each passing moment.

She then looked to her big sister who was looking like she was ready to burst with all the work and no play they could do without their human, now they were really understanding what Dylan didn't like about leaving them like he had to. Finally as Celestia was finishing with the last of the papers in her pile, she then turned to Luna letting out a hard sigh of relief seeing that Luna at the same time finished all her paper work.

"Well... Now that all of that is finished, we can rest easy now,"Celestia said gaining an agreeing nod from Luna,"I never thought it would actually be this hard to be so far away from Dylan... It's hard to picture ourselves without him now."

"I agree... But we had to honor our new relations with the Griffon king, and we were thinking of our own benefits that would come from this,"Luna admitted as she too let out a sigh of frustration,"I... Already regret this, we are very far from him, and it makes me fear that he may get hurt, I remember how he was when we first met him..."

"I know... Those were... Desperate and painful times, but that is all in the past now Luna,"Celestia spoke softly knowing all too well of their history with their love,"I'm certain that he will be fine though, he has dealt with worse things than a few rude and ignorant Griffons."

"It's not just that... I feel uneasy... I feel as if something is rising right under our noses, and it will soon strike us when we least expect it..."Luna confided out with a bit of foreboding in her voice,"It's almost like... We're being watched..."

"Whatever it is we will face it in time, and I'm certain that whatever it is, Dylan could also handle it as well,"Celestia defended while Luna nodded once more in agreement.

"I know Tia... And I do believe in his ability to fend for himself, but I still fear for his safety, our world has dangers too you know,"Luna reminded as they remembered all the enemies they had faced in their world in the past,"Many of these enemies were too strong for us, yet we dared to face them, how would Dylan be able to handle such monsters and vile enemies...?"

"I do not know, but we saw the strength and resilience of humans, they have proven to be a force to be reckoned with, we might as well just put our faith into Dylan,"Celestia said as she then looked to the door and smiled,"It would appear that our esteemed guests have arrived Luna."

It was then at that moment that the royal guards lit up their horns and opened the doors slowly to allow a fellow Alicorn princess and a five of her friends to enter the throne room casually and happily. It was none other than princess Celestia's former star pupil princess Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship herself.

Her five friends who were none other than Rainbow Dash the loyal cyan blue Pegasus with the rainbow mane and fastest wings imaginable, Fluttershy the animal loving, timid, gentle, and kind Pegasus. There was also Rarity the generous unicorn and master of fashion, and the two earth ponies Apple Jack the honest apple farming strong mare and Pinkie Pie the hilarious pink party pony who was already hopping around as she explored the throne room.

"Princess Twilight, It has been far too long my former pupil, and how has your days as Ponyville's newest ruler been?"Celestia announced as her and Luna raised from their throne.

"Princess Celestia... It is good to see you and princess Luna as well, It's going good actually,"Twilight answered as she and her former teacher approached one another,"We got your letter about us visiting and all, but what are we here for exactly?"

"Yeah...! We were just carrying Ponyville up the path of awesome prosperation and all that neat stuff, and then suddenly we're coming to Canterlot,"The Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash chimed in as she flew above them,"Is there some sort of evil menace or bad guy coming to try to take out Equestria and so forth? Come on what's the deal princesses?"

"No... There is no trouble at all, but there is a small personal issue you can all help us with during your stay here with us,"Luna answered for her sister looking to both Twilight and Rainbow Dash,"We are here because we are in need of uh... Company for a bit while our love Dylan is out dealing with some business at the Griffon kingdom."

"So... You invited us all down here just for some luxurious lady time and fun?"the white unicorn Rarity questioned while shaking her curly deep purplemane out of her face.

"I could totally go for a girls night out and everything with the princesses, it sounds like so much fun!"Pinkie Pie herself announced while bouncing all over the room.

It was then for a split moment that Pinkie stopped for a moment as she noticed a small shadow moving around on the ceiling, it felt like just a small trick as she shook her head to try and shake off what she was seeing. When she looked to the ceiling again, the shadow was gone and Pinkie just nodded her head thinking that she had just felt her mind play a trick and walked away without noticing the shadow reappearing with sudden glowing red eyes watching them.

"Your love... You mean that human of yours Dylan right, I haven't seen that guy since the last Grand Galloping Galla,"Twilight said remembering the hulking human all too well,"I'm sorry if he had to go out and all, I was hoping to meet him again when we arrived, but we can still stay for a bit if it helps you both feel less lonely."

"Well that's very kind of you Twilight, we have already prepared a fine plan of things we can al do for fun while we're here,"Celestia said while making a list suddenly appear before her in a flash of gold light,"We are actually about to head off to the dining room for some tea and cakes."

"Tea and... Cakes?"Rainbow questioned completely unamused.

"I could really go for some tea and cakes...!"Came the very soft voice of Fluttershy from right behind Rarity.

"Well what are we waiting fer, let's get going shall we?"The orange earth pony known as Apple Jack rushed with excitement.

The royal sisters could not agree more with Apple Jack as they took the lead with the entire mane six at their sides as they calmly left the throne room completely unaware of the shadow moving discretely around the ceiling following them out the doors. The guards magically closed the doors behind the ladies as they all ventured into the halls of the castle, and making their way to the dining room for some tea and cakes.

Their walk was calm and collective, but the urges to have their human by their side was still bugging them, they didn't even notice asan ice cold breeze blew up the back of their necks making their fur stand up, but the kind Pegasus Fluttershy noticed it as she shivered a bit. She quickly turned around, but all the shy little Pegasus could see was one guard oddly standing just outside a mere guest room and looking out into space practically. Fluttershy then felt another cold breeze hit her right in the face and make her fur stand up as she quickly rushed back to her friends now a little worried.

"That was... Weird..."Fluttershy said to herself while catching up to the group.

They were all unaware however that the guard Fluttershy saw was not what he had seemed, a shadow was standing behind him as blood suddenly began leaking out of the guards mouth and dripped into a black tentacle that was wrapped around his right fore arm. He began to shake as red eyes appeared right behind him and quickly entered through his back, more black tentacles then surrounded his body before his chest then exploded as a heart was ripped from the helpless guards body.

One tentacle carried the heart over to the head of the shadow while the dark body of the being absorbed the helpless victim into it's own body, and that's when he appeared. The Shade himself appeared right behind the dead guard now holding the heart in his right hand while he watched the guard disappear into him, he chuckled as he looked to the heart before dangling the organ of life above his head and slowly devouring it just as his tentacles disappeared as well.

The heart slid easily down his throat consuming it all and hearing it crunch before disappearing into his belly before he let out a sigh and turned to the group of mares ever so slowly with a wicked grin on his face. He then quickly melted into a shadow form and crawled his way around on the floor quietly pursuing the mares with not even a whisper or peep, his movements were silent but blew cold air where ever he moved.

"So... Hows everything been going between the two of you and Dylan?"Twilight asked Celestia while neck and neck with her former teacher.

"Everything has been wonderful, all is peaceful and filled with more bliss than can be seen,"Celestia chirped knowing all too well of the bonding and love they've had lately,"He's now currently at the Griffon kingdom tutoring the royal Griffon cooks on how to properly cook."

"And It has left us with barely anything to do now that we have taken care of our paper work, and well... You understand now why we invited you all,"Luna chimed in completely unamused by their situation,"Tia has put together an extravigant arrangement of activities for us all to do for this uh... Ladies night as Dylan called it."

"Oh my gosh...! That certainly sounds like something quite fancy, It must be fun!"Exclaimed Rarity widening her blue eyes with excitement.

"My goodness... Celestia and Luna... Look at how you both have grown... Quite the pair of mares you ladies have become,"Shade said quietly to himself while marveling at the royalties from the ceiling,"And the princess of friendship herself... Ah...how I'm going to enjoy her company."

He continued to snake his way over the ceiling, watching the two mares that he had remembered since he last saw them as young fillies, and Luna herself was barely out of diapers at that time, what a moment this was. He giggled to himself feeling full of horrible things he was ready to do to them, dark thoughts brought a smile to his face as his red eyes glared with excitement and he wanted to take them now, but he was patient, and he realized he was getting too excited.

Luna had tensed up as she then looked to the ceiling, yet she saw nothing but the ceiling itself cloaked in a bit of darkness, but she felt cold, like a dark presence was following them, and she had no idea how right she was. Celestia couldn't help but take notice of Luna's behavior and stopped the crowd before walking to Luna's side and looking at what she saw, and that was when they felt the cold breeze hit their faces.

"Strange... I wonder if some pony may have just... Left a window open..."Celestia said to her sister quietly while Luna narrowed her vision at a slightly darker shadow on the ceiling.

"Yes... So strange yet... So familiar..."Luna said to herself watching the shadow.

"Princess Celestia, princess Luna, is everything alright over there?"Twilight questioned to her fellow princess.

"Yes... Everything is fine... Let us move on without further delay!"Luna announced before finally turning away from the ceiling along with her sister.

The two sisters then took the league and guided the mane six down the hall, they were soon at their destination as they were approaching the doors that lead to the dining room, the Shade was enjoying the ladies conversations quite a bit as he watched them enter the dining room. It was because that he knew that when they were asleep, he was going to be having his fun with the daughters of the king and queen, he had waited for this day since the day he and his evils were caste back into Tartarus, and now he was going to make himself known to them once more.

He eagerly followed the ladies into the dining room cloaked in shadow, he made sure to stay more discrete and was ready to endure a ladies night with patience just for the thrill at making his presence known to the royal sisters. So much was riding on this night and he day to come after, and the Shade could not wait to force the mares to face a dark past that made them who they are to this day.

* * *

_**Griffon Kingdom**_

Meanwhile back in the Griffon kingdom, Dylan Stone was hard at working and almost yelling at everything the Griffons in the kitchen were doing, they had finally managed to clean up the kitchen at the very least, the kitchen was now pure white with stone decor rather than brown and coated with grease. Their were deep fryers and stoves that were now shiny and silver as if they were just bought or made rather than coated with old food, sludge and old oil in the bottom of the fryer.

However not everything was going smoothly and not a lot of progress was being made, the Griffons were being quite stubborn and very sensitive about their pride, Dylan had already screamed at three of them for not understanding their failures in the kingdom. Their was now stress in the kitchen and Dylan was starting to have a desire to start strangling their bird necks, but he kept breathing easily and was pushing the Griffons to be all they can be as royal cooks and chefs.

"Alright come on now! You all know this is the king we're talking about here right?! You need to be faster,"Dylan yelled to the staff of Griffons as they trained in the human's culinary arts,"And Remember, the ticket times and food must at least be done in five minutes, no more than that, come on lets pick up the pace here!"

Dylan was working these Griffons to a pulp, he needed to not only improve their performance, but he needed to break them of their ignorant pride, for he knew all too well of what a pride filled cook can mess up in a kitchen. His yell started to make the Griffons go just a little bit faster, but going faster tend to make mistakes, ones that Dylan could exploit and point out to help the staff improve in both performance, humbleness, and perceptive to their surroundings.

Dylan watched them all like a hawk before he noticed a small issue over by a cutting board that was occupied by one female Griffon who was having trouble cutting lettuce up, and when she would cut something up, the proportions were bigger than normal. Dylan raised an eye brow at this strange occurrence as he quickly approached the Griffon lady from behind and watched her struggle to cut up the head of lettuce, he then couldn't watch any more as he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Ahem...! What's going on here? Is there a reason that your cutting that lettuce way out of proportion?"Dylan questioned as the Griffon slowly turned around to face the giant human.

Dylan then saw the knife she was carrying and quickly took it from her claws, he then did a quick yet thorough examination and saw that the knife was dull tattered and old, this knife had no business being in a kitchen.

"I... They were the knives that were given to us by our chef, he said that they would work just fine, I swear toTyranus he did!"The young Griffon frantically yelled out of fear.

"Well he's a goddamn liar and lazy! I don't tolerate laziness in a kitchen,"Dylan stated loud and clear for all to hear,"Do you know why I yell about this...? It's because this can take away profit from the king himself, and it takes money away from you. Because it forces you to cut more proportions of food off and wastes more money on a single profit!"

The Griffons nodded in realization and found merit to Dylan's words of wisdom, they now couldn't help but respect his decision as they watched him throw the knife away in a small trash can right next to him. He then began looking around for the chef of the group now that he had a bone to pick with the sorry Griffon that thought robbing the king and his cooks was a justifiable act.

"Well...! Where is your chef? I would like to have a word with him on this... And what else is this fool hiding from me? Any Griffon else like to share?"Dylan questioned as a small male Griffon instantly raised his claw in the air.

"Uh... We've caught him pocketing money from nobles rather than placing them in chests to go to the treasury,"The young Griffon said with his head low and full of honesty,"The reason we never told any Griffon is because he threatened to fire us if we mouthed off to the king..."

"Oh...! Is that right, well I'm going to have to do something about that won't I... Who else has seen him steal, I wanna see claws in the air,"Dylan demanded as just about all the Griffons raised their claws in the air,"Good, I will speak to the king and I will personally fire this bastard, your jobs will be safe as long as I'm around!"

It was then that just as the Griffons were about to get back to work, the doors leading out into the castles massive halls opened and king Tyranus himself entered casually along with a large male Griffon in a chefs uniform. Dylan instantly fixed his sights on the Griffon in the chef outfit even though he now believe he did not deserve to wear the outfit, but this was indeed the Griffon head chef, and now he was going to carry out what he just promised to the crew without making them lose their jobs.

Dylan let out an angry huff as he slowly approached the king while the staff froze and bowed to the king while secretly watching Dylan approach the king and the chef so boldly ready to do some damage.

"Ah! Hello Dylan, and how are we doing so far with the staff,"Tyranus asked with kindness while noticing that Dylan was quite tense,"Is... Everything alright Dylan? You seem a bit... Tense."

"Well what do you expect my king? a chef from Equestria couldn't possibly handle my job as chef of the king,"The chef announced with much inflated pride before suddenly getting snagged by his collar,"I say...! Release me at once creature!"

"And it appears you cannot run this kitchen either if you're late to work, you're not even worthy or man enough to run a kitchen you thief,"Dylan spat while the king looked on with confusion,"King Tyranus?! I would like the permission to fire this chef, he is not trust worthy, and he's stealing from you!"

"What...! Is that true Razor, have you been stealing from me?!"The king questioned to his chef.

"What...! Of course not my king, this foolish pony pet must have been jealous of my position as a chef of your divine self while he is the mere chef of weak Alicorn princess,"Chef Razor mocked before getting choked by a tighter grip from the human,"Please my king, don't let him do this to me...!"

"Your crew told me everything Mr Razor, they told me about you stealing from the chests that were meant for the castle treasury,"Dylan exclaimed as he then lifted the chef into the air,"I've come to realize now that the crew isn't the biggest problem here Tyranus, it's this chef right here that is the cause of it all, he's not leading them at all."

"It's true your majesty! He gives us poor tools to work with and he lets us work in a free for all setting,"The young male Griffon from before chimed in to defend Dylan's accusation,"We have all bare witnessed his thievery from you, and so far this human has guided us better than Razor has..."

"I see... Well then chef Razor, or should I say Razor. It appears that you are no longer trust worthy around my kingdom, the human has fired you, so you are fired,"The king said firmly with a bit of anger at the hard realization of the chef stealing from him,"Now get the... Fuck...! out of my castle...! As Dylan would say!"

"Couldn't have put in a better way king Tyranus."Dylan said as the king ripped off the chefs hat and pointed to the door.

They both watched as the former chef shot Dylan a dirty look as he was released from the human's grip, he then lowered his head in shame and with a badly damaged ego as he turned around and slowly walked out the door. They all watched with a certain satisfaction as Razor slowly went through the doors and let them close ever so slowly, and when he was finally gone, the staff suddenly let out deep sighs as if a weight was lifted off their shoulders, and Dylan was to thank for it.

Tyranus let out a bit of a frustrated sigh as he came to grips with discovering such treachery from his own royal chef, but now the thieving would stop and more profit could be saved for the sake of his kingdom. He then turned to a smiling Dylan Stone before letting out one more sigh before putting a smile on his face and began to chuckle.

"Well now... That was ugly business but I suppose It had to be done,"Tyranus said with a small chuckle while scratching his head,"Thank you... For pointing out this trouble, I was... So quick to judge due to my pride for my higher workers that I didn't bother to listen to what the lesser workers had to say."

"Well... If you learn to caste your pride aside rather than defend it along with failure, you can change for the better, that is important virtue to life, and it will make you a better leader,"Dylan explained to the king as he nodded in agreement and a show of humility,"Now then, while I have your attention, I must ask something of you."

"Of course Mr Stone, name it, what is that you require?"Tyranus asked with a small bow to his visiting chef.

"Well... I already have a new chef in mind, so could I please barrow that hat,"Dylan asked before he was instantly given the chef hat,"And could you spring for new knives for the kitchen? That Razor fellow has been making them use this dull shit that makes massive proportions sizes that threaten to take away even more profit."

"Of course Mr Stone, I will make the purchases immediately. I might as well get started on the purchases right now,"Tyranus said as he then turned around and rushed for the door,"You know something Dylan... You would make one hay of a king, your leadership and teachings are... some what divine..."

With that said, Dylan just gave a smirk and a wave to the king as he watched Tyranus leave the kitchen, and once the king was gone, Dylan turned back to the staff of Griffons only for all of them to start applauding his let out a chuckle before waving his hands to get them to stop before he started looking around the crowd, but he didn't have to look around much before a question would be what changed the kitchen forever.

"So what now Mr Stone? We don't have a chef to guide us any more, who's going to lead us?"Came the question of the young Griffon who remained humble and spoke out for the staff.

Dylan turned to the young Griffon, he was small, he only looked to be eighteen at the very most, but Dylan could see some fire and the desire to make the kitchen all it could be, and that's exactly what Dylan was looking for. He slowly walked over to the small Griffon with the hat in both of his hands, and when he made it too the small one, he looked a bit nervous and unsure of himself, yet he was willing to stand up to Dylan, and was ready to pay any price, but what came next shocked the staff.

Dylan then made the young Griffon freeze as he then placed the chef hat on his head and lit up both his hands with glowing white magic, the Griffons marveled at Dylan as they were seeing real Equestrian magic for the first time. Dylan's eyes lit up and made a bright flash go off all around the young one, and when the light slowly faded away, the Griffon was now in his very own white chef uniform.

"What's your name there Griffon?"Dylan asked while the young lad looked to his outfit before looking back to the human.

"My name is Gabe Mr Stone, I... Just started working here a few weeks ago, all I do is help clean up around the place,"The one known as Gabe answered,"But... I do have some cooking experience, and I was hoping to have a career here."

"Well guess what chef Gabe, we're going to all continue training today with less weight on our shoulders,"Dylan announced as the staff gladly obliged and went straight to work,"And while they're busy, I'm going to teach how to lead and all the virtues of being head chef, hows that sound?"

"I... I would be honored Mr Stone! If any... One can help me be a good chef it's you, and I promise I will not let my pride control me, nor will I steal!"Young Gabe promised with a claw fist against his chest.

"Good... It's important to stay humble and always put your ego aside for the sake of others including yourself, now the real learning can begin,"Dylan said as he began to guide the new chef around the kitchen to start the lessons,"Now come my new chef of the Griffon king, It's time for you to learn!"

* * *

_**Canterlot Castle**_

Back in Equestria and at the city of Canterlot, time had passed by in the blink of an eye and the night was soon upon the whole world. All the ponies in Canterlot, Ponyville, the Crystal Empire, and so many more were now turning in for yet another beautiful night to come and pass for another new day to arrive in the morning. It was also however a night that symbolized a calm before a great storm, for they were all unaware what was lurking within the city and even among the rulers themselves.

Up in the tower of Canterlot castle, a ladies night was still in full swing, princess Luna was currently out on a balcony and wearing non of her royal attire as she kindly and majestically raised the moon into the sky to bring the night. She smiled at her incoming night as she could feel much needed and much appreciated love from ponies all over Equestria, it filled her with pride and love for her subjects, and so much more. She watched as her moon was finally in it's place for the night, and in her heart, and within her sister's heart, they knew that Dylan was watching this night come from the Griffon kingdom, and it was making them think of Dylan while he was thinking of them.

"Good night Dylan... We love you..."Luna said before turning around and making her way back into their bedroom.

She slowly opened up the see through doors and made her entrance to see all of the mane six and even her sister Celestia all now wearing stylish make up, it was not too much, and it was not too little, they all looked amazing. They were all laughing in the comfort of their large bed and having a grand time telling stories of past times, and many things they hope to come for the future of both their kingdoms, everything looked so peaceful to Luna, maybe a little too peaceful, but she did not dare let anything ruin this ladies night.

Finally as she slowly closed the doors behind her, she got the entire crowd of mares attention, and could see a good bit of color and smiles on their faces, all of them except for Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack. They were tough mares who never did like girly things, but if the princesses were liking this ladies night idea, they might as well give it a try, but they have regretted it ever since.

"Ah...! Princess Luna, another wonderful night you have put on for us this evening, now this a real ladies night,"Rarity greeted with excitement before levitating a whole make up kit and offering it to her,"We almost forgot about you, how would you like a nice make over from your's truly? I promise to make you as bright and shining of a princess as the stars you bring!"

"I will be just fine fair Rarity, I prefer my more simple look, but it does look awfully nice on all of you,"Luna complimented as she made her way over and crawled onto the bed with the rest of the group,"I never thought I would ever see you of all ponies trying out make up sister, I think Dylan would like."

"Why thank you Luna, I was hoping to try a little something to help me feel a bit younger, don't you remember the make overs we would give each other when we were young?"Celestia asked out of interest.

"Sister there is much of our past that still fails to be remembered by me, I do wish those times could be remembered,"Luna said rubbing the back of her head with honesty,"I barely even remember our parents, they died when we were so young..."

"I know Luna, even I have barely a clue to their leave from this world, but we mustn't let that ruin the good things that have happened in our life,"Celestia informed while Luna only nodded in agreement,"And as I remember our mother was quite beautiful, and our father was a strong yet fair king to all in Equestria."

"Wow...! I would have loved to meet your parents princess!"Twilight confided with great excitement.

"As would many of our fair subjects princess Twilight, but for now the night is already here, but there will be time for more things in the morning,"Celestia informed while noticing a few of the mane six were already tired,"How about we end this night with a few scary stories, those always seem to go well at slumber parties, why not use them on this ladies night?"

"That's a wonderful idea, we do know a few scary and true stories to share with our friends,"Luna said in a sly tone while Fluttershy was already hiding behind Pinkie Pie in fear,"This will be quite a fun night tonight..."

While the ladies were now getting down to business and starting scary stories, they were once again completely oblivious to what was watching them right from the ceiling above their heads. Two deep red eyes peered from a shadow in the ceiling, it watched them like a hawk watching it's prey as a black toothed and red mouthed smile grew on the shadows face, it was soon time for the mares to slumber, and then it was going to be his turn to play.

"Enjoy your night ladies... Because you will be entering a waking nightmare when you sleep..."The shadow said as he watched the mares all too closely waiting for the moment to strike.

* * *

_**Griffon Kingdom**_

Night had fallen for the kingdom of Griffons, and all it's citizens were now entering their homes or the castle itself for the night, many did not even give the night a second glance which would always bring a frown to Luna's face. The whole kingdom was going to bed, but not all of the ones living in the Griffon kingdom were going to bed so soon, for Dylan Stone's time for the night was a hand.

Up in the highest point of the hive like castle, there was a fancy bedroom complete with royal red decor, a nice bed with room enough for two, and a small desk with a small window in front that was letting in the moonlight for the night. It was the very guest room where Dylan would be staying during his time here at the kingdom, it had been a very long day for the human, and he was now making good progress now that most of the troubles in the Griffon kitchen have been solve. He had even made himself a small apprentice in the process and was now teaching a humble and good Griffon chef in training everything he knew about cooking, but for now the time had come to settle down.

It was at that time that Dylan had entered his guest room in nothing but white boxers and a red robe to cover himself up in, he had just taken a shower to get off all the food smell and the grease he worked with before going to bed. He had a towel wrapped around his head as he closed the door behind him before finally removing the towel from his head and making it disappear in a flash of white magic.

He then looked to the large bed and let out a sigh knowing that going to bed alone was something he had grown accustom to in the past, but now that he had the princesses by his side, now it kind of bothered him to sleep alone. Dylan then just shook the feelings that threaten to bring back past experiences as he slowly reached to his robe and peeled it off him. He then allowed the robe to fall to the floor before making it disappear in a flash of magic as well showing himself off in nothing but white boxers.

"Well... Today was certainly productive, just a day or two more of this and they'll be ready,"Dylan said to himself as he walked to his bed,"Then I can finally get home to my loves... Damn that is a beautiful night... Thank you Luna."

Dylan was then ready to go to bed, but just as he was about to lay down, he then heard a hard knock on his door, he quickly turned to face the door as it then slowly opened, he felt a bit disgusted that some Griffon would actually barge in a this hour. When the door finally opened, it turned out to be none other than captain Gilda herself, who strangely entered the room not wearing her gold and black captain's armor. She quietly closed the door behind her before turning to the human who was glaring at her for the performance she put on earlier.

"Can I help you with anything? Or are you just here to piss and moan about earlier...?"Dylan questioned as he ignored her and laid down in bed.

"Listen human... I'm not one for trusting anything that came from Equestria, mostly because most of the Equestrian stuff there is lame,"Gilded confided before giving Dylan a strange looking smile,"That being said... You are not exactly from Equestria... And I must say you are probably one of the most interesting characters I've seen come from a land of lame ponies."

"Is that suppose to be your version of a compliment...? I think Equestria's just fine by my standards."Dylan replied now a bit irritated as he now notice Gilda approaching gently.

"Then your standards must not be very how... And yet... I can't help but get a good feel from you..."Gilda said almost seductively as she approached the bed and stood at his side,"So tell me... Dylan... What is such a strong and powerful creature like yourself doing among a bunch of princess ponies...? Does it... Take that much to satisfy your needs?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and it would be wise to not ask such questions,"Dylan warned before Gilda suddenly rubbed a gentle claw over his hard massive chest,"I'm warning you... I suggest you stop where you are right now."

"Oh come on... Why use two pony princesses to satisfy you... When I could do just fine, haven't you ever tried a Griffon before,"Gilda seduced as her claw moved towards Dylan's groin,"I can guarantee that you will have a hay of a fun time. Because we Griffons like it strong... And rough..."

The minute Gilda dared to touch Dylan's package, Dylan then suddenly exploded out of bed and snatched Gilda up by her neck before slamming her against the smooth stone walls of the room shocking Gilda in the process. Her head now felt a bit dazed, but she managed to shake off the sudden slam and start laughing at him as if she was enjoying Dylan's rough play. She then tried to go for his package once more, but she was then picked up high and choked slammed against the black marble surface before Dylan put a knee down and almost had her into a pretzel.

"I see you like it rough their big boy, you're pretty strong there... How do the princesses handle what you got to offer?!"Gilda questioned as Dylan reached for the door with a free hand and opened it.

"Because they love me and we're faithful to each other, something a crazy Griffon like you will never understand,"Dylan said as he got off Gilda and forced her to her paws leaving her dazed a bit, but quite satisfied,"Now get the hell out of my room and don't let me catch you doing that again... CAPTAIN!"

"Whew...! I like you Dylan... You got some skill... We should do this again some time,"Gilda said between breaths as she slowly walked out of the room,"See you around... Dylan Stone..."

Dylan watched as the door slowly closed shut ending the strangest and most disgusting encounter he could ever hope to have in the Griffon kingdom, and to think that he had a day or two more of this to deal with. He rolled his eyes and began to calm down as he then slowly made his way back to bed, but he then looked to the moon and smiled as he felt the fear and frustration of tomorrow start to cool down by the night and the thought of Luna smiling at him with this night.

He slowly crawled back in bed and stared lazily out the window as he pulled crimson colored sheets over himself and watched the glow of the moon light his room with unprecedented and astounding beauty. He shared his love for the night equally as he did with the day as his eyes slowly began to shut and he began to wisp away to sleep, unaware of what was coming tomorrow, for in the mountains, a dark demonic lady, and three enemies of Equestria were watching the kingdom.

On a small mountain to the left of the kingdom, the three Sirens known as the Dazzlers were watching the mountain kingdom of the Griffons start to whine down and go to sleep, and it was bringing bliss to the demonic mare in front of them. Her long green tongue slid out of her mouth and licked her bloody red lips as she hissed at the kingdom longing for the taste of mortal blood, and Griffon blood was certainly a good start. Her hissing however was becoming quite unsettling for the Dazzlers, as they feared that they could easily become victims of the Maiden of Anguish herself.

"So now what happens Anguish... When does the attack commence?"Adagio questioned to the evil one.

"In time...ladies, in time... There is absolutely no rush in the very slightest,"Anguish hissed as her eyes narrowed at the remaining guards that were watching the castle,"The best time would be to strike at day break... The guards will be weary and many will fall before they can secure their kingdom, and there will be too few to hold the castle...!"

"But what if they do hold out? I mean this isn't some simple town or a village, this is the Griffon kingdom here,"Sonata mouthed off while Anguish began to growl,"I mean come on...! There's a reason that your master failed to kill the first Griffon king a long time ago, griffons are tough and-"

"SONATA...!"yelled Adagio and Aria as they jumped on Sonata and tried to shut her up.

"Your big mouth is going to get us killed you fool...!"Adagio scolded silently while throttling Sonata.

"For once in your life will you not talk so much?!"Aria added as she held her hands against Sonata's mouth.

"If it were up to me the three of you would be hung on an upside down cross and raped by all the demons laying below us,"Anguish hissed making the Sirens freeze as she looked down a mountain base to see the army of demons at her command,"But master needs you all to be here to witness Tartarus's second coming, and it all starts here..."

"Of course Anguish, we would have it no other way, it was an honor to serve you and your master in this second coming,"Adagio brown nosed before getting to an important topic,"And... About our reward, we were hoping you and Shade could uphold your deal and at least free us from these human bodies... So that we may join in on the fun..."

"No... Not yet young Siren... Once the kingdom is taken over, then we will reward you... not just with your true selves... But with a kingdom as well,"Anguish said with a wicked smile,"You will be well taken care of..."

"And how do we know this isn't a trick of some sort...?"Aria questioned as her and Adagio released Sonata.

"Because lying is not my job, that is for the lord of lies to do... You have nothing to worry about,"Anguish said while looking back to her army,"Tomorrow... The Griffons will perish from this world... Forever...!"

**NEXT TIME... A BATTLE FOR THE GRIFFON KINGDOM, DYLAN AND GRIFFONS VS ANGUISH AND DEMON ARMY, THE ROYAL SISTER AND THE WIELDERS OF THE RAINBOW POWER VS THE SHADE**.


	6. Chapter 5:Tartarus First Strike

Chapter 5:Tartarus First Strike

Darkness was all that the royal sisters could see as they slept with Twilight and her friends, but they were completely unaware of what was occuring all around them, for a greater darkness had settled into them late last night. All was quiet and peaceful, but it was also cold and haunting, chills ran down the sister's spines as they tossed and turned while the mane six themselves did the same. All they could then hear the most haunting and most intimidating chuckle they have ever heard, what they heard was not normal, not a laughter you would hear from your average villain, it was far more demonic.

Luna was finally the first one to open her eyes, but all she could see was a pitch black void, it was as if she never opened her eyes, but strangely enough she found herself in her attire and standing in the middle of the pitch black void. She could hear the echo of this horrid laughter sound out through the entire eternal void, Luna almost felt a bit scared, but she was never one to let her enemy know she was afraid, all she could do is listen to the laughter as Celestia was next to appear.

Celestia was also dressed in her royal attire and standing right next to her little sister with just as much confusion as what Luna was experiencing, they looked to each other and could feel the intensity through their bodies.

"Tia...? You don't perhaps know exactly what this is do you? I'm a bit lost,"Luna questioned as she looked around before she almost thought she saw red eyes peering down on them,"I could have sworn that we would be awakening to you bringing in a bright morning, but it seems that we are dreaming still..."

"I do not know Luna, but I do not like the feel of this place... It's shrouded in much evil and darkness,"Celestia said as she suddenly noticed red lighting and a sky view of dark clouds in the sky,"This place is evil... We must remain on our guard at all times... This is Tartarus magic...!"

The sisters quickly got into a defensive position as they now stood back to back to watch each other from behind as serpent like red eyes pierced the sky and looked at them before a mouth full of black sharp teeth and red glowing magic like a furnace stretched into a wicked smile. black smoke slowly seeped out of the red glowing mouth with each chuckle it gave to the sisters before a new world suddenly began to twist and ripple into reality as the sisters suddenly found themselves floating at lightning fast speeds up the tower of an old looking castle. Rain even began to pour down on them as they looked at the mountains that surrounded the old looking castle.

Red lightning suddenly crashed and stabbed the sky and mountains making them quiver and quake as the ladies remained in position while slowly starting to recognize this place just a bit from an old past they had always had trouble remembering. The rain came down harder as they got higher and higher up the tower, where this strange world was taking them they did not know, all they could do was wait and see where they were being taken.

They felt the rain hitting them, but their manes and coats didn't appear to get the least bit wet from the rain, yet another thing that gives this away as a dream, or possibly a nightmare as they finally made it up the tower. Once they had arrived to the top, they then found themselves at the top of the tower and were surprised by how big the tip of the tower was, but why they were here was unknown, at least until they turned to the center of the tower tip.

There in the center of the tower lookout, there was two faces locked in a frozen combat that were suddenly all two familiar to the sisters, for they were the Alicorns before them that had given birth to them before the day of their passing. It was their mother and father, the king and queen of Equestria, Cosmos and Galaxia, the mother and father of the royal sisters themselves, this was quite the sight for them.

Cosmos was a large stallion, just a few inches taller than Celestia, his mane and tail looked like Luna's, only there were no stars on them, and they were waving more like fire than wind. His coat was a very dark blue color and it even had small fading stars within the coat itself, and he certainly looked very masculine. His royal attire consisted of a light blue crown and necklace with lighter blue gems in the center of both pieces of attire while he wore light blue horse shoes. He also bared the cutie mark of an eight pointed star that symbolized him as the creator of the night, much to Luna's interest and warmed heart.

Their mother was none other than queen Galaxia, she was a beautiful mare who was just as tall as Celestia, and even looked a little bit like her, only not all of her coat was pearly white, as the color went down to her legs, she had a small shade of orange that was much like the sun's color itself. Her mane and tail were both made of the very night and the dawn itself, the tips of them sparkled with stars from the very night itself, her own wings were made of the dawn sky while her cutie mark was of a galaxy, symbolizing her as the creator of the very world itself. she also wore a golden attire much like Celestia, only her attire had pink gems in them, while her hooves were covered with night like horse shoes.

However the sisters could not enjoy this moment, for their parents were currently in a frozen fight scene with swords both through their chests while their swords of the night and day were within the chest of a dark looking man. His black hair looked unnatural and filled with magic, his black colored eyes matched his hair while his red serpent like pupils glared upon them while his arms were crossed and appear to be holding the black swords that were now through the chests of their parents. Luckily it appeared that the man was also pierced through the chest by the parents as well, the sisters were in a bit of confusion for this, for they realized that this was a memory, and a memory of the day their parents died, and the dark man was their killer.

Celestia and Luna then noticed a small trap door that lead down from the tower was opened and could see that it was surprisingly the two of them as small fillies peeking through the door and witnessing their parents death. Celestia's mane and tail was still pink at that time, and she was tiny for a seven year old filly, while Luna barely appeared to be a child as she looked to be just barely out of her diapers and still had a light blue mane and tail.

That's when all of this all of this began to make sense, this was indeed what they were having trouble remembering, this was the last time they saw their parents and the one who took them away, why this memory was before them they did not know.

"What is all of this...? This is our parents is it not...? Why are we sharing this memory,"Luna said as she dared to approach the freeze frame of their parents,"What is going on here...?"

"Now I remember... This was the last time we saw them... This is why we were having trouble remembering them,"Celestia said as she approached the parents as well and stood by Luna's side,"We were so young when this happened... I always thought it was some horrible nightmare, but... I never thought it was real..."

"Tia... This strange man... Why am I remembering him all of a sudden...?"Luna asked as she reached to touch the man in the middle.

"I remember him...! Those eyes... They are the eyes of the master of Tartarus himself, The god of Tartarus himself,"Celestia said as red lightning instantly struck once again making the place go dark for a moment,"The devil... The master of all Equestria's evil... The Shade...!"

"How right you are Celestia...! Very good my little friend...!"Came the dark voice of the Shade himself.

Suddenly they turned to the frozen man only to see that he was not frozen at all, he was now laughing as a smile stretched across his face and his head lifted up as the frozen combat phase dissipated only for the parents to drop and disappear in a poof of black magic. The man lowered his swords and looked to the princesses as he let out a small chuckle at the ladies while they instantly backed away and aimed their furiously glowing horns at him, but this only entertained him as he turned away and continued to chuckle. He slowly raised his hands up allowing his swords to disappear into the black magic as well as he looked to be surrendering, but in reality he was just toying with them.

"It's been quite a long time since I last saw you both... You two have really grown into quite the stunning pair of mares,"He said while letting out a nostalgic sigh,"I even dare to say you both look very attractive for thousands of years."

"I should have known we were being followed from way back in the hallways yesterday,"Luna said loudly while shooting a stream of magic at the enemy."Explain yourself dark one, you are the one who killed our parents are you not?!"

The Shade only let out a small giggle as the blast of dark blue magic suddenly went through him as if he was merely a ghost, it proved to be a bit of a confidence crusher for Luna as the man suddenly became tangible after Luna lowered her attack from him.

"Perhaps I did... Are you going to ask me what all happened here? Or are you going to skip that and get to the part where I make you both join your parents in death,"The shade questioned back with a mocking smirk,"I don't care which one you want first, but just so you know... I've been waiting for this moment for a long time... Since that day you both witnessed you parent's destruction."

The two sisters just glared at him and snorted in sudden fury, they had no remorse or the slightest care for this foe, for this was the one who took their parents from them, he was the reason there was evil in Equestria... He did it all. There was nothing but hate for this man, but their hate was like a work of art to the Shade as he put his hands together in the form of a prayer.

"So you're both speechless huh? That's perfectly understandable, I can compromise and make it short before we begin the fun,"Shade said with a chuckle of excitement as the whole reality around them rippled away and was replaced by the black void,"To put it short, this was the last battle your parents had with me, and what they did here saved your asses from meeting my blades all those years ago...!"

"You killed our parents, you caused all this evil to occur in Equestria, How can you dare to show yourself after so long?!"Celestia questioned as the air around them began to get heavy.

"It's simple really... Thanks to some lesser associates of mine, the link between Tartarus and Equestria was rebuilt from what your parents did in the last battle,"The Shade said as a black hellish sword appeared in his hand,"Now the link is fixed and my demons have arrived into your world, your parents on the other hoof or hand are no longer around to stop me, and as of now my demons are currently at the Griffon kingdom to handle the unsavory descendant of the first Griffon king that fought alongside your parents."

Celestia suddenly widened her eyes as did Luna, they then remembered who else was at the Griffon kingdom and began to panic much to Shade's interest as he went into the form of thick black smoke just as the sisters came to realize the real issue.

"DYLAN...!"Both mares shouted out loud.

Celestia was the first to turn around and try to leave, but the Shade then appeared before her and chuckled as he pointed the sharp tip of the black sword to her nose and gave her an entertained look before rearing back his sword.

"I'm afraid you two have an even bigger problem to deal with!"Shade said loudly while swinging his blade at Celestia.

Luckily Celestia was able to take to the air and narrowly avoid the sword as it almost sliced through the very void itself, he watched Celestia take to the air and smiled as she shot a gleaming golden beam of magic at him. Shade then shook his head as the beam went right through him as if it was nothing and struck the pitch black ground behind him just in time for him to notice that Luna had shot another blast of magic at him as well, but it unfortunately went right through him as well.

He looked over to an angry Luna who had her horn blazing with magic as she shot more blasts of magic at the enemy, but the man fazed right to the sides in a mocking form as he dodged the blasts through his ghostly side steps covered with black magic. He then reached out and made an arm made of shadows shoot from his hand and snake its way over to Luna hoping to make a grab for her, but the night princess managed to take flight and dodge the arm as she joined Celestia in the air.

"Hmm...! Very impressive princesses! I applaud your swiftness,"The Shade said in a mocking tone before leaping into the air,"But do not be so quick to lower your guard, this is just the beginning!"

The princesses manage to throw up a shield around each other as the Shade came in wielding his big sword and quickly striking with a horizontal slice, hoping that the attack would be blocked, the sisters held together strong and braced. Their hopes however were crushed as the Shade suddenly sliced through the shield with little to no effort with a smile on his face and was going for the princesses heads. Luckily the sisters were able to duck under the blade just in time to miss the sword hitting their necks and merely taking small clumps of their manes instead.

They quickly flew down avoiding another slice from the crazed attacker, Celestia even saw an opening and quickly swung her back legs to buck the Shade in the face, thankfully she was able to strike him across the cheek rather than go through him. Unfortunately the buck did nothing but make the Shade give them a weird look since her back hooves were squished against his face.

"Heh...! So slow Celestia...!"Shade suddenly said.

The Shade then lifted his left arm up and knocked Celestia's back legs up into their air and away from his face before lifting his sword up to slice her in two while she was now upside down and reeling from the strong arm against her legs. Her eyes widened as she saw the incoming blade and felt that she would not be able to dodge in time, but luckily she was saved by an incoming dark blue blast of magic as it struck the Shade in the back making him move a little while Celestia managed to fly away from him.

Shade quickly turned around to see Luna with her horn once again aimed right at him and began to get annoyed with Luna's pesky interference, and finally decided to get more serious as he suddenly shot a red beam from his eyes that was covered with black static. The shot was small but heavily concentrated as it made its way towards Luna at great speeds, but Luna quickly side stepped out of the way just in time to make her right hoof suddenly glow with her blue magic.

She then quickly charged after him using three legs for running while one hoof was charging up with magic as she narrowed her sights right on the enemy, who raised an eye brow in interest with the team work and magic of the two sisters. Luna reared back and threw a hard right hoof full of magic, but she could only watch as the Shade jumped into the air and looked down at her with a smirk only for her to return the favor with a smirk of her own as she saw her sister come in from the air.

Shade realized this and only had time to look up before Celestia came in with a powerful glowing horn as she drove her horn straight through their foes chest watching black blood explode out the back. He grit his teeth and chuckled with interest as blood leaked out of his mouth only to be surprised by Luna who had shot into the air in flash of speed and came down to deliver her glowing super hoof directly to his gut forcing him down to the black ground hard.

They both looked down as they watched blood drop and leak from his mouth while he chuckled at their tenacity and team work, clearly these two were a formidable duo, this made things interesting as they both pinned him to the ground.

"Wow...! The two of you are strong...! Just like your parents...!"Shade antagonized while Celestia dug her horn deeper into his chest.

"Now you listen to us Shade! I don't know how or why you returned after so long, but we will send you back forever, and it all starts here!"Celestia snapped and even spit a bit on the Shade while he surprisingly welcomed the spit with a chuckle.

"Wow...! Has any pony ever told you that you have become quite the mare Celestia, I would just love to get under that tail and try that flank out."Shade commented with a chuckle as he practically enjoyed this experience.

"Surrender now Shade! You are caught and trapped, you are going nowhere now!"Luna demanded while his laughter finally ceased.

"My goodness, you are quite the big talkers aren't you ladies? You think you have already won,"The Shade mocked as Celestia gripped his robe with her teeth,"That's my favorite thing you know... Seeing the big talkers so confident before their confidence instantly shatters when the big surprise comes."

The princesses raised an eye brow to the enemy as his red slit eyes directed themselves to the left of them, he chuckled as he spat blood out onto the pitch black floor while the ladies gradually looked to his left to get quite a shock. Their minds were instantly blown as they now looked upon the Shade standing on the left watching them with a wicked smile on his face while trying not to laugh at them while the ladies looked back to the Shade that was under them.

That Shade on the other hoof suddenly went blank before the entire fake Shade disintegrated into black magic and quickly snaked its way back into the real Shade's body while they princesses both managed to stand back up to look at him. The Shade at that time gave them a wide eyed look before he suddenly appeared right in front of both of them and kicked Celestia in the chest sending her slamming against a sudden invisible wall and watching her slide down the wall as a bruise on her chest began to firm.

He then turned to Luna just in time to duck under and dodge an incoming buck to the face before spinning around and delivering a swift round house across Luna's jaw sending her flying back as well and landing right on Celestia. Celestia was then the first to get up before helping Luna to her hooves only to see a small line of blood went down the side of her mouth as she let out a breath of exhaustion while holding her jaw for a bit hoping for the throbbing in her jaw to subside.

"Don't be getting tired yet ladies! The fun is only just beginning,"Shade insisted as the ladies looked to him with dagger like stares while Luna wiped the blood from her mouth,"I hope you ladies are better than what I'm seeing right now, or you will never make it through this nightmare alive!"

"We'll see about that Shade...!"Celestia insisted as the ladies prepared to fight once more.

As they both flew towards the Shade once more with their horns lit up and blasting magic at their enemy, their only hope that was going through their minds at this moment as they clashed with the enemy once more.

"I hope Dylan's alright, please be safe our love..."Luna thought in that moment.

* * *

_**Griffon kingdom**_

Dawn was breaking on a new day for the Griffons at the Griffon kingdom, but all was not quiet and peaceful, for Tartarus had finally struck at the first light of dawn and chaos was spreading everywhere, for the Griffons were now at war. Demons ran from the mountains and charged to the Griffon kingdom in astonishing numbers, most were armed goblins of different colors, while others were larger goblins that were bloated, some demons were even dragon like and could fly.

The demons managed to make it to the castle grounds, but they were fortunately blocked off from the small city just below the castle where the civilians were being kept safe, but the demons were pushing their way into the city. Griffon soldiers and warriors were all taking to the sky and the ground as a great battle was breaking out just outside on the grounds of the castle with the king himself taking the lead as they all clashed with the demons on the ground. All the while, a bloody air battle was taking place just above their heads as demons and Griffons were ripping each other limb from limb splashing blood into the sky as it came down like a rain on the battle field below.

Chaos began to grow even more as the dragon like demons shot fire balls at the castle hoping to destroy the kingdom and break the will of the golden and black armored Griffons below, but the king kept their spirits up and even thought he was keeping the castle up. How ever not every thing was at war with the demons for control of the kingdom, for they have almost forgot about a certain human who on this day would change the fate of the kingdom when he awoke this very day.

Up in the tower that was blocking off all the attacks the dragons had shot at it, Dylan Stone was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom suit with covers wrapped around him and a pillow over his head, but there was no blocking out the sounds of war. Suddenly the tower shook hard and it made Dylan stir a bit before going back to bed, it was going to take a bit more to wake Dylan from his slumber. Luckily a team of demon made catapults that were dark as night and even had red glowing eyes on them appeared on the mountain tops and began shooting massive fire balls right at the kingdom itself, they appeared to do the needed damage as a piece of the castle fell onto a team of Griffons, crushing them into a pile of red paste.

The impact finally woke Dylan up as he shot up from bed before the quake suddenly rolled him right off the bed and onto the floor before he frantically got the covers off him and got to his feet just in time to feel another quake hit the castle and almost knock him to his feet.

"What the fuck is going on out there?!"Dylan said as he quickly ran to a window and looked out to get quite a view.

He looked out and saw smoke from different parts of the Griffon kingdom smoking with fires while a full blown war had broken out between the Griffons and the most hideous creatures he had ever seen. His eyes widened with shock as he watched Griffons and the weird beasts getting slaughtered right before his very eyes, Griffons were getting their very eyes pulled off their bodies, some were even sliced in half by the curved and twisted blades of the colorful monsters. Griffon females were even worse as some were even being eaten alive once their armor was dispensed, some were even dragged away into secluded corners for even worse crimes to be committed.

Blood was being spilled all over the grounds of the castle, piles of bodies from both Griffon and demon laid upon the smooth stone road that lead to many places around the castle, all roads of which were now preoccupied with dead, and battling enemies.

Dylan shook his head and could not believe the kind of violence he was seeing, but he somehow managed to keep his wits and his head as he let out horrified breaths before looking over to the small city to see that it was under siege. Demons were trying to break into the city to attack the innocent civilians inside, and theses civilians could not protect themselves in the least, and strangely enough, there were no guards protecting the city or even evacuating the civilians from the city.

"Oh my god...! What the hell is going on here, this is all fucking crazy,"Dylan said to himself before noticing the demons were almost through the cities barred gates,"Shit! They need some help...! I... I got do something!"

It was then that Dylan decided to put his self defense and basic magic skills to work as he aimed his right hand directly at the demons that were trying to smash down the gate and lit up his hand with furious white magic. A white beam of magic then suddenly shot from his hand and soared down the castle tower like a fast missile before the attack suddenly struck a monster directly in the chest before exploding and destroying all the monsters around him freeing the gate from further abuse. The crowd of Griffons in the city suddenly began to cheer seeing their precious gate saved as they looked to the tower and gave cheers to Dylan, but the civilians weren't the only ones that noticed his good deed.

A flying dragon like creature had suddenly noticed Dylan destroying the demons at the city gate and roared as it swooped in towards the tower for payback, and Dylan was clearly scared as he saw the incoming attack. The human let out a gasp as he ducked just in time for the beast to miss his head before flying through the window and smashing head first into the door as Dylan quickly spun around to see the creature get to its feet and pounce on him with razor sharp teeth and claws of red.

"HOLY SHIT...! Get the fuck off me!"Dylan demanded as they struggled with each other.

They crashed to the ground as Dylan made a lucky grab for both paws full of claws and held the creature as it tried biting at him, he screamed and yelled for help, but he felt that no help was coming in the midst of all this chaos. Finally he manage to aim his hand right at the chest of the beast and blast more magic right at it, forcing the winged beast off him and slamming it against the wall, Dylan then quickly rushed to his suit case right under the bed and pulled it out as the creature managed to reel from getting slammed again. It then suddenly roared as it went for Dylan once more, but as it was about to pounce on him, Dylan had managed to open the suit case and pull out the sword his loves left for him just in time to turn around and aim it right at the creatures chest.

The beast suddenly widened its eyes as the blade suddenly went right through its chest and felt blood gush out it's back and it's chest as it remained frozen in place while Dylan had the sword plunged right into it. Dylan's free hand on the other hoof was now balled in a fist and shoved into the monsters mouth before the beast suddenly felt a warm buzzing sound going off the back of its mouth and began to struggle as magic was building up in its mouth. Unfortunately it was too late for the dragon like beast as a sudden and strange explosion went off.

***CLICK******BOOM***

The head of the creature then suddenly exploded to pieces of red paste and splashed blood over the walls as the creature flew back and even managed to do a full back flip before smashing through the door and grinding down the steps before coming to a stop at the feet of a visitor. Captain Gilda Griffon had arrived up the stairs to aid Dylan, but it appeared that he did not need her help as she looked to the headless creature before slowly looking up to the bedroom door to see Dylan walk out with a revolver gun made of white magic in his right hand.

"What...?! It attacked me and I fought back, what's the big deal?!"Dylan questioned as he stepped onto the stairs and kicked the beast in the ribs.

"I didn't say anything It's just... Wow...! you can really handle yourself, we could use you in this fight."Gilda said as Dylan frowned at her.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here? I wake up and I see the whole kingdom being submerged in death and violence between Griffons and these freaky creatures,"Dylan ranted as he kicked the creature again,"What is going on here Gilda? Answer me!"

"Okay...! Don't get your tidy whites in a twist, look we're at war right now with demons from Tartarus itself, how all of them got out into the mortal world is far beyond any of us,"Gilda explained while Dylan made his gray sweat pants and white shirt appear and began to dress himself,"Fortunately those demons fight like pups, they're not going to last long in this fight."

"What about the civilians? Those demons are trying to break into the city and kill them! Are you going to do anything about them?!"Dylan questioned much to Gilda's confusion.

"The king gave us no demands to protect them, the kingdom comes first before the city,"Gilda answered much to Dylan's displeasure,"Look...! If you want the civilians protected that great and all, Tyranus bless you, but they won't get support at the city without the kings consent...!"

"Then where is he?! I'll have a chat with him and get those innocent Griffons in the city they need,"Dylan said as he managed to get dress and wield his sword with confidence,"Tell me where he is now!"

"Okay okay! Just relax there big guy! king Tyranus is just outside the castle gates fighting off the demons to protect his home."Gilda answered as Dylan let out a huff in frustration.

"Good! You wanna make yourself and go offer support to the city CAPTAIN?!"Dylan questioned while Gilda raised an eye brow.

"But... I need the kings consent for all that, I can't go against the-"Gilda started before getting cut off.

"I don't give a flying fuck what the king thinks at this time, those are your subjects and the kings royal subjects and they need help,"Dylan scolded making Gilda flinch a bit in fear,"A leader is nothing without his crew and his people to follow him, and they won't follow a leader that will lead them to their death for his own pride!"

"Well... I... Fine...! Okay I'll go to the city and protect them, but I'll need back up if we want to hold the city,"Gilda said while drawing her sword,"Can you get me some back up from the king or his guards? That would be appreciated!"

"You'll get your back up, but for now just get to the city and protect your subjects with your life,"Dylan demanded before a veil of white magic surrounded him,"I'll be back with help, you just wait!"

With that said, Dylan suddenly disappeared in a flash of white magic, leaving Gilda to give a respectful nod before rushing up the stairs and entering the bedroom, she then ran to the window and jumped through it before taking flight into the sky. She looked around at all the battles taking place down at the kingdom before turning off and flying towards the small city to give support to the civilians.

Meanwhile down at the castle grounds, king Tyranus and his personal guards along with the rest of his force were at war with the demons to defend his keep, and for the most part it had appeared that they had the upper hand in the battle. The demons had their numbers, but the Griffons had the strength as many demons were slaughtered at the sword of the king and his soldiers, demons were getting their faces clawed completely off by Griffons while swords were slitting their bellies and beheading the attackers.

The king was merry with this battle, his large sword with the golden hilt and the black serrated blade sliced and grind his enemies to pieces, with each hard swing he delivered, many demons were sent flying in pieces splashing their fowl blood everywhere. One demon even fell down right before him, and the king took the opportunity by lifting up his giant claw and smashing the demons head to pieces before plunging his sword into an incoming bloated demon wielding two axes.

He pierced the beast, but his kill was short lived as the creature smirked before suddenly starting to inflated like a balloon, quickly the king flew away just in time to see the demon explode in a blast of gore and kill all the Griffons around him in the process. Blood went every where as the king grind to a stop right at the castles gate and forced his soldiers to march on as they forced the tide of demons to start retreating towards the mountains, his pride began to get fueled as he urged them to give chase.

"Push them back soldier! SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!"Tyranus roared as the Griffon in the air began picking demons off like hawks attacking mice.

Suddenly the king and his Griffons didn't notice an incoming dragon from above soaring down to take a shot at the king himself, Tyranus unfortunately did not see the creature until it was too late as he was then suddenly knocked to the ground by a spiky red tail that tore open a wound on his leg. The creature then landed and knocked away soldiers with its tail before moving towards the down king as he pointed his sword at it and braced for the worse, but thankfully his life was spared thanks to the sudden appearance of Dylan.

The human had suddenly appeared in front of the king and blasted as shot from his magic revolver, it blew a hole completely through the beast as it stumbled backwards and died while Dylan turned to the injured king.

"King Tyranus, your rescuer is here,"Dylan said as he extended a hand to the king who gladly took his hand up,"Looks like I got here in the nick of time, any longer and you would have been dead...!"

"Indeed... Thank you for the save Mr Stone,"The king thanked as he stumbled to his paws ignoring the pain in his leg,"But... What are you doing here Dylan? You should be hiding and letting us handle things here."

Suddenly Dylan shot three blasts of magic at three incoming goblin like Dylan's of three different colors before turning back to the king just in time for the demons to fall to the ground right behind him.

"I came here to talk to you,"Dylan said in a more serious tone,"There are civilians in the city that need protection and evacuation, but there are no soldiers there what so ever!"

"I see, and what exactly is that suppose to mean to me, our keep must survive for the sake of the nobles and warriors,"The king said ruffling his feathers while Dylan raised an eye brow,"I'm certain that the civilians can protect themselves, but the castle needs protection!"

"So you're just going to leave your innocent people to die in the city, what the hell kind of leader are you,"Dylan snapped in the kings face before drawing his sword,"Will you Griffons for once in your life forget about defending your pride and think about others for a change here?!"

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean Mr Stone, all I'm doing is protecting what is important to me and all other Griffons of my kingdom!"The king snapped back as an explosion went off near the city gate,"What...! What on this good soil just happened?!"

"That's why they were retreating before Tyranus, it's not truly the castle they want, they're going after the one thing that a kingdom cannot be without,"Dylan yelled as he took a glance at the city before Tyranus came to realize what it was,"They're after your civilians Tyranus! If they kill all them your kingdom will be nothing, you are their king they expect you to guide them and protect them, not protect your pride and personal bearings!"

"But... I was only doing what I believed was best for my kingdom...!"The king said as a sudden heavy feeling gripped his heart.

"If you think that protecting your personal pride and your own hide is the best thing for your kingdom, then you are a shitty king,"Dylan snapped before turning to the small city,"You can stand there and wallow in your failure, but me and captain Gilda are going to save your innocent civilians from the demons, whether you like it or not...!"

With that told, Dylan once again surrounded himself in a veil of his white magic and quickly disappeared in a white flash once more to leave the king to drop to his knees in sudden shame and injured pride. The demons had fooled him and played him like a heart, they took advantage of his pride and his kingdom so they could kill what was truly most precious to him, the one thing he never bothered to worry about. Now he felt it was too late to do anything, his pride was broken and all he could do is look to the ground while his soldiers finally manage to send the remaining demons back to the mountains and away from his precious kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile at the small city just on the lower grounds of the kingdom, the gates had exploded and groups of demons were rushing in to attack the Griffon civilians, but one Griffon was standing in their way, and she was giving them hell. Gilda flew around as she at that time slashed the belly of a dragon demon open and watched it fall while it's entrails spilled out before turning around in a flash of speed and slicing the head of another completely off before swooping in towards a group of demons below.

The demons had begun lighting the stone houses with the hay roofs on fire as they progressed and attacked any civilians they could find, but Gilda did not let them get too far before swooping in and picking pairs of demons up like a bird of prey. She then dropped the pair straight off the mountain before coming back down and slashing the throats of three more demons with her sword while also kicking one demon at the gate right off the mountain. The demons were frantic and were too busy with Gilda to notice the Griffon civilians escaping out the south entrance, no matter what they did they could not catch the Griffon captain of the guard.

Gilda came down for another air raid and blocked one incoming curved sword before slashing the chests of two demons before finally landing right in front of them just in time to duck under two horizontal slices of swords and digging her claws into the throats of the attackers. She ripped her claws out of the goblins throats just in time to black a vertical jumping slice from another demon and roar at it with her big lion like roar before swinging both her legs around in the form of a round house and kicked the beast straight into a small group of demons.

"Well...! What are all of you beasts waiting for?! You're all better than this right you stupid demons!"Gilda mocked before two more demons came in and slashed at her.

Gilda ducked under the horizontal slices this time and did a quick spin while slitting the bellies of the demons and watching them drop to the ground while she looked down at them and spit right on their bodies. She then looked up to see the demons backing away from her as if they were retreating, and it was quite a good feeling for her as she sprouted her wings proudly while her golden and black armor gleamed in the sunlight.

"Yeah that's right! You beasts better run, or as Dylan would say, run away you little pussies...! RUN!"Gilda said with a hearty chuckle before everything around her suddenly went cold.

"Silly Griffon...! They were not retreating...! They were just making some room for me!"Came a very dark and chilling female voice.

Suddenly Gilda felt the wind get knocked out of her as a large discolored appendage much like a spiders leg slammed Gilda right under the belly with tremendous power and sent her flying right into a stone wall of the city. Gilda smashed into the wall hard sending dust and debris flying as she laid in a small crater in the wall, the wind left her body, but thankfully her sight still worked as she looked to see a strange pony like mare with red hair and covered in a cloak standing where she stood. With her were three human like females also in cloaks as well, but the human ladies eyes were easy to remember, for Gilda had read about the infamous Sirens of Equestria, but the red haired mare was unknown to her.

"What the...! Who the hay are you...?!"Gilda said as she slid down the wall and landed back to the ground.

"Oh...! My apologies little Griffon, where are my manners, you do remember the Sirens correct,"The mare questioned as Gilda stumbled to her paws to see the appendage that struck her coming out of the mares back,"These are new colleagues of mine, and I am this kingdoms destroyer...! The one mistress of the seven evils...! I am... The Maiden of Anguish!"

The mares very hiss sent a chill down Gilda's spine as she wielded her sword and took the time to let her catch her breath before preparing for battle, the maiden of Anguish just chuckled at Gilda while Adagio and her girls couldn't help but be afraid of the Griffon's resistance. The Sirens backed away as the mare just looked away and shook her head in disappointment as Gilda suddenly shot towards the mare making the Sirens jump back from the surprise attack and fall on their back sides.

Gilda went for a downward slice to try to kill this demon quickly, but this one proved to be different as she blocked the sword completely with her spider like appendage and forced Gilda away with a powerful swing. Gilda then surprised her by pulling out a knife from her chest plate and throwing it right at the mares head, but Anguish continued to smirk as she opened her jaw and caught the blade in her green sharp teeth. Gilda then watched as the blade suddenly melted into green slim and oozed to the ground before burning a hole into the very ground itself.

"Okay...! So she's got venom in those teeth, not a good idea to get bit,"Gilda said as she dodged the incoming appendage that also had green ooze on a sharp tip of it,"And the strange spider arm also has venom...! This mare is definitely no ordinary demon."

"Oh you are so right about that little Griffon, I'm not even a pony in reality,"The demon pony chirped vilely from behind Gilda before smacking her down with her bloody red hooves,"I am one of the seven evils of Tartarus! And I am here to claim this kingdom in the name of my master!"

Gilda quickly crashed to the ground just in time to look up before Anguish suddenly landed hard on Gilda's chest plate, cracking it up while the wretched mare lifted it's appendage up and tried to impale Gilda through the chest. Gilda managed to grab the appendage with her on free claw, but then widened her eyes as three more of the same limbs suddenly tore out and shot out of the mare's back and dangled right in front of her. Gilda was now trapped, she was pinned by the mare and was about to take three spider like weapons through the body, and this was going to be the end.

Gilda closed her eyes and waited for it as the mare reared back her appendages and was about to drive them right through Gilda, but then a miraculous rescue arrived as a blast of white magic suddenly struck Anguish straight in the eye. She creamed demonically in pain as she stumbled off the Griffon just in time for Gilda to fly up and slash at Anguish's face tearing off her cloak in the process before kicking her back away from her. Gilda then turned behind her as the sirens did the same only to smile as Gilda's savior turned out to be the human himself.

Dylan was now right behind the Sirens as the three of them looked to the hulking human while he directed his magical white gun right to Adagio's forehead while Sonata suddenly lit up with sudden attraction. Aria on the other hand was blushing furiously as Dylan towered over them and showed the signs that he was ready to kill them in an instant, but that didn't stop Sonata from saying what she was thinking right now.

"Oh my gosh...! He is Gorgeous! Where are all these hotties coming from?!"Sonata suddenly exclaimed before winking at him with a cute giggle.

"Get on your knees, and put your hands on your heads, or I will fucking kill you...!"Dylan said harshly as Aria and Adagio dropped to their knees and did as he instructed.

"Oh...! You go fast don't you...? I'll gladly get on my knees just for you hot stuff, you don't mind if this is my first time doing oral right?!"Sonata said dropping to her knees while reaching for Dylan's pants.

"That's not what I meant you fucking idiot!"Dylan snapped while pistol whipping Sonata right on the head making her reel back a bit while rubbing at her sore head.

"Serves you right you moron, since when do you go that fast with men?"Aria questioned while Adagio attempted to reason.

"Now just take an easy there big guy, we're just spectators here, we didn't mean to get caught up in all this honest,"Adagio begged as Dylan moved his head infinitely close to Adagios,"We... Are victims in all this, I swear, we are no harm, we're not your enemies...! Anguish is your enemy!"

Dylan raised an eye brow in complete unamusement by Adagio's sudden betrayal to Anguish as he looked over to the mare who was now standing on her hand legs and had suddenly grown a lot bigger while her hair became wavy and small horns grew on her face. She bared her green teeth that were dripping with venom while she roared at the human, but Dylan kept his wits about him as he turned to Gilda just as the Griffon flew to his side.

"Thanks for the save, I thought that crazy demon was going to tear me a new one,"Gilda said while Dylan replied with just a small nod,"Just so you know, this one is pretty tough, she's the Maiden Of Anguish apparently, she's one of the seven evils, not something you would want to take lightly."

"I see... You wanna watch those three bitches for me while I handle her?"Dylan asked as he stepped forward much to Gilda's shock.

"What! Oh no, hold on there big guy, you can't possibly hope to best this one, she's one of the seven evils,"Gilda warned while Dylan appeared not to be listening,"What about the princesses, I don't want to be the one to tell them their lover just died protecting us, It's not right!"

"Your king already lost the will to protect what was really important, his own civilians... But I won't allow the innocent to die so unfairly by the clutches of this bitch,"Dylan said while wielding his sword to challenge Anguish,"If I don't stop her right here, If I don't do something...! Then who will?!"

Gilda widened her eyes with complete shock and surprise at this brave human, he was actually going to put his own life on the line to save the creatures he had come to despise the most, how he could do this she could not tell, but it was the bravest and most selfless thing she had ever seen. A smile slowly grew on her face as she watched the human slowly walked towards the Maiden of Anguish, ready to fight and possibly die for her and her entire home, this was truly some one she wouldn't mind leading her from now on, this man was what a real king looked like.

"Alright then...! Then good luck Dylan,"Gilda said as she moved towards the Dazzlers to secure them,"And... Don't you dare lose to this bitch!"

* * *

_**Dreamscape Void**_

Meanwhile back in the black dreamscape void of Celestia and Luna, the two sisters were not having as much luck fighting off the Tartarus arrivals as they were on the losing end of a battle with the Shade himself, and they were losing badly. As a blast of red and black went off, both sisters flew back now covered in scratches, bleeding cuts and bruises as they stared down the Shade, who was laughing at them and completely uninjured by the sisters.

The sisters were starting to feel weakened and fatigued by the battle, they were losing and the Shade to this very moment was still toying with them, he chuckled while they both were forced to make a quick landing before Celestia dropped to one knee. She trembled while Luna also struggled to stay up as she then blasted a beam of magic at the Shade, but the Shade had already disappeared from that spot and now stood right behind her and chuckled while putting his lips to her ear.

"Is it just me... Or are you two starting to get painfully slow,"Shade asked before Luna turned around just to get slugged by a right hook to the jaw before flying back,"I must say I'm dreadfully disappointed in both of you, I thought this was going to be much like the fight I had with your parents that night, but this is what I got instead...!"

Shade then suddenly grabbed Celestia by her neck and lifted her into the air before throwing her right at Luna, the night princess quickly caught her sister in a levitational hold only to be surprised by the Shade now right above her. He quickly delivered a kick to her head and knocked her down to the ground watching her crash before grabbing Celestia again while she glared at the pure evil demon master, but she felt helpless, all she could do was stare at him while he giggled at her anger.

"Curse...! You Shade...! We...curse you!"Celestia cursed as he released her before kicking her right in the gut.

Celestia was then sent crashing down right next to Luna before Luna was able to get up and help Celestia to her hooves, but they were cornered and almost out of options, no matter what they did, the Shade was brushing it off like it was nothing. He slowly descended from the air and landed only ten feet in front of them as he watched their legs tremble and struggle to keep them up.

Blood was leaking out of both corners of their mouths as Luna was now the one to drop to her knee and struggle with all the pain she was feeling, and her whimpers of pain were bringing sweet tunes to Shades ears as he began walking towards them slowly.

"You know...?! It was a little like this back then...! When I fought your parents, both of them injured so bad, and me...! Not harmed in the least,"Shade antagonized as he drew near,"They were bleeding, beaten, bruised and bashed to a bloody... Fucking... Pulp!"

"Yet they still bested you in the very end Shade...! You and your demons were sent back to the pit that spawned you that night!"Celestia snapped as Luna trembled while getting to her hooves.

"That may be...! But they were the king and queen after all, and you are nothing but mere princesses,"Shade said drawing his black sword once more,"You are no queens... And you never will be without a proper king! Face it...! Your time is over!"

"Then... Kill us... Already... You...coward!"Luna said as she spit blood right on the Shades cheek.

"Gladly...!"Shade growled while licking the blood off his cheek.

His eyes glared and glowed as they stared down their targets, Shade drew back his sword and jumped to them about to take their heads clean off, that moment went by very slowly as the princesses saw their lives go by in a flash. They then thought about Dylan, for they felt for this very second that they were going to die and never see their love ever again, it brought a tear to both their eyes as they waited for the end.

Suddenly in that moment, a sudden blast of red magic instantly tore through the black void and blasted the Shade right in the ribs forcing him away from the princesses and even making him drop his sword as the princesses opened their eyes to see themselves still alive. They looked to the Shade who now had a scorch mark through his robe and a burn mark on his side as they all turned to see who had come in and rescued the princesses and their eyes widened with shock at all they saw before them.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Are you two alright?! We got here as fast as we could!"Came the voice of Twilight Sparkle as her and her friends arrived at their side.

Along with them was one old friend Discord the draconequus, and the mighty god of chaos who was now floating before Shade with his arms crossed and giving him an angry and very serious look, a look that was very rare for the draconequus. However there was another guest that really got Shade's attention as he saw a gray unicorn stallion appear right next to Discord in a flash of red magic giving himself away as the one who had attacked the Shade at the last moment.

Shade knew this stallion all too well, there was no mistaking his red colored eyes, the only difference was that he no longer had his black mane and tail flickering like a black fire, and his horn was normal now instead of red and curved like he left him. He currently wore no royal attire that really gave him away as the disciple he once was to the Shade, now he was an enemy of his and a friend to the princesses.

"It's been far too long my little pupil...! I see you were busy Discord,"Shade said with a frown at the two old enemies of Equestria,"I'm surprised you brought this one back, I would have thought he would have been easier to forget."

"Well that's where you are wrong my former dark master, I have awaken from your haunting corruption, and now I will finish what I started with you all those years ago!"The stallion said firmly with his horn glowing red.

"How right you are my new friend, it's time we settled our issues with you once and for all Shade!"Discord agreed as he raised his arms up into a fighting stance and made the whole void shake.

"Twilight...! It is so good to see you, and I'm glad you could come to our aid, we would have been dead if you had not arrived,"Celestia said fearfully as she looked to Luna,"Are you alright Luna?"

"I'll be fine, just a bit weak from the fight, the Shades just too strong,"Luna admitted as she looked to Discord and the mysterious new stallion,"Would some pony care to tell me who that stallion is, and where he even came from?"

"Trust me princess Luna, It took a bit for us to believe and trust this guy, but he's on are side,"Rainbow Dash admitted as she looked with narrow eyes at the stallion,"Trust me, you will not believe who this is...!"

**SORRY, CHAPTER MUST END THERE FOR SUSPENSE, AND CAN YOU GUESS WHO THAT STALLION IS? HINT: WATCH THE TALE OF ONE SHADOW ON YOU TUBE, I FEEL THAT VIDEO NEEDED A HAPPY PIECE OF CLOSURE TO IT**.


	7. Chapter 6: The Human Of Equestria

Chapter 6: The Human Of Equestria

It was at this time that, Celestia and Luna were now in the safe hooves of Twilight Sparkle and her friends while Discord the draconequus and a mysterious unicorn stallion were now standing before the evil Shade himself in the pitch black dream void. The god of chaos and the unicorn stared down this dark foe, for he was the source of both their sins that had been committed to Equestria through the years, Discord was more at peace with what he was and what he did now, but in the unicorns eyes, he had a great score to settle with the Shade.

The princesses and the mane six watched in suspense while the royal sisters themselves were trying to figure out who exactly this stallion was and why he had arrived to help them at their darkest hour, but there was no mistaking who this stallion was to the Shade. He remembered this unicorn all too well, for it was he who sent this unicorn down a path of darkness and turned him into the dark and terrifying unicorn king he was for thousands of years, it was none other than his corrupted pupil Sombra.

"Well... I've missed you Sombra, and how has my prized pupil been all these years,"Shade questioned as he raised his swords to the two new combatants,"I would have thought that when the horn shattered, you would be gone for good?"

"Sorry to disappoint you my dark master, but it appears you are not as wise and sharp as you once were,"The one known as Sombra himself said firmly as red crystals suddenly appeared right behind him,"After all, it has been thousands of years since I so foolishly dared to play your game when you stole the crystal heart from my kingdom!"

"Sombra...! It was just all part of the game, you followed me when I was in your form and you lost, you shouldn't have tried to best me so recklessly,"Shade antagonized while a red crystal sword appeared as well at Sombra's side, much to the surprise of the mares,"Tell me Sombra... What difference do you, and that meddlesome traitor of a draconequus hope to make in this fight, Tartarus is already free to roam and rampage through the land! It's far too late to stop it!"

Suddenly the cloud of small red crystals shot at the Shade in a blast of pure speed, but the Shade instantly made the crystals pass right through him only to suddenly see Discord with a paw full of white lightning right next to him. He quickly swept to the side and slammed his hand against Discord's paw and drained the lightning from his paw before hoisting himself up using Discord's paw for leverage before kicking the god of chaos in the face.

Discord was about to fly back, but his goat leg stopped his movement from the blow before fire burst from his eagle claw and he swung at Shade with his fiery claws, yet the dark one was able to dodge by spinning before he suddenly noticed Sombra coming in for a hit. He jerked his head away just in time for the red crystal blade to miss his neck and deliver a very small cut on his cheek as he grind back and stared his opponents while his black swords appeared before him in both hands.

"You two are a complete fucking embarrassment! I gave you power! Life! Everything!"Shade said in anger for the former enemies of Equestria.

"You took far more than you gave Shade! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY KINGDOM! THE LOVE OF MY SUBJECTS, AND MY OWN LOVE! Don't you dare tell me you gave me everything!"Sombra yelled as he lunged for the Shade and slammed his blade against the Shade's.

The two fighters struggled for the upper hand and hoof as they fought with rage and a desire to kill, and the tide turned to Sombra's favor as Discord appeared from behind the Shade and was suddenly able to hit him as he slashed three claws across the dark one's back. Shade looked to Discord and jumped to dodge another slash and turned to black smoke, he then quickly snaked a good distance before reappearing a good bit away from them and blasting a red beam from his eyes.

Sombra was quick to react as he shot a blast of red magic from his horn and struck the incoming attack making an instant explosion go off while the ladies were looking on in astonishment at the battle, and the reveal of this new ally. To think this was king Sombra's form before his transformation into the dark one was certainly a bit of a shock for the sisters, but at least he was on their side.

"So... This is the true king Sombra... And just how was this stallion able to return after the crystal heart destroyed him?"Princess Luna said as the Shade and Sombra smashed heads with each other.

"Yeah... It was hard for us to believe too! Discord said that it happened when the horn was shattered, apparently he was trapped in the horn the whole time,"Twilight explained as the two enemies separated while Discord breathed fire at the dark one,"Apparently the Dazzlers, or the sirens of Equestria did all this when they used the horn to open the portal between Tartarus and Equestria."

"I see, and did Sombra give you a reason for why he came back and chose to help us?"Celestia asked while the Shade jumped away from the fire of the draconequus.

"All he said was... Redemption and stuff, and... So many burdens that he wants to heal..."Rainbow Dash said as they watched Sombra once again clash blades with Shade.

The two fighters exchanged a flurry of fast and hard swings with their swords, only striking blades and sending red magical sparks in all directions, finally Sombra pulled a fast one as he shot red magic into the air. Shade jumped back before looking up to see red crystal falling from the sky and raining down upon him, he quickly drew both black blades up and spun them together as he smashed and sliced the crystals to pieces before looking back to his enemy for a surprise.

Sombra had lunged at him with his blade pointed straight at him and drove the red crystal blade right though the gut of the Shade, the Shade grunted as he gripped the blade only for it to go deeper and deeper into him. He looked to Sombra who was gritting his teeth and staring him down while the Shade only did the same, his fury burned for his former pupil's betrayal and sudden desire to see him dead, and here the Shade thought students were suppose to be faithful to their masters.

"So what now my dear Sombra?! We're both locked in combat with one another, there is no hope for any victory,"Shade antagonized while he watched the blade go deeper until the hilt was almost touching him,"So how do you think you'll be able to best me in such a situation? You can't kill me no matter what you know...!"

"If you can believe it... This was never an attempt at victory or your death you fool,"Sombra said as he horn glowed and the Shade raised an eye brow,"This was simply a plan for extracting the princesses, and you fell for the whole fight rouse!"

Suddenly the Shade widened his eyes as he looked to the princesses and the mane six only to see Discord wrapped around them all and surrounding them in a orb of white magic while they all glared at Shade. Shade on the other hand was angrier than ever now as he saw his targets getting away, he never thought he could see himself getting fooled by the stallion he tutored in all things evil and dark. He almost felt like a fool, but in reality it was Sombra who was making him look like a full before Sombra got in a parting shot of his own.

He leaped up in the air and performed a vicious drop kick to the Shade as he sent the dark one flying into the pitch blackness of the void itself and even crashing into a wall of black while Sombra had also unleashed a parting shot of red magic from his horn. He watched the blast strike the Shade as he flew back and landed on his hooves in the orb of magic as it got larger and brighter. Finally in a bright flash of blinding white light, Discord made himself and every pony within the orb disappear in a white flash leaving the Shade to struggle to his feet just in time to see them escaping his clutches.

He jumped at the flash of light with both blades and brought them down desperately trying to strike them all, but Discord had gotten them out just in time and the Shade was now left stabbing at nothing but the black floor. He raised from the spot and looked at where they once stood in anger and humiliation as he growled at his missed attack and immediately looked to the air and shouted out in a dragon like roar as he cursed the two former enemies of the princesses, now that he no longer had the princesses in his grip. All he could do now was return to Tartarus and hope for the best with Anguish's conquest at the Griffon kingdom, maybe she would make up for this lost.

Meanwhile as the flash of light went off, back in real reality, and more specifically the princesses bedroom, the mane six and the two new hero's reappear right at the foot of the princesses bed in a bright flash of light. The girls looked to Sombra and Discord while they watched the royal sisters suddenly awaken from their deadly dream and let out fearful gasps as they sat up in bed and looked to every pony standing before them.

Sweat dripped from both of their foreheads as they let out slow and heavy breaths to calm their nerves, but at least their injuries were no longer there, obviously the Shade was still messing with them and actually had no intent on killing them just yet. Now that they were free from the grasp of the dark one, they were free to remain calm as their sights first trailed to king Sombra himself as he looked to them with great seriousness in his eyes.

"King Sombra... We... Thank you for you and Discords rescue of us from the hands of the Shade,"Luna said in a very blank and concern look while the king just gave them a nod,"I see that this was your true self, I suppose the form we were introduced to was not truly of your own making..."

"No... I was forced into the power of the Shade when he took the form of myself and stole the crystal heart,"Sombra explained to both princesses while Discord appeared right between them,"He managed to corrupt me when we were fighting in the frozen water of the north and... I felt great pain and the burdens of my ponies as I tortured and enslaved them... I need redemption..."

"I saved him from Tartarus when the horn shattered, and we agreed to help Equestria now instead of watching it die at the Shade's hands,"Discord explained while the mane six surrounded the bed,"He may have truly been the one who made us... But we now choose to be against him, thanks to the friends we have made..."

"Then what must we do? if the Shade has returned, he could spell great destruction and death for Equestria..."Celestia questioned out of fear of what the Shade could do to their land.

"Yes... Even with the power of both Tia and myself, we proved to be ineffective against the Shade,"Luna said as she threw the sheets off both her and her sister,"I never thought the Shade would be this strong, even outside of his own world..."

"That is where I will come in...! I will teach you princesses everything there is to know about fighting the darkness of Tartarus, and by the end of the training, you two may have a chance against him,"Sombra chimed in as the princesses got out of bed and walked around the sides,"Discord will tutor you as well with his teachings in the magic abilities of your parents, it's just a shame you could not find yourselves a mate that you could have as a king of Equestria, you would have elevated to a much greater power than what you have now."

The entire room at that moment froze in place as the princesses cleared their throats and blushed while looking away from the former king, Sombra immediately raised an eye brow before he heard the mane six giggling behind him. He turns to them in confusion before looking to Discord as he snaked his way next to Sombra and whispered something in his ear before he widened his eyes in great surprised.

"Well now... This is a very fortunate turn of event. And when were you two going to tell me you had a mate?"Sombra questioned with a smirk.

"We met him about two years ago when a magical accident trapped us in another world. He fed us, bathed us, and took care of us until help could come in the form of Discord,"Luna explained proudly as they thought about their human,"He's very strong and kind, and so very loving to us and our subjects, we just had to bring him with us, so we could be together for eternity."

"We have already been connected with him... He bares our cutie marks on his shoulders, and has magic now due to our connection, I'm certain he must be worried about us."Celestia explained further before Discord suddenly chimed in.

"Uh... Yeah...about that... Dylan's kind of preoccupied at the moment,"Discord said nervously as the princesses shot a look of confusion at him,"He's kind of facing off with the Maiden of Anguish at the Griffon kingdom..."

"He's DOING WHAT!"Luna shouted in confusion as she made every pony jump.

"Hehe... Oops... Yeah the Maiden of Anguish is attacking and Dylan felt he needed to get involved so... He's about to get into an ugly fight with Anguish..."Discord said in a nervous tone.

"We need to get him! He needs us!"Celestia said as the princesses were about to leave.

It was then that their efforts were stopped cold as red crystals sprouted from the ground and wrapped around their hooves, keeping them in place as they frantically fought against the red shackles that bind them.

"Release us immediately Sombra, we must get our love!"Luna snapped at the former king.

"No...! You have much to learn before he arrives again to try and kill you, Discord will go and save your human,"Sombra said as he turned to Twilight and her friends,"The rest of you must go back to the rainbow kingdom and watch over it in these dark times. Friendship could easily be the next target of the Shade's power!"

"Well... If you say so... Just please be careful... All of you..."Twilight said as she guided the way for her friends.

"Especially you Discord, pleas be very careful."Fluttershy said to Discord while waving to him.

"I will my dear Fluttershy, I promise..."Discord said waving his lion paw at Fluttershy to say good bye.

"Discord! You must go and retrieve the mate, we will need him as well... He may be of great use in this battle to destroy the Shade,"Sombra said firmly while he released the princesses,"I will stay here and protect the princesses in case of another attack, Go!"

"Right away my new friend, I will leave you all to get better acquainted, farewell...!"Discord said before snapping his eagle claw.

Just like that, Discord suddenly vanished in a flash of light leaving Sombra to accompany some less than pleased princesses while the draconequus was now traveling to the Griffon kingdom, and was surely heading for a possible fight to rescue Dylan. Only thing is, Discord had no idea of the surprise that would be awaiting him when he got to the kingdom.

_**Griffon Kingdom**_

Meanwhile just at the city of the Griffon kingdom, Dylan was now entering the fight of his life as he walked firmly and quickly towards the Maiden of Anguish herself with a magic made revolver and a sword at his side while the red haired demon pony grew to the size of a tree. Why Dylan chose to do this was still far beyond any pony or Griffon's guess, but as Gilda Griffon stood back with the Dazzlers under her watch, she looked onto the fight with anticipation and was praying for the best outcome of this fight.

Suddenly Anguish slowly began to stomp towards Dylan with all four of her spider like appendages pointing right at him, but Dylan did not back down as he charged forth and began running towards her. It was a bit confusing that something would dare charge at her ready for a battle, but Anguish accepted the challenge as she charged at a faster pace making the ground tremble with her stomping as she roared in almost a type of serpent hiss. Her demons at the entrance of the city watched with excitement hoping for nothing more than a lot of blood, they did not care who's blood would be spilled.

Finally as the two enemies braced, Dylan let out a roar as his hands glowed furiously and he slammed into Anguish and suddenly forced her back making her grind on her back hooves as he out muscled this foe. She swung with both hooves, but Dylan caught them in his strong hands and nearly crushed them as he suddenly made Anguish tumble over onto her back like a falling tree in the woods. Before she could even get up, Dylan quickly jumped up and landed right on top of her before plunging the sword into her gut.

She screeched before looking to the human with a fiery glare as if the blade did little to stop her, Dylan quickly pulled the sword out of her to strike again, but Anguish managed to swing one of her spider appendages and knock Dylan off her. She used the rest of the appendages to help her get back up while Dylan landed on his back before rolling backwards and making it to his feet before he shot two blasts from his revolver at the demon.

She took both shots in the appendages and suddenly watched as the magic blast took off two of her spider like weapons and sent them crashing to the ground, while the human chuckled at her while she hissed at him.

"Ow...! You little bastard! I only had four of these!"Anguish growled at the human while toxic venom dripped from her teeth.

"Go cry me a river you crazy bitch! Why do you even want this place? what do you have to accomplish by destroying the kingdom?!"Dylan questioned while pointing the blade at the Maiden of Anguish.

"The real question is... Why not? All of Equestria should experience the right to be embraced into the darkness of Tartarus,"Anguish said as a sudden dart of pure venom shot from her mouth,"Creatures like you can never understand the beauty, the power, the divine rights that Tartarus holds to it's heart!"

Dylan at that time had quickly rolled out of the way and missed getting hit by the shot of venom while the shot struck the stone ground behind him and melted a hole in the ground distracting Dylan for that very deep second. He quickly looked back just in time for Anguish to stomp over and smack him across the jaw with one of her remaining appendages sending him crashing into a home making it crumble and collapse on him as smoke came up from the wreck.

The demons began chanting while Gilda's claws trembled as they held a sword to the necks of the Dazzlers, she could only watch as anguish stomped over to the wreck and slam a spider limb into the wreck in hopes of hitting the human. Unfortunately all she struck was stone and hay as she dug into the pile to find the human, and she had gotten so frantic to find him that she didn't notice the white flash go off right above her before she was suddenly struck right in the back by a glowing white blast.

Anguish was forced into the wreck while Dylan used the magic blast to lift himself back to the ground and land on his feet before aiming the revolver directly at the pile, he narrowed his sights on the wreck before squeezing the trigger. The revolver went off with larger blasts coming from the muzzle as he unleashed a barrage of shots towards the wreck and watching as the blasts struck the pile repeatedly. White fire raised from the wood and hay as explosions were ripping into Anguish and burning her viciously as another appendage was suddenly shot right off just as she managed to make it out of the wreck.

She screeched and roared as she threw a giant stone at him, only for Dylan to back up before shooting the rock just in time to blow it apart, but it proved to be nearly a rouse as he suddenly walked right into two demons from the group and was grabbed by his arms. The creatures held him there before Dylan suddenly felt a burning pain in his right arm as a small dagger was driven through his arm. Blood squirted out of his arm as he let out a pain filled scream while the cutie mark of the sun began to glow, it was then that the blade suddenly melted allowing Dylan to fight off his captures.

He forced his right arm away from one and shattered the dagger happy demon's jaw as the wound it inflicted suddenly began to heal in the direct light of the incoming sun light that was blinding to the demons. Anguish at that time was stomping her way back to Dylan with only one spider limb now on her back while Dylan at that time had punched the demon on his left in the nose and kicked him off the side of the mountain just in time to be stomped on and forced to his back to the ground.

Anguish crushed Dylan with her back hoof and grind her hoof all over his chest as he growled at her to ignore all pain while Gilda was looking on with worry and a trembling claw that made the Dazzlers nervous, last thing they needed was an accident to occur. Dylan grabbed at the bloody red back hoof while Anguish snarled and sneered before suddenly aiming her last appendage right at his head and bringing it straight towards his head for the kill shot, but thankfully Dylan was able to spare his right hand and grab the appendage ceasing it's assault.

"Hmm... You are a strong little creature...! I never thought one such as yourself could thrive in a world full of weak little ponies, and these meddlesome Griffons,"Anguish said as she raised an eye brow to Dylan's growing frustration,"Do I anger you...? Do I fill you with an abundance of anguish? Well you should...!"

"Don't give me your whole anguish bullshit, I never have to feel such feelings again, especially now that I have two mares to call my loves now!"Dylan snarled as he forced her appendage away from his face with his glowing right arm.

"So you were filled with dark feelings before...! How...interesting...! This will make a good report to give to my master, but first,"Anguish said as she forced her appendage towards his face once more,"First I must dispose of you so we can finally break the will of Equestria, a creature like you can't live while our plan is in motion!"

Suddenly as a small spike was about to stab Dylan in the face, an incoming kitchen knife came in and was spinning before it suddenly sliced the appendage clean off leaving Anguish with no more limbs on her back as she screeched in pain. It was then that Dylan saw his opportunity and got his legs under her to give her a hard double kick to the chest and knock her right off him and send her soaring into another house forcing her into a pile and getting crushed by more rubble.

Dylan quickly got up and looked towards the direction the spinning knife came from and smiled as he saw his new little Griffon apprentice was now standing at the gate with the rest of the kitchen staff who were armed to the teeth with knives and cleavers. They were all currently standing over the bodies of dead demons that were stationed at the entrance of the city as Gabe gave him his eagle claw version of a thumbs up while Gilda had forced the Dazzlers right to his side.

"Thanks Gabe, I owe big time for that, but I got it handled now,"Dylan said as he saw his sun cutie mark burn a hole through his shirt as it glowed,"Where's the king, did he humble up and bring reinforcements?"

"As a matter of fact I have Mr Stone, and allow me to apologize for my ignorant carelessness for my Griffons,"Came the voice of king Tyranus as he suddenly swooped and stood in front of the crowd with two royal guards at his side,"I would like to apologize for my ignorant and selfish ways... I shouldn't have been more worried about myself and I should have protected my subjects with my life, I'm sorry for my failure..."

"Apology accepted there Tyranus...! Now if you'll excuse me,"Dylan said as the pile of wrecked homes exploded and Anguish emerged While Dylan could feel Celestia's fearful prayers reach him,"I need to finish this bitch off once and for all!"

"YOU FOOL! EVEN IF YOU WERE TO DEFEAT ME! THERE ARE STILL SIX MORE EVILS OUT THERE,"Anguished roared as her face crawled with maggots under her skin,"NO MATTER WHAT! ANOTHER EVIL WILL COME!"

"Yeah! And they will all fall as well! But for now this just means one thing,"Dylan yelled before raising his right hand in the air towards the sun while Anguish raised an eye brow,"THIS MEANS ONE EVIL DOWN...! SIX MORE TO GO!"

With that powerful shout, Dylan roared as he felt his solar lover fill his hand with her sun's power, he twitched a bit while the great power was being received and glowed in his right hand while he prepared to use it. Anguish stood back and was breathing heavily with fear as she shook her head in fear. An orb of sun light was growing out of Dylan's hand and was growing as fast as Dylan's roar had grown louder, for the first time Anguish was now feeling fear, how she was wishing she could be Terror right now, at least he wouldn't feel such an emotion at this moment.

Dylan growled as he lowered his hand and pointed the massive orb straight at Anguish as she begged for mercy and shook her head at the enormous power growing within the palm of his hand, and all of it was from the very sun itself. Dylan focused the enormous amount of power as it threaten to drain his energy, but he was able to aim it perfectly in time and finally unleashed the full power of this attack.

The blast exploded out of Dylan's hand and became a gargantuan beam of pure solar energy as he blasted straight across the ground burning a deep trench into the city while Anguish screeched and braced herself for the incoming attack. She closed her eyes and let out a terrified scream as she felt the white hot beam suddenly strike her an immediately begin to melt the very false skin, blood, flesh and even maggots right off her bones as well as her hair and her eyes.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH**!"Anguish shrieked as she suddenly felt everything melt right off her bones while sun light covered the whole city.

They were all forced to cover their eyes to shield themselves from the heat of the attack and the bright light that blinded the eyes of all who dared to look, they could feel the steam and heat from the sun as the ground shook from the power the human unleashed. They waited desperately as all of Anguish's shrieking finally went silent, and the light was slowly starting to fade away allowing regular light to take effect.

Gilda was the first to finally look towards the scene, and watched as the bright light was slowly and surely fading away to give them back the view of the city, and at that time, the Dazzlers had also looked toward the scene as well. The king was next to look and as the light was almost fading, they could then see Dylan looking towards the scene with his hand still pointed towards the direction of the Maiden of Anguish, and that's when the rest of the crowd looked on to see quite the impressive sight.

Dylan was now standing before them with half of his short torn off and staring down the charred scull of a mare, right where the Maiden of Anguish once stood, but now the evil demon was no more, she was dead. Her scull smoked as Dylan panted a bit from all the energy he was forced to use in this attack, but this victory was all too worth it, for he could now rest knowing that the kingdom was safe from harm now. With Anguishes death, this meant that the demons were going to retreat and cut their losses rather than be slaughtered by the Griffons and their newest defender.

It was then that they all gasped while Dylan slowly turned to all of them with a smirk, even with his energy sapped almost completely, he was able to give them all a thumbs up to signal the fact that he was okay, much to the Griffon king's astonishment.

"MY GOSH! You have actually vanquished the Maiden of Anguish! You are a hero!"The king exclaimed with much deep respect.

"Well... I wasn't about to let that crazy demon take your kingdom now, what kind of man would I be?"Dylan questioned as he walked towards the group.

"Hey... At least this means we don't need to worry about Anguish or the other evils now..."Sonata had whispered to Adagio and Aria.

"Shut up Sonata, we are now in Griffon custody if you haven't noticed..."Adagio hissed at Sonata.

"Yeah... I doubt things could get any worse..."Aria whispered in a pout for their dumb luck.

"Quiet you stupid Sirens or I'll plunge my sword up your human like flanks,"Gilda snapped at the sirens before turning to the approaching Dylan,"So...! Look at you Mr savior, how did you do that little trick with your magic?"

"All I needed to do was feel Celestia's warmth and her prayers and my power of the sun burst forth,"Dylan said while showing them his cutie mark of the sun,"I felt her prayers and her fear for my well being, so I used that so I could use the power of the sun and end the battle, it's a... Gift that comes from my solar lover..."

"Gee... These princesses must be the real deal, no wonder you wouldn't rut me last night...!"Gilda said with a chuckle while the group slowly looked to her with confusion and shock.

"Like I said Gilda... I'm faithful to the ones I love, and I would never betray them."Dylan said while Gilda nodded in response with his statement.

Suddenly as they all were about to share a round of laughs with each other, a white flash suddenly went off right behind Dylan making the human turn around only to be met with the familiar face of another friend of the human. Discord had now arrived and was instantly in a fighting stance as he knew the Maiden of Anguish was around, and he was ready to scrap with the demon in the name of Dylan himself, but much to his surprise, Discord did not see Anguish any where in sight.

"Come on out Anguish! Come on out and face your demise at the hands of the god of chaos himself!"Discord demanded as he looked around for the demon witch.

"Hey Discord! It's nice to see you my old friend! Where have you been all this time?!"Dylan called out to the draconequus as he gradually turned around to greet his human friend.

"Ah! Dylan my friend! It's so wonderful to see you as well, It's been quite awhile since we saw each other,"Discord called out before snaking his way to the human and giving him a greeting hug,"I say, you look like a big mess, you look like you were just in a fight with the Maiden of Anguish herself, but of course I already know that now."

"Yes...! I got into a fight with Anguish, and the bitch is now history as you can see,"Dylan said before the scull of Anguish suddenly appeared in his hand, much to Discord's surprise,"She put up a good fight, but I got her, and now the Griffon kingdom is free from the demons."

"Well that's just fantastic my friend, I knew Anguish was no match for my big human friend, nice job putting the wretch to sleep,"Discord said before snapping his eagle claw while wearing his smile proudly,"Now then, you must come back with me immediately! Celestia and Luna are more than worried for you, and are ready to arrive right on sight to throttle a few demons."

As Discord relayed the message, he had at that time made the chariot and the stallions who run it appear right in the center of the city, the stallions were a bit confused that they were already out and prepared for another flight, but were ready to go. Dylan raised an eye brow at Discord's sudden haste to bring him back home, but Dylan felt he still had a job to do in the name of his loves.

"But... I still need to teach these cooks here how to cook, and I have an apprentice here that needs to be tutored on how to be a chef..."Dylan said while Discord let out a sigh before smacking his face with frustration.

"Dylan...! Believe me when I say this, but this is far more important than you teaching Griffons how to cook, the fate of Equestria is at stake here,"Discord said before snapping his claw and teleporting Dylan into the chariot,"I don't mean to be pushy and rush you, but we must get going...!"

"Wait...! Take these three with you! We have no use for human wannabes,"The Griffon king announced as he brought the sirens to the chariot himself,"These creatures will be more valuable to you than they are to us, and they have plenty of info to give you on the Shade... The Draconequus is right Dylan, you must go now...!"

"Are you all sure...? Can you handle the rest of the work on your own?"Dylan asked out of concern for his new Griffon friends while the Sirens were forced into the chariot.

"Yeah we can handle things here now! We're Griffons after all, we don't go down so easily,"Gilda said as she walked up with Gabe at her side,"You got two princesses to get back to, and we all got a war with Tartarus that we must all prepare for, and we'll be keeping the scull here."

"Fine by me... And Gabe,"Dylan said to his little pupil as he lowered his chef hat in respect for his master,"You're the leader of this crew, so guide them onto making the best things for the king, and remember to keep the kitchen clean, and keep yourself clean."

"I will Dylan, I will be a good chef for my cooks, and I will lead them on to greatness!"The young Griffon pledged to the human as Discord appeared right next to Dylan.

"Well...! That's all nice and cute, but we must be on our way, and do be careful now Tyranus, the Shade will be on the prowl now a days...!"Discord said in a foreboding voice while Tyranus nodded in response just as Discord whipped Adagio in the back of the head.

"Hey...! Easy there you messed up toy factory reject!"Adagio hissed before Dylan grabbed her and Aria by there arms and forced them to sit down.

"Hey! You take an easy too dude, we're not toys okay!"Aria yelled at the hulking human before getting grabbed by her jaw.

"Just shut up! Sit down and enjoy the damn ride! You won't be enjoying life when I get the three of you back to Equestria,"Dylan warned while Sonata was secretly chuckling at the situation,"And what the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Sweet Celestia you are hot...! If you should ever want another girlfriend I'm always open if you want me big boy...!"Sonata chirped while her fellow Sirens rolled their eyes just as Dylan looked to Discord confusingly.

Discord and Dylan just shook their heads clearly not amused by Sonata before facing forward again, Discord magically lashed the reigns on the chariot and watched as the Pegasus stallions let out a neigh before running pass the crowd carrying both the human and the draconequus. Dylan couldn't help but turn back to the crowd of new friends as he gave them a parting wave before the chariot lifted off the mountain and slowly carried him and Discord up towards the air.

Discord kicked back and relaxed while Dylan watched the mountain get smaller as the chariot raised higher into the cloudy sky before it all disappeared behind a group of clouds and a line of mountains, Dylan may have had to leave, but at least something changed for him. He now had a new found respect for Griffons that he couldn't help but like about them, they may be ignorant and full of irrational pride, but when they humble up and take responsibility for their own actions, they can be very well liked.

He turned to Discord who was chilling in the seat before looking forward towards the sun as if he was thanking Celestia for the extra power he needed to save the kingdom, and now he could go home and see the mares he loved so.

**A BIT SHORT FOR MY TASTE, BUT THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM MY FRIENDS, STAY TUNE FOR THE REUNION OF THE HERD, AND THE MEETING OF SOMBRA AND DYLAN.**


	8. Chapter 7:Reunited, An Inedible Destiny

Chapter 7:Reuniting, An Inedible Destiny

_**Tartarus**_

Back in the world of Tartarus, the dark world was now a lit with red and orange light of hellish fires and magma rising higher up the pillars that held the dark and crusty black black paths together, and some how did not effect the dark areas what so ever. Demons ran along the paths and the magma bellow the path, for all these creatures were now in a panic, and were in fewer numbers than how they started. They flooded the realm as they desperately climbed and escaped every, demonic dragons flew around the the black ashy skies like hawks, many of which were lucky to survive their greatest failure.

Magma exploded like geysers and heated up the path as the demons walked along the path, wounded, in much pain, and were now awaiting punishment and the next decree of their leader, who they knew was now furious as one could be. However the punishments they would receive was nothing compared to what was awaiting their leader, for Anguish herself was in front of what remained of the army and kept her head lowered as she knew that she was going to be punished the most severely. All she could do was guide her army back to her master, and after recently learning of Sombra escaping and thwarting her masters plan, she knew Shade was going to be in a very foul mood.

She gulped as she and her army finally were making their way to a very large palace like building that looked as if it could be from the sands of Saddle Arabia itself, except for the fact that it was pitch black and the windows were tinted with blood red color. Anguish was really wishing she could be Terror right now, for she was shaking in her hooves, hoping that maybe her master did not return yet, or at least he was working off his anger with some exercising or maybe just rutting the soul of a mare to relieve stress. However that ship was quickly sailing as she finally approached the black steps of the palace.

Anguish and the army quickly knelt down, at the top of the steps, she did not dare look as Shade along with the rest of the evils was now standing before her at the top of the stairs looking down on her. While the other six evils were evilly chuckling a bit at Anguish for her failure, Shade was giving her a very serious, cold, and disappointed look, and in reality, this look only masked the fury and rage he was feeling right now. After what had happened with the princesses, Discord, and Sombra no less, he was ready to blow as he casually and silently began to descend down the stairs with the evils right behind her.

Red smoke was slowly leaving Shade's nose and leaking out his mouth as his eyes began to blare completely red rather than his regular eyes and the sharp black diamond like tail sprouted up from behind him as a growl escaped his mouth. Even the evils felt a very icy chill crawl up and down their spines, except for the lord of Terror, who was not only the strongest out of the seven, he was the master of Terror, and he could feel no fear no matter what was before him. Anguish however was scared as she could ever be as she felt the Shade arrive right in front of her and snort red hot smoke onto the back of her neck.

"Master Shade... I... I failed the assault at the Griffon kingdom...!"Anguish said with a trembling fear while her associates looked away with guilt for her.

"I see... And how exactly does one of my lords of evil fail to destroy a kingdom of mere ignorant Griffons?"Shade question with a very low and very threatening voice.

"I don't know...master, I was bested by this... Creature, some sort of human master, it fought like a warrior,"Anguish said while the Shade was starting to turn completely pitch black,"I... Did not know of this creature, honestly I didn't, I was not properly informed or prepared for this kind of battle...!"

"Wow...! If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that her little assumption there sounded like an excuse...!"Came the very deep demon voice of lord Terror himself while Shade began circling Anguish.

"You're one to talk Terror! You can't lead SHIT! And you dare to judge me on my actions as a general of an army?!"Anguish hissed at Terror while he only chuckled as Shade's head began to morph.

"You know Terror...! That's exactly what I'm hearing from her mouth! I'm hearing fucking EXCUSES! And from Anguish no less!"Shade said as he leaned towards Anguish's ear.

Anguish could only shudder and lower her head again in fear as Shade growled in her ear, and she did not dare look, for Shade's face began growing out. His jaws stretched and cracked as his mouth morphed into the jaws of a dragon's jaws, the color of the jaws were black and shiny like a black diamond. Deep red fire mixed with the blackness of dark magic as he bared the sharp black teeth of a dragon while horns grew from the back of his head. The next growl was even deeper than Terror's voice as it breathed more smoke against her cheek.

Anguish feared the demon her master could change into, it was a creature Shade himself had great troubles taming in the past, but now he was in complete in control, yet he wished he could go ballistic with his demon like power. He growled as a black serpent tongue snaked from his fiery mouth, and began licking the discolored skin of Anguish, this only made her shudder even more as she felt the slick and slime secreted tongue all over her face, making her feel dirty and ashamed. The tongue finally whipped her right across the face before it released her and went right back into the mouth of her master before he grabbed her by the neck.

"SO HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN THIS ISSUE TO ME AGAIN! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LOSE TO THIS MERE HUMAN,"Shade roared, blowing smoke into her face while his roar was deep and dragon like,"I PUT MY TRUST INTO THE SEVEN OF YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW YOUR LOYALTY TO ME?! WITH FAILURE AND EXCUSES?!"

"No master! I did not know! I was unprepared, it got out of control! Please master I beg you to understand,"Anguish begged facing the head of a dragon like beast as it growled at her,"I honestly didn't know...! But the human! It is the mate of the princesses themselves! It told me before hand! I swear...!"

"Mate...?! As in... A possible future king...!?"Shade questioned with a sudden look of shock.

His face slowly began to morph back into his regular human head while Anguish slowly nodded, her whole body shook while the demons were all shaking and even hiding right under the paths to avoid their masters wrath. Once the light skin and human appearance of the Shade finally returned, he stood there looking completely dumb founded and even a bit concerned with this information. His own lords look to him with concern, for they knew all too well what a king and queen was once capable of, not even Terror could best the king and queen of Equestria in the past.

Terror and Destruction looked to their tall insect like brother who was disguised by his cloak as Hate proved to be the wisest of them all, and it was because of his wise mind that he was the trusted adviser of the Shade. Hate did indeed feel troubled knowing of this and looked deep into his thoughts while Lies, Pain, and Sin were completely confused by the issue, for they weren't the smartest of the seven evils.

"Master Shade...! This could be a great problem, I do not mean to interrupt or trouble you, but if this alleged human warrior is a possible future king, this could be a serious problem,"Hate said in his deep scratchy voice that sounded like it sort of vibrated with each words,"We should discuss this further some time in the future and for tonight we should plan our next moves carefully, now that Sombra is with them, there is no knowing what he may teach them about us..."

Shade looked to hate as he lifted off his hood to show off his brown insect like head surrounded in a light white fog, his head was skinny and his jaw looked like a skull only covered by a layer of skin. He had three straight long antenna like horns on the sides and one on the back of his head as he struggled to give the Shade a serious look. Shade could not deny the words of his trusted adviser and nodded in agreement before he then looked down to Anguish, who was still kneeling and not making eye contact with him any more as she waited for his verdict on her.

"Now then...! All that is left for me to do now... Is figure out what to do with my failure here,"Shade said as he knelt down and grabbed Anguish's lower jaw to force her head up to look at him,"So...! What do you think I should do about you Anguish?!"

"I... Don't know my master... Whatever you deem worthy of a punishment I suppose..."Anguish answered while Shade suddenly began to chuckle.

"That's quite alright... I know exactly what to do with you...!"Shade said as he then suddenly snapped his fingers.

In that instant, the snapping of his fingers echoed through the whole realm before a large and deep red pit appeared right from under Anguish, she barely had any time to react before the claws of a thousand demons shot from the pit. Anguish was only able to stand before the arms stretched and wrapped around Anguish and was quickly pulling her down to the strange red abyss below. She screamed and hissed demonically as she looked straight into the emotionless eyes of the Shade, she then stared to her fellow evils, who also gave her nothing more than an emotionless barrage of looks as she was being pulled into the pit.

She struggled as hard as she could, but the claws of her new fate had her now and pulled her into the pit as she reached to grab anything, but the pit then suddenly closed on her arm, making her let out a fading scream before the pit clamped shot severing her arm off. Her screams soon began to fade away as they all waited in silence to commemorate her before hand, and when she was no longer among them, Shade let out a deep sigh of sudden relief as he began to chuckle in pleasure of her pain, as did the lord of Pain himself.

"Now then...! Now that we're done with that ugly business, now we get to plan for a new conquest starter, and this time I will ask for one of YOU,"Shade said in almost a celebration type of tone as he looked to his remaining lords,"PAIN! I know you were more experienced and a master of brute force, how about tonight we fnd a place for you to raid?! Show them the power of the evils...!"

"It will be a pleasure to serve you my master...! I will not fail you as my sister has! I promise you that!"Pain said while instantly kneeling to the Shade while he nodded in agreement with his lord.

"Excellent, but for now we must go inside, and calm down from our defeat here today, we will call it a mild setback,"Shade said before turning to the remaining demons on the path,"All of you back to work with the souls! And you will be lucky if I don't make you join that whore in damnation!"

All the demons were jumping and panicking at his loud demand as they then quickly took off down the path, some of them even jumped off the narrow path and diving into the magma desperately to get away from the scorn of their dark god. He snorted as the demons were suddenly all gone in a matter of moments, giving the Shade a moment to ease his mind before he heard the slightly lighter pitch insect voice of his Lord of Destruction.

"Master...! I was thinking, you appeared very agitated by losing the prey you had in mind with the whole Sombra thing and what not,"Destruction chimed in while pulling something that was shaking within his cloak,"I figured you would be moody and such, so I took the liberty of finding you you're own little mare for you to... Play with so you could relieve yourself. She's a virgin if that makes it any better."

At that time, Destruction had pulled out a living mare out of his cloak and held her by her blue tail that matched her mane while her whole pink body struggled and shook as she whimpered and looked up to see the evils and the Shade. The Shade took immediate interest while the evils just rolled their eyes, for Destruction was a notorious brown nose who did all sorts of things just to gain Shade's praise. They shook their heads while Destruction put the completely terrified mare down only for her to whimper and cry as the Shade suddenly made her freeze from his cold stare.

"That you did Destruction...! That you did... At least there is some good news in the midst of this bad news,"Shade said as he walked to the mare and suddenly gripped her by the neck, and by her flank,"A virgin huh? Didn't know those existed any more around here, I'm going to have a lot of fun with...!"

"W-what... Are you doing...? What do you mean...? Please don't touch me there..."The mare said in a shaky voice as she felt Shade squeeze her flank and giggle at her.

"ALRIGHT! Tonight we meet in the main hall to discuss further actions! But for now we can carry on with normal activities,"Shade announced before turning back to the frightened mare,"In the mean time... You are coming with me...!"

"W-where are we going...?"The mare asked before Shade suddenly scooped her up in his arms.

"We're going some place special... TO FUCK!"The Shade said before he quickly carried her inside while she could do nothing but close her eyes and not look at him.

In the mean time, the evils leaped away and disappeared all over the castle to rest up, and mourn for Anguish before their meeting tonight, giving Shade more than enough time to satisfy his needs and relieve his anger. For tonight he would have to pull something out of his rear to wow the crowd and make up for his Maiden of Anguish's failure, which only got him more riled up, much to the innocent mare's displeasure.

* * *

_**Equestria**_

Back in the skies of Equestria, the rushing winds of the high skies blew through the clouds and moved them all around, symbolizing a storm was being put together as all could speak. Hours had gone by since the failed attack on the Griffon kingdom, and Dylan Stone was now upon his solar love's chariot along with discord the Draconequus, and the three Sirens of Equestria, who were now the prisoners of the human. The sun was only hitting it's high point in the sky as it's rays hit the human and gave to him the gift of warmth and comfort while Discord was too busy taking a nap, but he also had a chain tied to his goat leg that was also connected to three collars that were around the Siren's necks.

Dylan was staring straight forward feeling Equestria's colorful and loving embrace itself, the Griffon kingdom may have been a bit fun and all, but Equestria was his true home, and he was more than happy to be back in this world. He felt the shiny gold structure of the chariot under his hands as he gripped them tight just hoping to see his two princesses as soon as possible, and he knew they were waiting for him as well. He could feel their fear and their frantic minds as they were trying to come to grips with the fact that this human had just faced off with one of the most dangerous monsters that has ever existed, and he even still bared the scar he received from a dagger back at the Griffon kingdom.

Dylan sent as many good thoughts towards his lovers, and yet in return he received only minor happy signs along with something else all together, a strange feeling that made him want them even more so. His grip only tightened ever more so as he could practically smell them as the distance between them only got shorter and shorter, it was clear that Canterlot was not too far away now. Yet Dylan felt as if it was an instinct that made him want to get so much closer to them, as if their connection was suddenly growing stronger after all these years to a level that was almost obsessive.

It was then that Dylan felt his obsessive thinking was interrupted abruptly by the quiet exchange of conversation going on right behind him between the Dazzlers, who were more than displeased about their capture. He heard their whispers behind him, and it was greatly irritating the human as it made it difficult to think of his loves that were waiting for him at home. Finally when Sonata began to giggle as if they were joking around and not taking their imprisonment seriously, Dylan growled a bit before turning around and stomping his right foot down making the Dazzlers freeze in their place and waking Discord in the process.

"Will you three keep quiet back there?! This isn't some little field trip you're going on,"Dylan yelled while Discord jumped a bit before rubbing his eyes to see what was going on,"I've already had it up to here with you bitches! Now shut the fuck up! And keep quiet prisoners!"

"Whoa...! Take an easy there Dylan, you may have went a little over board there don't you think...?!"Discord said throwing himself in front of the Dazzlers while the human stood up in a challenging form.

"They were getting on my nerves, they think this is a joke like they're going to a little get together, but they're not!"Dylan yelled in blind anger that even gave off a strange scent to Discord.

"Oh my... What is that strong stench...? Any way, they are prisoners with vital information about what happened, and even the master of evil himself,"Discord said while slowly placing his paw and claw hands on both of Dylan's shoulders,"I know they're impulsive and what not, but we need them, just take an easy... And... Do me a favor and lift your sleeves up for a moment."

Discord could not help but know that Dylan was not one to get so testy for no reason, he was normally well controlled and only got moody or angry when he was threatened or something bad happened around him. The fact that he was now getting angry easily was a clear sign of something else, and Discord was now verifying something when he noticed that both of Dylan's shoulders were glowing through his white shirt right where his cutie marks were. Discord was getting a gut feeling that he knew what was going on here as he watched Dylan let out a sigh before lifting up his sleeves for him to look, and that's when Discord knew for certain what was going on.

He got a little surprised when both cutie marks of the sun and moon had suddenly glowed and were just finishing their glow before a change on them had taken place. Discord widened his eyes but fought hard to keep his cool as he looked to the sun cutie mark first, the curved sun rays around the ball of light were gone, and the round sun itself got a color change. The sun cutie mark was now more detailed with sunspots, and small streams of deep orange lines traveling all over the sun and even had a light orange glow with wavy lines on the edges surrounded by a sky blue color around the whole mark. The mark was then finished off with with four clouds around the sun mark and within the sky blue color.

"The marks have changed...! Incredible!"Discord said as he viewed the crescent moon cutie mark.

However, the moon cutie mark was no longer crescent shaped, it was now a bright and fully detailed full moon that almost looked as if it was the real moon itself. The moon had dark spots and a stone structure about it like a real moon, and the moon was compliment with a pitch black night sky completed with actual twinkling stars that sparkled like wishing stars. The moon mark was even finished with a small lunar glow illuminating the whole thing as if the cutie mark was made of the entire night sky itself. Discord was surely blown away and had to back away for a moment to piece the whole thing together, while Dylan had also looked to his new cutie marks and was a bit surprised himself.

"Whoa...! Discord...?! What in the world happened to my cutie marks?!"Dylan exclaimed in complete shock.

"Well... It's nothing bad. Far from it actually... It appears your bond with the princesses has grown into the final stage of an Alicorn's bond with their mate,"Discord said as he suddenly began to chuckle at the big surprise,"Oh my gosh, that's why you're so moody and hormonal, you were getting angry and hormonal, you and your mates are growing to the point where you can no longer be separated from each other...!"

"So... What you're saying is that I'm getting obsessive and I possibly will grow to never leave their side again, like some kind of sick stalker?!"Dylan exclaimed out of deep concern for his loves.

"Ooh! I would love to have a special some one to love me so much that he would never leave my side...!"Sonata exclaimed before Dylan and Discord turned to the green girl with furrowed brows and silent looks.

"What...I'm saying is that it is sort of obsessive, but it's completely natural and part of your connection with Celestia and Luna,"Discord explained further while Dylan let out a deep sigh to calm himself,"And with this, you are also growing more powerful the more your bond grows... There is nothing for you to fear."

"Uh...! Excuse me! But when you two are done messing with each other on all this obsessive love stuff, can you tell us if we're there yet?!"Adagio suddenly called out much to the hormonal humans displeasure.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up! What part of that do you not understand,"Dylan yelled before suddenly grabbing Adagio by her neck and picking her up,"What does it take to shut you annoying Sirens the fuck up!"

"R-release me you crazy bastard...!"Adagio choked out before Dylan suddenly lifted her over the side of the chariot.

"That's a great idea! How about I release you from the chariot and let you drop to your death?!"Dylan questioned while Adagio gagged and kicked her feet as she looked down to see how high they were.

"Dylan! Dylan! Easy there now you're scaring her, and remember we need her!"Discord exclaimed before snapping his claws and making Adagio disappear from the humans grasp.

Adagio then reappeared right between her two fellow Sirens now shaken up and scared of the human while Dylan went back to the front of the chariot to sit down and keep himself calm while Discord sat next to him for comfort. Just as they were calming down however, they were then given a most pleasing sight by the two now greatly concerned Pegasus flyers as they saw that they were coming in for a landing right into the city of Canterlot, and boy was Dylan happier than ever to be back.

The city looked as beautiful than ever, Dylan felt he could almost cry for joy to be back in the beautiful mountain city he called his home, and he could feel in his mind that Celestia and Luna were close, and they were as happy for him to be back as he was. The chariot began to lower into the city, but he knew that it was taking him straight to the castle to be released into the loving forearms of his solar and lunar loves. He felt the wind rush through his hair as he felt his frustration suddenly feel a bit relieved knowing he was back home, much to Discord and the Sirens relief.

Dylan looked down and saw the chariot rushing just above the city itself, houses went by in a flash as they were quickly making towards the castle, and Dylan in the distance could see his princesses standing right outside the castle waiting for him. The mere sight of them made him want to jump out of the chariot and just run to them, and Discord was even ready to catch him just in case he did do it, but it was then unnecessary as the chariot finally came to a landing on the city stone. Dylan was ready to go as the chariot slowed down as they came up to the golden gates of the castle, and they were shining in the light of Celestia's sun before they came to a complete stop right in front of the gate.

The stallions reared back and gave a neigh before Dylan suddenly leaped off the chariot while Discord made the chain that held the Sirens together and to his will teleport from his goat leg to his lion paw. He then pulled at them like misbehaving dogs as he forced the Dazzlers off the chariot slowly just in time to see Dylan at the gate and slowly pulling the gate open with his bare hands. As the human did so he saw his mares waiting for him along with a strange unicorn stallion, but he had something else to focus on before the mares saw him and immediately jumped off the stairs before taking off towards the gate.

"Dylan! Oh my gosh you're back!"Luna called out in almost a whimper while Dylan pulled the massive gates open.

"We're so glad your safe!"Celestia exclaimed loudly and high pitched as if she was in great distress.

"Celestia! Luna! I'm here, you don't need to be afraid! I'm back!"Dylan yelled with a bit of obsessive fear in his voice.

The human ran inside with his mare in his sights and his arms were completely open to embrace them both, he could feel and see that they had an evil encounter of their own earlier while he was in the Griffon kingdom. The fact that they were attack by something evil when he was not around made his blood boil, but it was then instantly cooled as Dylan and his mares finally came back together. They all collided and held each other in the ultimate embrace of love and happiness, the feeling of being reunited with each other was overwhelming and the happiest moment of their lives. The sisters were even on the verge of crying knowing that they could have lost their human lover to the demons that dared to enter Equestria and allied soil.

They hugged and caressed each other feeling their bodies, the sisters fur was warm and welcoming, it tamed the anger and made the human comfortable to feel such warm softness against his body. His strong arms held his mares gently against him while Discord had just entered the castle with the prisoner only to get a full show of raw emotion and loving embraces, as did the stallion who slowly descended down the stairs and looked solemnly to the reunited herd as if he once knew such a love.

Dylan finally moved his head back and looked into the princesses eyes before they suddenly shared a very passionate kiss, full of love, moans and tongue, as if they were letting this new found and very strong affection control them. They felt as if they wanted to rut right there on the spot, but they at least managed to maintain their feelings to simple making out, and Dylan was enjoying every moment of it. He would exchange repeatedly from Celestia to Luna and Celestia again, this cycle of love giving was passionate as he took turns tasting the mouths of his beloved princesses. The Dazzlers on the other hand were not so fascinated by this display of love, except for Sonata who looked on completely elated by the sight while Adagio and Aria looked like they were ready to hurl.

Finally after several long moments of reunited kissing, snuggling, nuzzling, and even licks from the princesses to the human, Discord released the Dazzlers into the custody of the royal guards at the gate. He then came in to interrupt the herds reunion as did the stallion, and they knew they would need to be more cautious now that their bond had finally reached their peaks and could easily attack them in self defense.

"Um... Excuse me Dylan, friend in the room here...! I don't mean to interrupt the reunion, but could you all kind of focus here for a moment,"Discord said just as Dylan began kissing at Celestia's neck,"Dylan! We need to speak with you on an important matter!"

"Easy now Discord, let me handle this, I know how to handle herds,"The stallion said in a hard and firm voice that caught Dylan's attention,"Excuse me human, please stop ravishing your mares for one minute so we can speak!"

Dylan finally parted himself slowly from the mares before the ladies let out a sigh wanting to stay in his grasp for ever, but at least they got the next best thing by standing right by his said and even brushing against him while he stared down the new stallion. He immediately took to the front and slowly moved the mares behind them as if he was defending them, for he was now becoming very protective of his mares, and a large burly unicorn stallion was spelling trouble for him and his loves.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing around the princesses? You don't look like a friendly face...!"Dylan said while his hands went into fists and started to glow a far denser white magic.

"Easy there now human, I'm not your enemy...! At least not any more I am not,"The stallion said as the human lowered his magic only slightly as the red eyes of the stallion met Dylan's,"My name is Sombra, I am a former king of a kingdom in Equestria, and I am here to help you... You do want to know about the Shade do you not...?"

"Yeah... Maybe I do, so why are you here again? Just so I know for future reference,"Dylan said defensively as his eyes had suddenly gone through a change,"I want to know that I can trust you before I let you any where near us...!"

"Hmm... How interesting... Your eyes of changed, the right eye is gold and the left is dark blue... Just like your princesses,"Sombra pointed out while Dylan ignored the fact that his eyes did indeed change,"I'm here to help you three combat the Shade by teaching you the ways of the king and queen, the parents of Celestia and Luna, and the original rulers of the world..."

"He's telling the truth Dylan... At least hear him out our love..."Luna said as she began licking Dylan's left cheek.

"Okay then, who is this Shade and why is he attacking Equestria?"Dylan said in a more calm voice while still holding his mares close.

"He's attacking due to the assistance of those three Sirens over there, they broke the barrier between Tartarus and Equestria,"Sombra explained before pointing to the Dazzlers who were being escorted down a small castle hatch that lead to the dungeon,"I hope they will be punished severely... Any way, the Shade is the master of all evils, and he has only two things on his mind at all times, destroy the two princesses of day and night, and engulf Equestria in chaos and destruction, making it into the newest Tartarus."

"The Shade attacked us in a dark magic induced nightmare, he was trying to kill us before Sombra and Discord arrived to our rescue,"Luna said removing her tongue from Dylan's cheek only for Celestia to start licking at his right one,"We would have been dead if it wasn't for them, and Sombra has proven to know many things about the Shade..."

"Really...? So why exactly are you here? What did the Shade do so wrong to upset you?"Dylan asked while he felt Celestia's tongue going to his neck.

"I will explain further more in due time, but for starters, I must say that it is very convenient that your bond with these two had finally neared completion just as the Shade returned,"Sombra pointed out while noticing the tender love Dylan was getting,"Your magic is starting to grow, and change you, I have already seen the changes in your cutie marks."

"Yes, I explained a bit of that to Dylan back on the chariot, he was kind of getting hormonal and unstable when the Sirens spoke to him..."Discord suddenly whispered from right next to Sombra.

"Indeed... Me and Luna have also noticed the changes of our cutie marks, we have never seen this before,"Celestia said parting her mouth from Dylan so her and Luna could show the sides of their flanks,"They took on a whole different form from before, they even look as if they are glowing and a real sun and moon...!"

"I never thought I would see my crescent moon grow to a full moon before... It certainly looks beautiful...!"Luna said as they looked to their cutie marks that looked exactly like the marks that were also on Dylan's shoulder.

"Funny... I have the same marks on my shoulders now, it's like our marks went through some sort of evolutionary change."Dylan said as he too looked to his cutie marks with wonder for their change.

"Like discord said, it is naturally part of your completing bond, soon you will all be inseparable and an indestructible herd, that is what I hope to achieve,"Sombra said as he looked to their marks and nodded before looking to Dylan,"I want to make you all into a force to be reckon with, and soon you will all be the first king and queens of Equestria in few thousand years...!"

"WHAT...?!"The herd exclaimed in confusion.

"You heard me well, you all have a destiny to fulfill, and fate has caused this change because it now needs a king and queens to run Equestria,"Sombra informed sternly while the herd was left speechless,"For now however, we can all settle in and worry about things tomorrow, I'm certain you all want to get reacquainted with each other..."

Sombra said that as he noticed the mares fighting the urge not to start licking at Dylan again, and the ambition was killing them, for they wanted to do a lot more than just lick him, they wanted him at the best and soonest time possible. He then nodded and left the herd with Discord right behind him as they left the herd to get reacquainted with each other while they were taking in the fact that the whole king and queen thing had been brought back up to them.

"So... I don't suppose you two will hear about a proposal this time around would you?"Dylan asked out of curiosity as he did love them and wanted to marry them.

"We'll... Think about it some other time Dylan, we want to make sure that such a thing is really what you want before we decide..."Celestia said as she turned his head to her and once again began to share a tongue filled kiss of pure passion.

"For now though... Come with us our love, let us take you inside so we may rest with you and help you recover from your experience in the Griffon kingdom,"Luna whispered in Dylan's ear before slowly pulling him towards the castle's entrance,"And we promise... We are never letting you out of our sights again our love..."

"Nor will I my loves... Nor will I..."Dylan whispered in a completely smitten tone.

With those some what loving words said, the sisters slowly began to pull their human back into the castle to whine down from his experience and spend every waking moment with the human, now that they were never going to leave his side again. Dylan did not know what to think of these new feelings, but he did not mind at all as he never felt so happy to be with them again after a day of being apart,he gladly accepted these feeling s as they went into the castle and shut the doors behind them to enjoy the rest of their day.

* * *

_**Tartarus Palace**_

Back in Tartarus, and within the great palace of Tartarus, night was falling upon them, and many demons were turning away while nocturnal demons were coming out to pick up the slack. Only trouble was, there were much less demons around the real and the palace due to the Maiden of Anguish's failure at the Griffon kingdom, but thanks to the Shade, Anguish was now writhing and being tortured for all eternity in the pits of Tartarus. Now all was quiet, the sweet screams of tortured souls and wailing demons grabbing and eating souls sounded out and brought great peace for almost all things that lived in the realm.

Within the palace, the Shade himself was enjoying the somber and sweet cries of suffering souls as he enjoyed the pleasure of another. He laid in his giant bloody red bed within his bed chambers, a room with obsidian made floors that were as smooth and shiny as diamonds, and walls made of the same substance. The ceilings were also bloody red and smoothed out to look like tiles and glowed with a red fire from a small fire place at one end of the giant bedroom. Shade laid back completely naked and was covered by only his scarlet covered heavy sheets while the young mare was under the covers giving him the stress release he needed.

He lifted up the sheets to see the mare closing her eyes fearfully while she was working on his hard pail colored member with her mouth, and she was barely holding her own against the ten inch peck as Shade placed his right hand on her head. He forced her head lower, and made her deep throat his peck before he threw back his head and groaned in great pleasure while the mare was whimpering in fear of what he might do next. He held onto her and was now forcing her head to go up and down on him making him get more heated as he then sat up and threw the covers off him.

"Goddamn! Don't you dare fucking stop! Oh my gosh Destruction knows how to pick them!"Shade yelled as he moaned loudly while the mare went faster and used her tongue on his peck.

He finally released her head and reached out before gripping her flank with both hands as he bared his black dagger like in his mouth, and his growls of joyful pleasure became deeper and very demonic. He even gave her tight flank a few gentle slaps to help get him really going, but his hands at that time had turned pitch black and hard like diamonds, making the slaps leave behind red marks on her flank while she moaned in a bit of pain. He did not care however and slapped at her flank even more as Shade was finally meeting his climax and suddenly roared in an ear splitting roar that sounded like a massive dragon that was unlike any other. It shook the whole room with it's loud echoing roar, and made the mare quiver even more.

His roar did not stop till his body tightened up and he finally released his seed into the mouth of the mare and watched as she recognized the dark essence in her mouth and almost felt sick that it was filling her whole mouth. Shade began thrusting himself into the mare's mouth to squeeze out every drop of himself into her, he grabbed her by the back of her neck making her take it all in until he finally finished giving her his load and slowly pulling his member out of her mouth.

He then sat there and breathed heavily while he saw the mare whimper as she struggle with the load that was in her mouth, she wanted to spit it out, but Shade could hear that thought racing through her mind and glared at her as his eyes glowed bright red.

"Don't you dare spit that out! You will swallow it like a good fucking personal slave!"Shade demanded while the mare closed her eyes and slowly nodded in response.

He watched while his member was calming down to a normal seven inches as the mare lifted her head and whimpered, she was struggling to swallow what was in her mouth, but she knew a worse fate would come of her if she was to disobey the Shade. Finally with a few more quick whimpers, she managed to swallow all of his seed and began panting as she looked back down to see the Shade smiling devilishly at her cooperation and her loyalty in taking his demands.

"Very good my little slave...! Give me a half an hour and I will be ravishing that flank of yours again...!"Shade said as he was just about to start touching himself.

It was then that the sadistic moment was ruined as the massive red and gold doors to his room swung open, startling him and the mare who then took cover under the sheets while Shade turned to the intruder. He pulled the sheets over himself before looking really angrily at a small blue shedemon who arrived and appeared to be both fearful and concerned, and it appeared that she was not expecting to see the Shade like this, and his shocked angry look said it all.

"WHAT THE HELL! Haven't you demons heard of knocking?! What the hell do you want?!"Shade yelled while the mare shook a lot under the sheets.

"Apologies for the intrusion master, but the evils are waiting for you in the meeting room,"The shedemon said in a hiss while Shade let out a frustrated sigh,"I can tell them to cancel the meeting for the night if you are... Not ready yet..."

"No...! Goddammit! Just give me a moment here,"Shade said throwing the sheets of him and suddenly pulling a black robe from a red and gold closet,"Let me get dressed here and I will be right out! Just give me a damn minute!"

"Yes sir...! Sorry to disturb you sir..."The shedemon hissed before slowly leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Damn...! You don't go anywhere, we're still having round four when I'm done with this meeting,"Shade demanded as he slipped into the robe and jumped off the bed only to slip his feet into red slippers,"Do me a favor and clean something here, just... make yourself useful while I'm gone...!"

"Yes sir..."The mare said quietly trying not to cry or even look sad.

Shade gave her a peck on the forehead before he suddenly went pitch black and suddenly floated up in the sudden form of a long mass of black cloud like magic before he then swooped around the room like a hostile ghost. He then shot to the giant red and gold doors and went right through them, leaving his little personal slave to do as she was instructed as he then made it into a ruby red hall way. This hall way was lined with smooth tiled floors and walls while large crimson red cave like spikes hung from the hall way ceiling as the Shade suddenly darted down the hall.

He left a trail of black smoke behind him wherever he went, he flew around the hall way at incredible speeds as he zoomed pass a few demons before he turned into another hall way and went right through another shedemon. In the process he promptly incinerated the shedemon all the way down to the bone while other demons in the hall looked on in shock and fear for what the Shade had done. However the Shade did not care in the slightest what they thought, he wanted this meeting to be over quickly, and little did his lords know, he had already put together a plan for their next move.

It wasn't too long before the Shade turned off into a short hall way and finally came to a large black and red obsidian made door before the Shade reappeared in his normal form and dusted off his robe before letting out a sigh.

"Alright...! Lets get this shit out of the way...!"Shade said to himself as he then swung the doors open with both hands.

He quietly walked in, but the doors slammed against the walls as he entered a dark room that looked a bit like a council meeting room with a large marble orb in the center of the room where all six of the evils now stood in an incomplete circle. They all looked to the Shade as he descended down a small flight of black stairs grinding the underside of his slippers against the chipping floor in displeasure for the untimely interruption. All they could do is wait patiently and look blankly to their master as he silently made his way to the small open spot that completed the circle they had made.

Once the Shade finally made it to the orb that was now starting to shine with a deep red shimmer, he looked to all of his remaining servants and smirked while putting his frustration aside so they can assess the situation.

"So! Let me start out by saying how thankful I am for one of you sending a shedemon into my room and interrupting my special alone time with my newest slave,"Shade said before sarcastically clapping his hands together in applause with the rude interruption he was given,"Congratulations! you guys mastered the art of worse possible interruptions ever...! But on that note...! How are we doing so far with Tartarus raiding Equestria?!"

"Well...! We have just taken a large encampment belonging to native buffalo's just half a mile south east of this town called Apploosa,"Terror decided to start as the orb lit up and showed them a map of Equestria,"However these Earth ponies that reside at the town are tough, and had saved almost all the buffalo who were fleeing their home, and they are still holding strong...!"

"In the meantime, we have taken the migration mountain of the dragons here! Those dragons were strong, but their ignorant and simple minded nature proved to be their downfall,"Sin Chimed in with a raspy and gentle yet threatening voice as he pointed crust black four clawed hand to the mountains on the map,"Only a hundred dragons made it out of the mountain...! A thousand more fell by our blades! And no pony, horse, Griffon, or any creature heard us coming...!"

"Well done Sin...! Once again you prove to be my most powerful, and most cunning general of the Tartarus armies,"Shade said with a respected nod that filled Sin with pride,"Now then, as you know, I have suggested Pain to take on a more important mission to atone for Anguish's failure, and I have decided to send him to Ponyville...!"

"Ponyville?! But master that pathetic excuse for a kingdom is but a mere town of lousy, pathetic, and simple minded towns ponies,"Pain suddenly exclaimed slamming his giant crab claws he had in place of hands down to the floor,"They will not even be worth conquering! They will fall too easily and too FAST!"

"FOOL! There is a power in that town, and it is controlled by the princess of friendship herself Twilight Sparkle,"Shade snapped at Pain as the lord flinched at his master's snapping,"Princess Twilight wields the power of the rainbow, the ultimate power of friendship, and it is a very formidable power Pain! It won't be so easy to fight as you would think, but luckily there is not much resistance from guards or heroic figures, all you will need to worry about is the princess and her five friends!"

"GRRR...! Yes master...!"Pain replied while Shade then turned to both Sin and Lies.

"And YOU TWO, you both have something even more important to do, because you both are going to the Crystal Empire,"Shade demanded as Sin and Lies threw their hoods down in deep surprise,"The empire is one of our greatest threats to this conquest, their power of love will tame almost any evil and destroy it on sight, Lies will be there to corrupt the crystal heart and turn it on the crystal ponies themselves...!"

"It would be my pleasure master...! That foolish heart will be singing the tune of it's dead crystal ponies screams when I'm done with it...!"Lies said as his blue glowing eyes lit up and stretched a smile across his thick insect like face that looked to be made of stone.

"And Sin! You will be in control of leading the army in a full assault against the empire, I would expect nothing less from my great general,"Shade said with a wicked smile to his general,"I want you to kill what ever remains of the crystal ponies and the ones who rule over them!"

"Of course my master...! The Crystal Empire will burn!"Sin growled as his eyes and wide mouth glowed bright orange with excitement.

"Good! And in the meantime, the three greater evils will remain with me, I don't wish to use Terror, Destruction, or Hate unless I absolutely have to,"Shade said while they all nodded in agreement,"Now then! All of you get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow and we cannot have any mistakes!"

The evils then growled with chuckles before they all leaped all over the room before disappearing into the shadows of the palace, leaving the Shade to take in a deep sigh and smile at the plan they put together. It sent chilling excitement through Shade's whole body and even started to get him hard down there again with anticipation at the fact that the greatest of Equestria's weaponry were about to be destroyed as he turned around to leave.

"You princesses may have escaped my grip, but you have only delayed the inedible destruction of your lives,"Shade said as he slowly walked up the stairs to leave,"Equestria shall soon be mine...! But for now, where's that whorse?! I need to get my FREAK on...!"

**ANGUISH WAS JUST THE BEGINNING, ALL THE LESSER EVILS ARE COMING, AND TWO OF THE GREATEST EQUESTRIAN POWERS ARE IN DANGER, WILL THE NEW FOUND POWER OF THE HUMAN AND THE PRINCESSES SAVE THE KINGDOMS OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP? STAY TUNE.**


	9. Chapter 8:Love, Training, And Attack

Chapter 8:Love, Training, And Attack

Last night had been a rough night for Dylan Stone and his mares, they wanted to rut each other till the sun came up, but unfortunately thanks to Sombra, their night was ruined thanks to them having to get up bright and early for training. Sombra himself warned that he would be there to wake them up the minute Celestia brought the sun forth, and with the new hormones and the new powers settling into them, it became very difficult to think of many things. So many thoughts however pushed into their minds as the sisters kept seeing the Shade in their minds, but Dylan was seeing him as well, and it only promoted him to hold them tighter in a protective embrace.

It was then that Celestia's natural instinct for the sun kicked and she awoke just at the right time to see the sky showing signs that the day was soon ready to arrive, and she knew she couldn't keep it waiting, not even for her sister and Dylan. She let out a sigh as she sat up in bed and looked to her new sun cutie mark before looking to Dylan who was still holding her and Luna in a very tight embrace. She smiled before she leaned over and pressed her lips against her mate's lips and got immediate entry into his mouth as they shared a passionate smooch with each other before parting ways.

Celestia then quickly lifted the covers off her and was able to get out from under Dylan's massive arm to get up from bed, she shook off the big grip he had on her while Luna had just turned towards him and gave him a small lick to his neck. Celestia felt a little jealous now that Luna was taking advantage of this and getting snuggled in as Celestia quickly rushed towards the balcony and walked out onto it. She then lit up her horn and noticed that her very magic had suddenly changed as well, it had become more orange and even consisted of yellow and orange auras along with sunspots that made it look like energy from the sun itself.

As Celestia raises the sun, she is taken a bit from her new magic, and could feel its great power flowing through her body as the sun comes up with much greater ease than ever before, this was quite an eye opener. The surge of power suddenly began buzzing not just through her, but Dylan and Luna as well. They were next to gently stir from their slumber as their eyes fluttered open just to realize that Celestia was missing, the over protective human turned to Celestia's side quickly before looking to see the dawn quickly approaching, and Celestia was merely bringing the dawn here much to his relief.

"Oh thank god...I almost gave myself a start there, good morning Celestia,"Dylan called from bed as Celestia turned to smile to her human,"This whole hormonal part of this thing we're going through is making me insane, I never thought I'd be this paranoid..."

"This is what Sombra spoke of, but I'm sure it will be better with time, all this really means is that we'll be together forever...!"Luna said kissing at Dylan's cheek while Celestia casually entered the bedroom.

"I could not agree more with that fact Luna, and now that we think about it Dylan... Maybe we wouldn't mind it much,"Celestia confided as they both sat up and watched her join them back in bed,"Me and Luna have been thinking about what Sombra and you have spoken to us about and well... If you really want to get married one of these days... You can if you wish Dylan..."

"Yes, we are done hiding and saying no to your desire to make us complete Dylan,"Luna said while Celestia took the advantage and began kissing him on his cheek,"If being married is what you want, and since you have proven that you really love and desire to protect our world, perhaps you could make a good king...!"

"You really think so...?"Dylan asked before he couldn't help but hug Celestia and begin sharing a session of kissing together.

"We know so... You'll just need a little work is all, just so you know exactly what to do,"Celestia said while Luna was sneaking her way behind Dylan and reaching for his boxers,"We know you are truly doing this just for us, and we're glad you want to do good things for our world... And we couldn't love you more for doing all this for us..."

"That's great news! I just have to think of a good time to do it, I want your proposal to mean something to both of you,"Dylan said before the princesses put him to ease by placing hooves on his chest,"Right... Getting a little too excited...!"

Dylan smiled as they were about to kiss again, but instead he looked back to Luna who was just pulling down his boxers and stared lustfully at Dylan's rear, she couldn't help but give it a small pat before Celestia giggled and shoved him against the bed. She then decided to finish the job by pulling his boxers down the rest of the way and tossing them to the side. They were both then stuck looking lustfully at his exposed member that began twitching just for them, obviously wishing for a little attention from the mares. It was then that Luna climbed right on top of him to hold him down as she giggled with him.

Celestia on the other hoof had lowered herself down greatly desiring the love and intimacy they were feeling right now as she decided get just a little bit friendly with him before Sombra would so rudely break them up for this training.

"Do you really want to be doing this especially with that over bearing dick head probably coming right now to get us,"Dylan asked before he felt Celestia grip his member with both hooves,"Okay...! I...Gah! I suppose just a few minutes wouldn't... Be so bad...!"

"Yes...! Sombra will rarely let us have any time to ourselves...! We want to have it with you real good before that happens,"Luna said rubbing Dylan's chest with one hoof while rubbing between her legs with the other,"We want to feel very good before Sombra starts making us ache and weary of his ways...! So please our love, rut us like you mean it! And quickly!"

Dylan smiled and moaned as he felt the rushing pleasure of Celestia slowly jerking his member with both of her hooves, he was able to let out a small moan before his lips were sealed by Luna crushing her lips against his own. It didn't take long before Luna and Dylan were letting their tongues dance around in each other's mouths while Dylan was caressing Luna's entire body lustfully. Celestia on the other hoof was increasing the rate of her strokes as she felt Dylan's massive peck harden and only twitch for more, she could hear him moaning through the kissing him and Luna were doing.

Luna on the other hoof was starting to grind her mare hood against Dylan's stomach, and it warmed him up greatly as it began getting bulgy while Luna was turning bright red with heat, she simply wanted him right now. She began humping him faster as he gripped her flank and squeezed her large and tight rear, but Celestia was not ready to let Luna have all the pleasure of this quickly. Celestia waited until he was fully erected and sporting his large thirteen inch man hood that made the mares just crazy about him before she finally released it from her grip.

Celestia quickly then stood up on the bed, knowing that Sombra could walk in on them at any time and ruin their moments together, she was swift as she turned around and aimed her flank at Dylan's peck while Luna was still busy receiving wet neck kisses from Dylan. Celestia was getting sexually frustrated and rubbed between her legs as she too felt her mare hood already getting bulgy as well and leaked a bit on his leg while she brought her flank down towards Dylan's rock hard arousal.

"Aaaagh...! Ooooooohh...!"Celestia moaned as her mare hood met with Dylan's peck and felt her walls opening as she lowered herself down.

Louder moans escaped out of Dylan's mouth as he managed to work his hands towards Luna's mare hood and desperately to satisfy the heat growing in his groin as he forcefully began thrusting while working his fingers along Luna's mare hood. Luna smiled as she placed her hoof on his hand and felt him massage her moistening mare hood with his fingers while Celestia was helping him with their rutting. She moved her flank up and down as she felt his peck ravishing her once again while Dylan was fitting a finger into Luna's steamy parts as if his fingers were getting hit with moist steam.

Luna gave their human assistance as well as she slowly moved her flank in and out feeling his fingers wiggle their way back inside as she threw back her head and let out a weak and voice breaking moan. they felt their minds heating up and giving away to their new found lust for each other as Dylan was going hard and pounding Celestia's white flank while pleasuring Luna with his finger. His testosterone was flying and allowed his actions to control themselves as he reached for Celestia with one hand and managed to grip her flank while he felt her warm essence dripping on his peck while Luna's dripped onto his stomach, yet they dared not to part from each other.

Dylan's member began to throb as he felt his tip leak with his presence, much to the delight of his mares, who did not let up on their human, for they wanted him to give them his all and dominate them as he always did. Dylan knew who could not disappoint his loves as he threw his thrusts into over drive and dipped four of his fingers into Luna, he then began to really play with them as their moans were getting as loud as his own.

However they were soon going to have their moment spoiled as they barely noticed a red flash go off and Sombra arrived before them only to be surprised and horrified with what he was witnessing, the princesses that bested him actually rutting and being dominated by Dylan. He shuddered before he growled and slammed his hooves down spooking all three of them before red crystals sprouted out every where they looked, they had even froze in place while Dylan was on the verge of climax.

"That is ENOUGH! All of you! I told you all to be ready for today, there is much to be done,"Sombra said while they all looked confusingly to an angry Sombra,"I come up here to retrieve you all and I see you all trying to buck each other like a bunch of horny rabbits, control yourselves for once!"

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa there! You don't need to talk to us like that, chill the hell out!"Dylan aid while seating up as Celestia slowly slid herself off him.

"Yes, we were just having a quickie before you torment us with your SERIOUS training,"Celestia snapped completely unamused by Sombra's rude interruption,"Do we not have a right to have time to each other, in case you haven't notice, we're kind of still dealing with this change!"

"And we all have special agreements to rut whenever we have the chance, at least three to four times a week...!"Luna protested while Sombra just threw the cover off them.

"All of you just get dress and look half decent, you're all going to be training hard with me, so no messing around,"Sombra scolded as he made their regular attire appear and tossed them to the herd,"Make it quick and hurry down, if you do well today, perhaps I will give you your time with each other!"

"Aww come on! Just give us five more minutes!"Dylan begged while they fumbled with their attire.

"NO...! get dress, get downstairs and eat, training begins NOW!"Sombra yelled before stomping his hooves down and disappearing in a flash of red magic.

When Sombra was out of sight, Dylan growled as he laid there with his member slowly shrinking down yet still full of energy, it was making Dylan greatly irritated that they had to stop when he was almost ready, and the mares looked angry as well. He got out of bed and was almost ready to get hostile as he frantically worked to get his boxers and his pants up. The mare's could see the anger coming across his face and quickly rushed to him for a hug while they were just getting their necklaces on, yet it offered very little comfort to the hormonal imbalanced human.

"What a fucking asshole! He just bursts in and breaks up our personal time just for all this bull shit,"Dylan yells while Luna hands him his grey sweat pants and black slippers,"If this is how he is now, I would hate to see how he was when he was this dark and evil king...!"

"Believe it or not... There was once a time when Sombra was quite an easy going king,"Celestia confessed, much to Dylan's surprise,"The way the stories fortold, he was a very sweet king, and he even had a simple love life with a crystal pony known as Feather Shine, and boy did he love her...!"

"Wow...! And here I thought the guy couldn't be more hung like a bull then how he was when he saw what we were doing...!"Dylan joked while slipping on his white shirt.

"Yes...! I never pictured Sombra as the romantic type, and I'm guessing that all changed when the Shade came to him?"Luna asked while putting her crown on her head.

"Yes... Shade had snuck in a book that gave Sombra a lust for power, and he had accidentally made a clone for Shade to possess so he could steal the crystal heart,"Celestia said as she looked to the orange sun light of dawn,"With the Shade's power, he was draining the life from the crystal ponies, and Sombra knew he had to stop what he had created out of his lust for power..."

"Let me guess...! It didn't go as he planned and he ended up becoming the very thing he had hoped to destroy..."Dylan said while slipping on his slippers.

"Exactly... That's why he so stern right now, he wants to make up for his reckless behavior back then,"Celestia said as she walked to Dylan and rubbed at his chest,"He wants to redeem himself, and he wants you to save him from a life of regret, not just from losing himself, but the love one he lost..."

Both Celestia and Luna suddenly fell silent, as did Dylan himself, for they were all suddenly gripped with a bit of guilt a bit of sorrow for Sombra, and it seem to do the trick as Celestia and Luna calmed down from their heated time with Dylan. They were able to clean themselves up and finish putting on their golden and silver attire before looking to Dylan and seeing him completely dressed for the day now.

Dylan looked down as he suddenly felt his pumped up steam slowly start to cool down and be replaced with a feeling of regret, for Dylan knew very well what it was like to lose everything he had ever loved at one time. Yet he could not begin to understand what it must have been like to become what you hated the most, and be that way for more than a millennium. Dylan let out a sigh as he looked to the floor and thought real hard about his actions, he was then able to put on a smile as he magically opened the door for his mares before offering the ladies two arms for them to hold.

"Well... Then what are we waiting for? If we want this Shade bastard to go down for good, we better start learning some stuff,"Dylan said in a more up beat attitude,"If this Shade guy is as bad as all that, then this guy has to go down, for good this time...!"

Celestia and Luna were a bit surprised by Dylan's sudden change from angry at their love moment being ruined to up beat and ready for the day, but they weren't about to disagree with an attitude like that. They gladly took up Dylan's arms as they all ventured out of their bedroom and departed for some breakfast, they knew they were going to need it if they were going to be training on how to control this new found magical power they have yet to fully discover.

* * *

Hours later the herd then found themselves just outside the castle in a large open ground complete with a sandy ground, a half a mile of space for use, and iron barred fences to hold the whole place together. This particular place was located just behind the main tower of the castle and worked like a back yard for exercise, but now it was serving a new purpose, it was now an area for training. Red magic and white magic was currently lighting this place up with heated power before two collisions of sun ray like magic, and bright white and dark spotted moon magic were next to appear as they both sent red crystals flying in all directions.

Dylan, Celestia, and Luna were standing side by side with each other with all their magic glowing brightly while Sombra stood only a few yards from them completely covered with red crystal armor and small pillars of sharp red crystals sprouting from the ground. Sombra was quick to make his next move, small red crystals shot from the pillars and circled around them before coming in to strike at the herd. Dylan's immediate action was to defend Celestia and Luna as he quickly wrapped around them and threw up a white shield of protection and felt the crystals batter his shield repeatedly, and at that same time, Luna quickly shot a blast of her new pure moon magic at Sombra.

However, all the blast did was strike a crystal statue that appeared to look like Sombra, and while Dylan lowered his shield and pulled out his magic revolver, his arm was suddenly gripped by Sombra who appeared from right between Dylan and Celestia. He reared back his legs and bucked Celestia in the ribs sending her skipping like a stone across the sands before swinging Dylan over his head and slamming him on his back. Dylan sent a cloud of sand every where as Luna aimed her horn at Sombra, but the skilled former king suddenly made a large square pillar of crystal appear and slam into her chin before sending her flying into the air.

Seeing his lunar and solar lovers harmed by a former enemy quickly made Dylan crazy as he bent his lower body up and was able to kick Sombra in the head forcing him to let go before Dylan then shot a blast of sun colored magic from his right hand. Sombra quickly threw up a red shield to defend and felt the full blast of this new sun powered magic before sending a flurry of rising red crystals that exploded out of the ground like weeds. Dylan could not dodge this one and braced to be skewered by hundreds of red crystals, but his prayers were then answered as a mix of sun and moon powered beams struck the crystals and demolished them into pieces.

Celestia and Luna had then arrived from high in the sky and suddenly trapped Sombra within a strong grasp of both sun and moon magic, they glowed like the sun and the moon themselves as the magic formed into tentacles and wrapped around Sombra's legs. Dylan at that time stood up just as Celestia and Luna had landed right by Dylan's side just in time for Dylan to point the revolver at the former king.

"Well...! How was that Sombra...? Not bad for my first time right,"Dylan asked while panting before Celestia and Luna pressed themselves against him in defense,"You gotta admit! Between the three of us, I don't think their's anything that can stop us...!"

"Confidence is fine Dylan...! But too much leads to getting cocky, and getting cocky leads to mistakes,"Sombra said before suddenly breaking down into red crystals and reappearing behind the herd,"Making mistakes can lead to your downfall, and you're still not fast enough when it comes to reflexes...!"

The herd quickly turned around to meet Sombra face to face, only to be met with three different red crystal swords pointed at their necks, Dylan could not even point his gun to him before he felt the sharp tip of the sword against his neck.

"Well...! I did say this was our first time doing this kind of training...!"Dylan admitted before Sombra sheathed two of the three swords.

"There is so much more to be done, but at least you have all learned the value of teamwork, but I blame that on the connection of yours,"Sombra said while looking at the weapon Dylan was using,"What is this strange device? Do you not have a sword to call your own?"

"A sword...? Who needs a sword when i got this bad boy on my side,"Dylan questioned while twirling his gun around and showing it to Sombra,"This baby is a more advanced type of weapon, the shots in this go faster than blades, and do a whole lot more damage...!"

"And yet my blade was able to reach you before your sights with that weapon were on me,"Sombra said with a slight smart alack tone while Dylan frowned at him,"You need to be more inventive with your magic than just this mere hand held weapon, with the magic you all have there is no limit to what you can do. And besides, a future king does need a sword to call his own, one that will live and serve by his side."

"Touche Sombra, we understand where you are coming from, but Dylan has used a gun his whole life,"Luna said out of concern for Dylan's expertise of guns,"He's barely used a sword before, and even if he could use a sword, what would he use? Do you have a sword Dylan could make his own...?"

"As a matter of fact I do princess..."Sombra said as he then turned his sword around and presented the hilt to Dylan.

There were no words said as Dylan looked to the gleaming red blade of Sombra's sword, yet the king was presenting it and giving it to Dylan as if he was now the owner of this sword, but the marks on his shoulders further proved it as they began to glow. He then slowly reached out with his right hand and made the revolver disappear as the cutie marks of Celestia and Luna began to glow. Dylan didn't know what to think when it came to having his own sword, but now he was going to have one that was made from the crystals of Sombra himself, and that's when the blade began to glow bright white as Dylan gripped the handle of the sword.

Sombra released his grip and feared Dylan was going to lose his mind as he gripped the handle with both hands before the blade began to fill with sun magic and moon magic, the magic was like an infection as it spread through the entire blade before the glow went fully white. The blade shook before it began to change shape, the handle became spiral like and completely made of enchanted gold on the right side while the left side was made of enchanted silver. The hilt was completely horizontal and made the same way as the handle. The right side end was curved and had a small engraving of the sun on the side as the end was sharp and pointing straight up while the left was silver and had an engraving of the moon on the side.

Finally a great big flash goes off from the sword as the blade grows out from the center of the hilt and quickly grows long, large and sharp as it shoots a strong blast of white magic into the sky, piercing it with its powerful and enchanted magic. Clouds separated from the large beam of light as it went into the very sky itself and could even reach the heavens with its god like glow, but it only took a moment more before the column of light began to whine down. The column quickly began to dissipate and lower back down towards the sword that Dylan grasped firmly in his hands, and it was at that moment when the light hit the tip of the blade, the sword was complete.

A strong breeze of wind blew across their faces as the light of the blade slowly began to dim, Dylan and his mare's eyes glittered and sparkled with stars within them as the light finally went away to reveal the most intense and beautiful blade they had ever seen. This blade was almost as white as diamonds, it glittered and sparkled like its previous form did, only now it was refined and smooth to the touch, not to mention the blade was extraordinarily strong. The tip of this sword was sharp to the touch and could poke a small hole into a mountain with just a touch of the sword tip, and the blade was double edged, and very sharp, yet also smooth on the thin sides. The sword was very light, yet the blade was a good six inches thick and three feet long, quite the hefty looking blade if Dylan said so himself.

"Whoa...! Now this is a sword...! Can't believe this came from your red crystal sword,"Dylan said with astonishment as he lowered the blade before a sword sheath of platinum color appeared on his back,"Well that's handy, I gotta admit Sombra, I guess you really know your stuff here...!"

"It is a gift, from one former king to a future king, may Equestria's future be ever more bright,"Sombra announced while Dylan played a bit with the sword while the princesses marveled at the blade,"This is the sword of the king of Equestria! The bane of darkness and the true bringer of balance to the world, wield it pride and confidence Dylan Stone...!"

"Believe me I will Sombra, that Shade bastard is not going to know what hit him when I put this through his dark heart!"Dylan said with confidence as he slowly sheathed the blade behind his back.

"That blade is very beautiful, and it's made from all of our magic, we've never seen such a magnificent weapon before Dylan...!"Celestia said kissing Dylan's cheek while feeling the solid yet smooth blade.

"So strong...! So hard and long...! Just like other assets you have,"Luna playfully flirted as she placed a hoof on the weapon,"Shade will have something to fear now, among many other things that the three of us share...!"

"He will...! Thank you Sombra, we appreciate what you're doing for us, and to think you were once against Equestria in the past,"Dylan said while Sombra only looked firmly at the herd,"So you must have been a hell of a king back when the Crystal Empire was your kingdom huh?"

"Yes... I loved my home so... And I regretted every day of my new life for my pursuits for power, which ultimately lead to me being Shade's puppet,"Sombra said solemnly while looking away from them as if he was shamed,"I turned on my own subjects, and was an animal of the Shade for the longest time... I didn't even get to tell Feather Shine that I loved her..."

"You know it's not too late Sombra,"Dylan suddenly said as he made it clear that he heard Sombra's sorrow filled whims,"I bet that mare of yours is some where in the Crystal Empire right now living out her life, and look at you now, I bet this was the real you that she fell in love with right?"

"Yes... But I doubt she could ever forget about the monster she saw succumb to the darkness of the Shade,"Sombra said solemnly before drawing a red crystal sword and pointing it at Dylan,"All I can do now is help to destroy the Shade and bring peace to my home! Now draw your sword Dylan, I'm going to teach you how to wield a blade like a warrior...!"

Dylan looked to both of his ladies as they giggled at Dylan's burst of confidence as he looked back to Sombra before he slowly pulled his big sword out and wielded it with both hands and pointed it at the former king. It was then that both stallion and man ran at each other with blades gently dragging against the sand of the grounds before they then clashed sword together sending red and white parks of magic in all directions while Dylan's new weapon began to glow bright white. They then jumped back as a rays of white electricity shot from the tip of the new sword and almost struck Sombra in the chest, but he managed to dodge the attack as they both grind back only for Dylan to be caught by Celestia and Luna.

"Well... This is going to be a long day...! But this sword is going to be a lot of fun!"Dylan said with a bit of excitement as he and his ladies prepared to charge at Sombra again.

* * *

_**Crystal Empire**_

The Crystal Empire, one of the most powerful pony cities ever known in history, and the former home of king Sombra himself, a beautiful city this is, made entirely out of the most beautiful yet easily corrupting crystals. All homes, businesses, and even the palace where the new rulers of the empire was made of crystal, the very subjects and citizens of the empire were known as crystal ponies for their crystal covered coats. This city stood out from many others due to its history, its crystal foundation, and most importantly, it stood out for the great love and affection the Crystal Empire gave to all of Equestria, thanks to the new rulers of the empire, princess Cadence, and prince Shining Armor.

However this was going to be a day that the dark past would arrive to do as it did to the Crystal Empire long ago, for two followers of the Shade were now posted just outside the empire's line of sight and were currently in the cold snow. The wind howled and snow came in like crazy, but Sin and Lies were holding strong as an army began to once again pour from a warm and comfy gate of Tartarus. The demons slowly but surely arrived in the forms of those same goblin like demons with gnarly curved swords, clubs, and spears, while more lizard like, and spiky demons then began to arrive, along with some large stationary javelins that were used as siege weapons.

The very fires warmed the two generals as they even decided to shell of their cloaks to reveal their demonic forms, while Sin was a large and heavily tone demon with the head that was almost shaped like a volcano, and had six crab legs for legs. Lies glowed blue and did not have any legs, for his body was much like a statue made up of silver tree roots and black magic inside as his glowing blue eyes stared down their target.

"Goddammit...! It's freezing out here, why did that stupid traitor Sombra choose to rule a kingdom out here in the first place,"Sneered Lies while Sin made himself useful and began to get the armies formed,"I can't wait to get my claws on that crystal heart, from what Sombra had told us about it back then, the corruption that leads to the cries of those crystal ponies is like a disharmonious melody that could put the butcher to sleep...!"

"Indeed...! That is why we must not fail to bring forth the destruction of the Crystal Empire,"Sin reminded as he directed the large siege weapons to the border of the empire's sight,"I just hope Pain can handle princess Twilight and her friends, he thinks they will not be a problem...! But he's wrong...!"

"The knuckle dragger is on his way right now and stomping his way through the Ever Free forest, he'll be there soon,"Lies informed Sin as the skies around the empire began to turn black with their evil,"I suppose my time has come, I will see if I can snake my way over to their precious empire so I can go to work on that heart...! Have fun Sin!"

With that said, Lies quickly became surrounded in a cloudy ice blue magic before falling to the ground and disappearing into the snow, but Sin could see all the movements he made as he watched Lies make a trail while Lies darted for the Crystal Empire. Sin only shook his head at Lies for he did not like the way Lies approached an enemy with covert and very great discretion, Sin had a much more sound approach to these kind of things, due to him having a great craving for war and battle. Sin turned to his army and watched as three demons had set up their javelins and prepared to fire them upon the empire, and boy did Sin want them to fire those massive javelins and start this battle.

"ALRIGHT THEN! DEMONS OF TARTARUS...! BEGIN THE ASSAULT! And wait for my signal to charge!"Sin roared as the siege weapons made loud boom noises before giant arrows shot from them and descended towards the empire.

* * *

_**Ever Free Forest**_

The Ever Free forest, the darkest and most evil place on Equestria's good soil, a place feared by many ponies of the world, but to the raiding demons of Tartarus, it would be like a fun little park to them complete with all kinds of dangerous animal. However this was no time for a little stroll through a dark an evil park, for lord Pain this was a race to destroy Ponyville and the wielders of the rainbow. Pain had also disposed of his cloak and revealed his true self as a demon with a lower half body that looked like a white maggot, and a dark top half of a demon with large claws that he used to help him move fast and deliver deadly blows with his brute strength.

He charged and smashed over multiple trees and rocks, crushed many different creatures of the forest as he stood almost as big and tall as the Rainbow castle of Ponyville itself, and he wore a great and evil smile as he saw the small town in the distance. From the looks of the ponies he could see there, he could tell that they were completely unaware of his presence, and he had the element of surprise on his side. This only brought a vile and deep chuckle to Pain as he picked up the pace and could see terrified and confused looks on the mortal ponies faces.

"It is soon time for me to put friendship out for good! No more rainbow for these creatures,"Pain grumbled before noticing that ponies could now see him coming,"NO MORE RAINBOW...! NO MORE FRIENDSHIP!"

**THE LESSER EVILS HAVE STRUCK, AND A NEW BATTLE HAS BEGUN, BUT NOW THE POWER OF THE THREE HAVE GROWN STRONGER, AND IT IS TIME FOR THEM TO SHINE, AND A FORMER KING TO REDEEM HIMSELF BY GOING TO HIS HOME. NEXT TIME.**


	10. Chapter 9:Love And Friendship's Battle

Chapter 9:Love And Friendship's Battle

Back in the city of Canterlot, the afternoon was still bright and shiny, all was quiet for the ponies and all other that lived in the city, except of course for the occurrence at the Canterlot castle that was alive with activity. Red and white magic was glowing and lighting up the whole castle from the back of the foundation as a man and a stallion along with two mares at the man's side were fighting to learn how to battle and control new found power. Colors of the sun and moon were next to go off, and all it indicated was that Celestia and Luna were once again using their powers as well.

In the training grounds, Dylan Stone and his mares were once again going through a long and rough day of training that was finally starting to whine down as Sombra, the former king of the Crystal Empire was now in a sword fight with Dylan. Along with the man that wielded his massive new sword with pride was princess Celestia and Luna, his lovers and controllers of the day and night who were also testing their new abilities. Their powers were strong and their team work with these new found powers were only getting stronger as Dylan and Sombra clashed swords and dropped to both sides of the battle field.

Dylan was assisted by Celestia and Luna while Sombra only had the luxury of high pain tolerance and thousands of years in experience with battles, much to the entire herds disadvantage in this sparring battle. However, Dylan had heart and was showing his potential as a warrior and king as he and the princesses launched themselves at Sombra just in time for a massive wall to shoot from the ground and block the mare's strikes with their horns. Dylan on the other hand was able to swing his blade left and use the power of the moon to slice completely through the wall and just miss Sombra's horn before the two clashed swords.

"So what do you think Sombra...?! Not bad for the first day huh?! And I bet there's so much more for you to show us right,"Dylan said before Celestia suddenly struck Sombra on the side with a swift buck before Dylan jumped away,"I'm mean come on...! This has to be good for our first day right?!"

"Yes...! You three are doing quite well, and your power only continues to grow with each passing moment,"Sombra said before red crystals exploded around the herd and trapped them in,"And yes, there is still much for you all to learn yet, believe me my friend, when I'm done with the three of you, the Shade won't know what hit him...!"

"Yes! We can finally put a stop to the Shade and all the evil he caused, there can finally be true peace for Equestria."Celestia said with a sigh at the thought of a world without the Shade.

For now however, we should be worrying about those seven evils, no doubt he'll unleash all of them first correct?"Luna asked as Sombra freed them from their prisons and approached them.

"Exactly...! He will bring forth all seven evils to do his bidding in hopes of not getting his hands dirty, he has that cocky wit about him,"Sombra explained while Dylan sheathed his sword and panted with exhaustion,"However, when he does appear, there is going to be great trouble and darkness to come from him when he arrives...!"

"I'm not afraid of him... I've looked into the face of death before... And... By my own hand at times too,"Dylan said with a sigh while Celestia and Luna suddenly brushed at his side with concerns,"And these two... They helped me and pulled me out of deaths grip.

"Dylan... I thought you didn't want to talk about all of that... I thought that was history for you."Luna said with concerns at their past adventures together.

"Well... No sense in pretending it didn't happen, but in a way I'm glad it all happened,"Dylan said as he put his arms around both princesses,"I would have been nothing without the two of you..."

"Oh Dylan... Always one to get soft and kind after a hard day of work or activity..."Celestia said before planting a kiss on Dylan's cheek.

"Well... At least I know that you will not be without love in your life my friend..."Sombra said before a solemn chuckle escaped his lips.

They all decided to laugh off their training today as it finally came to close for the day, much to the relief of the herd, now that all could be easy and regular activity could ensue, which meant kitchen time for Dylan. For the princesses it meant their regular schedule of taking care of Equestria and other kingdom's paper work, which relationships lately had been a whole lot more positive and stronger between kingdoms. It almost made the mares want to do all kinds of work with the kingdoms after the new relationship that was forming between all of them, some new and highly profiting trading imports and exports have even opened up since then, and it was music to their ears.

Dylan looked forward to working back in the kitchen again and treating his new teacher of the warrior arts fit for a former king of Equestria's greatest city, there was much to look forward to, and so much little time to do so. They all agreed to go back to the castle and continue the rest of their day with their own duties and activities, but all of that was then cut short as they neared the gate to leave the grounds. It was then that suddenly the gate disappeared in a white flash and Discord the Draconequus had appeared in its place looking more than a bit worried, for he was fully aware of the chaos that was now spreading across the Crystal Empire, and Ponyville.

"Discord...! That was quite unexpected, as are all your appearances,"Sombra said with a chuckle while the Draconequus just crossed his arms and wore an unamused look,"My gosh Discord I'm starting to miss the old you, is there some sort of trouble you would like to share with all of us?"

"Oh no, not at all, only there is the issue of PONYVILLE under attack by the lord of Pain,"Discord suddenly exclaimed with his limbs in the air while shocked looks grew on all faces,"Not only that, but the Crystal Empire is under siege by the lord of Sin and the lord of Lies!"

"What?! How were they able to reel back and attack so soon after the Griffon kingdom?!"Dylan asked out of confusion and disbelief.

"Well while the Griffon kingdom was spared from the Shade's conquest, other parts of Equestria were made into footholds for Tartarus,"Discord said before makin a map surrounded in a white aura appear,"Apploosa has been under siege by two armies of demon gargoyles and giant bat lords, you see the giant muscular human bat hybrids, they are strong and have really been hammering the town...!"

"And the Crystal Empire?! How is prince Shining Armor and princess Cadence holding up...?!"Celestia said fearfully for their fellow rulers of Equestria.

"And princess Twilight, how are they fairing against the lord of Pain?"Luna chimed in out of concern for their newest royalty.

"Well... The Crystal Empire is barely holding, the crystal gate is soon going to give away to the demons of Sin..."Discord said solemnly as he showed them an image of the demons breaking down the gate with demonic battering rams.

"The empire won't last long against Sin, not only is he the strongest of the lesser evils, he is also a gifted general of Tartarus's armies,"Sombra said with a serious look as they watched crystal pony guards desperately shoot arrows to stop the demons progress,"They need help Discord, serious help...!"

"Yes, also princess Twilight and her friends are barely holding Pain off, his brute strength and cold elemental power is unmatched, and the rainbow is having very little effect on him,"Discord explained as he then showed Ponyville's map and an ugly looking maggot like demon smashing through the town and fighting off princess Twilight,"I'm not sure if they can best this foes on their own, they need help as well...!"

"Well shit! What are we standing around for?! We should go out there and help them, we can let the Shade win,"Dylan exclaimed with a tense feeling of responsibility washing over him,"We got go, some of us need to get to the Crystal Empire and stopped the two lords, and others need to go to Ponyville and take that worm beast down, friendship and love are at stake here!"

"You're exactly right Dylan, that must be the significant reason for the attack on two fronts, they want to destroy love and friendship,"Celestia explained in a grim tone, knowing all too well what could happen if Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor were to fall,"If they perish from this attack, there will be nothing between Tartarus and their ultimate completion of their conquest..."

"Agreed... And... I feel me and Discord need to be the ones to go to the Crystal Empire, we must be the one's to destroy Sin and Lies,"Sombra explained as his eyes narrowed on the enemies that surrounded them,"Dylan...? How would you and your mare friends like to test out your new abilities and destroy Pain...?"

"I would be honored Sombra, we'll send that bug back to the pit that spawned him,"Dylan said as he gripped his loves hooves with pride,"And we'll do it together, as a man, and his princesses...!"

"Indeed, It is time to teach the Shade the new things we have learned since our last encounter!"Luna exclaimed with excitement at the thought of testing their new power.

"Then there is no time to waste every pony, we must be on our ways immediately,"Discord said while snapping his claw fingers and making the Canterlot chariot appear before them,You won't need the stallions for the chariot now, all you have to do is give it the command of where you would like to go, and it will take you there."

"Thank you Discord, and good luck at the empire,"Dylan said with a smile to both Sombra and Discord,"Both of you... This could be your big shot towards redemption Sombra, take good care of yourself..."

"I will my human friend, I will not fail my home again."Sombra said as Dylan and the princesses made for the chariot.

Dylan, Celestia, and Luna were all rushing to the chariot and quickly piled into it before getting nice and comfy into the seats, they then turned to see Sombra and Discord waving to them before finally disappearing in a white flash of magic. It was then that Dylan and the princesses turned to their chariot and looked it over with interest in its new feature, and were eager to try it out. Dylan was the first to look at the chariot and decided to be the one to try out the new features while Celestia and Luna enjoyed resting on his shoulders as he gave the word.

"Okay then...! To Ponyville immediately!"Dylan commanded before the magic began to happen.

The chariot had then began to suddenly lift off the ground slowly, but gradually without an issue as white sparks of magic appeared from the rear of the chariot like snow while the heard was laughing and enjoying their chariot's new ability. I then suddenly shot into the sky and carried them all off through the clouds high in the sky as the chariot began to take them toward their destination of choice, and the next battle of their life.

* * *

_**Crystal Empire**_

All disaster was now falling upon the Crystal Empire, flaming large javelins pierced through the walls of the city, and demons pushed for a way to get inside while battles upon the bright and shining city were erupting on the walls where many crystal guards stood. Fights raged through all the walls over the safety of the city while crystal ponies were busy being evacuated from the empire. The skies were once again being cloaked in black smoke like clouds that blocked the sun and orange to red lightning crashed over the city of crystal as screams could be heard from all over the empire.

The crystal heart itself was doing it's best to fend off the demons, and for the most part it did the trick with the larger and more gargantuan creatures, but even then it was still touch and go over the fight for the empire. It then was starting to become even more dire when the crystal heart had then suddenly began to fail and its light had began to go dim as if a darkness was falling upon the beloved heart itself. It didn't take long for more chaos to rise when the crystal guards noticed the blacken light of the empire and were then becoming deterred by the harm they could feel was happening to the crystal heart.

The demons had then quickly took advantage of this sudden change in the enemies behavior and were either sneaking into the city that was luckily evacuated of all innocent crystal ponies or they were continuing their battle with the crystal guards. However their true targets were not the citizens or the city itself, it was the two very rulers of the empire that kept the city full of love and power. Those two rulers were prince Shining Armor, a burly unicorn of white and three shaded blue mane and tail with the cutie mark of a blue shield with a purple star in the center. There was also princess Cadence, the wife of Shining Armor and the goddess of love who stood as a pink Alicorn with a purple, pink, and yellow mane and tail with the cutie mark of a crystal made heart.

It was at this time that from the balcony of an immense palace mad entirely of crystal, Shining Armor himself was now watching this chaos and massive battle unfold, so much blood and death could be seen from the balcony. He watched as guards would die with blades in every body part, and limbs as well as heads would be severed clean off and hung for intimidation, thankfully for the most part the battle was at a stand still. There was no advantage to be seen for him or the enemy, but what he was unaware of who was leading this attack exactly, and he was about to learn the hard way of who he was messing with.

"How can this happen...? Why is this happening...?! Why,"Shining Armor asked himself before looking away from a crystal guard being pulled in two by two demons,"We have to do something...! This can't go on!"

It was then that Shining Armor backed away to leave before he was suddenly surprised by two demon minions jumping from under the balcony and landing right in front of him with swords pointed at their true target. They growled and snarled at the prince who backed away in horror at the disgusting and twisted looking creatures as they then began to chuckle at him and speak in a strange language. The crystal prince quietly opened the doors that lead to the inside of the palace before one of the creatures suddenly lunged at him and chattered a crazy speech before coming in for a downward slice with his curved blade.

Shining Armor was quick and clever as he suddenly lit up his horn and in a flash of speed brought out a sword from inside and blocked the incoming attack with a horizontal block before throwing the demon back. He watched as the demon stumbled back and flew off the ledge of the balcony just in time for the other demon to attack with a running charge going for a stab, before Shining Armor jumped and shot a blast of magic at the creature. The beam made contact and blasted the creatures head completely off allowing it to fall forward and drop it's blade before slamming to the ground and sliding to a stop dead in its tracks.

Shining quickly landed and made sure the demon creature was dead before looking over to the room and running towards it and entering the palace to find the one pony who mattered the most to him, especially during this kind of disaster. He ran through a bedroom before making it to the door and bursting through the doors to see four of his guards killing two demons before seeing Shining wielding his sword and blasting two more creatures away.

"Prince Shining Armor! Thank Celestia we have found you, we must get you to safety sir, your life is in danger...!"A guard said as he and another guard came to the prince's aid and defended him fiercely.

"If you were to fall to these monstrous creatures, the empire would fall, and our efforts would be in vain,"The guard said as they began to move with the prince towards a potential safe place,"We need to get you to a safe place so you can be extracted, we're not so sure that we can stop these creatures...!"

"We can't leave without princess Cadence, we are not leaving my wife behind!"Shining argued before teleporting out of their defense and appearing before them.

"Prince Shining Armor! I saw your wife in the lower levels and just heading towards the stairs that takes her to the crystal heart,"Came the voice of a young orange Pegasus stallion in regular armor,"If you hurry you can catch her at the crystal heart and find out what is going on."

"Thank you Flash Sentry, now go! All of you, we must do our absolute best to protect the empire from the demons,"Shining Armor commanded before a door had suddenly smashed to pieces and brought forth a crowd of demons,"GO! Repel the enemy! For the Crystal Empire!"

The guards wasted no time as Shining Armor raised and pointed his sword at the incoming foes before his guards charged at them and clashed in a bloody display of death and honor vs dishonor while Shining Armor ran down a separate hall way to reach his love. Once he had crashed through another set of doors, he was then met with another group of demons that were just finishing three guards as they severed each of their limbs off before noticing Shining Armor. The demons shouted like animals before charging at Shining Armor with their spears ready and slobbering in their desire for royal blood to be spilled before Shining was quick to take action.

With a quick flash of his horn, he teleported out of sight and reappeared behind the group before tossing his sword at them before lighting the blade up with his magic and making it spin with high momentum and velocity. He watched as he swung his magical blade and tore through the cursed demons and spilled their blood on all the walls as limbs, heads, and entrails went in all directions like grass being chopped by a lawn mower blade. Once all demons had been dealt with, Shining Armor continued on leaving a pile of dead demons in his wake as he found a flight of stairs and quickly raced down them towards the feel of his wife getting ever so closer to him.

Finally the moment he made it down the stairs, he had ran right into princess Cadence herself and fell with her to the ground before sliding to a slow, but complete stop right near a door that lead to the crystal heart. Shining Armor laid on top of Cadence for only a moment before looking up to see some incoming crab like demons, he quickly defended his beloved princess of love as he blasted the group of demons away with one big explosion of magic. He watched all of them become red paste before he looked down to his frighten princess of love while she looked to him with surprise at his appearance, fighting, and risking his life, through life and limb, bone, flesh and blood, just to protect her.

"Shining Armor... You came for me... You saved me..."Cadence said with surprise yet deep love even more so in her voice.

"I would have gave up everything just to protect you, and hold you in my arms Cadence,"Shining Armor said as they shared a moment of love with each other,"No matter what happens, I'll always be there with you through good and bad times, I love you Cadence..."

"I love you too Shining Armor..."Cadence said as they shared a passionate and courage filling kiss.

Once they were done with their solid moment of fulfilling their kiss that filled them with the love they had always used to fuel the Crystal Empire itself, Shining Armor was quick to get off his wife and help her to her hooves.

"I'm really glad I found you Shining Armor, there's something wrong with the crystal heart,"Cadence warned as Shining listened with for for the beloved crystal heart,"It feels like it's being poisoned by something, its light is dimming and the crystal ponies are getting weaker, we have to do something."

"Then lets get to the crystal heart and take care of whatever and who ever is messing with the heart of our city,"Shining Armor decided as he and Cadence looked to the next flight of stairs,"Come on! The entrance towards the crystal heart is just down here, lets go!"

Shining Armor lead the way for his wife as they ran off together down the flight of stairs that lead to the outside area of the palace that was still in massive chaos with the guards now fighting with the demons that made it inside. They ignored the shouting and the screams of guards and demons as death felt like it was surrounding the both of them as they ran down the spiral stair case with the crystal heart only on their mind. They took care not to burden themselves by thinking of all that was going on around them, their city was becoming a ruin and a battle field, but they had to press on, their crystal heart was far too important to the city to be ignored.

Cadence started to feel a bit tired and was slowing down, but in reality her strength and love was now a part of the crystal heart, and she was feeling the heart starting to die and become consumed with the darkness of deceit and lies. Something was surely wrong, and there was something responsible for this darkness covering the heart, and they were ready to stop it as Shining Armor looked to see Cadence's weakened state. He took up her hoof and quickly gave her a nudge forward, and it appeared to work as she picked up the pace just in time for them to make it down the flight of stairs and come outside to a city of disaster and war.

They took a minute to see the crystal guards at war within the city desperately fighting the demons from both land and air, it still appeared to be an even match, but when they turned to the center of the palace, they found the source of the problem. They could see a large demon as tall as a crystal building and far different from the minions as he glowed bright blue from his eyes and mouth while he held onto the crystal heart with both vine like claws. He appeared to be pouring black magic from it's chest that contained a black and twisted heart into the crystal heart itself while the crystal heart began to grow darker, and it's light began to diminish.

Thinking fast, both shining Armor and Cadence lit their horns up with pink and ice blue magic before aiming and firing a spiraling beam of combined magic at the demon just as he smirked at the weakening crystal heart. However, the demon's celebration was short live as he felt the magical beam clash right into his side and send him soaring straight into one of the four pillars of the outside room. Cadence at that same time had seen the crystal heart and quickly ran to it, hearing its cries for help and desire to see love once again come back to the city it protected, the love that both Cadence and Shining Armor could give.

"Shining Armor! Get over here! The crystal heart needs us to give it some of our love, only then can the darkness be lifted,"Cadence said as she began to concentrate and feed her magic into the heart,"Our love is what gave it the power to protect the empire, and now it needs us to help it...!"

"Right...! Then lets give it what it needs to help take these demons out,"Shining Armor said as he came to his wife's side,"Lets do this together Cadence!"

Together the two channeled their magic and their love into the crystal heart and was making it start to glow again as it began spinning at its regular pace and had then shot at two incoming demons reducing them to dust. The two lovers focused hard on their love and feeling with each other to help channel their magic and love to the heart in hopes of saving it completely, though it became obvious that the heart had been greatly affected by the demons power. They could see all kinds of darkness and haunting images of Tartarus's very foundation plaguing the crystal hearts power, and it was even far beyond what they would expect from regular demons.

It became clear that who ever was tainting their precious heart was something much more extraordinary, but they had little knowledge of Tartarus and the creatures that the evil realm carried with it. It was then that they would soon have their answers as the two rulers finally stabilized the heart and watched it begin to shoot many different rays of magic in all directions to help combat the evil in their home. However their troubles were far from over as the demon they had just attacked smashed through the crystals and get free while he wore an angry look at the two rulers of the empire that dared to strike him down.

"You infernal immortal ponies dare to strike at the lord of Lies?! How simply ridiculous,"The dark one hissed as he made his eyes glow bright and channeled his dark power,"Just for that, I will consume you both and use your power to truly corrupt the crystal heart!"

It was then that the crystal ground all around them had begun to shake like an earthquake, and even crack the crystals into pieces before a flash of black thorny vines exploded from the ground under the prince and princess. The vines quickly wrapped around their legs before delivering a jolt of red lighting to their bodies making them scream in pain before they had then dropped to their knees. Cadence was feeling the fear of the heart as the demon began to come near them once again before delivering another jolt of pain through the two rulers and letting out screams of pain.

"Yes...! YES...! Scream for my delight, cry for mercy so I can deny it and you can both die,"Lies demanded with a sick grin on his face as he watched them struggle,"Struggle all you like my little rulers of the Crystal Empire, for soon this whole kingdom, and your precious love will forever be destroyed by the power of Tartarus...!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! We will never let our kingdom fall into your clutches demon! Not even if it kills us,"Cadence argued in pain as she felt her body being weakened by the torturous attack,"We would rather die than let you have our city!"

"That's exactly what I'm counting on my little ponies, now lets see just how long it will take before you both finally die, along with your precious kingdom...!"Lies said as he chuckled while raising the power of the red lightning.

"Do your worst you freak! Just give us your best shot!"Shining Armor taunted much to the lord of Lies excitement.

He was about to comply with the prince's demand, but it was then that the lord would never again see such a sight as a jolting pain in his chest exploded before his chest itself followed along with the pain. A bright red blade of crystal had then went completely through the lord of Lies chest making it explode with blood as it reached two feet through his chest before the creature was about to go limp. It was then that by a vicious swing of an eagle claw that he felt his head suddenly felt severed at the neck cleanly as his head rolled right off his body and hit the ground hard and rolling to the prince and princesses hooves.

They looked around as they felt the vines suddenly release them before turning to dust and withering away in the wind, they fell weakely to their knees again while looking around to find their saviors. What they found was quite the sight to behold, Discord and Sombra were now standing before them with smirks on their faces just as Lies headless body fell to the ground before turning to dust and blowing away into the wind. Discord was easily identified, for he was quite popular around Equestria now a days, but Sombra was hard to recognize without his evil royal attire, red curved gorn and his dark green eyes that glowed with hateful and fearful magic.

It was then that both Sombra and Discord extended their hoof and lion paw out to give them help as they gladly took them up on the offer and were able to get to their hooves thanks to the aid of their friend and new friend.

"Thanks Discord, it's nice to see you again, its been a while since I last saw you,"Cadence said in a joyful tone before turning to Sombra with confusion,"Um... And thank you as well kind stallion, uh...do we know you from some where? I have a feeling we've met before."

"Yeah... I've seen those eyes before, but they were different and far more darker, did we meet in battle before?"Shining Armor asked as he looked into Sombra's red glittering yet serious eyes.

"Yes... As a matter of fact we did meet in battle before, but I was a much different stallion at the time, my name is Sombra,"Sombra introduced properly with a bow while they began to recognize the name,"You both met me when you first seized control of the Crystal Empire, and miraculously bested me when I tried to take my kingdom back. I wish to apologize for my actions earlier, I was not myself..."

"Wait...! You mean you're... KING Sombra! The guy who tried to enslave our kingdom and enslave all the crystal ponies,"Shining Armor exclaimed before aiming a glowing horn at Sombra,"Why are YOU here! Haven't you done enough to our kingdom?! Are YOU behind this savage attack?!"

"Now hold on there Shining Armor, as much as it is hard to believe, Sombra here is on our side,"Discord said while standing in front of Sombra and placing a claw on Shining's horn,"Just calm down and here him out, he wants to help you stop this attack."

"He wants to help us...? But why...?!"Cadence questioned in disbelief with Sombra's new goal and his form.

"All I want... Is redemption for my home, and for myself... I will help you save our home no matter what,"Sombra promised as he looked to the chaos before them and saw the battle that raged on,"The lord of Sin is doing all this, it was a miracle that you survived this long against the Shade's most powerful and gifted general of Tartarus..."

"The lord of Sin, as in the seven evils, and... The Shade has returned?!"Cadence exclaimed as all the darkness she felt was finally starting to make sense.

"Yes... He has returned after five thousand years of being trapped in the realm of Tartarus,"Discord explained while zapping a few demons away with a snap of his lion paw,"And now I fear that he wants to make Equestria the new realm of Tartarus, and he's planning on doing that by killing the two of you and princess Twilight to end both love and friendship in the world...!"

"WHAT?! THEY'RE AFTER TWILIGHT TOO?!"Both Cadence and Shining shouted out loud with great fear.

"Yes...! But for now, do you want to take back your kingdom from the demons that are plaguing it?"Sombra asked as he summoned a row of pillars that began to skewer demons every where.

"Well yes, we have promised to protect our home to the very end, so what exactly are we suppose to do to make that happen?"Shining Armor asked the former king while he looked to the dangerous city streets.

"Just follow me and prepare to fight! We must gather your guards and regroup for a massive frontal assault,"Sombra said before wielding his red crystal sword in front of him like the crystal warriors of old,"I've studied Sin's every strategy when it came to war, he's in for a rude awakening when we come for him...!"

With that said, Sombra charged head on into a group of demons and saved several crystal guards in the process by slicing up all demons in his sight before taking off even further with Discord right behind him. Cadence and Shining Armor were left feeling completely confused by the sudden return of a much different king Sombra, in fact he acted as if he was never a king to begin with any more, it was like he was merely a noble warrior now. Not wanting to disappoint such a brave and changed king turn warrior as they saw him slaughtering demons left and right with little effort, they let out a couple of roars as they reared back and charged into the demons themselves and began to take back their kingdom.

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

In the large town of Ponyville, another disaster was taking place as a battle between the wielders of the rainbow power were in a fierce battle with the lord of Pain over the safety of their beloved town and home. Princess Twilight and her friends were currently in their full rainbow forms and were proving be a claw full for Pain as he smacked away Rainbow Dash before backing away to collect his thoughts. He look to the team of six that glowed with the magic of friendship as they stood there a bit scratched up, but in no shape or form crippled or unable to continue fighting him.

"These six ponies are strong... No wonder my master was so concerned when he was picking me to carry the mission out,"Pain said before dodging a blast of rainbow magic from Twilight and growling at them,"They are definitely starting to become an issue of sort, perhaps I need to be a bit more assertive with them!"

"Hang in there girls! we got him right where we need him, he won't last much longer at this rate,"Twilight yelled to her friends as Pain slammed his claws down to the ground to charge at them,"Here he comes! Don't let him hit you with those claws!"

The mares quickly went in all directions as they flew around Pain like flies around an annoyed man as he blindly swatted at all the rainbow lights he could see, but his swings proved useless since he lacked the speed to hit them with his power. He was soon becoming annoyed with the ladies circling around him like annoying bugs that just wanted to peck at him with their rainbow magic until he finally gave in. However the mares had no idea how Pain even worked, and because of that he was still unpredictable to them, and when they learned he was a power house by trade, he became much more dangerous to them.

It was then that they were about to learn a new trick about Pain as he smiled wickedly before slamming his claws together and suddenly sending a bright blue ring of sudden bone chilling cold all around him that went to work immediately. Twilight suddenly felt most of her body become cold and hard to move while her friends had went as solid as a rock, especially now that they were coated in some very forceful ice prisons that made them easy to hit now. Pain wasted no time as he swung his giant claws and cracked them both in all directions he found fit for the mares as he chuckled at the screams they made.

He heard bones in Rainbow Dashes wings break as he knocked her clean out of the sky and into Rarity' boutique before turning and finishing by knocking Pinkie Pie away, sending her flying into her work place at Sugarcube Corners. He then turned to Twilight who turned out to be quite resilient to his power as she stayed flying and glaring at him as he crawled his way over to her wearing his evil grin to her. He waited until he was right in front of her before bringing his two giant claws together and slamming them side by side with Twilight, making her scream out in great pain at the power of his massive claws.

"Well now, it appears that your power of the rainbow is not as strong as it was previously thought to be princess,"Pain said with a chuckle as he began to squeeze Twilight nice and tight to watch her gasp for air,"I'm going to enjoy making your head pop like a zit, and then we all get to watch the power of friendship disappear with you little mare...!"

"Go ahead and try you cowardly monster! But no matter what happens, friendship will never be dead,"Twilight snapped while ignoring the crushing pain in her body,"Friendship is magic itself, and it will never be gone...! Not even the Shade will ever know the true power of friendship, and that's why he will lose in the end...!"

"I doubt that, because once you and your fellow rulers over at the Crystal Empire are dead, your whole world is ours,"Pain said as he put another squeeze into Twilight,"Today love and friendship die, and a new hell arrives to Equestria, and melts it to ash!"

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG ASSHOLE!"Came the roar of a human voice as Pain looked up only to get an eye full of white magic.

He saw the white magic crash into his right eye and completely destroy all sight in his right eye as he shrieks while releasing an injured Twilight before falling back and slamming back first into the center of the town. Twilight in the meantime was falling towards certain doom, but it was then that princess Celestia had swooped in and wrapped her up in her fore arms before letting her down gently to the ground. At the same time, Luna and Dylan had entered the area as well with their magic glowing bright as Celestia began to tend to Twilight's wounds with her new sun powered magic.

While Celestia was going to be tending to her injured student and friends as she lit her horn up to make her friends appear before her frozen partially and badly injured by Pain's powerful blows, while Dylan and Luna could focus on Pain himself. They watched the maggot like lord of Pain raise to his small crab like feet as he got up and looked upon the new foes, needless to say, he was now angry to see the princesses of the sun and moon as well as their human lover and the destroyer of his sister. He growled as he then let out a roar of fury to see the creature that had condemned his sister to eternal torture while Dylan slowly withdrew his sword from his sheath.

"Hey there you big bug! Do you remember me and my mare friends?! They told me a bit about you,"Dylan called out to the maggot like demon as he narrowed his sights on Dylan,"I'm the one who killed your damn sister Anguish, and let me just say, that bitch didn't stand half a chance, was she really an evil lord? I find it hard to believe!"

"Then allow me to show you what a lord of evil can truly do, I'll end all of your pathetic lives here and now,"Pain said as he slammed his claws down and began to charge at them,"NOW DIE YOU ROYAL DOGS!"

"Bring it on you squirmy worm son of a bitch!"Dylan challenge as he and Luna lunged at Pain to defend friendship itself.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY ON THE STORY, I NEEDED TO THINK OUT MY NEXT STEPS FOR THE STORY, AND FINISH OTHER STORIES, I'LL TRY AND CUT BACK ON THE TIME IT TOOK**.


	11. Chapter 10:War Has Begun

Chapter 10:War Has Begun

Battles had now begun to wage across Equestria's great soil, battles between the ponies and other creatures of Equestria against the demons and great evils of Equestria, including the dark god of Tartarus himself, the Shade. His darkness had now tainted the very land of Equestria and began to fill it with his demons and his nightmarish magic of Tartarus himself, for Equestria, a war was just beginning for all who lived in the world. Now the great battles have come to two of the most strongest kingdoms, and were threatening to destroy the two most vital pieces of Equestria, love and friendship had now hung in the balance this day.

While the kingdom of the Crystal Empire was now at war over its two rulers and wielders of love, here in Ponyville, the rulers of Canterlot and their human lover now stood between the lord of Pain, and the princess of friendship, along with her fellow wielders of the rainbow. Twilight and her friends were currently being tended to by her former teacher princess Celestia, while Dylan Stone and princess Luna were now about to go into battle with Pain. Dylan stood firm with his sword of day and night at his side and ready to do its thing, Luna lit her horn up with the pure white magic of her night, and her moon, Pain had even raised an eye brow at the strange sudden change in the princesses.

"How interesting... My master foretold of his battle with Luna and Celestia in his shadow realm, and he was quite disappointed,"Pain grumbled with a bit of interest in his voice before a chuckle then left him,"However...! They appear different now... Has Sombra gotten to you all already...?!"

"Hey you giant worm! Eyes should be right here!"Dylan called out before Pain turned to see Dylan charging at him.

Dylan was much quicker than he was before with Anguish, and Pain knew this as he put all power into his tiny crab like legs and leaped back from Dylan just as he swung his blade horizontally and unleashed a magical extended slash. Pain's leap was fast, but he could not evade the attack as he felt the piercing power of the moon slice a deep cut against his chest before he landed right at the edge of the town. Pain then looked to his chest and slowly wiped a bit of green blood from his chest and looked at it as it dripped from his massive claw before he slowly looked to Dylan with a sneer and an escalating angry look.

"Now I can see why you were able to slay my twin sister...! And I fucking love it!"Pain said as he slid his tongue out and licked the blood from his claw.

"Then you're going to be in love with us!"Luna called as she had taken to the air and shot a blast of white magic into the face of the enemy.

"Celestia! Will you be alright helping princess Twilight and her friends recover?!"Dylan asked out loud before charging into the battle.

"Yes I will! They're injured, but I can handle it,"Celestia called back to him before focusing on the injured and half conscious mares in front of her,"Just... Both of you be careful, and remember what we learned about Pain..."

Dylan kept that warning close at hand as he attacked Pain from the ground while Luna took to the air, they watched as Pain stumbled back and smashed through the walls of the town before regaining balance and looking to his attackers. He opened his mouth and looked to Luna before spitting a large bolt of pure icy magic that shot straight at her, but Dylan had then jumped into the air to defend her as the blade glowed orange before blocking the attack. The icy bolt of magic melted against his hot blade that took in the power of the sun before Luna caught Dylan and smiled at him for his quick rescue, however it proved to be a big mistake as they looked to Pain only to see an incoming giant claw.

They brace before the claw smashes them away and sends them flying like speeding bullets into a small house on the other side of the town, leaving Celestia alone and the only thing in Pain's way, and she knew it now. She could not take the time to worry for Dylan and Luna as Pain slowly got moving again and ignored the wound on his chest, but Celestia was as smart as the student she had tutored personally on magic. She was easily able to remember and notice Pain's damaged eye from their first strike and knew he was now half blind, a vital and very fatal flaw in this kind of battle. She could easily take advantage of Pain while he's already this injured.

He was slow and crippled as he made his way over and was slow to lift his claw in the air to swing at Celestia, but the princess of day had more than enough time to wrap an aura of pure sun magic around her and the mane six, and teleport away before Pain smashed the previous spot. Rocks flew as Celestia reappeared to Pain's blind spot to the right and laid Twilight down with her friends at her side before shooting a blast o solar powered magic into the side of Pain's head, forcing him to slowly fall over onto his left side. This gave Celestia the opportunity to focus on her injured student as she focused her warm sun light on Twilight and her friends to thaw the ice and frost on them that restrained their movement.

However, she was only able to thaw them out and start with Rainbow Dashes wing before she felt the ground rumble as Pain forced himself back on his feet and growled before charging to her and smashing through a few houses. He then spit out yet another bolt of pure ice magic that struck Celestia in her wing to prevent flight, a small yelp left her mouth as Pain came to her and brought down his giant claws to her. She was able to raise a shield of pure solar energy to defend before feeling the powerful and concussive blast of Pain's brute strength come down on the shield.

"Foul creature of Tartarus! You will not win this day lord of Pain!"Celestia said before Pain brought another round of hard claws down on her shield.

"We already have princess Celestia! With each passing moment, more of Tartarus pours through to your world,"Pain growled as he smashed away at the shield and started to make it crack,"It's only a matter of time before Equestria is engulfed in our hell!"

"We shall soon see about that Pain...! But for now you should be focusing on the here and now,"Celestia said as a smirk grew on her face,"Now Dylan and Luna! Attack him now!"

Pain could only show a face of shock before Dylan had jumped into the air and descended quickly towards pain, he then raised his blade high like a dagger and plunged it into the abdomen of Pain, allowing green blood to squirt from it. Dylan then drove his blade down the side of Pain's worm like lower body and took two legs with him as he pulled it from Pain's body, making the evil lord roar in pain. He was soon going to turn to Dylan, but that was before he then saw a glint of light in the form of a star as it shot towards Pain in the form of a comet now, when he looked closer to the incoming comet, he could see Luna coming in like a shooting star in a column of white magic.

He tried swinging at her, but Dylan had leaped into the air with a powerful jump and bring his sword down for a downward slice that had miraculously severed off Pain's right claw, making his arm explode with green blood. At that same time, Luna had then suddenly crashed right into the giant maggots chest and began to burn a deep hole into the evil lord of Pain before she then began to carry him with her away from Celestia. Dylan watched as his beloved princess of the night forced Pain away and eventually sent the maggot into the air and crashing just outside the town, making massive clouds of dirt, grass and rocks flying in all directions as he shook the ground with his crash.

"How are princess Twilight and her friends doing Celestia?!"Dylan called before taking off again towards the enemy.

"I've managed to unfreeze them, but they still have some significant injuries, I need more time,"Celestia said as she knelt down and began to heal them again,"Please just hold him off or kill him if you can, we can't lose Twilight and her friends!"

"Can do Tia, that we can do...!"Dylan said as he quickly made his way out of the town to find Luna circling Pain.

Pain at that time had gotten back up, but was now a bit shaky as he stood with two missing legs, and a whole missing left claw, yet this dark lord managed to hold his own as he swung at Luna with his remaining claw, and even just grazed her cheek with it. Luna had then shot two more blasts of magic at Pain before the evil maggot realized just how dire his situation was becoming, and that's when it hit him. He noticed Dylan coming in for another swing of his sword and saw the opportunity as he focused his magic and once again made a giant explosion of ice magic spread all around him and freeze Dylan's legs.

Dylan froze in his place and looked to his immobile legs before he then saw Pain bring down another hard slam of his claw down on Dylan and burying him ten feet under while Luna gasped in horror at her injured human. Pain lifted his claw up and chuckled as he looked to an unconscious Dylan laying at the bottom of a small crater that he left for him before turning to Luna who had then came in for a head butt and cracked her skull against Pain's. It left them both dazed as Pain stumbled back with great confusion while Luna flew back and slowly shook off her dazed self just in time for Pain to suddenly reach out and grab her in his giant claw.

"Got you little bitch! You gave me a headache now little pony...!"Pain growled while his supremacy over pain made him truly immune to lingering injuries.

"Release me you fowl beast, you and your dark master have already lost this battle!"Luna demanded and taunted before Pain then started to crush her with his claw.

"You think these injuries mean something to me?! I AM THE LORD OF PAIN,"Pain roared as he threatened to snip her in half with his giant pincer,"I feel no pain, I give pain to those who deserve it! And right now you all deserve it! You will all die now in the name of the Shade!"

Suddenly before Pain could hear the bones of Luna breaking under his firm grip, he then felt a hot blast of magic explode against his head before he turned around and lightened his grip up just enough for Luna to get free and fly away from him. Pain then saw that the shot came from a tense and strangely happy Celestia before he then saw the ground to his side explode in a flash of white magic. It was then that he saw Dylan coming in with a powerful battle cry and his sword reared back high before he began to bring it down to the surprised and frighten lord of Pain.

"YOUR MASTER SHADE ISN'T WINNING ANYTHING THIS DAY PAIN! HE WILL LOSE THIS WAR OF HIS! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"Dylan roared as he brought his giant sword down and completely slice through Pain's whole mid section.

Once his sword of day and night had went right through Pain, his sword then slammed down through the ground and sliced deep into the ground while Pain the froze in place feeling the blood start to gush from his mid section. Pain then felt himself cough up blood before his top half slowly began to slide off his lower body as Dylan lifted his sword back up and sheathed it as he turned around in time to see Pain's top half fall to the ground. His lower body frantically stumbled around without a mind or extra piece of itself to control it before it finally gave up and fell backwards, it then slowly went limp that brought some peace of mind to Dylan as he slowly began to walk to the evil lord.

Luna had then landed right at Dylan's side as he choked and gag on blood, he began to breath labor like as his demonic eyes glared upon the princess of the night and her human before they were right in his face looking at him with disgust and disappointment. He felt like Dylan and Luna were now mocking him with their looks of disappointment and shame for him, like they were parents or just people that were more ashamed with his actions than hateful.

"This is... Impossible... How can you creatures be this strong,"Pain groaned as he saw that their looks have not changed,"What are you gawking at, you both act like you've never been near or even seen evil before, and you both are acting like disappointed parents...!"

"You know...! It's not completely just because you tried to kill innocent royalties and their subjects for that matter,"Dylan said with disgust as he dared to get closer to Pain,"The fact of the matter is that you did it with no purpose, I would have thought you would do this just to get back at me for killing your twin sister...!"

"Hehehe...! Is that what really got under your skin?! Just the fact that my sister meant nothing to me,"Pain said as he used his claw for support to help him up a bit,"You have obviously been letting these ponies soften your heart too much...! You simply don't understand the darkness that is Tartarus...!"

"She was flesh and blood to you! Do you not care that she was gone...?! I know you're an evil demon and such, but shouldn't you feel something?!"Dylan questioned as Pain only chuckled more so at his question.

"We're demons you fool...! Ugh...! We're not suppose to feel anything, no emotions, no sorrow or guilt for the ones we care for,"Pain confided as he felt his body getting weaker,"We're just tools in the Shade's game...! We are his followers and his vessels for power, nothing more!"

Dylan merely shook his hand as he placed a hand on Pain's body and began to feel something as his hands lit up and began to feel out the complete embodiment of Pain, once he had forced his magical spirit into Pain, that's when things started looking more clear. Dylan could now look into Pain's mind, and what he saw in the deep back of his mind was vengeance and sorrow for his sisters damnation, he blamed Dylan for her destruction, and he did want revenge for her loss. Pain may have been a demon lord of evil, but it was clear that he still had a heart for his twin sister, but now she was gone, and he had just failed to avenge her as he felt his life dwindling and fading.

"That's not what I'm seeing, you may not accept this, but I can tell that some where deep within... Maybe you did care,"Dylan said before he noticed a small glint in Pain's eyes that yelled revenge,"You did care for her...! You weren't necessarily doing this because you had to, you did it to draw me out so you could kill me...! For what I did your sister..."

Pain's eyes widened greatly with sudden shock that deep inside, Dylan could actually see his true desire in all its glory, what Dylan was saying was clearly true as it even looked like Pain was even ready to weep, but he held his composure to the best of his abilities.

"Touche...human... You clearly are something to be respected... But it does not matter... There is nothing for me now,"Pain said with a bit of grief in his voice,"Strange... I was never suppose to feel pain...! Only bring it to mortals..."

"I know how you feel Pain...! I've lost family before... And it hurts like a mother, I know that,"Dylan admitted as he knelt down to the massive evil creature with a bit of guilt for Pain,"That kind of pain is something you should never be ashamed to feel... So don't hold it back Pain... It only makes it worst..."

Pain could only let out a sigh of confusion that the human was suddenly so sympathetic to the demon's own collection of pain that he had deep inside him, why something that was so different from what Tartarians were made of was beyond him. Without thinking, Pain began to focus on his sister and the fact that he could not avenge her by defeating the one who had now condemned her to eternity. His eyes began to close slowly as he truly remembered the good old days he would spend with his sister before they had to surrender their hearts and be the demon masters the Shade forced them to be, it was so upsetting to Pain that he finally did it.

A small tear began to leave his eye, and as he finally closed his eyes, the tear dropped from his eye and landed right next to Dylan before the lord of Pain was no more, he was now gone forever, and resting peacefully with his twin sister. Dylan slowly lifted a hand up and patted the dead lord of evil in respect before watching him slowly disintegrate away into nothing but black dust, much to the relief of every pony else. Dylan slowly felt a gentle hoof on his shoulder as he turned around to see Luna giving him a sympathetic look understanding and being more than amazed by Dylan's sudden actions of respect for the lord of Pain.

"It had to be done... It was very kind of you to be so sympathetic towards such a creature,"Luna said as she solemnly looked to where Pain was,"It's amazing what some foes we fight will do when we take the time with them, and learn what's really within them..."

"This isn't right... This...Shade...! He's the only one who deserves no sympathy,"Dylan said as he then turned towards Celestia with solemness taking over his face,"I'd love to see this son of a bitch show his fucking mug...! Then I would love to wipe his smug grin right off his face...!"

"And we will Dylan, soon we may very well be strong enough to finally end his tyranny in Equestria for good..."Luna said with solemness as she followed Dylan over to Celestia as they notice Twilight and her friends getting to their hooves finally.

"Is it over Dylan...? Is Pain really gone...?"Celestia asked as she notice the solemness on their faces and the emotions they now carry.

"Yeah... And I would really love to see this mother fucker Shade right now...!"Dylan said as he stood before his solar lover with deep hate for the Shade.

"Believe me Dylan, you're not the only one who would love to see this evil Shade die for his crimes,"Twilight had suddenly chimed in with the rest of her friends,"We're with you on this war the Shade has started. We want to thank you for saving Ponyville, and you have our full support on this battle of the Shade's...!"

"It was no problem, last thing we needed were a few friends to die along with the power of friendship."Dylan calmly replied before Twilight then began to feel worried.

"I almost forgot! Cadence and Shining Armor! There are other dark lords laying a siege at the Crystal Empire,"Twilight exclaimed with realization at the escalating chaos she could feel,"We need to go help them, there's no way they can take all those demons...!"

"I think they will be just fine Twilight, trust me, I think Sin and Lies are soon about to meet their match,"Celestia chimed in with a sly smile on her face,"Sombra and Discord are seeing to Sin and Lies destruction, and we are coming around to trust Sombra for his kindness."

"Yeah... I just hope it's enough to protect the rulers of love..."Dylan prayed before they all suddenly felt themselves go cold before a dark chuckle was heard.

"Nothing is never enough these days my friend...! And I wouldn't doubt the possibility of Sombra defeating Sin,"Came the dark voice of the Shade himself as he stood right behind Dylan,"So you're the human I heard of that has been causing me so much trouble...!"

Dylan felt the hatred flow through his body knowing that the enemy he had hope to see was now right behind him, and merely mocking the value of life and feeling, it made Dylan seethe with anger while the ponies looked on with horror and shock. Dylan growled loudly as he then withdrew his blade and swung it around to take the Shade's head, he charged it with as much power as he could. However, he got the surprise of his life as Dylan found his attack stopped completely cold by one grab of a black hand before he then felt a giant hand that felt like diamonds and claws grab the back of his head and force him to the ground.

Dylan struggled and manage to peak behind him to see the Shade himself smirking at him as the man stood completely black with his black and red eyes glaring at him while a giant tail that appeared to be dragon like touched his back and threaten to skewer him. He could hear the Shade chuckling and laughing at him as he then felt himself be picked up while his arms and sword were completely immobilized by the strong grip of the Shade.

"So you're the douche bag I hear about that's causing all kinds of hell huh? Fuck you dude!"Dylan ranted as Shade only found him amusing.

"My Celestia and Luna! You have quite the spirited one here don't you?! I like it,"Shade said with a tone that felt a bit amused as well as a bit interested in the human,"I saw the little heart melting conversation you had with Pain, now I get to have some thing to take out this fury on...!"

Suddenly Dylan was then released just in time to kick at the Shade, but the Shade jumped back and dodged the attack, he then began to taunt him more with another round of laughter before Dylan ran at him with a glowing fist of white and a battle cry leaving his mouth. Dylan swung his hard fist at the Shade, and the Shade decided for good sport to indulge in a little man to man violence as he swung a giant dragon fist towards Dylan before they then clashed their strengths together in this big collision of power appeared to be evenly match, much to the Shade's interest as he then whipped his tail around and swung it like a club, only for Dylan to jump away and swing for another magical slash of his sword to cut down the enemy.

Shade only smirked as he swung his tail to himself and blocked the incoming slash with little effort before he began to dissipate and disappear into a cloud of black smoke, much to Dylan's anger as he ran for Shade again, and this time with his mares at his side. It was then too late as Shade had then disappeared into the wind with his dead lord in his grip and left them with a few parting chuckles for good measure.

Just as Dylan was about to swing his blade down to strike the Shade, the dark one had then suddenly disappeared and his chuckling voice echoed among the wind while Dylan and the princesses looked around for the enemy. Dylan swung his entire self around in every single direction his body took him, but all he could find was nothing now, no evil presence for him to slay or put an end to, and no trace of the evil that he now wanted to destroy. Dylan was now feeling helpless as he slammed his sword down and stared to the ground with anger and hate before he then looked to the sky to profess his anger.

"Dammit! We almost had him! Now he's out there planning something else with what thugs he has left in his ranks,"Dylan ranted as he banged the sword hilt against his head,"Why the FUCK is this happening...?! Why now?!"

Celestia and Luna couldn't help but feel a little bad for Dylan, all his life he had hoped that maybe there was a better and more peaceful world out there where he could be happy all his, and now he feels he must protect that very world from this evil. This is exactly what Celestia and Luna feared if Dylan were to become their husband and king of Equestria, they felt the responsibility would make him almost crack at times, and they never wanted that for Dylan. All the could do now is off him some comforting thoughts and the suggestion to go home and wait for both Sombra and Discord to return from their adventure in the Crystal Empire.

Dylan did so with a small nod, but then an idea that put his mind to rest came into his mind, and before heading back to Canterlot to wait for their friends, Dylan had a little something special to get for both Celestia and Luna while he was here in the town of Ponyville.

* * *

_**Crystal Empire**_

Meanwhile back at the Crystal Empire, the tides of battle were shifting, blood of crystal pony and demon continued to stain the crystal grounds of the city as war continued to wage of the lives of it's two rulers and bringers of love. It was however at this time that the tide of the battle was now turning for the rulers of love, as a fallen king and the god of chaos himself was now in this battle, and they were slowly turning this fight around. Through the streets of the Crystal Empire, dead ponies and demons laid across the crystal ground, and before long, Sombra and Discord were now running through the city with six crystal guards now following them.

Shining Armor stood at Sombra's side and commanded the guards while Discord and Cadence took to the skies and handled any stragglers they found, and Discord was handling them effortlessly as he merely teleported them away with a snap of his claw. Cadence shot the creatures on the roofs of the buildings, and tore them to shreds on the roads of the empire, it was certain that they were bent on taking back their city. Every where around this new faction of ponies was being spilled with demon blood as Sombra lead this group against the forces of the evil lord of Sin, the general of Tartarus armies. Thunder of red struck the skies and singed holes in the land while the darkness of this pure evil storm threatened to be the end of it all.

The red of lightning was only to be matched by the red crystals that were now sprouting in all directions, stabbing, piercing and skewering demons in all corners of the empire thanks to the power of the empire's former king. All Sombra had on his mind as he watched the prince of the Crystal Empire and the guards fight by his side is redemption, a redemption he was sure to achieve by protecting the home he once sought to destroy.

"Keep pushing forward! The demons numbers are dwindling,"Sombra said pausing for a moment to watch as hundreds of demons fell dead from the giant crystals he made,"Prince Shining Armor! There are some Tartarian javelin siege weapons to the east! You need to have them destroyed so the inner destruction of the city can cease!"

"Well what the hay are you going to do while we're busy?!"Shining questioned before a javelin smashed through a building and struck one of the guards.

"I have a certain evil lord to dispose of, it's the only way to send these demons into full retreat,"Sombra said looking past the buildings and feeling Sin's presence not too far off,"GO! Protect our home prince Shining Armor, your guards and princess need you more than I do!"

"Fine...! We'll do this your way, just be careful Sombra,"Shining Armor said with a nod before his attention went to his guards,"Alright you heard Sombra soldiers! We're taking back our city! And it will start with those siege at the east! LETS BRING THEM DOWN!"

With that said, Shining Armor raised his sword and pointed it to the sky before directing the blade east, and with that, his soldiers were ready to follow him anywhere as they let out battle cries before following Shining Armor. The crystal prince took off with his guards right behind them as they charged like a stampede towards the siege weapons with Cadence watching them from the skies while Discord at that time had appeared right at Sombra's side. With the two rulers of the empire fulfilling what needed to be done to ensure victory, this left the god of chaos and the former unicorn king to focus on the one who was leading this assault, and Sin's death could not be more desired.

With that the two companions ran off, with Discord floating above Sombra while the unicorn drew a red crystal sword and catching a ride on a moving piece of red crystal that flew with the power of Sombra's red magic, his true power. His sword glowed with his magic as they soared at great speeds through the city, until they had finally come upon the main entrance where many demons were laying in wait for them, but it was merely a mistake. The demons took formation and got very defensive with rows of spears directed at the incoming targets, but Discord took the lead ready to dispose of them with a claw full of lightning coursing through his entire arm.

"Away with you dastardly demons of Tartarus! Return to your master fowl creatures!"Discord announced in an echoing voice as the demons formation heightened.

With a powerful roar that sounded through out the empire, Discord went through the hoard of demons with a strong slash of his eagle claw and in that moment, many of the demons either disintegrated or exploded into clouds of blood. It stained the walls and ground before Sombra followed and skewered the bodies as he traveled on his crystal with a rising tide of red crystals following him from behind. Sombra's vision narrowed as he then saw the evil yellow glowing eyes of Sin over seeing his siege with great disappointment before his sights then turned to Sombra, and he was less than please to see Sombra at this time.

"Goddammit! Some one kill that fucking son of bitch! Let Sombra and Discord drown in their own blood!"Sin demanded while pointing to the incoming attack before his demands began to get in formation.

Discord and Sombra saw the demons going into a v shape formation all around Sin for defense and were ready to take action as Sombra fired three shots of red magic at the demons in the front, blowing them away before he exposed a weakness in the defense. With a serpentine movement of Discords body, he managed to move his way through the crowd of demons and clenched his lion paw into a fist just for Sin and smashed it into the palm of the awaiting Sin's hand. Sin may have stopped the Draconequus from attacking, however he did not prepare for Sombra as he then looked up to see Sombra coming down with a downward slice just as his crystals exploded from the ground and skewered every last demon in sight.

Sin had no room to move, and closed his eyes as he felt a solid rock part of his head get sliced completely off in one fell swing of Sombra's blade, Sin could only grip it before Sombra the turned around and bucked him in the chest. With the force enhanced with red magic, it sent Sin grinding back and slamming against a giant pillar of crystal as black blood began to drip from the injury inflicted to his head. The impact of his slam demolished the crystal, and he could feel it fall behind him and leave crystal splinters in his back as he stared down the tag team of Discord and Sombra.

"I should have known that the two of you would come here to stop me...! You two wolves continue to always meddle in our affairs,"Sin said with an angry chuckle that only turned to a growl,"But while you two are here defending the empire from my forces, which is a meaningless attempt, lord Pain is probably slaughtering your precious rainbow bearers as we speak, and putting an end to friendship as you know it...!"

"I'm afraid that will not be happening Sin, I'm afraid Pain has failed his mission just as you have now,"Discord corrected much to Sin's disgust at this sudden revelation,"Dylan and the royal sisters have already slayed lord Pain, friendship is free to rule with the rest of harmony another day...!"

"WHAT...?! Dammit Pain! Fucking weak just like your sister,"Sin hissed before looking back to Discord and Sombra,"It matters not! Soon Tartarus will overwhelm your world, and consume your precious Equestria WHOLE!"

"Over our dead bodies sin...! Now prepare to join the rest of your lesser evils in eternal damnation...!"Sombra demanded as he pointed the tip of his red blade at Sin.

Sin turned to the side with no fear for the two enemies that were now before him, all the evil general had on his mind now was death, and as two spear like blades began to grow from his arms, he was ready to make some death happen. The demon then quickly made his move with a loud roar of rage as sudden glowing spears of orange connected to chains in his body shot out and were aiming straight for Sombra and Discord. The two were quick to move as they jumped to the side to dodge before Discord took to the air while Sombra charged forward with his sword, and so it began with Sin filling the sky with black clouds all around them as the battle began.

Sombra jumped high into the air and came down with a shout as he brought down a downward slice, but Sin merely caught the blade in his claws and endured a minor cut as he threw Sombra away. Sin then ducked under and dodged an incoming lightning claw from Discord before he suddenly felt his large gut being pelted by small red crystals that dared to penetrate him as he began to back away while looking to Sombra. He growled at the stallion, but Sombra was in no means deterred by the lord of Sin as his crystals finally began to penetrate his thick skin.

Shrieking in response, Sin backed away until he slammed his back against a giant pillar of crystal before he saw Discord coming with a glowing white lion paw ready to crush the head of Sin, but Sin was not a smart general of Tartarus for nothing. He quickly reached behind him and ripped off a piece of the crystal he was forced against, and like a bat to a base ball, Sin swung the pillar and cracked Discord away with a hard swing. He didn't bother to watch Discord soar through the sky as he then looked to Sombra, who had continued to pelt him with crystals while he then felt his crab legs being constricted by the red crystals below him.

"So you can dodge...?! WELL LETS SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS!"Sin roared as he tossed the pillar like a javelin towards Sombra.

Sombra quickly leaped in the air as the pillar came down to the ground and grind against the crystal ground with the sharp end aimed at the former king, but Sombra was able to one up the trick by landing right on top of the pillar. He then begins running across the pillar with his sights aimed on Sin as he dodges incoming speared chains that shot from the body and flew towards Sombra with intent to kill and stick like a pig. Sombra moved from left to right and right to left, he was impossibly fast for Sin and as he came to the end of the pillar, he jumped into the air with his horn glowing bright red and smashed himself directly into the big gut of Sin.

Sin felt the wind leave his body while blood also spewed from his mouth and hit Sombra's back, but all the former king could do is force Sin to his back and smashed him deep into the crystal ground, dragging him a good distance for a few moments. Sombra was now standing on top of Sin and raising two large columns of red crystal pillars, he then started wrapping the crystals around Sin symbolizing his victory against Sin. At that time, Discord had finally reappeared floating right at Sombra's side and currently dusting himself off from his flight before crossing his arms and staring down Sin.

"Sorry I was late, I manage to get a hold of myself when I was almost all the way to Dodge Junction...!"Discord said while Sombra only placed the red blade of his sword to Sin's throat.

"Indeed Discord... So Sin, are you ready to surrender now? I understand that you were a proud general and all,"Sombra said with a confident chuckle to the angry Sin,"But as you can see, you have lost this battle and the rulers of the Crystal Empire are alive and well as you can see to your left...!"

Sin slowly growled as he managed to move his head to the left and saw with a substantial amount of shock, princess Cadence and prince Shining Armor just in the process of bringing down the last of Sin's siege weapons. At the same time, Sin could see what was left of his demon armies fleeing back from the empire, and finding their way back into the pits of Tartarus, much to the displeased general. It was clear that this mission was a failure, and to top it all off, he was now bested and humiliated as the Tartarus general, and his dark master Shade was obviously going to be enraged by his failure, but in the back of his mind, he had one more thing he could do before it was over.

"So you truly believe that you won this fight do you Sombra,"Sin said before he began to suddenly smile and chuckle at Sombra's confidence,"There are so much worst things to come than just me, Lies, and Pain raiding your lands to destroy what is precious to Equestria...!"

"And we will be there for when the darkness arrives, we will be there to shine upon it's dark essence, and defeat you,"Sombra vowed as he pressed the blade to Sin's neck, ready to end it,"I know the greater evils will be next to come, and we will be ready for them as well, there is nothing you can do that will deter us...!"

"Is that a fact...? How about the well being of the one that still has your heart Sombra...!"Sin said with a wicked grin that grew on his face while Sombra raised an eye brow to him.

"What...?! Don't you dare bring her into this, she has nothing to do with all of this Sin...!"Sombra suddenly began to argue as he knew who Sin spoke of.

"Oh...but she does my friend...! She still has your heart, and that's what gave you your weakness for feelings,"Sin said as a cloud of black smoke appeared from his hand,"Now I've got it in the palm of my hand, and I'm going to enjoy watching Shade break and ravish your precious love...!"

As Sin uttered those words, Sombra widened his eyes as he saw none other than the love of his life, the mare he had promised to love and protect from evil, the love he wished never to see after the terrible things he had done to the Crystal Empire. She laid in Sin's claws all wrapped up in dark chains around her light blue and shiny crystal body, her purple mane with a gold jewelry in it was now tattered and not shining like it once was, and her own cutie mark had been scratched at and bloddied up in the process. She was shaking as the crystal pony mare slowly lifted her head up and looked around with deep fear in her eyes as they looked around and suddenly met with a very heart stricken Sombra, the former king almost wanted to cry at the sight of her.

"F-Feather Shine...?! I-is that really you...? My love...?"Sombra said with an unsteady voice as he gazed to the frightened mare.

"Sombra...? Is that you...? Are you really you again,"The scared crystal pony whimpered as she looked into his red eyes and at that moment knew that it was the true Sombra she loved,"It...! It is you...! Sombra... Please help me...!"

"I'm afraid nothing can help you little mare, for you are now coming with me...!"Sin said as smoke began to surround them.

Feather Shine could only scream in fear and pain while Sin began laughing demonically at the two before he disappeared into the black smoke, taking the mare with him, but not before an enraged Sombra attempted to strike him down. Sombra let out a battle cry before bringing his blade down, but only piercing the ground as Sin and his hostage were now long gone with the rest of the army of demons as well. However there was no celebration for Discord and Sombra, for Sombra was now losing his mind as he gripped his head and felt tears threatening to leave his eyes at the possible loss of his love.

"No...! NO...! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Sombra screamed as he fell to the ground and began to break into a sob.

He had just gotten to see the mare he loved, and as quick as she came back to his life, she was now gone with one of the darkest monsters in existence, and what horrors awaited her were almost unbearable for Sombra to handle. He could not celebrate, or even notice the sky clearing up with a bright sun light now beating down on the empire and illuminating the damage to the city, and the love the ponies were now feeling. Discord however knew that there was one pony know who felt no love, just the pain of lost love, a pain that he felt could not be undone, for now he felt that his efforts for redemption had been in vain.

**A BITTER SWEET ENDING. AND SORRY FOR ANOTHER LATE ONE, THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS ONE REQUIRE A LOT OF THINKING FOR ME, SO THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT EVERY PONY. **


	12. Chapter 11:A Bitter Sweet Aftermath

Chapter 11:A Bitter Sweet Aftermath

Back in the blackened realm of Tartarus, all was more quiet than usual, the storms of the realm that rain blood and thundered with red lightning was all that could possibly be heard within the realm, it was hard to tell what was bliss any more. The demons were quiet this day, for more shame was soon to come to it, and they did not want to do anything that may get them in trouble, for the wrath of the Shade was growing. They all looked to the dark palace of the Tartarus god where a black and red storm was growing right above the palace, and the heavy air was choking the life from the demons, and it was only going to get worst.

Within the palace, through the blood red hall ways lined with souls made into servants for demons of both nobility and guard purposes, there was a massive pitch black door, and through it, one would find the throne room belonging to Shade himself. The throne room was an immense structure made of crimson red marble mixed with blackness that mixed with the color all around the room, spiky black pillars were lined up along the sides of the room and lead to the throne. A massive throne chair lied at the end of the room, with the throne being made out of the obsidian made structure of a black dragon with Minotaur like horns that stuck out to the sides and curved a bit, along with a bony chest right above the chair itself.

That throne was the size of a large house and represented a dragon, and not just any dragon, but the dragon that all, including the demons of Tartarus trembled and ran in fear when they so much as heard it's name, the demon that rested within Shade himself. The dark overlord himself was now seated at this throne and looking out angrily to his empty room, he sensed the defeat of Sin, Lies, and he personally bear witnessed the defeat of Pain. With the defeat of his lesser evils, along with friendship and love still being very much alive in Equestria, he was more than a bit upset, and he was ready to tear into the three lesser evils for their failures.

Fiery breath of orange left his lips as he breathed out in frustration at all this failure, it was working his last nerve, and as he then heard the door to his throne open, he lifted up his head and narrowed his serpent eyes to it. Slowly he watched as lord Terror was the first to appear with his hood off to show his red scaly face with curved horns on his cheeks and the back of his head as he quietly entered and snarled at the door himself.

"Terror! It is so good to see you...! Tell me...! Did you bring back those goddamn failures from Equestria?! I only wish to speak with them!"Shade announced with growing rage that only delighted Terror's nonexistent ears.

"As a matter a fact I have master...! I'm afraid they will be too embarrassed to speak and look at you directly,"Terror replied with a sniveling sneer and chuckle before turning to the door,"You heard master Shade get your fucking asses in here and take your punishment like demons you failures!"

Terror's roaring command made the room echo with his voice and gave Shade some piece of mind before his eyes watched the door way open up wider and bring forth the three lesser evils that held their heads low in shame. Shade's look became fierce and serious as he raised from his throne and began to slowly descend down the obsidian stairs to meet with his evil lords, his foot steps themselves echoed as he began to stomp down the stairs. Once he had arrived down the steps, his feet were putting cracks in the red floor as he stomped and turned completely pitch black while his pupils widened and over took the black color of his eyes.

His growls then echoed out while Terror forced the three lesser evils into bowing down for the overlord, and needless to say they were greatly afraid of the horror their master had in mind for them, but Pain among the others did not carry any regret in his actions. Finally the Shade stood before the lords he had trusted to carry out their missions, lord Pain among them stood out from Lies and Sin, for Pain knew Shade had seen him crying for his sister, and that turned into a big problem for Shade. It was for that very reason that Pain was the first to be approached by a very furious Shade, he could feel the red hot breath of Shade hitting his head and killing his icy cold magic.

"So...! You appear to be quite proud of what you did back there in Ponyville, crying of all things Pain,"Shade said lowering his head and gripping Pain's head to force him to look into the eyes of his dark master,"What's wrong...?! Have you grown soft on us...?! Do you miss your twin sister that much that you would weep for her...?!"

"Yes... Shade... The human has shown me these feelings that can be expressed... We don't need to hold onto such pain,"Lord Pain admitted much to the other lord's confusion,"And I regret nothing from my actions in Ponyville, for once in my life... I lived as a real life creature...!"

"Really?! Well that is just super sweet for you Pain, but unfortunately that does not help your case here,"Shade said while clapping his hands together as he turned around for a moment to think,"In fact...! That only makes your case that much worst! You pathetic swine...! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN ANGUISH...!"

Suddenly in a flash of speed, Shade swung his arm around as it changed into the arm of the black dragon itself and with little effort, it severed Pain's head clean off and sent it flying across the room until it smacked against the wall. Sin and Lies could only look away as the head could be heard hitting the floor before his maggot body itself and fell over completely limp and dead on scene, and they knew the nightmare was far from over. Once Shade saw the head roll to his feet, he then looked to the others and gave them a menacing smile that went with a small chuckle at their fear, much to Terror's interest as well for his master's sadistic ways.

"Sin and Lies, now I would like an explanation from the two of you! What the fuck was so hard about conquering the Crystal fucking Empire?!"Shade questioned as he slammed his foot down and put a hole in the marble red floor.

"We... Had no intelligence that king Sombra and that Draconequus Discord was going to arrive in time...!"Sin attempted to explain, but unfortunately it came out wrong to the Shade.

"Am I to believe that you're blaming ME?! FOR THE FACT THAT YOU COULD NOT HANDLE A FALLEN KING,"Shade questioned while he also gave Lies a quick stare before going back to Sin,"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY TOP FUCKING GENERAL! THE MOST FEARED AND POWERFUL GENERAL OF TARTARUS, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE A FORMER FUCKING UNICORN KING?!"

"I swear we did not know of their sneak attack sir, they came out of nowhere...! It,"Sin started before he took a good look to Lies who knelt there and kept his head low,"It was Lies! He took his time and gave them enough time to kill him and save the crystal heart...!"

"WHAT?! You son of bitch! How dare you throw me under the bus you bastard!"Lies exclaimed at Sin blaming him for their failure before he then saw Shade right in his face.

"You know... That doesn't sound too far off from the truth, now that I'm seeing what had went down back there,"Shade hissed as his pitch black face began to harden up like ice,"You were suppose to focus on the damn crystal heart...! You were suppose to corrupt it to the best of your abilities...! And yet, you decided you were going to play mister bad ass and try to kill the prince and princess of love themselves!"

"What?! But sir he swore he would win the siege of the empire himself, but he didn't! I merely wished to present a...possible gift to you...!"Lies stuttered out while a grin continued to grow on Shade's face.

"So it's a gift you were hoping to get me is it...?! Well Lies I have no issue making myself a nice gift,"Shade suddenly confessed with a chuckle while patting Lies on the head,"And you wanna know something else Lies...? I feel like I want a gift right now..."

Shade had leaned forward and whispered the words right into the ears of a trembling Lies, knowing his masters sadistic sense of humor mixed with his silver tongue made him threatening and a master of driving a mind to insanity. Shade slowly began to turn around for a moment to look deep into his dark and twisted mind, his chuckles continued to shake and chill the spines of the remaining two lesser evils as it echoed through the entire room. Terror himself felt as if he was in his own little version of heaven, although he would never want to be caught dead or alive in a place full of angels, the sadistic realm of Tartarus was more than enough for him.

He could feel the fear and terror coursing through the lords of Sin and Lies, they even began to sweat what looked like blood in the form of perspiration before the chuckles of the Shade finally ceased and his mind was obviously made up. Sin was the first to close his eyes, but Lies couldn't react in time before Shade had spun right around and suddenly gripped Lies head with a hand that rapidly metamorphed dragon claws while his other hand reared back to strike. Finally Lies was at least able to close his eyes before he never saw a thing again, for his head instantly parted from his body with a swift strike of Shade's claws, and the body swung to it's side as it crashed to the ground, while Shade now held the head of Lies in his claws.

"I just made myself my own gift...! You'll really bring the look of my throne all together...!"Shade said before tossing the head of Lies towards his throne and watching it stick the landing at the top of the throne.

Shade took a good look at the new accessory to his throne and wickedly smirked at it with a sudden feel of entertainment at Lies's head complimenting his throne, and so he took a small deep breath before he looked out the corner of his eye to Sin. Now that Pain and Lies were taken care of, now it left him to deal with his trusty general that was suppose to be the best, but his failure proved other wise and his praise for Sin now felt misplaced. He growled as he turned to Shade and hissed, his head at that same time had morphed and crackled as the snout of a dragon stretched out from his face and began to roar at Sin as he did not dare look to the beast.

"As much as I enjoyed your cunning and deceitful tricks, you still have to answer for your crimes Sin,"Shade said as his tail emerged from behind and pointed right at Sin,"So do you have anything to say for yourself in this... Troublesome issue...?!"

"Y-YES...! I have a personal gift that just might turn our luck around just for you sir,"Sin suddenly blurted out as he raised his open claw to Shade to symbolize a plea,"I have managed to capture Sombra's heart, and his only remaining will to fight us...! Without this, he will be nothing...!"

Shade raised an eye brow as he watched pitch black and very heavy smoke begin to form in Sin's claws as he presented it to Shade, and his twisted master only looked on as a pony suddenly began to appear from the smoke. Whimpers of a mare sounded out as the demons in the room lit up with excitement and a thrilling blast of ecstasy at the mare's whimpers of fear and disgust, Shade was now intrigued. Once the smoke had cleared, all eyes were wide and demonic all around as the love of Sombra's life, Feather Shine was now held in the palm of Sin's claws, shaken, frighten and a bit roughed up from the ride, and it only interest the demons even further.

Shade began to chuckle with twisted and dark thoughts filling his head as Feather Shine is placed in the center of them and forced to look upon the faces of the horrid demons before her, and that's when she saw Shade.

"You... You're alive...! But...I thought you were gone, your possessive spirit over Sombra was broken...!"Feather Shine cried as Shade knelt down to her level and flashed his vile grin to her.

"Yes well...! I was then remade...! And then some my dear Feather Shine,"Shade hissed as he began to circle Feather Shine and look at every part of her,"Damn...! I think I can see why Sombra may have had the hots for you...! You're quite the curvy one aren't you...?!"

Shade lazily grazed his white hand over her body, feeling her fur through his fingers that brought a disgusting yet attractive warmth of love and care, Shade didn't know whether to continue feeling his new prize or losing his lunch. Instead he swung his hand over and gripped the mare's firm flank, and that's when he started to feel more comfortable, such a tight one this crystal pony was, no wonder Sombra had the hots for her. Finally Shade gripped her by the neck from behind and applied some pressure to hold her still as he ran his nose up her neck, taking in her very intoxicating smell. He held onto her tight, to take in her essence and felt himself being overwhelmed with a stench he had not smelled in a lady for a very long time.

"Damn...! That is some strong and... Beautiful stuff...! I like a mare that takes her time with herself, especially just to please the one she loves,"Shade let out in a big sigh before releasing her,"I think... I'm going to have a VERY special night with you...!"

"Please... No...! Don't do it... Sombra will kill you if you do...!"Feather Shine warned before Shade suddenly grabbed her crotch hard and dared to force a finger inside.

"That's EXACTLY what I'm counting on my dear...! Him coming to his death to save the one he loves,"Shade said with a chuckle as he turned to Sin while listening to her whimper struggle to breath,"Take her to a cell Sin, you just earn yourself a shot at redemption...! I want this bitch ready for me...! I'll have many special nights with her...!"

"With pleasure sir...! She will be prepared to your black hearts content...!"Sin said as he grabbed for Feather Shine and began to drag her away.

"NO...! LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME! SHAAAAAADE!"Feather Shine cried and screamed in anger and fear for what the Shade had in mind for her.

"I wonder how many times Sombra's been hitting that hot flank of yours, well I'm about to show you how a REAL stallion pleases his wench!"Shade called out to his new slave with a chuckle before turning to Terror.

"I take it you now have plans for tonight, is there perhaps anything I can do until then?"Terror said with a bow as Shade turned from him.

"Just continue with your plans, and watch over the demons, they've been getting a little stressed with all the issues surrounding this war...!"Shade ordered before a questioning voice entered the conversation.

"And what of the human Shade...?! I can't help but feel that you are not taking him seriously,"Came the hissing of lord Hate as he appeared before Shade after coming through a wall,"I don't mean to offend or question my lord, but I feel you may be underestimating this human they call Dylan...!"

"That human is of no issue, just because he killed Pain and Anguish doesn't mean he can threaten our supremacy...!"Shade inquired with a certain touch of denial in his voice.

"Do you forget about the power that is continuing to grow within Dylan and the princesses, they're getting stronger as we speak,"Hate warned to Shade who just sneered at Hate for his sudden loss of confidence,"If they were to become the king and queens of Equestria, there's no telling how powerful they will be by then...! You need to have him dealt with as well...!"

"I've killed a king and queen before Hate, I know what I'm doing here! I'm simply just waiting now...!"Shade said as he calmly and casually started to walk back towards his throne.

"Waiting?! What exactly are you waiting for?! WHAT IS THERE TO WAIT FOR?!"Hate questioned out of confusion and irritation for his masters ways.

Shade only began to smile and simmer down the heat he was feeling for his lords, for they were working his last nerve down to the smallest stain of patience, but he already thought two steps ahead of the game and was confident in what he was doing. He slowly walked back up the throne stairs and planted his rear back in the chair to face his lords with his sinister smile that was then complimented with a deep and demonic chuckle.

"I'm waiting for them to come to me!"Shade announced as his chuckles turned to laughter that echoed through the room.

* * *

_**Canterlot Skies**_

Meanwhile after a day of helping princess Twilight and her friends recover and clean up Ponyville from the attack on their town by the claws of lord Pain, Dylan and the princesses were on their way home to Canterlot, and they were ready for another planned night of fun. He sat in a chair with Celestia and Luna resting on his shoulders to enjoy the ride home, and in all honesty he had to get real stallion's back in control of the royal chariot, a self moving chariot was good in all, but it ruins a job and way for Pegasus to make money. So in return for his services to princess Twilight, Dylan was able to have two new stallions to commandeer the chariot and take him and his weary princesses home, and that's not the only thing he received in return.

Dylan let out a sigh and stretched a relax smile as he looked to the loves of his life sleeping against him, they looked so very peaceful and happy when they sleep, and it's all thanks to the power of Luna's nights, oh how they brought bliss after a long and eventful day. The only thing that surpassed his happiness for the night soon on the approach was what was now the two objects that were now laying nice and snug in his pocket, thanks to Rarity's profession with gems, he was able to make just the right gifts to give his princesses. He slowly began to reach for them as he looked to Celestia and Luna to make sure they were sleeping before he pulled them out of his pocket to gaze upon his two special gifts to them.

He held them up in the glimmers of the setting sun and watched what was two gleaming rings, one pure carrot gold ring with large topaz gems lined all around it with a large topaz gem in the ring's center, making it sparkle like the golden magic of Celestia's sun. The other was a wondrous silver ring that matched Luna's shoes and was aligned with sapphire gems in the same way as the golden ring, and that meant they both had the same purpose in mind. He felt it was finally time to do this, he was finally going to do what he had hoped to do for a long time now, he was finally going to propose to them in hopes of wedding these two loves of his life.

Just the thought of being the husband to these beautiful and wonderful mares was the greatest feeling he could ever hope for, now all he could do is figure out just how to properly propose to them, it had to be very memorable and romantic. It he looked to the rings as he began to dig deep into his thoughts, he needed to make this just perfect for them, and all this fighting had made it difficult for him to think of Celestia and Luna, but he would be damned if he was going let all this ruin what he had planned for them. However the time for planning ended abruptly, for they were now coming in for a landing back into the city of Canterlot, it wasn't long before the wheels of the chariot touched down and they were coming to a stop right at the golden gates of the castle.

"Great... And here I was hoping to have just a bit more time to myself to get things together for them..."Dylan said with a sigh at the fact that his thoughts for the mares he loved had been ruined.

"What were hoping to put together Dylan,"Came the voice of Luna while Dylan instinctively placed the rings back in his pockets,"Is there something special you have in mind for us tonight...?"

"Yeah... Something really special is going to happen tonight, and I think I'm going to do for you and Celestia during dinner,"Dylan answered while looking to his pocket where the rings laid,"Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight, we've had quite the day of kicking Shade's demons back into his world, I think we deserve this...!"

"I couldn't agree more with you Dylan, I'm... A bit surprised what happened between you and Pain though,"Celestia had suddenly chimed in wide awake as the chariot came to a stop,"He may have been the enemy, but you saw a good piece of him somewhere deep inside him, it was like you could connect with him..."

"He lost some one he cared about, why should I hate him for wanting revenge for his sister's death...?"Dylan questioned with a sigh as they exited the chariot slowly.

"You sympathized with him... And you made him cry... Not many people can do that Dylan,"Luna pointed out before she realized that Dylan did indeed understand the demons pain,"Your family... You both understood that between each other didn't you, that's how you connected with him..."

Dylan just stood there and gazed at the sun as the golden gates to the castle opened, as much as Celestia wanted to scold or speak with Luna on the matter of bringing up an old subject they wished not to dig into, they just stood there and watched Dylan. He stared to the sun and took in it's warmth before it would have to set again for another illuminating night that Luna would bring, and in his mind, he felt that wherever his family was, they were watching the sky as well, and possibly him as well. What they thought of him now was a mystery, but it was one that he felt he would never know, for they were one from the world, and no amount of magic could ever bring them back.

It pained him to have to accept it, no matter how many times he had tried not to accept it, he had to, with his family gone there was once nothing for him, and when he saw the sadness and pain in the demon lord, he saw himself, but there was no happiness in the end. Pain died a broken and miserable demon, a fate that Dylan feared would be brought on by his own hand by the grief and pain of loss, but he then remembered who stuck by him and saved him from such a fate. He turned to Celestia and Luna, the mares he grew to love with all his heart and mind, these princesses saved him and now were the main targets of his affection, and they gave him hope for a new beginning.

Dylan then slowly smile and walked to them, his cheeks were red with blush and new found hope as he embraced them in a warm and loving hug that they gladly accepted and returned to their human, smiles grew on their faces as well. Dylan let out a nice big sigh of relief as he enjoyed the warmth and comfort of his loves, their fur warmed him from the cold fighting that was done and made him feel better as he then stood before him them.

"Yeah... There may not have been a happy ending for him, and I remembered that I would have ended the same way if it wasn't for the two of you,"Dylan said with deep solemness in his voice,"We'll need to stop this Shade so he doesn't do what he did to Pain to any pony else..."

"We will our love... Our power still continues to grow within us all...! Soon there will be nothing we can't do, Shade will tremble and quiver in his boots,"Celestia promised as she hugged and gave him a small kiss on the lips,"He will answer for his crimes, and when this is over, we can finally live in peace...!"

"I can second that without a doubt, nothing at this rate will stop us, I couldn't want this any other way...!"Dylan blissfully admitted as they came together for a group hug.

As they shared their loving embrace, they now had hope for peace in their beloved world, and they would do whatever it took to make that peace a reality, and the only way it would be accomplished is when they best their dark enemy. It was then as they shared a loving round of passionate kisses, the sudden aura of magic made itself known to them, but thankfully it was not a magic of darkness or evil, it was the magic of two friends returning from the Crystal Empire. Dylan was the first to turn his head towards the source and was met with a large glowing white orb floating before them as it then exploded into a great white flash before the silhouettes of the two friends appeared from within.

Once the flash of light from the power of magic slowly began to fade away from the area and allow Dylan and the mares to see, Discord and Sombra himself appeared in the white orbs place, Discord of course was smiling and trying to look cool and confident as always. Sombra on the other hoof did not look so calm and happy, he had already turned away from them and was looking to the ground in a display of shame and disgrace for himself. The feeling of pain and shame was obvious to Dylan, and he can tell by the painful beats of Sombra's heart, something bad must have happened at the Empire, and Sombra was suffering.

"What happened Discord...?"Dylan questioned to his Draconequus friend who looked to Sombra with a fading smile.

"Well... We saved the Crystal Empire and everything, and we sent Sin packing, but,"Discord had to take a deep breath in feeling as if he had no place to speak of Sombra's grief,"Sin took something from him, and he just shut down... He just lost all hope and confidence in himself..."

"What exactly did the lord of Sin steal from him Discord...? Perhaps we can help...!"Celestia offered before Sombra had suddenly slammed his hoof down with an angry grunt.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO! SHE'S GONE AND SHE CAN'T COME BACK NOW!"Sombra suddenly shouted out as tears began to well up in his eyes,"SHE CAN'T BE HELPED NOW...! She's gone...! She's lost forever now...! Shade has her now...!"

The outburst took every pony and every one by surprise especially Dylan, it almost even gave him a few flash backs from how he acted in the past, and to see Sombra of all ponies losing himself, it was like looking in the mirror, and once again he saw a broken man, or stallion. Sombra suddenly dropped to his knees and covered his face while Dylan slowly bean to walk out from the group, and was watched by Celestia and Luna as he stood by Sombra's side and knelt down next to him. He slowly placed his hand on Sombra's back and began to rub his back for comfort, for the pain of loss was within Sombra, and he'll be damned if he will let another guy suffer like this.

"He took Feather Shine didn't he,"Dylan asked while Sombra slowly looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks,"Look... I'm sorry Sombra, but you can't give up like this, we can get her back...!"

"You can't...! S-she's gone...and... Taken before Shade in Tartarus...! It's impossible to do so,"Sombra said while Dylan did his best to help the stallion to his hooves,"She's in Tartarus...now... It's impossible to save her from that realm...! I...can't save her...! I never could!"

"Sombra...! Listen to him...! We can help, you don't need to give in to despair, it's a difficult task, but it's not impossible."Luna had suddenly entered as she stood before the fallen king and her human.

Sombra could not listen, he was already taken into a grip of despair and loss, Dylan understood this and knew that Sombra needed some time to calm down and think more clearly before they could do anything like this. Dylan held Sombra up by his left forearm and kept him on his hooves while he gestured to every pony before him to go inside and relax for now, it was almost dinner time for the castle after all, and they needed to keep up their strength. Celestia took the lead with Discord and Luna at her side, they did not wait for Dylan, for he started out very slow and allowed Sombra to get his bearings as he walked to the castle with Sombra supported in his grip.

They slowly walked together as Sombra sniffled and tried his best to contain his tears, but they continued to flow, and Dylan was forced to endure the sight of seeing some pony as broken down as he once was, but this time there was something to help him through this. They finally made it to the stairs, and as they began up the castle steps, Dylan looked to the orange sun that lit the skies with orange, a little bit of red, and some purple clouds to compliment a late afternoon. In a way it filled him with the same hope Celestia and Luna gave him once they had embraced themselves in a loving hug, but Sombra did not have that luxury at the moment, but he will, Dylan now promised that.

Finally they made it up the stairs and slowly entered the safety of the castle, and Dylan knew the first thing he needed to do was lay Sombra down and offer comfort to him, it was all he could now think about, for he had been given the same treatment before, but now it was his turn to support the people he cared for.

"I'm sorry Sombra... We will do everything we can do to save her... I promise...!"Dylan now made a vow in hopes to help his friend cope, but it would still require time, and thankfully there was time to spare.

* * *

_**Griffon Kingdom**_

Meanwhile deep in the skies and mountains near the border of Equestria, the Griffon kingdom had finally gotten everything back to normal after the vicious attack from the demons of Tartarus had spread through their kingdom. Now it was peaceful once more and the sun was just starting to set for them, parents and child civilians were settling in for the night, many of which were still on edge after what happened to their home. Some even went as far as to blame the king Tyranus, the king of Griffons himself for what happened, and from that day on Dylan was now known and thought to a be a true king, his leadership was an inspiration to them all that day when he saved them from Anguish.

While the people of the Griffon kingdom were now going to bed with a bit of concern and worries for the war that had finally come, there was still quite a bit of activity stirring within the large castle and home of king Tyranus. Inside the great hall, torches lit up the immense main hall that only had Griffon guards and political figures from not only their own kingdom, but from Equestria's kingdoms, as well as the kingdom in Saddle Arabia. They began to pile into the throne room of the Griffon king himself, and Tyranus was being taken by surprise by all the politicians that entered his throne and now demanded an answer for his quiet and suppressed tongue for the longest time.

King Thunder Hooves and Queen Astral Wind of Saddle Arabia had even arrived after all the rest of the crowd, they stood by the massive doorway and watched Tyranus attempt to reason and control the crowds demands.

"We want answers for your silence! Why haven't you assisted Equestria in their fight against Tartarus?!"One of the male Griffon reporters questioned to a flustered king that was starting to turn red.

"Yeah...! The princesses of day and night's human came to your aid and single handedly destroyed the maiden of Anguish,"Came the shout of a Saddle Arabian mare,"Are you really going to let Equestria suffer after what they did for you?!"

"Now I never said I was going to do nothing for them, I was just making sure my people were squared away before I assisted them is all...!"Tyranus desperately tried to calm the crowd, but they weren't having any of his excuses.

"You just don't care! This is why all the other kingdoms hate us! You don't care for anything but YOURSELF!"A Griffon lady called out as the crowd once again yelled and swore at the king of Griffons.

Tyranus was surrounded and losing his grip of control on the crowd, he would not be surprised if they attacked him right now and stripped him of his power right now, now that would have been a real nightmare for him, he needed to think of something. He looked to the crowd, all the angry faces and spats of harsh words made it hard to think, and meanwhile the king and queen of Saddle Arabia were watching this, and boy were they enjoying Tyranus getting his neck chewed by the public. Knowing Tyranus, they would not be surprised if he finally broke down and went into a deep rampage that frightened all aggressors and ignorant folks away, but it was then that they would be proven wrong.

Suddenly Tyranus began to calm down and look deep into his thoughts for a moment, he understood where they were coming from, it was because of that man, that Dylan Stone was the one who rescued his home and vanquished the demons. He remembered it all, especially when Dylan scolded and actually yelled at him and mae him feel like he was the failure for his kingdom, but he was right after all, he did fail before, and now he needed to fix his ways. He looked to the crowd and noticed the king and queen of Saddle Arabia watching him, as much as he wanted to get up and chew them out for leaving him to deal with the crowd, instead he focused on the ponies, horses and Griffons before him and finally answered the crowd.

"Yes...! I have been ignoring you all for the longest time, and I apologize for that,"Tyranus started while the crowd slowly began to quiet down,"I'm sorry...! My whole life I have lived a life of luxury and no care what so ever, and I was greedy to you all!"

"This should be interesting...! I wonder what Tyranus is going to do now in this situation..."Astral whispered to her husband that pulled her close and watched the crowd go silent.

"I do not know my love... But I have never seen a Griffon do this before, maybe... Just maybe something... Or SOMEONE has changed him...!"Thunder could only whisper as Tyranus continued to surprise the crowd with sudden humility.

"I had once almost ruined my people in my own pursuits for superiority, but now all of that has changed for me lately,"Tyranus announced loud and proud not for himself, but for the one that humbled him up,"Dylan Stone...! I had met him a while back, and he has taught me so much about what makes a good leader and a real man as he describes his male human self...!"

The crowd looked to each other, for many of them knew of Dylan and his mysterious ways, not only did things become less on edge for Saddle Arabia, but they had also heard of his heroic deeds at the Griffon kingdom. The mere mention of his name sparked great interest for the crowd as they had then saw a change in the Griffon king himself, it was now clear that the human was not just changing their world for the better, it was changing the royalties as well. It was proven from the day Thunder and Astral had returned from Equestria in far better moods and more love for each other, and now they were seeing the Griffon king start to change before them.

"Once Dylan had showed me the way, I now want what is best for not only my kingdom, but for all of our worlds,"Tyranus called while agreements and smiles began to spread through the crowds,"Equestria is the true target of the Shade! He wishes to kill everything sacred in Equestria, and to us! Without Equestria's love, friendship, and guidance, we will become nothing to Tartarus!"

Arguments and sudden feeling of accomplishment and bravery sparked within the crowd, and new found respect began to grow for Equestria and especially for the human, who they know is soon to be the newest king of Equestria, and he needed them. They turned and began to cheer and demand that they join the war and put a stop to Tartarus once and for all, put the dark realm and all that serve it's evil back into the place it was put a long time ago by their ancestors. A smile and a nod began for Tyranus, Astral and Thunder as they looked to the crowd that wished to take action, finally Tyranus looked to the Saddle Arabian couple, and decided to address them properly and with respect.

"King Thunder Hooves! And queen Astral Wind! Do you not feel the same way as I do for Equestria,"Tyranus asked loud and clear for the cheering crowd to hear,"Will the two of you not gather your soldiers of Saddle Arabia, and help defeat this dark foe forever?!"

"That we will do Tyranus! And we will do it along side ponies AND Griffons!"Thunder announced to all around them as the crowd continued their cheers.

"Together, the Griffon lands, Saddle Arabia, and Equestria will banish these dark creatures that threaten our land, and bring peace to all our worlds once more!"Astral followed up with her husband before slowly making their way to the Griffon king's side.

Together the three royalties of the other worlds stood there and watched new found hope for peace and the destruction of evil flourish within the hearts of the people of both Saddle Arabia and the land of the Griffons, bless Celestia and Luna's love for this moment. Unity was now being established between three different worlds, and if it meant that it would see to the end of Tartarus's dark ways and infectious demon attacks. Now there was only one more thing they needed to do for the worlds to unite, send a message to Equestria and inform them that they just made some new friends that want to help them with the darkness that has come to their land.

Equestria would need that kind of support after all, for the night for Equestria was uneasy for every pony and all others in the world, darkness was making them nervous, even the royalties of Canterlot could not sleep this night. It was an uneasy night for them, especially for the poor unicorn king, he could not sleep for all he could hear was his beloved Feather Shine cry and beg for help, and for a very good reasons. No one, nor any pony was aware of the evil that was moving in the night, and the horrid atrocities currently being done in the night.

**CAN SOMBRA COPE UNTIL THEN? AND WILL THEY BE ABLE TO SAVE HIS LOVE FROM THE CLUTCHES OF TARTARUS ITSELF, ONLY ONE THING TO DO, WAIT FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**


	13. Chapter 12:When Evil Bites Back

Chapter 12:When Evil Bites Back

_**What**__**'s up everybody! It's ghost or Spirit of Fantasy if you'd like. That's right friends. It's the return of The Human And The Princesses. I know I've left this story in the cold for a bit. I'm sorry, I just have quite the difficulty with motivation and some of the hate I got for it. Some fans even became haters in my moment of weakness. But now I see that if I entertain and bring you all back with my most famed stories. Maybe your help can finally pick my spirit to right up and perhaps help me earn the title of a spirit instead of a ghost. Thank you for your patience every pony.**_

Another day had passed for Canterlot, and the sun was rising in the east as always. The night was restless to the herd, thanks to the wails of a broken hearten warrior. That castle was in a state of depression and recovery from the bitter sweet victory at Ponyville, and the Crystal Empire. Sombra, the former king and enemy of Equestria was a ruined stallion. With his love in the clutches of the Equestrian devil himself.

Dylan groaned as his eyes awoke to the sun arising along the mountains. He sat up and stretched himself out before reaching to his left and holding Luna in his arm as she snuggled his shoulder. He soon looked to his right and noticed Celestia not in bed like always. He would almost get a little crazy if one quick look around had not brought Celestia to his eyes. He sighed to see her standing out upon the balcony raising the sun with a look of sincerity.

Slowly he yawned and slid out of bed while resting Luna's head on a pillow. He yawned and looked around for a shirt to wear over his striped boxers. He settled for an old and rugged brown t shirt and slipped it on before walking quietly to the balcony doors. He opened them slowly and made it to her side before he let out a breath of growing attraction to the mare. Before slowly planting a long and wet kiss to her neck, just the way she grew to like it.

"Good morning to you as well..."Celestia moaned with a smile at her man's never ending affection.

"You seemed a bit sad from yesterday... I feared Sombra's grief woke you up,"Dylan hugged her and nuzzled her white and soft muzzle,"I... Can't imagine what he's going through. Being without a love of his own."

"Sombra is a strong stallion. Plus we have made a royal promise to return his love to his fore arms,"Celestia was reassuring the best of the situation they were in while Dylan marveled at sun rise that made her glow in a orange and red aura of light,"And if you can remember. We never break our promises..."

"I would never break my promises. No matter what it takes... We'll rescue Sombra's mare from that bastard."

"Indeed... Shade... He deserves the worst treatment one could ever deserve after many millenniums of torment and tyranny,"Her smile faded and she pulled away to see the sun rise,"But then... What would control and prevent the demons of Tartarus from running free...? What if his death lead to just as much danger if he were to live?"

"I...don't know. I didn't think about the role he played in the world..."Dylan was indeed lost now that he thought about Shade's connection with Tartarus or hell itself.

"Excuse me...! I do hope you two weren't about to make love behind my back again,"Luna called out and nearly spooked them before she swung open the doors to catch them in a non existent act,"Oh... Oh dear. Or... Perhaps you were just watching the sun rise...?"

She chuckled and blushed. Feeling a bit embarrassed for her self conscious accusation, hoping her cute giggles would help them forget. Dylan chuckled as well and shook his head at the adorable mood that was Luna's innocent act. It certainly helped him get over the scare, and got his eyes looking over her, and her lovely rump he was slowly starting to crave. Then again it was mainly his hormones that had been growing between him and his loves since their powers evolved.

"We could never ignore you Luna. Not when you get so wanting like that...!"Dylan chuckled and couldn't resist watching Luna mover her rump to look at him.

"Oh...? So you like that...? You like when I demand a bit?"Luna asked and giggled more dream as she approached Dylan.

"Careful you two. We don't know if Sombra may arrive and want to train us again,"Celestia worried only slightly while Luna only continued till she was putting both hooves to Dylan's shoulders,"Oh dear... He might catch us again...! And yell and... Oh my goodness..."

Luna leaned on Dylan and got him to go against the wall before she was crushing her lips to his. Forcing her tongue into her man's mouth to find his and dance with it. Their tongues touched as their kiss opened up and became wet and heated, just like Celestia's parts threaten to become. Luna was more deep and desiring for his taste in her mouth. Her hooves swept from his shoulders and struggled to get under his shirt.

Celestia shook her hips and wanted to look away to try and be serious. Only for the heat to build in her back side folds and the desire to rut grew in her body. Her back legs trembled and fell out as she sat on her flank and began to spread to her sister and man letting their mouths make love. Luna could be heard shuddering with a weak moan as she tried to kiss him even deeper. Forcing her wet tongue with his even more.

"Oh... Tell me my love... Tell me how much you want to rut me...!"Luna demanded as he proclaimed that he liked.

"I want to rut you till we are forever bound...! I want you, and Celestia...!"Dylan begged as she was now growing to like.

Celestia wanted to get up and rut his brains out till the end of time. Only to fail to even stand up and merely look down and place a hoof to the edge of her mare hood. It was slowly growing aroused and swollen with the heat of her love's passion for her and Luna. It became a dull white, but lovely pink canoe that was slowly moistened from her own touch. She could see the smallest bit of dew on her hoof tip.

"Let's not waste time then. Let us mate! And mate as much as we can!"

With that, Dylan's shirt was torn open and his muscular body was exposed. Luna's strong and sneaky hooves had peeled the shirt completely off, and letting his abs shine in the morning sun. Luna almost squeaked with a shaky voice as she then forced him to the floor. With their mouths slowly parting with a stream of saliva, she then latched onto his neck. She kissed and suckled to wet his neck and turn her lover on even more so.

He groaned and began to heat up with bright blush taking over his face as he reached for her flank. He grabbed at Luna's flank with both hands to feel her soft fleshy rump. It was smaller than Celestia, but the tightest and curviest butt around, human woman couldn't possibly have better butts. He enjoyed the hickeys Luna was leaving on his neck, while she enjoyed his firm squeezes. His fingers traveled along the fleshy surface of her rump, and found her vaginal folds.

His fingers wiggled and prodded at the folds before opening her lovely slit. Baring all the wetness that built within the inner folds of her crotch, it was swollen with so much heat. He let a finger slide along the sides of her wet crotch to arouse and send a shudder within her body. This forced her to return the favor and took her hooves away from his strong body. Letting a hoof snake against his crotch and force a twitch from within, where a ten inch member was changing.

"Your manhood is quite fun to awaken for a session of love. Perhaps I wish to bring him out...?"She asked in the assertive tone of a demand.

"Oh...yes... Bring it out..."Celestia panted while patting at her swollen flower now dripping with fluid.

Luna looked for a moment to see her sister pleasuring herself to them, and chose not to disappoint. She struggled for a moment, and yanked his boxers down, and bringing out the beast. His aroused peck flopped out and was growing with Dylan's groans as she sniffed at it. Taking in his lengths scent along with his balls from underneath. Her muzzle touched the tip of his rod and forced his head back before it grew only more so.

"I... I want... To taste it...! I want his seed...!"Celestia begged as she nearly fitted her hoof into her pink canoe from a feverish masturbation.

Seeing such a big man meat growing to a mammoth proportion was arousing and hormone crazy. She could not ignore it, and she needed to get to him if she wanted him. Luna was about to fit his mammoth girth in her mouth and work her slippery tongue on it. Only to spot her sister slowly standing up and rushing over to get her hooves on Dylan. Not wanting to challenge the horny attitude of her sister, Luna decided to settle for some mouth work from Dylan.

Dylan read their minds and made sure not to move until they said to move. He smiled and watched Luna travel away from his exposed cock that was now Celestia. Luna sighed and arrived at Dylan's head before turning her flank to him. He could see her flower glisten with wet beauty and tender heat that craved attention. She wanted him to taste her, while Celestia was already all over his junk.

"Oooooh... You mares... Are the loving ladies for me..."

He wailed quietly with pleasurable goodness to feel Celestia suddenly sucking on his testes. She suckled and lapped his junk to taste his girths goodness. Her hoof only continued to rub at the mare hood that was dripping with juices that hit his ankles. Dylan looked down to her in time for her sucking to cease, and her attention to turn to his hard prick. A whole thirteen inches to play with, and all she thought was that it was now hers.

Dylan's head was thrown back upon Celestia giving his length a long and slow lick. From base to tip, her tongue traveled and sent an ocean like wave of pleasure through his body. His head then met with the vaginal wetness of Luna hitting his face as she forced her flank to his face. He did not resist, and slowly pressed his mouth to her parts and opened his mouth to indulge in her hot crotch. He felt the dripping of her dew hit his tongue and send his own heat into over drive.

Each lap from his tongue sent quakes all along her glistening flow wet with her fluids. He moans were like purrs as she twitched her ears to the smacking of lovers lips. Suddenly she gasp while Dylan shuddered and moaned feeling a warm mouth engulfing his length like a lollipop. Celestia was now fitting her mouth over his giant peck that throbbed with ecstasy and warmth. Letting Celestia slowly deep throat his rod completely and letting her warm saliva wet him.

He felt the urge to lightly thrust into her mouth and wetting his girth while she sucked it nice and softly. Whimpers nearly interupted him and his mares as he looked to see Luna blushing and gasping with uncontrolled pleasure. He felt the tingle and uncontrolled leakage of her lady juice, it was on fire. It spoke to him and revealed that her climax was near. This only prompted Dylan to dig deeper and grip her flank on both sides before going deeper into her mare hood.

Celestia at the same time felt more heated by the rays of the sun that beat on their bodies in the center of the balcony. She grunted and began bobbing her head quickly and more lustfully on his foal maker. He humped her face, but lost no rhythm of his own as his tongue deeply plunged into Luna. He could hear her moan like calls of erotic joy ring his ears as her legs spread. She then howled at the sky like a wolf before finally feel her inner walls burst.

"OOOOOOhhhh Dylan our love...!"Luna called to him as Celestia took her mouth off his pre leaking prick.

Luna felt her fluids flow from her crotch, squirting Dylan on his lips and nose, the rest he boldly began to drink in. His grip on her flank kept her in place as she felt herself cum slowly and greatly. He tasted her fluids and almost felt like it tasted like blue berries. He grunted as he lapped and took in her fluids until the sprays finally ceased. Though he did not end his feast on her wetness till her mare hood was cleaned off completely.

"It appears... You seem to have finished little sister. Now it is my turn,"Celestia cooed seeing Dylan let Luna go before she laid on her belly against the floor,"Now then Dylan... I want your stallion hood inside me...! Nice and deep...!"

Celestia desired and demanded his prick in her folds, she wanted all of him in her. She slowly got him to stand up while nuzzling his dick as it bounced with complete hardness. He got her to turn around and pin her against the door to their room before his peck met her flank. Luna rolled towards them to watch as Dylan rubbed himself against the bulged out lower lips that winked and tingled at his touch. She tapped her back hooves and moaned faintly as she looked back and waited for him to enter.

She lifted her head and felt the pressure of his groin entering her inner folds hard and rigorously. Dylan grunted as he stuck himself deeper and deeper while resting his chin on Celestia's shoulder. His arms hugged her stomach and he waited till he was completely within her. With his sac tapping her flank, he began a slow and rhythmic hump to begin the session. Her moans echoed from the peak of his rut that hit against her flank.

His princess of the day was one for having a bigger, and more succulent rump, and her white color made it all the more succulent. Just a squeeze of soft big flank was enough to make a stallion melt. Luna hugged him from behind and began pecking at his neck as he grunted, and began to show his growing pleasure. He felt his erotic pleasure come from both sides, threatening to engulf his body and make him want to fade. Being embraced within his loves forever.

"Do I... Ooooooh aaaaagh...! Still please you...?"Celestia asked with graceful groans looking at her crotch be ravished by the massive member.

"You always have my love... You...and Luna both... Nothing is better than to love you both,"It was then that he felt his body begin to tighten and the godly throb of imminent climax,"And once more... Your love and... Unmatched beauty. Continues to make me... Cum...!"

Finally the man was ready to release while Celestia lifted her head and moaned loudly, like a mating call, only her mate was already with her. With her face turning fully red she felt her love thrust harder and began to spurt his white seed deep into her. Just as the sun princess herself felt her juices squeeze out from the sides of her vaginal walls. Her teeth gritted into a cute moan like squeak as she too had came. Letting some mix with and welcome his white stuff into her.

She was then embraced in a deep hug as a few more thrust, milked all the seed that was left in Dylan. He then fell on her, and was wrapped into her hooves as Luna wrapped her hooves around him from behind. His only wish is that he had a bit more to let out for Luna, but the night princess appeared not to mind. All that matter was that she still loves him, and she would always love him and her sister. Together with their love, and the magic that grew inside them, they felt they could do anything.

It was then that he felt himself being lifted from Celestia, and carried towards the bed. He gripped the soft cozy fur of the one he could feel was Luna. Before he was then put on the bed to relax and take an easy for the morning before training again with Sombra. He looked at the ceiling while Luna was then helping her sister stand as she rubbed at her sore white flank. They giggled together and appeared to be speaking of his...improving sex drive.

He wanted to laugh and smile with his princesses romantic talk of his performance. Only to open his eyes and spot the yellow red eyes of Discord in a robe. He screamed and backed away while pulling a sheet over himself to cover up his big and flaccid hog.

"Discord! What the fuck are you doing here?!"Dylan yelled while The draconequus then began to sip some coffee.

"Could you not have knocked before you came in?! We were just in the middle of cleaning up and getting ready!"Celestia added to the mix while rubbing her flank.

"Yes well... While you three were being fresh, and fornicating everywhere you please, I've been trying to get some well deserved sleep,"Discord tossed his cup of coffee into a portal of nothingness,"Problem is. I can't sleep with Sombra kicking and crying about his failure at the Crystal Empire!"

"And... You didn't bother to do anything about it?"Dylan questioned and was given a red knife in return.

"I stopped him from cutting himself in the bathroom. I had to switch out my robes because he got blood all over my yellow one...!"Discords rant lead the trio to hurry and get dressed to find Sombra.

"Dammit Discord...! Why is everything a complete cluster fuck with you? Just do what you feel you have to do,"Dylan finally went on a rant of his own while putting pants on,"Think of some one or some pony else rather than just yourself...!"

Discord felt almost a bit hurt to hear Dylan talk down to him like he only made problems worse. He looked to the floor and teleported his robe away and felt like shrinking again. Only to be pushed out with the princesses and the human, now properly dressed for the day. Strangely enough for the Draconequus they still had need of him after the roasting he took. Maybe they want him to improve on his efforts, maybe Dylan's anger was misplace, maybe he should have just let them rut a few times more.

* * *

_Griffon Kingdom_

"King Tyranus! We have Saddle Arabians growing their armies by the east mountains,"Gilda had entered the throne room as the king was suiting up in his armor,"They will soon be able to mobilize for the dragon mountains to the west!"

"Excellent! Those demons have over stayed their welcome in the mountains. The dragons will be grateful for ridding the demons from their migration spot,"Tyranus fitted his golden hawk helmet over his head before taking up his dragon scaled axes,"Is there any demons of particular interest overseeing the mountain?"

"We don't know. Just the same little devils, crab demons and a few sirens partnered with devil lords...!"

"What?! That doesn't make any sense...! It would take demons far stronger than that to slaughter and scare away dragons,"Tyranus wasn't buying such off set intel, even from his own spies,"They have to be under control by at least one of the greater evils...!"

"It's all we have from your spies. Since we lost contact with them last night...!"Gilda was almost certain with the knowledge they had.

"Then we must visit the mountains where they went missing and see what became of them. Gather the soldiers and royal guard,"Tyranus holstered his axes behind his strong lion like back before taking the lead,"Leave a high ranking commander and the new recruits back to defend the kingdom!"

"Yes sir!"

Gilda saluted and followed her king to the doors while taking out the horn to call to the griffons. The horn howled and called to all griffons to mobilize and prepare for battle with the demons. Strangely enough no griffon came as the horn traveled through the holes in their bird house like castle. Upon opening the castle doors to the outside world, they discovered a scary yet strange sight. The large walk way was empty, the whole village appeared empty.

They could hear the wind of the mountain whistle an empty tune that matched the emptiness of the kingdom. It also did the honors of bringing a heavy, and foul odor to their beaks. It was the heavy scent of blood, yet there were no bodies, no blood and no flesh to be seen. Just wind, cold, and an empty griffon village and castle. Gilda withdrew a sword and looked quietly and calmly around to find their people, and their soldiers.

"What happened here? Where are all the griffons?"Gilda worried as the smell of blood got more potent and strong.

"We are not alone here...! We have an uninvited guest here...! And it's strong...!"Tyranus took out one ax and growled before it glowed with green magic.

"Well that's an awful kind thing for a griffon to say to his maker...!"

That voice had haunted the kings predecessors, and horrified him in his dreams as a child. Now it just made him angry, and desire to see this foe choke on his own demon blood. The king looked to the edge of the path with his captain at the ready before another cloaked figure stood before him. With a clawed hand of red lifted above his head, the figure chuckled. Fire was around his demon feet in the shape of a pentagram before throwing his hood back.

The lizard like face he bared with scales of crimson red, and eyes that were now green with flickered in his clutches as he spotted blood dripping from above. It dampened and stuck in Gilda's feathers and fur as she wiped some from her face.

"Lord Terror. The sleek and tricky baby of the big three...!"Tyranus wielded his ax to the dark demon lord.

"If it isn't the obnoxious little bird of the skies, king Tyranus. Oh how your very scent violates my nose...!"Lord Terror grumbled and challenged the king.

"You...! Where is our people. The soldiers! The villagers! What did you do to them?!"Gilda withdrew and pointed her weapon at the red demon that chuckled as his fingers clutched.

Finally the blood that dripped became too much to bare, and it forced Gilda to look up and see a sight that crushed her innocence. A giant prison, made of great hell fires and bones as thick as trees. Covered in a see through smoke that contained the missing griffons. Their bodies were burning, bleeding, decaying as the prison tighten around the pile. Squeezing blood from the giant mass of dead griffons like a juicer.

Gilda wanted to be sick, while Tyranus felt rage building in his chest to see his people dead. He looked back to the dark lord of Terror as he chuckled at the screams of the fallen griffons. He could hear them echo and cry in his ear, a blissful tune for a demon such as he.

"You will pay for this Terror! Release those griffons now! And face me!"Tyranus screeched and took to the air with both axes.

"Release them? Not the best choice of words my friend!"Terror obliged just as he threw off his cloak to show his red and scaly lizard like body.

He lowered his claws and watched as the bodies prison dissipated in an instant. Allowing an avalanche of griffon bodies falling to the king and his captain. The smell was repulsive and filthy, and a rain of blood drenched them before both flew to the side to evade the pile of dead. Tyranus roared and swung an ax over head and felt Terror grip his weapon with his left claw. While also catching Gilda's low blow with the other hand.

"You will die here by the blades of the king of all griffons!"Tyranus cut the demons finger to get free before they both flew back.

Gilda and Tyranus readied for a fight as Terror let his little cut heal in only seconds. He looked back to the duo as three foot spikes made of obsidian growing from his wrists. He smiled and stomped forth as spikes lengthened on his back and tail, a sign that he was in full battle mode.

"The only thing that will die...! Is you, and your entire race long with you, king of the griffons!"Terror promised before they all lunged at each other for a fight.

* * *

_Canterlot_

Dylan was outside the bathroom of the castle where he learned Sombra was remaining to sulk in misery. He knew this pain far too much to let it go on at this rate, he knew he had to do something for the sake of the former king. He took a deep breath and opened the door and took a small look around the bathroom. It wasn't too long before He found the stallion sitting on the toilet looking at the mirror. He panted and felt his chest hurting from the pain of loss, and fear of what could become of Feather Shine.

Slowly Dylan shut the door to the bathroom and got the unicorns attention as his ears perked. He looked to Dylan, and allowed their eyes to lock in for a connection to start. Dylan knew his grief as well as his own, and Sombra could tell from his solemn stare. He looked away after a moment more and looked to the shiny tile floor with a small sign.

"Discord told you didn't he...?"Sombra asked as he looked at himself in the reflection.

"Yeah, but he was mostly just bitchy about not being able to sleep,"Dylan answered and remembered one little detail that was a bit funny,"Also he whined about his robe, didn't know he was a fashionista like Rarity."

"You once knew of such grief too, did you not, and you actually survived it's sickening pain,"Sombra finally broke the ice with their connection and understanding,"How did you do it? What could you have done to survive such pain?"

Dylan had one, or technically two reasons and answers to that question. Yet he feared it would only make his friend even worse, but he knew honesty meant everything here.

"Celestia and Luna... They... Saved me from my misery, my desire to just die a broken and dead inside man,"Dylan came clean and earned a sniffle from Sombra,"But it's also because I want to protect them when they were willing to protect me. I never gave up on them after all that..."

"Even if they had been taken to a place where only death can be found for the living?"Sombra tried to sound hopeless while Dylan approached and stood at his side.

"The ladies themselves did it for me, a bunch of cops fooled by a corrupted piece of shit wanting to put me on death row,"Dylan explained one of his close calls with a murderous death that could have been his own,"All because some rich asshole spoiled his son, and lost him when I blew his head off for killing something I loved...!"

Sombra finally lifted his head and looked to Dylan with a sliver of curiosity that numbed his misery.

"But those mares wrestled me away from that fate when it seemed hopeless, now those bastards are in jail and I was free from great burdens!"

"I... Don't know what to say... Don't know what to think...! Without Feather Shine, I feel lost without her...!"

"Then fight for her...! And she could do the same to heal the heart that was broken by these demons,"Dylan grabbed Sombra's hoof nice and tight and helped him off the toilet,"Fight for her! Wrestle her from the jaws and death, and your burdens will finally be free!"

Sombra stood up and remained motionless for a moment as thoughts and realization swam in his mind. Dylan backed away as his horn began to glow bright red with unimaginable power. He lifted his right hoof an began to growl before a dense form of magic molded into a sword. Before they knew it, the great crystal sword he wielded was once again with him. Along with the courage of a warrior and noble king of Equestria.

"What you have said is full of truth, and has opened my mind...! I must save my love...! I must destroy Shade and his demons,"Sombra announced as the whole room a lit with red,"I will free my spirit of pain! And atone for the darkness I caused! I will do what's best for her! And Equestria!"

"That's the spirit king Sombra. So what's first on the agenda to taking back Equestria?"Dylan asked as Sombra gestured to walk with him into the hallway.

"We must unlock the true magic that rests deep within you, I must accelerate your progress with magic,"Sombra roared through the halls as torches lit up with red fire,"Celestia and Luna must join us for this session, you all must harness your purest magic from the sun and moon!"

"Let me guess. If we can get good enough with the sun and moon, we can learn to use them perfectly together...!"

"And acquire the strength of a god with control of all Equestria! Shade will tremble in fear of you and your queens,"Sombra performed a walk of royalty and pride as he called to the princesses,"Princesses of day and night! Come forth and join us outside!"

Just as the two partners in crime made it outside, the princesses were already running at full speed. Finally making it down to the training ground where they found Dylan and Sombra. They were alarmed and amazed see Sombra recovered and training Dylan with a round of sword fighting once more. He roared and matched Dylan's battle cry as they crossed blades at every turn and began to match each other in strength. It appeared the mares had made it just in time to join in on the training.

With the thought of a king now restored with courage and the will to keep fighting. The mares were running towards the chaos to join in the practice battles with their human love. Unaware of the events that took place during their sprint to get to the ground. Thanks to Sombra another new step to Equestria gaining a new king and queens was prepared. All Dylan needed was to get the mares alone and show them the red gem gifts he was given.

* * *

_Tartarus_

"My master, Shade! Terror is gone! He has left for the world above,"Hate burst through the doors on his cloud of fog and electricity into the throne room of the dark one,"We can't find him in Tartarus, he has disobeyed your orders master!"

Before more could be said with complete outrage, the elder lord was shocked to see his master laughing. Clapping his hands with an actual bucket of pop corn, and watching a red giant orb. An orb made of blood diamonds and pure Tartarus magic, being portrayed as a television. With Feather Shine herself chained to his leg to be his personal company for the day. Hatred slowly approached, and discovered what was amusing his master of hell.

There he saw his little brother Terror in his full demon form in the heat of battle. Shade only laughed as Terror sliced and inflicted wounds upon the kings face. While cringing and growling when Tyranus sliced at the legs and bit at Terror's neck. Hatred was in conflict on how to feel about his brother being out there fighting, but it appeared Shade was more than aware of Terror's actions. All that mattered at first was the question of what was going on.

"I take it you are aware of Terror venturing off without your orders sir?"Hatred popped the question while Shade paused the orb to answer.

"He is there on my orders, I just needed to make his mission more secret. Just until he was in deep enough to strike the heart of the Griffon Kingdom,"Shade chuckled while Feather looked away to the blood drawn scene he had paused it at,"Now the people are dead, and all that is left to do. Is sever the blood line of Griffon royalty. Tyranus is still a pure blooded virgin...! Quite the delicacy!"

"But... Are you certain he can kill Tyranus?"

"Yes... You forget who you are talking about...! The most dangerous of all three of you...three brothers,"Shade decided to remind Hate as he stood up and walked down, dragging Feather Shine with him,"Your brother had immolated armies of horses and ponies in his days. Armies well within the tens of thousands. And has killed more members of royalty than any of you ever did in history! Including three ancestors of Tyranus himself...! I have faith more faith in your brother than what I had so far for the rest of you...!"

"I... Understand... Any mission I could do, to prove my worth to you master?"

"Actually yes...! Go to the dragon mountains and assist your brother destruction. He fears an attack is imminent."

"Very well, and sir...? Watch that mare..."

Hatred gestured to Feather Shine as they caught her cutting at her chain with a piece of red diamond. Shade glared and yanked her in before grasping her throat in his pale right hand. He lifted her up and smirked as he popped his neck and chuckled at her feeble attempt to escape. He took the shard from her hooves and dropped her before tossing the shard aside. Only to then drag her back to the throne and tilt his head to send Hate away.

"You're still being a little trouble maker aren't you? Perhaps you need a little discipline,"Shade sat back in his throat and began taking off his pants,"I'm going to break you crystal mare. I always do in the end...!"

Feather Shine gasp seeing him drag her into his grasp before dropping his pants. Letting his large, but pale cock bounce out from under his robe half erect and ready for fun. With a hand on her head, he forced her against his member and slowly forced it into her mouth. Forcing her oral virginity to vanish as he violated her for entertainment, and the desire to break the love of Sombra. Clearly this dark devil was still enthusiastic, and he had no care in the world, and no desire to lose.

_**Yes, I'm aware that the chapter is a bit shorter than you all would have liked. But The Human and The Princesses is back, and I will have to take my time with it. So please show the patience many of you have shown and keep showing support for me through hard times so I can find my motivation to write for you guys. Spirit of Fantasy out!**_


	14. Chapter 13:Royalty Blood Spilled

Chapter 13:Royalty Blood Spilled

Through blood and fire they fought, with ax, sword and wicked claws they fought. For the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom, the king and captain fought their dark foe. The horrid lord Terror, fighting for the destruction of the griffon race, and his dark devil master. His solid obsidian spikes shot from his wrists and stabbed at Gilda's blade. While his tail and claws blunted the assault from king Tyranus's godly axes full of green magic.

Gilda was currently biting on one of Terror's horns on his head. However the attempt felt like nothing more than failure and solid obsidian, a material too hard for griffon jaws. She felt Terror reach and grab at her torso, and pull her from behind right to his fiery lizard like face. He prepared to devour her whole, but the king was fast as a hawk to respond. A slice of the axes across the wrist freed Gilda as she spun to dodge being grabbed again.

A roar announced the king's fury as he flew to the sky and stared down the red demon. He Then double threw both weapons from over his shoulders as they twirled towards the target. Only to hook into the claws of the demon lord and smash to pieces upon meeting the ground. The king gasped, watching his weapons shatter, and felt a part of himself die from within. They were weapons that had always been passed down through the ages of griffon royalties.

Now they laid on the ground in pieces, and the magic was slowly leaking from the lost weapons. Another roar was released as the king flew down and gripped the demon's face with his claws. He bit on the demon lord's head while his claws dug and scratched into his face. Only for Terror to grab his whole body in his constricting red claws, and yank the griffon king off. He reared back and threw the king with devastating power to send him soaring towards the mountain.

He took only a step forward to give chase before freezing at the slight sting of a slashing sword breaking against his scales. He turned and spotted Gilda bringing her sword to his neck to take his head. Only to fail and break against the demon's thick skin, and be forced to fly back to recover. Her eyes went from her broken sword to the demon lord as she saw his mouth erupt with red lightning like fire. He slammed to all fours and roared before a beam of red dark magic exploded from his jaws.

Gilda quickly took off and swerved through the mountains to evade the massive attack. Looking back to see the beam closing in and slicing through the base of the mountains. Rocks went flying, forcing the female griffon to evade and avoid with barrel rolls, swan like dives, and sharp uprisings. Her diving avoided the beam itself, but nearly costed her a head injury from incoming stones and boulders. When she soared into the skies, she escaped getting crushed, but needed to barrel roll to avoid the attack.

Finally she spotted an escape route, and went towards a crumbling mountain and went for the lifting dust clouds. Before Terror knew it, the griffon captain disappeared into the dusty cloud. Forcing him to cease his attack for a moment to peer into the dust and track his prey.

"You cannot escape me...! I can smell the fear that makes your heart beat like a drum...!"He looked deep into the settling dust and sensed the mounting fear in Gilda's heart.

He inhaled and gathered his red power into his mouth to fire once more and spotted her near the mountain peak. He narrowed his eyes to aim right at her, and prepared the fire. Only to hear the loud sonic screeching of a hawk from behind. It battered and beat at his head, forcing him to fall forward and shut his mouth. He face planted to the ground before his head went up in a blast of red from the attack he unleashed for Gilda.

It looked like he had blown his own head up while king Tyranus stood a top of the mountain. Watching the demon lay there with smoke completely engulfing half the creatures body. He then growled as he watched Terror's body lift up and help itself up to it's demon feet. Once the smoke cleared, the demon's head appeared to be damaged, but not destroyed. Terror growled and turned around to reveal that his lips and half of his face was missing, only flesh remained.

"Been a while since I actually felt pain... The thrill of battle that left me with wounds like this...!"Terror chuckled as the torn skin on his face sizzled and crunched like leaves.

"Hopefully it will also prove to be your last Terror. The world is not meant to harbor monsters like you,"The king sprouted his wings to ready to strike from the skies,"So many kings of the Griffon Lands that fell to your demonic wrath...! There is no punishment too severe for you!"

"Try not to fear too much longer Tyranus. For you will join them in death soon...! And watch from my hell as your race dies with you!"Terror reared back and roared loudly as Tyranus went at him again from the skies like a hawk.

Tyranus glared and screeched as he turned to his left and dodged a hard swing that buried into the ground. The large griffon then swung his talons and sliced deep into the wounds of the red demon. It forced the demon lord of terror back, but gave him momentum that he needed. He was able to swing his long spiky tail, slamming it against the king's side. Knocking him away and crashing right through the doors to his castle.

The king struggled and rolled before he was able to get to his paws and stare down the devilish monster. Terror glared back and let a black blade of obsidian stretch out from his right wrist. He charged forward and roared before lifting up for a downward slash. Tyranus lifted up to catch the sharp wrist blade and slapped his claws together to catch the attack. Terror only smiled as he then forced another blade of obsidian from the other wrist while the king barely saw it.

He widen his eyes just in time to feel it plunge right int his gut and poke right out of his back. There was silence for a moment as blood burst from Tyranus's mouth. Gilda herself finally emerged from the mountain and gasped to see her king suddenly caught in a deadly blow.

"AAAAAGGGHHH! UGGGhhh!"Tyranus howled in pain and grabbed the arm that dug into his stomach as he was then lifted into the air.

"Take a long look around Tyranus...! Because this place will crumble all around you! While you wither away,"Terror backed up to bring the king outside before tossing Tyranus through a pillar,"Nothing of this place will remain! But my laughter!"

"UNTIL THEN! LAUGH AT THIS!"Terror heard the taunt before his right eye was suddenly pierced by a broken sword.

He hissed and backed away as the vision in his eye faded quickly to black. He growled and pulled the sword out before quickly looking around for the source of the attack. Finally his left eye caught Gilda in the air, only to serve as a distraction while the rumbling of the ground brought forth another attack. A boulder the size of a house came tumbling down the mountain, it bounced only slightly with thunderous sound that shocked Terror to reality. He looked down just in time to see the boulder bounce and slam right into his chest.

Forcing him back and grinding in the stone path way till the boulder exploded to pieces and Terror was wobbling on the edge. His toe claws gripped the ledge to hold on for dear life, leaving him vulnerable. Gilda knew this and swooped in for a shot to the left eye, she then barrel rolled as bone prisons sprouted to try and catch her. She was fast, and merely got clipped by a bone before she found her mark. With one swing of her Talon's she cut at the left eye and blinded Terror completely.

The resulting blow was just enough force to knock him back and crush the stone he held onto. He slowly fell back and took the ground with him as he went right over the mountainous ledge. Tumbling down with a roar before he faded out of sight, deep into the deep black crevice. Once he was gone, Gilda hawked up a spit wad and spat down the ledge to add insult to injury. She then sighed and turned to face the crumbled city where she hope to find the king.

She ran for a moment to look around for survivors before she then heard coughing from behind. She looked to the pillars that were crumbled and in pieces before she saw one paw barely moving. She charged to the pillar and began to move around the wreck to see. Only to finally see the king sitting against the tall pillar, with blood already dripping from his beak and leaking from his belly. Making a large pool of red around himself.

"My king...! My king. I stopped him, I don't know if he's dead. But Terror has been stopped for now..."She bowed and fell to her knees before the wounded king as he then slowly looked to her.

"Good... Though... There is one more problem we are left with,"He looked down and saw himself still bleeding out, so much blood was already lost,"I'm... Not going to survive this Gilda... And without a heir to griffon royalty... Our race will perish..."

"No...! This can't happen my king...! There has to be something we can do. There has to be a way to save you...!"Gilda held his shoulder and tried to push on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I'm...sorry... And just when Dylan showed me what it meant to be a good leader for my people,"His paw slowly lifted and placed itself upon Gilda's as he looked her in the eyes,"There's only one thing that can be done... To save our race from extinction my... Prized captain..."

"Anything my king... Anything...!"She gulped and tried to hold in any threat of tears as she gripped his paw tight..

"If you would have me... Mate with me... Let my legacy rest with you..."

"My king...!? I... But... I am not... Worthy...!"

"You're are more than worthy Gilda... One that has fought to the bitter end alongside her king... There is none more worthy,"He grunted and coughed before undoing his armor and letting it drop to show his lion like body,"He's not dead...! He's coming again. Please my fateful captain... Please...mate with me... Save our race from extinction...!"

He grunted and groan before leaning back and opening his legs to let a red and long dick slip out of a sheath. It was limp at first, and Gilda could only blush as she gazed upon her king's giant length. She looked at him, and felt his energy slowly withering away to nothing, finally she made her choice. She leaned down and slowly slid out her long tongue before it stroked and tasted the royal member. It was thick, soft, a bit moist, and slightly salty, just the way Gilda imagined.

She licked it like an ice pop to start, slow and steady to get him hard enough to mount. She felt it twitch and start to get warm as the head hit her beak gently to wet it. The king panted out and held his wound before he could relax, feeling pain fade from incoming pleasure. She gently gripped the giant rod and gave it a round of strokes while the head was subjected to licks. Licks that collected tiny drops of pre leaking from the tip.

He could feel himself starting to harden, his limp prick slowly lifting and stiffening. His blood possibly moving to it rather than leaking from his stomach. He gritted his teeth feeling Gilda's soft tongue caress his cock and milk out pre. Lubing him up for what must be perfect for his seed to be given in full to his chosen host. They felt the rumble of the mountain, signifying that Terror was coming for them.

The fear only added to the excitement as Gilda went for the next step just as the king was hard. Slowly and gently she climbed up to his chest and looked him in the eyes that were losing light. She gripped her flank and relaxed to expose her nether regions through her fur. She took a deep breath and angled before spreading and squatting down. She stopped at the touch of the penis head against her lower lips before rubbing herself against it for heat and arousing herself.

She blushed as she felt her g spot loosen to a member's touch and demanded for fulfillment. Slowly she went down on it, feeling the pressure of being prodded open for making love. It hurt at first, but was then replaced by a strong pressure and a cold tingle of goodness. She let out a strong heated breath as she went down a bit more until the member found it's way balls deep in her womb. She grunted to bare with the pressure in her griffon hood while the king growled in new found joy.

His claws gripped at her flank as he lifted back his head to embrace the genital connection they now had. He began slowly with a few thrusts to prevent the pain from getting too strong. Each thrust pulsed icy hot goodness that made his member even harder as Gilda gasped from the power. She moaned weakly like an overwhelmed teenager and dove her head down to kiss her king. One claw then went up and grasped her head as they both shared in this kiss.

His humping became rhythmic, like a peaceful oceanic wave that gave joy to both of them. The sound of his thighs patted against her flank while the moistness of Gilda's nethers saturated his prick. While pre started to drool from his head and was milked by her folds. He only hoped she would be able to milk the true salty white cum that would mean survival for all griffons. He then began to increase his humping and rut Gilda like a heated stallion.

He grunted and groan with heated compassion and power with controlled lust for Gilda. His girth was covered in her leaking juices that dripped down upon his waist. Proving that he was an effective lover if ever he could have had one before now. They hugged as he already felt it, the deep tightening of his body that erased his pain with deep pleasure. His balls tighten and he could feel it growing and flowing to his rod that grew hot in Gild's womb.

Gilda groaned loudly as she suddenly felt her climax take place and cause her whole flank tremble. Clear liquid splashed down from her crotch and drenched her king's prick. It stuck to his fur as the mere sight of her fluids triggered his own and forced a few more powerful thrusts. With that came the pulsing of his cock pumped hot shots of white royal seed spurting into Gilda. Her womb did it's purpose and milked every bit of the white cum.

Barely a drop came streaming down his prick only for Gilda to hump more to catch it all in her swollen folds. With a loud moan from the king, he had made love for the first time, and with a higher purpose. He panted and felt all energy finally leaving his body fast. He sweated as he heard a roar that brought forth Terror once more up from the cliff. The demon was missing an arm right now, and he looked less then pleased.

"He's here... Gilda... I apologize for us not being able to share a true moment of intimacy... But he's coming,"The king panted and groaned as the captain parted herself slowly from his limp peck,"You have to go now... Don't stop till you reach Canterlot. The princesses and Dylan will protect you...!"

'I wish there was only more I could have done for you my king...!"She said as she looked up to see the demon approaching them.

"I don't need sight to feel your fear...! I know exactly where you are griffon filth!"Terror called as he neared the pillar.

"Just go! Go Gilda! And never look back!"Gilda backed away and quickly took off like a rocket to the skies.

Terror went to grab at her with his remaining claws, but a screech from Tyranus blew his hand away. Smacking the demon lord in the head while Gilda made her escape into the clouds. Terror may have won the battle, but little did he know, that he just lost the war with the griffons. He growled and walked around to find the king sitting there chuckling at him. He tilted his head and stepped on the king's gut before he grumbled at the taunting.

"Finding your own demise hilarious king Tyranus?"Terror raised a spike from his remaining wrist with a growl.

"No... I find it hilarious that in the light of your victory, you once again failed to end the royal griffon blood line,"Terror was confused for a moment before he then gasped and looked to the sky,"Gilda carries my child now... And once again you are left to look like the failure you clearly are...!"

"Indeed...! Though at least... I have something to take it out on...!"Terror raised his blade like spike at the ready.

"See you in hell you failure...!"

Enraged by the taunt that spoke truth in Terror's empty defeat, the demon lord grew angrier at the king's laughter. He may have failed to end the griffons, but now he had a trophy to claim. He swung his weapon downwards and decided to silence the king forever. He felt his spike ram down the mouth and throat of the griffon king, crushing the jaw and neck. Blood exploded like a fountain from the king's mouth, as he then died at that very moment.

Tyranus froze, and went limp as the demon yanked and tore his weapon out of the bloody griffon. Watching him fall limp before his feet, though it offered little no comfort in his failure. Yet the moment the blood touched the soil of the world, it sent a wave of devastation in the hearts of all royalty.

* * *

_Dragon Migration Mountains_

The armies were set, armies of horses in bronze armor as textured as the sandy land they were made in. The soldiers that bared them amassed in the thousands, many with bronze spears, swords and shields. Others were perched a to of distant mountains with bows that carried arrows of fire. Their eyes watched from the center mountain the infantry converged on in silence to take the demons by surprise. While their leaders stood behind them, ready to guide the battle to a glorious victory.

The king and queen of Saddle Arabia were dressed in their bronze and platinum armor. Their spear like staffs on their backs gleaming with a taste for demon blood. While their swords at their flanks were double edged and serrated with roundish curves. Baring the crests of Saddle Arabia on the center of their hilts. The queen took in a deep breath as she felt the mild attitude of the monsters that lurked within the mountain.

They appeared oblivious to the royalties presence, and only continued to work on the mines they uncovered. All was quite as their infantry came to a halt for a moment to circle the opening to the mountain passes. The archers of the neighboring mountains drew back their bows to start the attack. Aiming to the skies for distance and to create an unavoidable rain of death. The battle appeared to be an easy win to take, but one thing still remained.

"Where are the armies of king Tyranus? They should have been here by now,"Astral Wind was lost for words on the griffon king's disappearance,"He normally would beat us to the battle grounds."

"I... Do not know... But I feel something has happened,"The king spoke solemnly as he placed a hoof to his chest,"I feel... Something terrible has happened."

"I...feel it too... This cold pit in my heart. Like something was suddenly taken away..."Astral feared as the mountain rumbled like thunder.

"We will go to the griffon kingdom and see what has became of Tyranus, but first,"Thunder Hooves gave the order with a powerful shout to begin the attack,"For the world of the living! And for the glory of Saddle Arabia! ATTACK!"

A powerful chant and roar of the soldiers sparked the rage of war into their hearts. The archers growled and raised their bows before shooting straight into the skies. Hundreds upon thousands of arrows splintered through the skies and clouds within seconds. They traveled with blinding speed and bunched up before the sun was nearly blackened. Horse infantry raised their shields to their backs for protection as they charged over the mountain mouth.

Their hooves sounded like powerful rumbles that made the mountain quake with fear. Slowly the arrows from the sky descended upon the mountain and targeted the demons in the pit. There was mostly just small goblin like demons and large bat humanoid giants overseeing the operations. They looked to the darkened sky and roared to warn the underlings of the attack. Only for the arrows to pierce their skin and topple half of the giant bat demons along with a portion of the goblins.

"Saddle Arabians! Lord Destruction hasn't reached the mountain heart yet! Defend him!"The giant demons roared as a swarm of goblins charged over with swords and obsidian shields.

The front lines slammed their shields down into the rock while those behind raised their shields to the sky. Taking the deadly pelting of arrows that continued to rain down from the air. The Saddle Arabians roared and continued to charge, while the giant bat human demons charged forward. They stomped with hoof like feet to the front and charged the soldiers. They were virtually unmoved, but once they had clashed together, a crash of stone, metal and death rang the ears of all.

From behind the front lines, the soldiers wielded their gleaming spears with pride. Stabbing right next to their comrades head and piercing demon flesh like stuck pigs. Blood gushed with each round of stabs that entered the demons. Lines of demons fell from the first wave of spears before the shields slammed the demons away. Allowing for more arrows to enter the crowd and splinter the skin of the devil's minions.

The giant bat lords were desperate, and began to chuck rocks to the mountain tops where archers perched. Only to fall after arrows went deep into each part of their body. Demons were falling like flies, it was a glorious sight for the Saddle Arabians. Though for the king and queen, this all appeared far too easy. Tartarus demons are not the most effective creatures of war, but they would never go down this easy.

The couple strolled from behind their infantry and watched as what was left of the demons began to fall. The lords reached for help, but found only more arrows splitting their heads open. One was reaching for the mines as if it would serve a means of escape. As it reached for the cave opening, a strong black hoof slammed down upon its clawed hand. Crushing every bone within the limb, and forcing a painful screech.

"That looks like it hurts creature...! Maybe we require some professionals to look at that,"Came the deep voice of the king of Saddle Arabia as he dug his hoof into the demon's limb,"Who is in that cave right now demon? SPEAK!"

"Ruo drol fo Destruction...!"The demon said with a labored breath, only for his head to be smashed in by the queen.

"Demon language... It sounds like it said... Their Lord Of Destruction...!"The queen shook her head and looked to the cave mouth where their soldiers had surrounded.

"Demons of Tartarus! Your forces are all but destroyed! Come out f the cave, or be destroyed!"Their lead captain commanded from the mouth of the cave.

"How many are in the cave captain?"Astral Wind asked as she walked to the cave.

"Only one your majesty,"The captain said as his frontline soldiers pulled out their long swords for battle,"Last warning! Come on out or die by the metal of Saddle Arabia!"

"Alright! Alright...! You little horses win...! I'm coming out...!"Came the smooth but clear demonic voice that echoed from the cave.

They could hear it, the tiny pitter patter of sharp legs creeping along the molten stone. Dust and rock cracking along the walls as a large form was crawling towards them. From the shadows they could see long and sharp crab like legs stabbing into the mountain stone. They backed away while the king and queen a lit their fur with silver and gold magic that made their fur glitter and and blue crab legs then sprawled from the cave mouth and hooked to the cave edges.

They gave a pale and bluish body leverage as the top of the cave began to crumble. Long pale hands with grotesque claw like nails gripped and crushed the rock they held. Finally four long horns emerged along with a skinny head wielding ruby red eyes and a smug grin. With fur like webbing around his neck, the demon known as Destruction emerged from the cave with a chuckle. He looked to the forces of Saddle Arabia as well as their very own king and queen.

His eyes descended down to the two horses with his smug grin and scratched his chin. He clenched his fists and the crowd reacted with the formation of aggressive combat. Archers were aimed right at him from the mountain tops. While spear stallions from the back readied to throw their spears right into his head. Instead he continued to chuckle ever so more loudly before he suddenly squatted down to the ground.

His chuckles got faster as his fists then went behind his head and his defenses were lower. Silence for a moment took place before his chuckles finally ended and surprise took over. The king and queen moved closer and bind him in gold and silver magic. His legs and arms were bounded nice and tight and a gold collar formed around his neck. Finally the realization shocked all but the king himself as he only glared even more, Destruction has surrendered.

"Enjoy this bitter sweet victory while you can my little whorses...!"Destruction snickered and grunted against the tight collar on his neck.

"Oh we will you demon scum...! You are coming with us, and will stand before us for a proper execution,"The queen spoke before she forced the tall demon to its legs,"I hope you have something of worth to say before you are taken away...!"

"Heh... You wretched creatures...! Have a funeral to prepare for... Compliments from my brother, Terror...!"He snarled and darted his eyes to the sky.

The king and queen lifted their eyes to the demon and noticed his eyes were upon something. They both turned and looked to the skies for an object of the demon's interest. It was then that they could spot the one griffon Gilda flying within the dark clouds. They thundered as she was crossing the mountain and never glanced once at the horses. She quickly disappeared into the clouds as she continued on to her destination.

They gasped, as they felt their hearts feel the pain of death hitting their chests. They could no longer ignore what had happened, and knew that they needed to call forth all royalty. Once they had turned to look to their prisoner. Destruction was already gone like dust in the wind, most likely he went under and back to Tartarus. They glared, and snorted as they now felt their victory tainted by the demon's escape from their hooves.

Though all that mattered to them now, was securing the mountains for the dragons once more. Then finding out what had happened during their battle to take it back. While taking the pain in their hearts, realizing that Gilda must have the answer for them.

"Please let that poor griffon make it to safety..."The queen prayed to the next world.

* * *

_Canterlot Castle_

Hours passed by, and Celestia had taken a break from training to lower the sun. The red setting sun glimmered off the shoulders of Dylan and Sombra as the two continued practicing with swords. Luna was staying in the air as she watched over Sombra's movements. For they had discovered a very useful tactic that became part of the bond they shared. What Luna was seeing, Dylan was seeing as well, All the angles she had on Sombra, he had as well.

"This visual link we have is pretty kick ass! There's just about nothing you can surprise me with,"Dylan said slamming his blade upon the crystal sword Sombra wielded over his head,"I can't believe we just learned this! It works so well...!"

"Indeed...! And that is only the start of such abilities,"Sombra said before spinning till he was behind and bucked Dylan in the back,"Before you know it, your vision just may range to not just wielders of sun and moon. But perhaps the sun and moon themselves...!"

"That means I would be able to see ALL of Equestria right?"Dylan got up and held his blade out towards Sombra.

"Well how else would you as king, be able to watch over your world of Equestria,"Sombra asked as he connected his sword with Dylan's,"You are meant to keep this world safe as king of Equestria. You must be ever so watchful over your world day and night to ensure its safety."

"Sounds like a lot of work...! Is it possible to do something like that?"

"I did it before, but only by the power of my crystals,"Sombra and Dylan closed with some basic sword blocks and slashes to the left, right, and up,"The princesses father was able to do it as well. Not one evil being escaped his eyes...!"

"Damn... Bet he would have never approved of me taking over his throne...!"Dylan swung his sword, but Sombra backed off and stared to the sky.

Dylan gasped and stared at confusion as Celestia and Luna flew down to his side. He felt Luna's hoof on his arm, tugging at him for attention. Only to see them also looking to the red glaring sky, and the shadow that eclipsed the sun. He saw the shadow flapping in the distance, he made out a bunch of feathers and bulk. Finally he could make it out to be the very form of a griffon approaching their castle.

Dylan took a step closer to see further, and that's when he saw the white feathery face of Gilda. She was sweating, her wings flapped slowly with low energy in her body now. She looked sadden, and desperate for help as she began to descend from the sky. Her approach was shaky from her weakened body, and her landing proved to be a struggle. She managed to touch down before finally lowering her wings for a rest and panting in complete exhaustion.

She slowly strolled over to the group with weak legs and talons that barely carried her. She was whimpering as she swayed to the left, and reached out for the first one she could grab. She finally fell forward, and Dylan quickly caught her, and held her up on her paws. He was panting, and he was feeling consumed with shock and horror to see her in this state. She appeared physically uninjured other than being exhausted by her flight over here.

She panted and held on tight as she tried to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. The princesses collected their thoughts and held their hearts as they too felt a heaviness. They already knew something horrible had happened, and Gilda knew exactly what.

"Gilda...? What are you doing here? What happened...?"Dylan asked before he felt the thoughts of his lovers strike his brain.

"Tyranus... Is that what we are feeling?"Celestia asked Gilda as she clenched hard and growled with tears stinging her eyes.

"They... They're all gone...! He killed them all...! My people... Are dead...!"Gilda growled before burying her face into Dylan's chest.

"But Tyranus...! He made it right...?! He couldn't have been lost...! Tell me king Tyranus is ok...!"Dylan begged as he felt a deep beat in his heart that brought pain to his chest.

"I'm sorry Dylan..."Came the voice of his old friend Discord, along with a flash of white light before them.

They barely shielded their eyes as an orb of white magic appeared before them. With it the mixed shadow of two forms floating within it, one much bigger than the other. The form of Discord was easier to make out, but the one that appeared to be in his arms was not. With a blast of bright light, the orb shattered and Discord appeared in full form with a look of sorrow. While the figure he held in his arms was made out to be the griffon king himself.

Tyranus laid in Discord's arms, motionless, peaceful, and no longer feeling any pain. Slowly they came into sight while the group uncovered their eyes, Dylan was quickly frozen. Slowly Discord lowered the king and placed them upon the ground of Canterlot. Gilda felt Dylan's grip lighten up and his hands fall to his side before she was assisted by Sombra. She looked to her fallen king, and looked away as the princesses held their hooves over their hearts.

Suddenly they all watched as Dylan slowly walked in front of them and approached Discord. His eyes looked down to his fallen griffon friend, clutching his aching heart. Once again, he was standing before someone he cared about that was now dead. The memories flooded in as he dropped to his knees before the dead king. His breath shuddered and shook as he reached for the king's head, and petted it gently.

He felt the sting of tears irritating his eyes as he gripped the claws of the king and placed them on his chest. He then rested his hand on Tyranus's chest before he felt the first tear fall down his cheek. His breath shook more and he choked on a sob before he wiped at his eyes. Only to feel more tears coming down, and staining his cheek, he tried so hard to fight the pain. Though he finally gave in, and found himself weeping before them all.

The old pain he felt so long ago had returned to his heat, and had him sobbing for his friend. His hand clutched Tyranus's chest, trying to stop the pain and the tears, but nothing worked. He could only kneel and crying before he finally bowed his head to the king. Celestia and Luna themselves had closed their eyes and allowed tears to stream down their cheeks. They remained silent as they approached their crushed human lover.

They got to their bellies and extended their hooves to Dylan's back. They began rubbing his back for comfort as he let tears fall upon the shoulders of the griffon. His weeps could then be heard much easier as Discord held his lion paw to his own chest in sadness. Sombra simply stood there with Gilda now crying into his shoulder, silent, and grieving with control. There would be no songs, no visitors, and no room for errors in security this night.

Sombra could only sigh and watch the red sun set upon the horizon on this heavy and tragic day. It pained him to admit this, but no matter what has happened, the demons have claimed this day. He let his hoof travel to his heart before another sigh was released.

"Tomorrow is another day..."Sombra spoke as he watched Dylan now being hugged by his lovers of night and day.

They held him close, and cried silently with their love as his emotions continued to run wild. His tears didn't stop, and his head was turning into fire, so much pain was felt. He felt hurt, like his heart had been punched once again, and he now had no pony. Luckily the loves of his life kept him from truly believing that, and he only continued to weep for his friend. He knew that Tyranus needed a proper burial, as well as to be avenged for his death.

That was the only clear thought on his mind as he rested his head upon his friend. He now wants the blood of the one that killed the griffon king, and lord Terror knew it from this very moment.

S_**orry for a tear jerker near the end every pony, and sorry for disappearing again. Just more and more issues growing for me, but as long as I have my friends. I can fight them and keep on writing. Btw Sierra Nova, it's clear you have info to share for me and I would like it if you would get an account and pm please. If you have ideas to share, I'd like to hear them more personally. Thank you /)**_


	15. Chapter 14: Funeral, Recovery From War

_**To start off, I learned the mares real name. I can't take it back now, but I can make it so for the future. Sapphire Joy is her name, and don't wear it out every pony. Any who please enjoy, no criticism. And stay pony.**_

Chapter 14: Funeral, Recovery From War

Glowing goblets full of blue fire lined up among a stone path up the mountain of Canterlot. Guiding ponies, horse, mules, dragons, yaks, and what remained of the Griffons themselves. All converging upon an ancient temple of stone and blue flames. A place that only appears on the top of the great mountain, when a member of royalty has fallen. Many royalty had already arrived upon the very open temple, made out of pillars, a thick roof, and a stone slab floor.

The stone steps connected to the temple and lead all the way down to the city of Canterlot. Where many were arriving to mourn the lost of a powerful Griffon king. His fellow royalties from across Equestria, and existing outside Equestria were all together. Surrounding the great cremating vessel in the center of the temple where all royalties come for their journey to the world beyond the stars. They encircled the large goblet like cremating bed with their heads bowed.

The gray cloudy skies thundered and prepared to upon a open way to the night sky. All that was left was simply waiting for the servants to bring the body of their fallen friend. Dylan stood between his princesses of day and night, across from the king and queen of Saddle Arabia. The first on scene of the devastated city of griffons, and assisted with cleaning up the decimated kingdom full of griffon bodies. They would never forget the horrific things they saw.

"We will never forgot the things we saw upon arrival… All those bodies… Not even the children were spared…"The Arabian queen closed her eyes to remain steeled from the horrid memories.

"Easy my queen… Let us remain here in the past, and aid our friend in his passing…"Her husband did his best to support her, but could see true pain written upon Dylan.

"The king fought honorably. Like a true warrior, and we are sorry we did nothing…"The king yak kept his head bowed, after being discovered that he chose to leave his people out of Equestria affairs.

"You should be…! An entire kingdom died, because you chose to hide and cower rather than-"Dylan was interrupted.

"Enough Dylan…! He's coming."Luna kept Dylan contained before the body of their royal friend had arrived.

They all raised their heads and looked to the seven servants of each race reach the top of the the king of the griffons over their heads with no struggle. The king had his claws crossed over his chest, and properly put into a peaceful eternal slumber position. They all gave a mournful base hum as the heads of all royalties remained low. Barely seeing the fallen king rested in the center of the members royalty, upon the resting goblet.

"Join together…! And focus together to begin the ancient cremation…!"Sombra over watched all of ritual shared by all royalties.

The kings, the queens, and princesses joined together, holding hooves together. Dylan was even embraced with them as Celestia and Luna held his hands to complete the chains. They all then began closing their eyes and focusing their magic together. A circle began to form around the circle of royalty, florescent and white in color. Their arms connected the white magic and formed a perfect circle.

Dylan peeked a bit and saw as the white magic became cloudy like and flowed towards the center. Collecting together in a ball of magic above Tyranus and beginning to flicker. Suddenly in a burst of sparkling dust, the body of the griffon king a lit in white fire. Slowly burning away for his spirit to be free to journey to the great beyond. They continued to hold hands and hooves as the dragons that circled roared and shot four columns of fire to the sky.

Opening the perfect path in the clouds to guide the spirit that was freed from it's prison. Tyranus's body was easily incinerated within minutes, and all that remained was ash. With that, the ritual for a fallen royalty was coming to a close, and they were free to release each other. Dylan had tears in his eyes upon releasing Celestia and Luna, from the fire or sadness, he did not know. All he knew was that he had lost someone he cared for, and the desire to die was creeping back into his mind.

"Why…must this always happened…? Everything just dying…! And no way to stop it…!"Dylan clenched his fists and let his tears flowed as the fire finally dimmed.

"Dylan… Death is every where, we do our best to let full lives be lived, but…"Luna started before needing to sigh to contain her shared grief from her human.

"There will always be a time where things have to die, whether they were good or bad,"Celestia added to her sister's words,"All we can do is make this world fair and do our best to give our people a long and joyful life…"

"But why can't all good things live…? Why must it all go away…?"Dylan gripped tighter and shook a bit.

"So that new good things can grow, and make the world even better."Luna gave him a little kiss on the cheek before wiping tears from his eyes.

"Every pony, horse, and yak. We have prepared a banquet to remember our friend in the center of Canterlot,"The king and queen of Saddle Arabia announced to all people everywhere,"Let us feast down in the city with what remains of the griffons, and grow stronger together as a whole!"

"Come Dylan. He is right, let us go down and take this opportunity for us all to grow stronger together."Celestia took his right hand as Luna took up his left hand.

"Some delicacies will help heal your heart our love…"Luna tried to giggle as they took the lead with all the others following close behind.

They then were on a great journey down the sacred stone paths where the subjects waited. Though tension was mounting between the members of royalty. The yaks were becoming unbearable to listen to, their greed and selfishness becoming apparent. Even when their selfishness had caused the griffon kingdom to crumble. Yet they chose to keep to their own and let the blood be spilled, Dylan still had words to give them.

Yet they chose to wait till the banquet was over, they didn't want to worry the subjects. By the end of their walk down to the city of Canterlot, they were greeted warmly by the ponies. Griffons did their best to greet them warmly, but the loss of their king still weighed the heaviest on them. The banquet itself was full of griffons, yaks, horses, and ponies. While dragons circled and guarded the city and mountain itself.

They all seated themselves at a large and long table for all royalty to eat together. While the subjects from around the world sat in chairs or stood up to socialize while eating. Gilda herself was seated with Dylan and the princesses for comfort as they all sat there. Waiting until subjects were kind enough to serve them samples of food from the buffet tables. Finally the rest of the members of royalty arrived late, but no less with flowers and means of respect.

"We are here! Apologies for being late every pony!"Princess Cadence and her husband arrived with flowers in hooves.

"We had to repair the damage done to the empire and Ponyville, we had to up our defenses as well,"Twilight was panting from their run all the way from the train station,"Rainbow Dash wished to come along for the ride as well. Gilda and her are old friends. She'll be here soon."

"It's quite alright Twilight. We are happy to see you all recovered from the attacks. We feared the worst…"Celestia had a small smile and hugged her former student, offering a seat with them.

"I'll take these flowers up to the temple, and then be back as soon as possible."Shining chose to be the one to pay the late tribute and moment to the griffon king.

"Next time you mustn't be late! Royal funerals are an important part of your duties to respect a fallen member!"The king yak grunted as he stuffed his face with hay seed salad.

"You have no room to talk about respect! Tyranus is dead because-"Dylan was cut off suddenly.

"Easy Dylan, just let it go. There's no need to let the yak get to you…"Luna placed a hoof on his chest to cease the human's attack.

The yak simply shrugged off the yells of Dylan as the princesses of love and friendship sat down. The three lovers joined them at their side and took a breath to relax as they began to was treated to some chicken and seasoned chicken rice, a light but hearty start. He ate slowly and thought of his friend, and the fact that he was dead. Taken by a demon he knew nothing about, and had hatred building to a boiling point for this assailant.

First however, the yak king was itching for trouble as he ate carelessly as if nothing had happened. Thinking all was now fine, and there was no need to panic any more, but Dylan knew better. The Yak was outraging him, being the cause of the griffon kingdom's desolation. The words he wanted to say to that yak as he simply fed on his prime snow wheat and dandelion sandwich. Yet the human chose to remain silent and try to ignore the tension.

"Should we perhaps say something for the people here. Their spirits seem a bit broken."Cadence asked and pointed to all the subjects dim and writhing in sorrow.

"Your right. These people have endured a great tragedy, they need love and friendship among each other, no matter their differences…!"Twilight suggested

"Feel free! Your words and world has proven most valuable to us yaks during our first visit!"The yak king spoke hearty and aggressive like.

"I got just the thing to bring them all together. A Little music to set the mood…"Twilight idealized and rushed from her seat to put together a nice gathering.

"And I have just the thing to illuminate and connect them all…"Cadence followed Twilight and went to the middle of the gathering, collecting torches from a couple houses.

With a flash of blue magic, Cadence brought forth yet another massive goblet to the center. Filling it with wood she collected from the branches of Canterlot trees. Letting the goblet full of fire from the torches that captured the subjects eyes and souls. Twilight in the mean time found some new friends that happen to be playing a harp, basic bongo drums and a flute. She brought them to the gathering and set them up before going to the people.

Before they knew it, Twilight was bringing yaks, griffons, horses and ponies all together. Mixing them all up in groups before pointing to the small band they made together. Once the groups were made together as a means of making the races a whole. Cadence shot a harmonizing heart into the fire she made to turn it white and black. The smoke slowly flowed around the goblet in clouds of black and white, bringing peace and harmony to their souls as the music began to play.

(**Crystal Chronicles, Morning Sky)**

The music was harmonic, peaceful, and gentle to the ears of the people. All the subjects of the world were seeing each other in a whole new light together. Becoming friends at first sight, letting feelings go and becoming potential means of love. This was the power of Twilight and Cadence, this was love and friendship creating harmony for the world. Suddenly, all royalty bare witnessed to their subjects dancing together and growing smiles.

The music made them dance, and fill their spirits with hope and a new sense of light. All were starting to smile for the first time in a while, all except for Gilda as she sat behind Dylan. She sighed and rubbed at her belly that now held the last royal blood line of the griffons. It felt like almost a burden to carry, but her friend will be damned if she will let her think that. A cyan blue tapped Gilda's shoulder and nearly jumped before meeting with her old Pegasus friend.

"Rainbow Dash… You made it…!"Gilda said before looking away from her rainbow mane friend back to the dancing subjects.

"Hey… Sorry I'm late, Fluttershy gave me some flowers to give to big king Tyranus up there,"Rainbow Dash rubbed at her slightly heavy magenta eyes before chuckling,"Sorry about what happened Gilda. I wish there was more we could have done…"

"There's nothing we could have done… Terror came out of nowhere. He was far stronger than any other demon."Gilda spoke freely unaware that Dylan was listening in.

"From what they said, you and the king fought like champions against…"Rainbow landed and sat down next to her friend.

"But it wasn't enough. Unlike those other lords, Terror wasn't scared he didn't feel any pain. He just kept fighting,"Gilda groaned and clutched her eagle claws,"He just seemed invincible…"

"He'll get taken down… Just like all the others that were sent packing,"Rainbow tried to reassure her griffon friend as she too looked to the people,"Hey… How about a little dancing…? Let the bringer of the griffon's future have a bit of fun with her friends?"

"Rainbow I… I think,"Gilda started and was a bit taken by the music and growing happiness of her people,"I think… That would be a great idea."

She offered Rainbow Dash a eagle claw, and it was quickly accepted by a cyan hoof. It was then that two old and good friends were rushing down to all the others. Starting to dance with one another to the peaceful music, remembering the griffon king whole. The royalties remained at the table, and did the same, wearing smiles and remembering Tyranus as a whole. Dylan however had a new thought in mind, and that's when he turned to Sombra.

"I gotta talk to Sombra real quick, we can join every pony when I'm done."Dylan said before giving both princesses a kiss to their cheeks before getting up.

"Very well, play nice sweetie."Luna commented as Dylan slowly walked over to Sombra as he tasted a bit of punch.

Terror was the name of the assailant that killed Tyranus, he was clearly a lord just like Pain and Anguish. Yet he somehow managed to kill one of his best friends he made in Equestria. This demon was clearly dangerous, but all Dylan thought of was how much he wanted to kill this demon. He approached Sombra as the stallion was finishing a small salad and strong punch. He wiped his mouth and looked to Dylan immediately

"You want to know about lord Terror now don't you? You won't like what I have to say…"Sombra already knew what Dylan wanted and knew he had to tell Dylan everything.

"I want to know everything about this lord of evil, I want to know his weaknesses, I want to know what he's all about,"Dylan showed his desire and told Sombra what he really wanted,"I want to kill that demon, and make him pay…! And only you truly know what to do about this guy…!"

"Walk with me, and I will explain,"Sombra sighed and got out of his seat to walk with Dylan around the city,"First off, I'm going to tell you this now… Forget about wanting revenge on Terror. You are not ready for him…!"

"Why?! He killed Tyranus, and now the demons have the kingdom in their claws!"Dylan was stern but tried to keep his voice down in hopes of not alarming the others.

"Yes, and Tyranus was a well experienced and powerful griffon king with the spirits of his ancestors guiding his claws,"Sombra raised his voice as they met a balcony with a view of the land below,"Even that was no match for lord Terror. A demon lord that is said to be the most dangerous, and powerful of the seven lords! He is not lord Pain or Anguish!"

"Then what is he?! What makes this guy so much worse than the others?!"Dylan demanded more answers.

"Terror… He's a demon I dare not stand up to unless I absolutely have to. He is a demon incapable of feeling fear, intimidation, or doubt,"Sombra began explaining the case of lord Terror,"If anything, fear and terror are his greatest weapons against you. He exploits what you fear the most, and uses it against you. Eventually he will plunge you into a torturous realm of your greatest fears, that you may never come back from…!"

"Hmph…! All that tells me is that he has to get taken down…!"Dylan was crushing the railing in his hands as he looked over to the land.

"But not until we are strong enough. We are nowhere near ready for Terror, and we have yet to have a strategy to deal with his power over our fears,"Sombra closed his eyes to think before walking back to the banquet,"For now, do not get any ideas of going after lord Terror…! Celestia and Luna will tell me if you're up to something…!"

"This is bull shit and you know it,"Dylan called to Sombra who paid no mind to Dylan's opinion as the human looked to the sky,"I'm coming for you Terror. You murderous, demon bastard!"

* * *

_Tartarus Castle_

The blackness of the skies glowed with the red streaks of light across the realm. Demons were singing the blood curdling growls of celebration that deserved rowdy behavior. The fiery river of Styx burning brighter with the screams of the damned souls. Some souls of which, belonged to the new souls of the innocent griffons who had perished in Tartarus's newest accomplishment. They all watched from a hole in the black skies as the griffon kingdom was a lit with fire and raiding demons.

They chanted for each new soul that was collected from the bodies of the fallen. The entire kingdom was crumbling and becoming one of theirs now. A new foothold in the world above that would mean greater chances to take the entire world into their dark bosom. To watch all life decay and burn to nothing, and all nature turn to ash and obsidian. It was an art and means of hope for all demons that chanted for the one who had brought this victory to them.

The castle of Tartarus was no different when it came to celebration in the light of victory. Yet it seemed more controlled and calm, she demons were flying and stalking among the halls. Other demons chasing them and rutting them in excitement and spirit. Non were more in the spirit of this victory than their master himself, Shade. Who was currently, in his bed chambers, watching the sparks fly at the kingdom with a smile.

Laying partially on his side and sipping bloody red wine in his black robe. Shade felt the lovely breeze of souls pouring into his world and his very pale body. So many griffons screaming in his ears was like a means of arousing for the devil. His finger dragging over his sheets as his roaring fire place suddenly brought forth a visitor back from his recovery. Lord Terror emerged from the fire and sighed before bowing quickly with a grumble on his breath.

"Terror! Welcome back my victorious and glorious lord! Word of your victory is all over Tartarus,"Shade sat up and raised his arms in celebration for his most powerful servant,"Few had doubted your victory, and I had their tongues cut from their mouths! Because I knew you could do it!"

"Your praise is most appreciated master… The death of another king was more than a thrill for me…!"Terror raised to his feet and showed his reattached arm and stitched up face.

"Indeed…! The healers seem to have put you back together for the most part…!"Shade dipped his finger in his wine and rubbed it over the ring of his chalice.

"Such wounds are nothing to me…! All that matters are victims I take into my world of terror! pain is a mere distractions!"Terror stated with a growl before bowing his head.

"And that my good lord of terror. Is why you are my most dangerous and reliable lord,"Shade sat back and sighed with a sip of his wine again,"Now then… Why not enjoy the fruits of your victory. She demons have been extra frisky now. Plus with all the fresh new griffon souls pouring in…! It's a jamboree down here!"

"I'm not normally one for enjoying the fruits of victory master,"Terror was suddenly bewitched by two she demons opening the doors and posing against them in cute fiery dresses,"But… I suppose perhaps there is a first for everything…!"

"That's having a bit of relent, and just enjoying what you can take, when you can!"Shade was instantly hugged by the first she demon that was florescent blue in color.

Orange one was immediately in the clutches of Terror who had plans for her. Shade raised his chalice to his successful lord and roared to their victory. There was all reason to celebrate, as Terror savored the taste of the demonic flesh on his she demon. Shade began to chuckle to himself and enjoy the victory with the rest of the demons of his world. Going straight for his lady demon's neck and biting it like a vampire in heat.

"You wanna know the best part Terror? Dylan the human has cursed vengeance upon you!"Shade parted from his demon whore for a moment.

"Is that so...? The slayer of Pain and Anguish now demands my blood? Very interesting,"Terror chuckled as he gripped at the fresh and lovely bits of his she demon,"I must find a time to find this human and repay him for the damage he has caused us. Maybe give him a chance to get his revenge...!"

"I will leave that up to you Terror, the human is no concern of mine at the moment...!"Shade was smug in his comment, as he suckled and vamped at the demon's neck.

Suddenly however, there was a sudden change in the dark one's behavior. Something freezing and throwing his body into a state of weakness and no control. His red slit eyes opened from his perverted hunger and he gripped the arms of the she demon. He began to shake, and the purrs of the she demon, became grumbles of confusion. Suddenly, the Shade parted his lips from her neck, and a gallon blood was the regurgitated from his jaws.

The blood puddled all over the floor, and the devil himself nearly collapse. The she demon screeched and panicked trying to hold it's master up as he coughed violently with blood. Terror and his little treat were interrupted by the sudden scare. The blue she demon rushed to Shade's side while Terror barely flinched before he already knew what was happening. He ran out the door and turned to his left to retrieve something.

"Keep him relaxed and cleaned up! I will return within a minute!"Terror called from the halls that cooled the minds of the demons with a command to accomplish.

They quietly grumbled and screeched as they wiped the mouth of their master. Taking away a lot of blood as he gripped half of his face that began to burn. Sweat was forming and drew the attention of the blue one as she was quickly cleaning the sweat up. The dark one was growling, from rage or pain, it was unclear to them. All they could do was keep their master contained, clean, and relaxed till Terror came back.

Before they knew it, the red demon lord returned with a tiny metallic vial in his claws. Shade looked up to Terror and began to have labored breathing as he lowered his hand. Revealing a gruesome and bloody sight all over the left side of his face. Only pulsating flesh that seemed to be in pieces, and dripping blood remained on his face. While his eye widened with no skin to cover it, he was growling and full of anger and weakness.

"Hold him still! I must apply his serum!"Terror opened the vial while the she demons held Shade up and lifted his fleshy head up a bit.

Terror manage to fit it in his master's mouth and get him to drink it. Shade shook his head and grasped it again before shoving both she demons off the bad in a rage. He growled even deeper and put his fist through the obsidian walls of his room. With one more loud scream of rage and agony, Shade began to slowly calm down and breath more easily. He felt the scrunching of skin recollecting on his face, and the blood disappearing as he was left in a sweat.

Slowly he got to his knees and panted a bit before removing his hand from his head. Showing his normal pale face and jet black hair once again recovered from the scare. He growled and continued to breath to prevent anger from overwhelming him. He slowly got off the bed and put his feet in slippers before going to a mirror. Checking every part of his face to be sure that his strange occurrence was over.

"Curse this body's natural weakness… Suppose I should have been more careful when abusing it…!"His very frown cracked up the mirror before looking to Terror.

"Understood… She demons…! Say nothing of the trouble the master has with his human body,"Terror growled to the alarmed and whimpering she demons,"Or see your mouths slit to your cunts and your innards eaten by the dark souls below the pits…!"

The she demons nodded their heads in agreement and tried to purr to ease the masters minds. Shade sighed and tossed his mirror to the ground before cracking his neck. He sat in his bed and looked to the ceiling before getting his thoughts in order.

"Let us… Forget that happened, and continue with our celebration,"He said nicely but with anger still festering inside him,"Come! Come! Let us enjoy our day of victory! Free of any more distr-"

"MASTER! She has escaped!"Suddenly the doors burst open and Sin crab crawled into the room in a panic.

"Sin! You could have knocked goddammit! Who escaped?!"Shade snapped and finally let his mounting anger boil over.

"Sapphire Joy mentor… She's just gone master…! I returned and the gate was unlocked and the mare was just gone!"Sin said with his head lowered.

"The gate was just open…? No one or anything came by or passed you on its way to the prison?! Or were you too blind to see them!?"Shade yelled as his fire place grew larger with fire.

"I…don't know master…! No mere pony could break themselves out of prison…!"Sin spoke the obvious and only annoyed Shade even more.

"So you suggest a traitor in our midst…!?"Slowly the devil began to approached his failure of a lord of sin.

"Perhaps master… I just… Don't know who…"Sin closed his eyes as Shade stopped at his side.

"It's quite alright… I can figure it out for myself, but first,"Shade slowly pulled a small black and jagged dagger from his sleeve,"I have a loose end next to me to tie up…!"

Before Sin could speak, the dagger was already stuck deep into his massive gut. Blood leaked from his three jawed mouth as Shade forced the dagger up his belly. Spilling guts, vital organs, and sliced off bone from the demons body as he gripped at his master's arm. His crab like legs gave away to the impending slaughter as the blade pulled away from his body. Only for Shade to turn and wait for him to face plant before attacking again with vicious stabs to the head.

"I gave you one chance! One chance! I gave you a chance to prove yourself and you failed,"Shade spat as he jammed his knife repeatedly in the back of the lord's skull,"You couldn't…even…watch a fucking…mortal MARE! YOU FUCKING FAILURE!"

Shade waited until the thirteenth stab before finally stopping for a moment to relax. Sin was dead before the fifth stab, but still twitching until the twelfth jab. He sat down for a moment and collected his thoughts once again and a limp member. His night of celebration was ruined, and now he has a traitor in his midst, freeing prisoners. He panted for a moment and stood up, hiding his dagger back into his sleeve.

"This is what happens when you give failures a second chance… They get careless and sloppy like wild monkeys,"Shade widened his doors even more so and roared down the hall way before looking to the others,"Then eventually they just throw their shit all over the place... And more failure happens."

"I will alarm Hate and Destruction of the prisoner. She will not get far master!"Terror went to alarm the entire castle.

"No! Keep this between all of us and the servants, leave Hate and Destruction out of this,"Shade disrobed and rushed to his closet to dress in proper dark attire,"The only ones with access to those prisons are disciples, lords, and myself! We don't trust the remaining lords of evil. You are lucky to have earned my trust!"

"Understood master… Alarm the servants and hunt the mare quietly?"Terror awaited Shade's final orders before the hunt began.

"Yes, you and the servants hunt ? Sapphire down and get her back, dead or alive. I will remain here,"Shade put on an armored obsidian long sleeve shirt, and matching trousers,"I will get to the bottom of our fucking rat!"

"Yes master! You heard him, go and alarm the servants! Stay clear of my brothers…!"Terror demanded to the she demons that bolted out the door to alarm the measly minions.

However, in the other side of the castle, they did not know how late they were to the hunt. For Sapphire was already on her way to freedom through a obsidian hole at the base of a tower. She fell from the hole onto her flank with a yelp and groaned before quickly getting up. Her mane was messy, black splotches were on her blue coat and smelled like smoke. She coughed and quickly took off away from the castle towards the nearest platform.

"Alright, just to the nearest watch platform then use the red orb to make a portal back home,"She told to herself as she coughed and ran with fear in her stomach,"Just as HE instructed…"

She ran without a thought, even the one who freed her barely came to mind. All she wanted now, was to escape this hellish world and go home. She panted, as she ran among the maze like roads that were skinny and scorched to blackness. She saw to her left and right, and felt bless to see demons too busy celebrating to notice her. Finally, that's when she saw it right up a flight of cracked up stairs.

She reached into her main and pulled out a red glowing orb with a swirl of black moving within it. She took a deep breath and went up the stairs as fast as she could, and heard a blast behind her. Looking behind her, she gasped and picked up the pace seeing Terror right on her tail. She demons followed behind him as he roared and scorched the steps right behind Sapphire. She yelped and screamed in a panic as she sprinted at the peak of her strength.

With a big jump, she lunged over many steps and landed on her belly. She got up, and she smiled for a moment to be on the platform, only to scream as she saw Terror coming. Quickly she pulled out the orb again and began to think for a moment. The key was for her to think of where she wanted to go, or who she wanted to go to. Her mind was racing as Terror stood tall and growled with each stomp he took towards her.

"We caught on to your little escape mortal…! This is where it ends for you,"Terror stomped and put a crack in the platform as Sapphire backed away,"Come quietly, or come in pieces for the demons to feast upon…!"

"The only place I'm going is away from here…! in fact I'm going,"She tossed the orb into the air, gaining the attention of the demons,"To Sombra!"

Instantly, the orb opened up with a loud electric like explosion of energy. The gem like structure shattered and became a red and black portal that immediately began to suck her in. She floated up and was suddenly spinning within the radius of the black hole like portal. She screamed as she shrunk and changed form to fit into the portal. Finally, she disappeared into the portal before the opening then began to make the skinny platform shake like an earthquake.

The portal then went off like a bomb of pure fire and smoke that scorched the skin of Terror. Such wounds though were easily healed when you are a powerful demon lord. He stepped back and allowed the plat form to buckle and finally collapse like a tower. Watching it rumble and crash in the distance, on top of a small group of goblin like demons. He shook his head and roared to the thundering sky before looking to the servants.

"Bring me another portal orb! I will give chase to the prisoner! The rest will stay with the master and find the turn coat!"Terror roared to his followers before looking to the skies.

_**Alright, and finally another chapter is out thanks to the support of my boy Billykilly. Any who, I hope you all enjoyed. Sierra Nova, I hope you are close to finally getting your own account I'd like to hear your ideas and make another new friend. Please stay pony /)**_


	16. Chapter 15:The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Chapter 15:The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

The night was falling upon Equestria, but the spirit of many was still going strong. Canterlot was absolutely glowing with the lights of bonfires and colored crystal light. The city was alive with beings of all races celebrating new hope and respect for a good griffon king. Grief was no longer consuming them, only respect and hope was fluttering within their hearts. They all danced to the music and spoke not just as citizens of different kingdoms, but as friends as well.

Others even ate extra food, nothing got to the males heart faster than through their stomachs for ladies. It appeared love was even in bloom for creatures of all races. This was a glorious sight for all their leaders that continued eating or even joined in the festivities. Princess Cadence and her husband were currently dancing together under the bright flickering lights of the bonfires. Dylan the human seemed hesitate to join with Celestia and Luna among the subjects.

He looked to Sombra, his mentor that turned from the corruption of pure evil. He appeared to be a bit down still, and the human already had a gut feeling what it was. So much love and happiness among their people, and he could not be a part of it. It reminded him that his beloved Sapphire Joy was imprisoned by the dark demons of Tartarus. Who knew what was being done to her down there, how could Sombra be full of love and happiness when his love was being tortured by demons?

Dylan walked over and took a quick glance to Celestia and Luna as they talked with princess Twilight. He then stood by Sombra's side as the former king ate silently to himself. Slowly he began to notice the human at his side, and barely wiped at his lips. He put his napkin on his plate and looked to Dylan, knowing that he wanted to talk. What other reason was there for standing right next to him silently.

"You wish to speak with me? Why not spend time with your sun and moon lovers?"He asked while pushing his empty plate aside and watching the subjects.

"It's just… You know, just difficult to watch you be so miserable on a night meant to bring every one together."Dylan admitted while Sombra softly scoffed and stood up.

"Well pardon me for not sharing in the spirit of others, but I am without any means of feeling the love tonight,"Sombra snorted and walked to simply get punch from the table,"The sooner we are ready to strike the shade down, the better off this world will be. Maybe then will I be able to express such feelings."

"You're still hung up about what happened to Sapphire aren't you,"Dylan made Sombra freeze from his words and listen,"You can't keep letting that knock you down and let yourself feel at fault for what happened… And don't you dare say I don't know what it's like. Because I do…!"

Sombra simply shrugged him off and went over for some punch to cool his head. Dylan lightly pounded a fist on the table to let his steam out nice and quickly. He then walked away while the Yak king was wiping carnation casserole from his beard. A bit miffed from his food flying into his face thanks to Dylan's conduct on the table. The human simply chuckled and joined his ladies and their friendship prodigy herself for more spirited company.

"Ladies? Are all of you playing nice?"Dylan offered a playful question before surprising and causing laughter among the princesses.

"All is well here Dylan. Just a simple chat between us three ladies, no need for a stallions conduct,"Luna decided to play with him right back and was rewarded a cheek kiss,"We were just speaking of delivering more soldiers to Ponyville for safety reasons."

"After the whole thing with lord Pain that doesn't sound like a bad idea,"Dylan agreed and put his hand to Celestia and Luna's shoulders,"We definitely don't want a repeat of the griffon kingdom happening to the town. The ponies there are too good of people to let such things happen to them too."

"Sounds like a well thought reason to aid the town to me. Spoken like a generous king."Luna complimented and rubbed his chest as he stood there chuckling nervously.

"Indeed, we need not have a repeat of the griffon kingdom tragedy at Ponyville,"Celestia agreed as well as she turned to her former student,"Your life is valued greatly, and personally Twilight. Friendship would die if something were to happen to you."

"Then why say any more? Let's give Ponyville some more protection, help the children sleep better at night,"Dylan suggested out of shear flattery and boldness for the role they were putting him in,"You definitely have our support princess."

"Thank you Dylan, ever since lord Pain invaded town, Rainbow Dash has been patrolling relentlessly,"Twilight explained her town's recovery and struggle for defending themselves,"Every pony is just on edge, and our friendship magic can only do so much against demons. This is really great news to hear."

"No problem your majesty, love, hope, and friendship. It's all we have left to fight with when all else fails."Twilight was elated with joy for the good news.

"Thank you so much! I appreciate your help your majesties,"Twilight was certainly grateful and perked up her ears once she heard the gentle ring of a bell,"Oh! Princess Cadence and I decided to give a speech to inspire hope and potential new fighters for Equestria!"

"That is most appreciated Twilight."Luna manage to speak gratitude for her, Dylan and Celestia before Twilight rushed to Cadence side.

Together, Twilight, Shining Armor and Cadence stood tall in the middle of the crowd. It took a few minutes for the bell to gain every pony, griffon, horse, and yak's attention. They stood together, and Shining indulged in some bold round of drinks. The other members of royalty stood tall to hear out their speech with complete respect. Dylan simply at down between his loves and listened humbly as did the royal sisters.

"Greeting…everyone! Let us all start by saying that it is with unequal joy that you are all here together,"Cadence decided to start off the speech with compliments to the harmony between all races,"I mean, griffons, ponies, horses, yaks… And even a human. We all stand here together, not only honoring a great king, but celebrating love and friendship between each other!"

"In these dark times, we've all experienced great loss, devastated families and homes. Yet we all still remain strong and defiant of the demon's wrath,"Shining Armor followed up as he drew his sword and drank proudly,"Even now we celebrate and throw fear back into the great evil's faces. We feast boldly, virtually unafraid of these monsters!"

The crowd seemed to enjoy the loving harmonic respect of the princess. While they also cheered for Shining's more confident and powerful mentality against the demons. Their cheers slowly calmed down a bit after some applause from the royalties. It was then that Twilight stood forward and took over the speech.

"Like princess Cadence said. It's amazing to see all of you together. Not as different people, but as friends,"Twilight announced to the crowd as they raised their mugs and glasses to her,"Some of you may not know, I once thought of friendship as a simple distraction…! I couldn't have been more wrong about that… From then on, and now. I see that it has made every one here so much stronger."

"And that's exactly what we need in these hard days that are to come in the future,"Shining spoke as he sipped his punch a bit more lightly,"The shade is ever so ruthless and knows no mercy or respect for the innocent, and more tragedies may just happen in the future…!"

"So this day will be most important. Not just to respect and give our best wishes for the griffons,"Cadence added to Shining Armor's warning for the times to come,"It's also to bring you all together as friends, and even love ones. Together we stand strong, and overcome the nightmares that await us in the future."

The people all chatted out of concern and worry for the evil to come for them. Dylan feared that the three were losing the crowd a bit out of fear of death and worse. Twilight however summoned more courage from within and stood in front of her brother and sister in law.

"We can tell you all are very scared, but our fear is what the Shade feeds off and consumes you with,"Twilight spoke loudly and bravely before the worried crowd,"So when you see him or any of his demons of Tartarus, don't give him the fear he craves and destroys you with! Let him only see your strength, your blades and your will to fight for your home and love ones!"

"Right! Show him your own wrath! Not your fear!"Dylan suddenly stood up and raised a fist to the air.

"Show him he will find only a brave faces and fighters that will do whatever it takes to stop him,"Twilight shouted as the crowd stood up and cheered with a loud collection of roars, as Twilight began to gesture to all the members of royalties"Show him that this is EQUESTRIA! This SADDLE ARABIA! THIS IS YAKYAKISTAN! AND WE WILL WIN THIS WAR!"

The entire crowd, and half of the city suddenly arose in cheer and roars. Showing their bravery and new found desire to fight for their homes and the families they love. The royalties cheered and decided to join their people down in the center by Dylan and his loves. The yak king gave a low roar that was all too real and professional, even for a yak. The king and queen of Saddle Arabia put their heads together and embraced their happiness for each other and the new found friendship.

Twilight nodded While Cadence and Shining Armor shared a loving kiss with each other. Celestia and Luna held Dylan and joined in on the love with long kisses to his cheeks and neck. Dylan returned the kisses and chose Luna first for some passionate love. Laying her on the ground and straddling her while Celestia hugged his side and nibbled his ear. It appeared all, but Sombra were in the highest of spirits for this day.

Sombra may have failed to find his spirit for this night of harmony between races. He did however noticed the wind picking up around him and flowing through him. The wind moves the trees around the city, and it was growing cold, so very cold. His body felt chills mixing with darkness, a demonic darkness that intimidated the weak and enraged the strong. He noticed the wind taking form, going black and noticeable as it swirled together right behind Twilight.

Red wind began to pick as suddenly as the black wind, racing down through the city. Mixing with the black wind and causing an illuminating and fiery circle to form. The crowd began to take notice, Royalties parted from each other, as did Dylan from the princesses. Flaming magic grew before a red electrified black hole formed, and spooked Twilight. She, her brother, and her sister in law backed away slowly as the sudden rift grew massive.

Sombra gringed and drew his sword before vaulting over the table and over half the crowd. He landed before the princesses and prince, just as they backed away and watched the bell get sucked into the rift. Sobra passed by the three and aimed his blade straight at the portal and growled. Dylan stood up as well and was given his gold and silver blade of harmony. He aimed it at the rift as well, just in time to see the yak king with a giant ice hammer.

"Geez… That hammer is the size of a car…!"Dylan was much impressed as he turned to see the Saddle Arabian king and queen wielding six foot long server swords.

"Be ready! I think the princesses words have miffed the Shade…!"Sombra called while the crowd seemed nervous, but stood their ground.

A strange vibration rang in every one's ears, Dylan and the royalties shook it off. The subjects had to hold their ears and struggle to brave the rift before it began pulsing out waves of magic. The brightness grew around the rift and the black hole began to bubble and pulse. The vibrating got louder and the pulsing got stronger before a pony like form began to appear. Suddenly a fiery flash shot from the rift and landed before Sombra's hooves, his blade aimed downward.

The pony like form began to lose it's glowing properties and assume the form of a pony. It's thick swirly light purple mane and tail were an eye opener for the stallion. The blue fur was making him lower his weapon, and the face that the magic revealed made him from his weapon. Her eyes glittered, as the mare herself looked up, and found herself looking into the eyes of her love. Sombra felt a twitch in his hooves and a sudden explosion of feelings unleashing from within.

"I know your face… Something I feared I would never see again… Sapphire…"His trembling right hoof touched the mare's cheek as she wrapped a hoof around it and lean into his hoof.

"Sombra… Tell me its really you…!"She rested against his hoof as her breath trembled and felt tears stinging her eyes, causing them to close.

"As real as the day our hearts crossed like the stars…"He leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers.

"Sombra…!"She knew it for certain, his touch, his voice, the heart she could feel beating within him.

They both connected together, and shared a kiss that rivaled great star cross lovers. He helped Sapphire to her hooves before they continued kissing. Dylan sighed in relief and smiled while they all lowered their weapons to the false threat. All princesses had put their hooves to their hearts, over joyed to see such rekindled love after forceful separation. Slowly, Sombra and Sapphire parted from each other, and hugged for comfort after the torment the crystal mare had endured.

Dylan and his princesses approached slowly, in hopes of not scaring the mare too much. They lightened their hug from one another and looked into each others eyes. Sombra could then see unimaginable and horrid things she had seen and endured from Shade himself.

"What has that dark fiend done to you my love…?"Sombra caressed his loves cheek as she lowered her head in fear and pain.

"He did… What he always does to his innocent, and most prized victims,"Sapphire let tears stream down the sides of her face,"Soil, rape, beat, and murder… All of it…! All of it is fair game and horrid foreplay to him!"

"Piece of filth…! I'll kill him…!"Sombra growled gently with a fiery rage burning in his stomach.

"But… How did you get out of Tartarus? Sombra told us all that the place was damn near impossible to escape!"Dylan questioned as Sapphire met with the human for the first time.

"I… I escaped, using a red rift orb. I just barely manage to escape lord Terror…!"She slowly laid her head upon Sombra's chest and sighed to try and relax.

"You must have had help from the inside…! But a demon turning on its masters?"Celestia approached closer and speculated.

"That is unheard of… But not impossible. Who helped you escape the castle?"Luna added with a questioned as Sapphire took a strong deep breath.

"Lord Hate… Lord Hate gave me the orb, freed me, and gave me a way out…!"She answered and made the hearts of every one drop ice cold and deep.

"Damn…! A lord of evil turned on Shade?! Bet that's burning the devilish fucker up!"Dylan remarked and tried to grasp the idea of a prime evil lord turning on it's master.

"Hate told me things about Shade, why he's gone out of control. Why he's starting this war. EVERYTHING,"Sapphire panted and felt the responsibility to carry out an agreement Hate made with her,"He wanted me to escape so I could tell you all! Terror pursued me in turn and-"

"Wait! Terror followed you…?! That would mean…"Sombra questioned and tensed at the wind picking up again.

Immediately he put Sapphire behind him and took his sword back up. Dylan was confused, but took up his own sword while Celestia and Luna charged their magic. The other royalties brought their weapons out as soldiers of all races responded and filled the area. Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor also prepared to fight as another rift suddenly appeared. It felt louder, stronger, and far darker than before.

"Be prepared! Lord Terror is coming through that rift!"Sombra yelled to every one, sparking a fuse in Dylan.

"Good…! I gotta score to settle with that piece of shit!"Dylan growled as the portal got even bigger, and intensify the crowd.

The portal exploded in a sudden flash of red and white that blinded them all. Sombra braved the light, and felt the rift die down with the light it made. A growl had then ensued that rattled their ears as Sombra looked up and felt the shadow of Tyranus's killer. Looming over him and the crowd that slowly regained their sight and looked up as well. Their faces all scared, and struggling to stay strong, as Terror stood tall and took a deep breath in.

He sapped the very oxygen clean from the area around his head and released. Letting a loud and rumbling roar shatter the windows and street lights around the city. Dylan struggled to fight of the roar and wielded his sword with both hands alongside Sombra.

"Incredible…! So many terrified faces…! Standing before fear itself,"Terror bellowed over the massive crowd that were gaining their barrings,"These numbers worry me not…! Half won't even attack out of fear for the hell that awaits them…!"

"It pales in comparison to the hell that awaits you Terror!"Sombra called out to the fiery red demon before the lord's eyes descended down to him.

"Sombra…! KING Sombra for that matter. How I've missed you and your puppet servitude,"Terror took a loud stomp forward and growled as red smoke flowed from his nostrils,"Now a days I hear only of your treachery to us, and your current mission of.. TRAINING…this human…!"

"HE! Is the future king of Equestria fool! You would be wise to respect the one who will bring your world under proper control!"Sombra raised his blade to the demon, making Terror respond with two spikes from his wrists.

"Tartarus needs no control. This world of innocence and weaklings is what needs to be controlled,"Terror grumbled and raised a right fist to Dylan,"Our worlds don't need a king…! Just fire, death, and true power!"

"Well this king is about to fuck you up after what you did to Tyranus!"Dylan suddenly ran and lifted his sword over his head before jumping to the air.

Tyranus stomped and lifted his right claw up and gripped hold of the blade. He felt the sword dig at least four inches into his thick skin before stopping the human there. Dylan struggled and yanked at the blade to pull it out as Terror taunted and chuckled.

"Ah yes… Master spoke of how you demanded my blood for king Tyranus's fall,"Tyranus squeezed and let his dark blood flow to the ground below him,"Well… Here's your chance ape…! Take my life...! If you can...!"

"Gladly!"Celestia and Luna suddenly complied with Terror's challenge.

Luna blasted dull white magic from her horn and scorched a wound upon Terror's left side. Celestia followed up by shooting, fiery sun magic across the right side of his face. The demon stumbled back and leaned against a house to find his footing. Giving Dylan the chance to apply all his strength and yank his sword down. Making it glow with gold magic before it sliced clean through Terror's claws, and chopping off a thumb.

Terror roared and breathed fire into the air, just as Dylan manage to land on solid land. He then went to make a strong chop at the red demon's legs, but Terror was no mere demon. He was far smarter than the average demon, and proved it as he swung a fist in a uppercut form. Smashing it against Dylan's chest and scraping up his chest as the force of the attack knocked Dylan across the area. Crashing against a house and sliding down to his rump while Terror had the remains of his shirt hanging from his spike.

"Dylan!"Luna cried and suddenly flied over a left claw that grabbed for her.

"Sister! You know what to do with behemoths like this!"Celestia called out and raised her horn to the sky and charged her magic.

Luna nodded and few to her sister's side before mimicking her sister's position. Terror grumbled and prepared to jump for the alicorns, but Sombra did not allow harm to come to the sun and moon. Terror felt his ankles get slashed open at the joints and cease his normal movements. He nearly fell forward before Celestia and Luna shot symmetrical beams of magic from the sky. Terror heard the magic, and looked up in time for his eyes to be filled with scorching hot magic.

He roared again, and felt Sombra swing his blade through his ankles once more. He lost all feeling in his feet while his vision faded to blackness from the airel assault. He fell on his back, and made a crater with his back while gripping with his eyes with his right hand. He shrugged off the pain, but he could hear more help coming to slay him in his dire situation. He simply remained composed, and unafraid before breathing hot smoke upon the pool of his own blood.

Sombra went to strike again, but felt his sword get gripped by scaly lizard like claws. He looked down to see limbs reached from the pool of blood and fully form before creatures began to rise. Long snout lizards crawled from the pools of blood rattling the insides of their throats. Their spikes ran down their backs from their heads while their tails mimicked whips. Groups upon groups of wingless dragon like lizards stood up and growled at the crowd of beings.

"Filthy creatures of Terror's own blood…!"Sombra growled and forced his blade through it's captures claws and head.

Their screeches sounded out and rattle the ears of civilians every where. The little lizard demons stomped forward and rattled baggy flesh under their throats to intimidate. Sombra backed away and went on the defensive to protect his beloved Sapphire Joy. She held onto her his arm and prayed for the best as Sombra a lit his sword with his own power. One lizard had then lunged from the group and went to pounce on Sapphire to take her, only to suddenly be sliced in two.

It's body spliced apart like a tomato, and slammed side by side the stallion and his mare. Sombra looked to the corner of his eye, and spotted Dylan himself, standing tall. Blood formed from a cut that streamed down his chest while he tightly held his sword with both hands. Behind him, the people and their leaders had suddenly amassed behind him. He slowly aimed his blade straight forward to the lizards spilling forth from the blood.

"Lets send these little shits back to hell…!"Dylan lifted his blade up to his right side and released a strong breath before charging.

He swung his sword like a bat, and collected eight little demon's into his swing. Slicing them two pieces and limbs that littered the ground before swinging his sword the other way. Dylan took even more lizards apart on the return swing, just in time to see the Yak king jump over him. Lifting his icy hammer over his head and smashing the ground under him. Sending almost hundreds of lizards into the air while forty were reduced to paste under the hammer's force.

The Yak manage to lift and swing the giant weapon again, knocking groups of demons left and right. Many flew and splattered against houses and walls, while others were grounded into red sludge upon the ground. He winded up his hammer for another ground slam, and was suddenly backed up by Thunder and Astral. The Saddle Arabians jumped to his shoulders, and jumped to a separate crowd. The two locked hooves and were suddenly moving like a hurricane with equal speed.

Their blades swung and swirled like the wind, parting dozen upon dozens of heads. Others were cut in half along with their arms, many lizards tried to escape the spinning attempted to stab and jump attack the king and queen. Only to lose their arms and their heads in the process, suddenly the two split apart, and went on the attack. Thunders fast strikes were powerful and precise, while Astral's were even faster and cut so much deeper.

King Thunder's swings were straight and caused lizard demon's chests to explode. While queen Astral was more into the spinning and the wind like movement. Her tactic slaughtered far more enemies, while Thunder followed her path of death and slaughtered survivors. They stopped for a moment after clearing a large space of enemies to take a breather. Astral spotted a jumper going for her husband, but a shot of pink magic blasted the lizard jumper to pieces.

Prince Shining Armor and princess Cadence were right behind their fellow royalties. Her magic teleported hundreds of demons off the edge of the mountain to their deaths. The two bringers of love put their backs and flanks to each other and shot in both directions. Shooting each and every lizard they could find, while jumpers were cleared out from the skies. Twilight, Celestia, and Luna shot their magic from the skies, blasting jumper demons out of the air.

Their attacks were precise and powerful to the touch, especially with Twilight's added rainbow magic. Her harmonic friendship magic was like holy water to the tiny demons. From the skies Twilight could see the royalties out numbered, only until she saw every pony, horse, yak, and griffon fighting as well. Both civilian and soldier were attacking like an army. Using forks, spoons, pitch forks and burrowed weapons from the soldiers to fight.

It seemed that victory was within their grip, and Terror was going to fall for his reckless pursuit of an innocent mare. Suddenly the demon lord was more than ready to prove them wrong. Twilight felt the sudden sting of Spikes wrapping around her body. She screamed as she felt the spikes dig into her belly before she saw Terror using his tail to fight. His left eye and his limbs were nearly healed as he showed that he could stand again.

"Twilight!"Celestia screamed as Twilight was suddenly yanked from the sky and slammed through a house.

Twilight tried to brace for the damage as she was pulled through the house, and slammed to the ground on her back. Terror took pleasure in her pain and tightened his tail around Twilight. He then brought his hand to his face, and took a strong inhale. Pulling air from the area around him while fire and red lightning was building in his jaws. He reared back his head, and prepared to incinerate the princess of friendship on the spot.

"NOOOOO!"Celestia flew down as fast as she could and hugged her pupil before throwing a magical sun shield around them.

The sun princess and her former pupil held each other to brace for the worst. Only to hear the slashing wind of a sword blast above their heads, just in time for Terror to unleash his hellish fire. The strong moon lit slash traveled, and suddenly went right through the beam of reddish fire and lightning. Splicing it in two and exploding to the sides before the slash sliced the demon's chest open. Terror felt his chest burst from the magical slice as he backed away.

They watched the demon lord's back crash against a tall building, right as the sword of Dylan slammed downward and sliced the tail of Terror clean off. Celestia saw this opportunity to unwrap and pull the tail off of her former student with her magic. While Dylan slowly stood before them, blood soaked his face and chest as he took up his sword. He held it tight and ran for Terror with a big roar before jumping to the demon, and plunging his sword into the demon's left chest.

"DYLAN!"Luna called and went give their human help, only to freeze at the torturous wails of the demon lord.

Dylan dug his blade as deep as he could into Terror's hide, his growls of pain offered little encouragement. Yet Dylan continued to try and kill the monster, as he reared back a moon lit fist. He brought his fist to Terror, and punched a chunk of the demon's throat out of his left side. He spewed more demon blood before he managed to grab Dylan to try and stop him. His only available wrist spike plunging into Dylan's hip while the human dug and sliced around in Terror.

"I will NOT fall to a pathetic hairless ape! You will forfeit your life and fail as a king for these creatures!"Terror roared as he dug his claws into the side of Dylan's body.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! NO…I…WON'T!"Dylan ripped the sword from the demon and suddenly strafed his sword upwards through Terror's jaw, and through his head.

"DYLAN! YOU MUST BEHEAD HIM TO KILL HIM! DO IT!"Sombra called to Dylan as the lizard minions suddenly dissolved back to blood around them.

"Now he thinks I'm ready…!"Dylan groaned and yanked his blade out of his opponent to deliver a punch across the chops.

The brutal right hook cracked one of Terror's horns clean off and forcing him to release the human from his grip. The horn slammed against a wall and crashed before Celestia and Twilight. Dylan sighed and did his best to move past the pain in his hip before putting the sword to Terror's throat. He growled, and narrowed his eyes upon his first Equestrian friend's killer. He reared his harmonic weapon back like a golf club and prepared to swing it right through the lord of Terror's neck.

He closed his eyes, and prepared to chop off the head of Tyranus's killer. Only to feel the momentum of his swing stop cold, and the quiet slap of a hand against his blade. He looked up slowly, and met face to face with the devil himself, the Shade. Shade smiled and shook his head before his eyes pulsed, and a powerful force blasted Dylan away from Terror and himself. Luna gasped and flew to Dylan to catch him, only to cushion Dylan's launch.

"Greetings every one…!" Shade said in a smug and confident tone.

"Gotcha…!"Twilight suddenly found the strength to sit up and catch both Luna and Dylan in a magical bubble of purple.

She managed to stop their flight, and bring both Luna and Dylan to her and Celestia's side. The violence had stopped, and every pony turned to Terror and his master. They stayed on edge and prepared to fight again, only to watch Shade step down from his injured disciple. Clapping his hands together and laughing gently and dark like for their valiant efforts. Though they knew this was simply a form of mockery before his next move.

"Well…! I gotta say, I'm amazed by everything here! The chaos, the dead demons and a few dead ponies, griffons, horses and yaks,"Shade chuckled as his clapping started going a bit slower,"It literally looks like a blood bath here, just marvelous…!"

"You and your prime evil pupil had some nerve showing your faces here…!"Sombra pointed his crystal sword at the dark one.

"Hehehe… Don't get me wrong, the misery here about your poor griffon king was like an enchanted princesses song,"Shade shook his head and drew closer to Sombra and the fighters,"However we simply came here in pursuit of that whore of yours, but I'm guessing you won't let me have her back now will you?"

"You'll have to take her from my cold and lifeless corpse fiend…!"Sombra warned the devil before Shade let out a snicker.

"Fine…! I was getting bored of sticking my cock in her trap any way."Shade chuckled and waved his hands up to mock the idea of reason.

"Yeah… How about instead you get ready to have a sword go through your trap!"Dylan called out the dark one as Twilight gently put him and Luna.

"Ooh, sounds like fun my human friend…! You know… I like you. You're a lot of fun,"Shade looked to Dylan and sighed before gripping at his face,"You know… There's such a twist of irony here. Exclusively for you Dylan Stone…! I thought by seeing me you would have realized something about me…! In a way... It's like you're fighting an old battle."

"What are you babbling about you cowardly fiend?!"Celestia finally stood up and kept her former student under her for protection.

"Hell… You the princesses yourselves could have noticed it too if you had just took a better look at my body,"Shade put his hands out like he was ready to give a hug,"Well… I've got a little story to tell, because I feel you deserve it! Besides dear Sapphire was just about to tell you the secret any way, but I can offer a much better version of her information…!"

"All I'm hearing a bunch of bull shit from a face that only a mother could love…!"Dylan slowly stood up and put his blade on his shoulder to rest it.

"Well you would know Dylan…! Because you yourself ruined this poor face long ago,"They all cringed and saw Shade pull the skin of his face clean off to show a scarred and stitched fleshy head,"I simply found it laying about in my plains, repaired the damage you did to the headless corpse, and took possession of it through a strong ritual…!"

"What the hell of you talking about!? I didn't do anything to that… Body…?"Dylan was suddenly not so sure of what he meant, but something was suddenly being realized deep within.

"Dylan… We only recognized him because of his eyes…! But… This form of his was all too new to us."Luna whispered with the thought swimming through her mind.

"Yes… The body he's in is new. Now that we're looking at him more clearly… That body looks…"Celestia added with sudden memory coming back about the body.

"Familiar? Yes… See here's the story. Two years ago a thuggish rich boy was alive and well,"Shade kept watching Dylan and his princesses to make sure they listened to him,"He picked on the weak and got what he want ALL the time! In schools he was a king of the halls, and master of EVERYTHING…! But one guy put an end to that…!"

"You wanna at least cover your gruesome demon face back up?!"The yak king yelled and was flipped off in return for interrupting the story.

"ONE GUY…! One eighteen year old guy with nothing, but a dead family, a old house, a cat and a job came by,"Shade lowered his hand and let his face flop around his chin,"The boy tried to bully the young man, but it resulted in beatings and humiliation every time. You even almost shoved the stick of a rake up the kids ass…!"

"The sounds a little bit like…"Luna was then cut off.

"SHUSH! I'm telling a story! The boy eased his bullying and awaited after all the hell he took, for the man was in grief,"Shade shook his head and let out a breath of excitement,"The man had lost his whole family, and was on the verge of suicide. The boy and his friends decided to coax him into doing it. It appeared to almost work, until TWO certain princesses showed up on the man's door…!"

"I think he's talking about you…!"Celestia whispered to a sudden tense Dylan that was suddenly trembling with realization.

"The boy's efforts are suddenly ineffective, and earn him some hard labor to do, a fucked up dad and a busted up head,"Shade cringed and rubbed at the back of his head,"One night… The boy snapped…! He couldn't stand to see how resilient his victim had become, and finally struck at the heart of the young man…!"

"Wait a minute…! It can't be…! There's no fucking way!"Dylan yelled and was shushed by Shade.

"STOP INTERRUPTING! One day the boy snooped into the man's house and stole the precious kitty cat of the man…! Over night he takes his switch blade to the innocent creature,"Shade chuckled at the memory of watch a harmless animal be gutted like a fish,"The next day the princesses discovered the cat laying dead with his organs spread all over the grass. Just in time for the man himself to come home and see his precious pet dead!"

Dylan stared down the dark and foreboding devil as it became all too clear. The black hair, the devilish pretty boy face, the ruined and stitched up head. Only one person came to mind, the one person he could have done all this to.

"The boy shows up with his friends, laugh and send the man on his way inside thinking he's going to kill himself,"Shade got louder before it hit Celestia and Luna as well,"Instead the man comes out and BOOM! he Blows the kids head off like a m80 in a damn watermelon! And that kids name forever more was…?!"

"Zack…BENSON…?!"Dylan gave him the answer in the form of a question.

"Ding DING! The boy you killed back in your world, isn't this just a wonder for you,"Shade cackled and did so even more after Dylan pulled out his gun from the back of his pants,"See the irony now?! Especially now that you're pointing a gun to my head…again?!"

"Why the hell would you want Zack's body?!"Dylan demanded answers for the devil's strange possession of an old enemy's body.

"Well, with a mortal body. It was capable of traversing the barrier the king and queen tried to seal me behind,"He answered and finally put his face back on properly,"Now that the barrier was destroyed by this body, my demons were able to pour freely through into this world…! I'll admit though, puberty, and hormonal imbalances of this teenage body has become a pain in the ass!"

"That's why your going crazy…! You're controlling an immature and hormonal unbalanced creature,"Sombra presumed and placed the blade to the Shade's neck,"In turn… Your basically an immature and uncontrollable teenage devil, rather than a REAL devil…!"

"Awww, your words wound me so… But not nearly as much as the half a million demons I'm amassing from the pits,"Shade chuckled and began to float up into the air to get their attention entirely,"Now that the fun is over, I have a special invitation for all of you…!"

"Half…a MILLION…?"The yak king widen his eyes to the point that they could be seen finally.

"This world will submit to Tartarus, and fall under MY rule! Or,"Shade shifted his hands like a scale at his side,"You can all die to an army that will arrive at the griffon kingdom. An army so big it will consume every square inch of Equestria!"

"No…! We won't let you take this world ZACK!"Dylan shouted before a frown grew on the dark one's face.

"Great… Now I'm gonna get called Zack for a bit… You can go ahead and resist "Your majesty" But you can't escape the fate of this world,"Shade floated back down and right by lord Terror's side with a chuckle,"I'll leave all of you to let this all sink in, and make the decision here…! You have two weeks to respond before I return with my army at the ready…!"

"And by that time…! Your destruction's will then be certain…!"Terror added as he grumbled and puled out another orb.

"Till then we have a certain lord of hate to deal with…! Thanks for letting me in on the traitor there Sapphire,"Shade winked at the mare and watched Terror break the orb to make the portal,"Farewell for now every one…! And especially you Dylan…!"

Terror simply glared at Dylan for his humiliation the human had dealt him. He growled before Dylan was staring at both him and the Shade as well. Shade went through the portal and disappeared before Terror turned away and walked through as well. The portal then closed behind them, and dissipated into thin air. Leaving every pony, human, horse, yak, and griffon shocked, and scared for what was yet to come for them all.

"Dylan... We need to talk about this...Zack child..."Sombra suddenly suggested a serious talk with the human.

_**What a twist am I right? Oh and here's the question one more time for all of you. What do you want to see more of in the future? Human and the princesses, or Equestrian Warrior Returns. Stay pony friends.**_


	17. Chapter 16:The Past Haunts The Present

Chapter 16:The Past Haunts The Present

"How goes the demon spawning? The master is getting anxious…!We need at least five hundred thousand demons for the march,"Lord Destruction yelled to the red Minotaur demons from behind the castle,"If we don't get these demons spawned and prepared for the Equestria invasion. The Shade will be very displeased!"

"Spawning has been troubling since we lost the dragon mountain fortress, it's lava was perfect for constructing new demons,"The red bull beast snorted as he pointed to the pools of sticky lava over a black cliff,"Without the fresh magma from the mountains, this is as fast as it goes…!"

"Very well… Feel free to tell that to the master when he arrives…!"Destruction hissed before whipping his cloak to his back and walking away back into the castle.

He entered the castle tense, and trusting no demon that came across his path. Now that there was a traitor in his midst, he was to be on high alert for strange behavior. While doing his best not to draw any suspicion towards him. He looked to the flock of spiky like rays that flocked over his head, only another potential suspect on his list. He sneered and turned away from any demon he saw, and made his way towards the war room pit.

He gave his neck a crack before slamming a hand against the obsidian door. Pushing it open and being greeted by his eldest brother lord Hate, looking over the magma made plans. The plans for the march the demons would start across the entire land of Equestria. Hate sharply looked to Destruction entering, and simply looked back to the plans slowly. He had copied it, just in time and put the red parchment copy over his shoulder before lowering the magic magma that had showed the plans.

"I take it the plans are complete?"Destruction asked his brother before Hate finally looked him in the eyes.

"Of course… I'm simply awaiting the masters return now. He'll be eager to see them,"Hate answered as he watched his middle brother place his pale clawed hands upon the pit's edge,"Something troubling you Destruction?"

"I feel I can't trust any thing in this realm… First Pain shows remorse, and now a traitor,"Destruction slapped his hands down and put a few cracks in the pit,"What has happened to this fucking place…! Everything that's happening here is not how Tartarus use to be…!"

"I have seen a she demon once show remorse to a poor soul… She was stripped of her power for her conduct,"Hate looked down to the floor before trying to leave the war room,"Suppose it could have something to do with the human's influence…"

"That human! Threatens our world, and our way of life by turning us weak!"Destruction suddenly burst out loud in a lash out of anger.

"Do not forget brother… We are the ones who struck first, the human simply chose to fight for Equestria,"Hate tried to ease his brother's anger with wise words,"The love he shares with his princesses is… Beyond comprehensive… That same love he shared with Pain, gave him the power to feel sadness for Anguish…"

"Then he has to die…! We can't have his influence turning us into the emotional beasts we slaughter…!"Destruction turned to Hate and stopped Hate from leaving the room.

"You think you can simply defeat something that has slaughtered our own,"Hate sighed and suddenly sensed Terror's return,"Terror certainly thought so… And now he's once again left in shambles…!"

"Angry too… As is our master… May I ask you a question dear brother,"Destruction put a hand to Hate's shoulder as his head stems began to rattle,"Why would dear brother Terror, and Shade himself be so peeved at you…? Especially since I noticed your… Interest in the human's influence…?"

"Sigh… You really should have just let me leave brother… I'm sorry,"Suddenly Hate turned and thrust an arm completely through Destruction's chest before grabbing his head,"But this place is out of control… Our master is out of control… And I believe the human's influence is what we need…!"

"You…! Fucking..cock sucker…! Traitorous fuck…!"Destruction growled as blood poured from his mouth, and down the sides and middle.

"Once the fires go down… And start back up… All will be back to the way it is,"Hate took a spit of blood to the cheek as he began to suddenly yank,"We will all be in charge once more… And it'll be as if… None of this… Ever… HAPPENED!"

Destruction slowly screamed as he felt his head tearing from his body. Hate looking away as blood squirted all over his face as the tears of skin, and flesh sounded. The bone popping before he felt the head of his brother force completely from his body. A money shot of blood hit Hate's chest before he looked back to see his brother's body fall. He then turned to the head of his brother and shook his head before gripping his chest in remorse for killing Destruction.

"You'll forgive me in time brother…"Hate finally was on his way out the door.

Only to freeze the moment he opened the door and met Shade face to face. He jumped back toward the pit, as Shade entered with Terror by his side. Terror was growling at Hate, while both looked to the headless body of Destruction. The dark one sneered and looked back to Destruction with a look of anger and deep disappointment burning within his gut. He quickly kicked Destruction's body into the pit itself and popped his neck and knuckles.

"Hate… I can't begin to say how disappointed I am…! So disappointed in you, my own adviser,"Shade was rarely like this these days, he was normally in a joking mood,"I would have trusted you with my damn life…! And this is what you do…?"

"You are out of control… Ever since you took over that body… You're not the same,"Hate growled holding tightly to the war plans with decisive intentions,"This body has driven you crazy…! You're fucking she demons and souls every night! You're cloaking the entire realms in your darkness…!"

"AND YOU! YOU, MY OLDER BROTHER ACTUALLY DO NOT CONDONE OUR ABSOLUTE RIGHT TO CONTROL EVERYTHING?!"Terror roared and allowed wrist spikes to grow out for battle.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT WE WERE MEANT TO DO YOU DAMN FOOL,"Hate growled back while Shade quickly stopped Terror from fighting with a simple stiff arm,"We were meant to do our part in preserving the balance of good and evil! Not condone in solely our own evil desires! You Yourself said it many eons ago!"

"Times have changed Hate! Look around you…! What more is there for us just being here? WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FUN ANY MORE,"Shade questioned his former adviser with a echoing shout,"There's nothing fun here any more… We need THRILLS! We need to challenge the will of GOOD! We need to know if all that they have up there is worth FIGHTING FOR!"

"Is that you talking master…? Or is it that Zack child you hide within?"Hate questioned before Shade finally sighed and began to chuckle.

"Hehehe… You really have disappointed me Hate… Truly,"Terror was ready to attack, but Shade kept out a stiff arm to keep him back before shaking his head,"Go help prepare the army for the big march on Equestria…! This is something I must do Terror…!"

"Are you sure about this master?"Terror asked while his eyes remained on Hate.

"Yes… Your strength is needed else where. This is my traitorous wretch,"Shade slowly looked to Terror with a very human glint in his eye,"Let me deal with him myself…!"

"As you wish master… Just make sure he doesn't get away with those plans…"Terror pointed out the plans that Hate had tightly in his grasp.

Shade nodded and gave Terror the last notion to leave the room. Terror gave one more growl to Hate before he stomped off and out of the room. Slowly closing the doors and locking Hate in with his very unhappy, and former master. Shade sighed, and slowly discarded his long cloak, leaving behind his spiky obsidian vest over a new long sleeve black shirt. He gave his knuckles one last pop as he began walking towards Destruction before going completely pitch black.

"Your intentions regarding those plans cannot be fulfilled my former lord of evil,"Shade's voice had a very deep and dark echo behind it as Hate tossed his cloak aside,"You will die for your betrayal, and forever be caste into the pitch black pits of Tartarus for all eternity…!"

"We shall see Shade… My former master of evil…"Hate growled quietly as he spotted a door to his left to take.

He blasted over to it in a streak of lightning to grab for the knob to leave. Only to be met with the dark one's hand to grasp his own just an inch short of the knob. Hate hisses and swatted Shade across the face and forced the doors open. Only to take a knee to the stomach from Shade's spinning recovery. He then grabbed Hate by the neck and tried crushing Hate's neck, but the lord of evil was like lightning and slithered his way free in a stream of lightning.

He hovered in the middle of the hallway as Shade turned and allowed his eyes to fill with red. He growled as a large column of lightning blasted from the center of Hate's head. Shade lifted a hand in time to not only block, but deflect the attack into a ceiling. A hole was cleanly blown into the ceiling, letting the red sky be visible to their eyes. The sky appeared to be thundering, It's rumbled filled the castle as Shade lunged and brought out a hand with giant dragon claws.

Hate was quick to grab the claws just short of his face, but was vulnerable in return. Shade lifted his hand up and plunge his other clawed hand into his stomach. Hate screeched as Shade round housed him in the face and knocked him through a wall. Hate face planted and slid right into the throne room while holding tightly to the plans. He quickly got up and looked to his wound that gradually healed thanks to the magic of Tartarus.

"Betrayal won't be forgotten Hate!"Shade yelled as he kicked pieces of the broken wall out to step through into the throne room.

"I have only betrayed you… I have always served my true master and my home,"Hate traveled in a streak of lightning and appeared behind Shade,"And I will do what I must to preserve that loyalty to my home, and the true you…!"

Hate swung his giant tentacle like hand down, and smashed his master into the ground. He gripped him, and lifted him up before releasing him and back handing him away. Sending him crashing into his throne, destroying the top half of the chair. Hate quickly rushed to the big doors to leave, but they were quickly locked down by growing black obsidian. He growled and looked back to Shade, and found a giant dragon fist punching him through the giant doors.

The doors were knocked out of the door way with Hate. Slamming to the floor while Hate crashed against a wall, and slid down to the floor. Shade was seething with rage, his body pulsating and changing as diamond like scales spread over his body. Steam left his nose as a beak like dragon snout stretched forward from his face and roared deeply at Hate. His feet were replaced by giant four toed dragon feet that appeared much like a dinosaurs as he stomped towards his former lord of Hate

Hate got up, and was awarded with another giant fist that smashed him through three walls. Ultimately knocking him right outside the castle. Humanoid bat demons scattered and took to the skies to evade the sudden chaos. Other demons took notice as Hate crashed to the ground on his back. He slowly rolled and managed to pick himself up, panting with weariness from his master's abuse.

He finally picked himself up and looked to the castle. He could hear his maker roaring and marching for the big doors outside to have Hate dealt with. Hate narrowed his eyes and slipped out another Tartarus rift orb from a hidden socket in his head. He looked to it, and looked to the plans he still had tightly in his binding hand. He was about to activate the orb, but then heard the doors swing open and off their hinges as the dragon formed Shade stomped outside.

"I must get these plans to the creatures above…"Hate filled himself with a purpose to shield himself from the fear Shade sent into him.

He looked to the dark one as he had then began to rapidly expand in size. He roared, and filled the realm of Tartarus with his anger as Hate hid the orb and plans in his head/ His old master began to rival the size of colossal beasts, his size could cover the castle that stood behind him. Hate chose to book it, and make for the nearest pillar to use the orb. Shade slammed a giant fist down, and left a crater on impact before charging after his former lord of hate.

Hate quickly expanded his own body to it's true size to match the devil himself. He passed demon after demon that looked on in confusion before some were even crushed under their dark master. Hate shot a chain of lightning that wrapped around Shade's arm in hopes of slowing him down. Yet his new dragon form seemed to shrug the attack off like it was nothing. He continued to give chase while grabbing the shocking chain and ripping it off his arm.

Hate ducked under a molten rock arch, while Shade simply smashed through it. His hard dragon like head worked like a bull's, he even had long upward curving horns on both sides. This proved intimidating for Hate, but thankfully he had found a pillar. He pulled the orb and plans out, and went up the steps to get to the peak of the pillar. He could feel the stomping of Shade, shaking and cracking the steps beneath him as he roared once more.

"I have only one chance for this… Take this to the future king of Equestria…!"Hate spoke to the orb, and watched it grow fiery and bright with flames.

Once he had made it to the pick of the pillar, he tossed the orb to the ground. Shattering it, and watching a fiery orb bring up another flaming black portal. He wasted no time, as he took up the plans and tossed them into the portal. It disappeared, and it brought satisfaction to Hate before he turned to the one he once served. Just as he finally came up the stairs and watched the portal close, sealing the war plan's fate to be given to Equestria's royalty.

"Carrying out your final betrayal before your inevitable destruction…?"Shade questioned as he stepped upon the flat peak, cracking it with his giant feet.

"I did it for us… Now this war will end… And our home will return to what it was meant to be,"Hate spoke before putting his tentacle hands up, ready to fight,"We are meant to preserve the balance of good and evil…! You knew that for eons upon eons ago…!"

"Times change…! Now is the time to take what we can…! WHEN we can,"Shade let out a loud roar in defiance with his old words,"And we'll see if good deserves to be a part of their world!"

"You are a HERETIC to your own ways! You are beyond out of control my master!"Hate hissed at Shade and it only made Shade rattle his scales.

"Oh my dear Hate… I am IN control…! And I'm going to prove it, by taking control, and ending a traitors existence…!"He let out one more giant fiery roar before he stomped to Hate with a mouth full of fire.

A bright electric cloud over Hate's head defended him from a column of fire. Shooting from Shade's mouth like a volcano as they finally collided together. Hate found a good grip, but his master was naturally stronger, and forced him to his back. He managed to wrap a hand around Shade's neck and deliver a shock that burned deep. Shade roared and forced both him and Hate off the pillar and crashing to the scorched land below.

They both crashed like meteors into the obsidian crusted land. Shade quickly got off and brushed the ash off his chest while Hate slowly got back up. Steam left the dragon's snout before he charged again with a roar. Hate simply sighed and charged at the devil before they slammed into each other like two bulls in a pen. This time his hands gripped the monster's neck and chest, delivering a powerful shock through Shade's whole giant body.

He took this opportunity to back hand the dragon in the head and knock him back. His electricity paralyzing the dark on momentarily, giving him a chance to fight. Hate threw one hard hook against the dragon's cheek, returning another hook on the other cheek. Black blood splashed from it's jaws before a hay maker knocked it off it's feet. Hate let out a serpent like roar before he charged a giant mass of electricity into a ball of pure lightning.

Shade slammed on his back and glared at his former lord of hate. He was quick to react and grabbed at Hate's head before feeling the ball of lightning explode in his claws. Two of Hate's head stems were blown clean off before Shade forced his head into the ground. He then hugged his neck and slammed his whole body to the ground before stomping on it. Hate coughed up blood when Shade brought his foot down on his chest.

He managed to back hand his former mentor across the face before trying to crawl away. He panted, and felt blood flowing out of his mouth. Shade shook off the hard slap and stomped his way over his weakened disciple. He sneered and slowly began to change back to his human like form, his stomps turning to light foot steps. He sighed and shook his head before pulling out his black sword to finish the job.

He stepped in front of Hate's path and pointed his sword downward. Touching Hate's head with the blade before the lord of evil finally stopped. Hate looked up just in time to see Shade staring back at him with disappointment and complete solemness.

"You truly… disappointed me Hate… I don't take love or pleasure in this, but it must be done,"Shade put his foot down on Hate's neck to hold him still,"You have always been a great adviser and disciple of mine… But now it's over…"

"I'm sorry… But I pray you will be free of this my master… You may be out of control,"Hate slowly gave in and relaxed to reflect on all that has happened,"You will always be the father of our land… And a father to us…"

"Sigh… May death bring peace and redemption for your crimes Hate,"He spoke in solemness before taking his blade with both hands and lifting it over his head,"Farewell my faithful student…"

"Farewell… Master…"Hate closed his eyes, feeling the burning sting of a tear leave his eyes as he braced for his execution.

Whether Shade truly had remorse or not was simply irrelevant at this stage. All that mattered was for this problem to be solved, and this was where it ended. He took a deep breath, and brought his sword down on the exhale of breath. He closed his eyes upon feeling the blade cut clean through flesh, skin and bone all together. Feeling the head part the body and hit the ground, ending the lord of Hate, and the last demon that truly began to know passion.

* * *

_Canterlot Castle_

"Now tell me EVERYTHING about this Zack child and what he has to do with you,"Sombra demanded to Dylan as they all sat in the royal bedroom on the bed,"This may impact how ponies think of you as king now that they know you're connected with this enemy…! I need complete honesty…!"

"Look… It's not too much to tell… Zack was this punk I knew back in my world for quite sometime,"Dylan tried to explain to Sombra and Sapphire Joy along side Celestia and Luna,"He bullied just about any one that was in his path. He was spoiled as hell, and the biggest pain in the ass I ever knew in my life…!"

"He was a thief, an animal murderer, a bully, and a vandal!"Luna summed it up more straight forward and more aggressive for the two.

"Not to mention completely pig headed and had virtually no respect for anything,"Celestia explained more calmly of their encounters with Zack,"Luna had already smacked the day lights out of the boy after our first day in Dylan's world."

"Shade already made most of that clear about the boy, he was a basic degenerate,"Sombra spoke up and stated that their assumptions were obvious,"But what I must know is the details of how Dylan killed him and what happened between him and this boy."

Dylan sighed, and realized there was no way out of this serious talk. He took a moment to think back to everything leading up to this moment. Where it all began for his family and the Benson family, and how it came to be this chaotic between the two families. The fights, the unemployment his father was put in thanks to the Michael Benson's corruption with their boss. The cancer that appeared to be infecting his whole family while the Benson's were overwhelmed with joy to watch the family die.

"My father was a rival to Michael Benson… All through high school they fought with each other,"Dylan decided to start even more further back than Celestia and Luna imagined,"Michael was a cutthroat in almost everything he did… All he ever wanted to do is win, and knock out any one who challenged his deceitful ways…!"

"Not a surprise… After all, Michael tried to have Dylan arrested by corrupting a cop…!"Luna said to herself with a gentle scowl.

"My dad threw him a couple beatings… He would gladly take a suspension just to teach the snake a lesson,"Dylan chuckled as he thought of his father and how proud the man always was,"They graduated together… They got a job together being car salesman… Michael sure enjoyed being a snake in a business that's meant to be ran by lying filthy snakes…!"

"That might explain the flashy vehicles Michael could strangely afford…"Celestia whispered to Luna and got a giggle out of it.

"My dad was an honest man though… So the higher ups didn't exactly like him… Michael however,"Dylan groaned and tightened his grip on the bed sheets,"Michael was the bosses pet, and prodigy… He was promoted twice in two years while my father didn't even get a fucking raise! Michael couldn't stop bragging about his rise to fame…!"

"As understanding as that is about the origins of your enemy… Please speed this up."This nearly triggered Dylan, but he remained composed and sped up the story.

"Right… Basically a fight ended my father's career and he was forced to get a job as a cook,"Dylan wrapped that piece up and then began to think of their families,"Any way our families were growing, Benson had himself a son while my folks had me, my brother Mike, we just called him Mikey… And my twin sisters… Mikey and Zack always kept getting into it…"

"Was there ever a time where your families weren't fighting?"Sapphire asked while Dylan just snickered.

"That's a funny one… We kept fighting whenever we met… Benson's may have had the high life, but we had the honest and good life,"Dylan explained again before he had to talk about his families down fall,"I… I really wish I could have known what happened… But suddenly my family grew ill… They were coughing… Sneezing… Looking horrible… Getting cancer like a plague had just hit us all…"

"Far as we knew… The Benson's couldn't be more over joyed to watch his family deteriorate…"Luna made it short and simple as she took his trembling hand.

"Only Dylan survived this strange attack of ailments…"Celestia answered while Sombra appeared skeptical of just a random plague killing Dylan's family.

"Why do you think you were spared this fate…?"Sapphire asked as Dylan looked away.

"A first born is a prized being to carry out the family's legacy or it's end,"Sombra spoke before he suddenly put a hoof to the side of Dylan's head,"Forgive me… But I must take a peak into your world through you… And find out where all this came from…"

He closed his eyes, and Dylan's eyes went blank and became a conduit for Sombra. He felt the two of them traveling deep within his mind, going through time and dimension. Searching for the old world he once called home. Before they knew it, they were suddenly just outside the all too familiar place of Dylan's origins. Dylan looked around and saw everything that reminded him of the home he once knew, his house looked all the same, but a bit cleaner.

Suddenly, Dylan saw Sombra staring at him, and nodding to the window. Dylan looked to the window, and quickly went over to peek through it to see. He was blessed, and weak in the knees as he saw his own mother just wrapping up dinner. While his father had just came out of the bathroom coughing and tossing a tissue into the trash. He was only in a black robe and slippers as he sat down on the couch to turn the tv on.

"Are you doing any better Sam? You were in that bathroom for quite some time."The woman took notice of his strange activity as the man got another tissue.

"Think I'm coming down with something… Hope the kids don't catch it,"The man sighed and blew his nose before quickly tossing the tissue with a bit of worry,"Dylan would be so pissed if I gave him a cold right before his wrestling tournament…"

"I remember that… Dad couldn't come to my tournament after dinner,"Dylan sighed as he watched his mother give the man another bowl of potato soup,"I was so angry at him for not coming… But if I had only knew what he was coming down with…"

"Alone… I'm alone…!"A sudden voice called upon the wind and snapped Dylan out of his moment seeing his parents.

"Dylan… It is as I predicted… This plague was not natural,"Sombra pointed to the sky and showed a red glowing smog streaming over the sky into his home,"Someone made a prayer for your family to come under ailment… And something answered…"

"How…? How can someone just wish for something like that and actually get it?"Dylan glared at the smog that was clearly visible to only immortals.

"Think about it… Our current enemy is the devil himself… That smog reeks of his magic,"Sombra pointed out the origins of the smog before Dylan glared harder at it,"And I think I know who begged the dark one for help…"

"No... Don't tell it was that little piece of shit...! I'll kill him...! I'll-"Dylan was suddenly silenced with a hoof over his mouth.

"Before you go spitting threats and demanding blood... Keep an open mind... Get to know your enemy...!"Sombra said as he flashed his magic nice and bright.

Sombra suddenly used his magic and dissipated them both before taking to the wind. Before Dylan knew it, they were suddenly in a bedroom of some sort, and it was dark. The walls were black, the ceiling was dark purple, and the windows were covered. The room was full of death metal posters, a couple knives, and a tv with a game station. The room made them uneasy, but what they witnessed on a black bed was beyond shocking.

Zack Benson himself was sitting with a cross in both hands in his underwear. His face was barely covered by the cross, and even that wasn't enough to notice the tears. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he held the cross tight and whispered in it. Sombra's nose cringed, and he shook his head once he picked up the stench of hormones from not Zack, but another male. Dylan widen his eyes and couldn't believe he was seeing Zack completely broken and appeared as if he was hurt.

"The hell is his problem…? He looks like someone just hit him and raped him,"Dylan reached for Zack, but his hand went through the boy like a phantom,"I never pictured him as a religious kid either…"

"That's because he was violate… He stinks of sweat and male hormones,"Sombra verified Zack's condition and lowered his head slightly in sympathy,"It's his father… This was his doing… This is what made Zack the thug you believed him to be…"

"Please… It hurts every time it happens… I'm alone in this world… My mother doesn't care… And my father,"Zack was quietly praying and begging the cross for help,"I want someone to know how I feel… I want them to feel this pain…! Please…! Bring me some sort of clarity…! Let me find someone just like me…!"

Zack screamed and threw the cross against the wall and fell from the bed. He laid there for a full moment before slowly getting up and laying up against the bed. He covered his face and began to cry once more digging his nails into his head. Dylan was bewildered to not only see who let loose the diseases that plagued his family. But to bare witness Zack's descent into darkness and the thug life that eventually ended his life entirely.

"This all happened because of him… This boy wanted some sort of clarity, someone to share in his pain,"Sombra explained while Dylan remained shocked, but oddly solemn for Zack,"Being raised by a snake like man made him incapable of expressing himself… He could only hate and bully people because he didn't have a family that loved him like your parents loved you…"

"He… He knew what it was like… He knew what it was like not have any one who loved him,"Dylan knelt down and watched the boy cry with loneliness,"I was so angry at him… Attacked him…so many times… I never realized he was crying for help… All he ever wanted was someone who loved him… I can't even be angry at him for causing my family to die…!"

"It hurts… Knowing the truth about your enemy… Makes you wonder who the enemy truly is,"Sombra said before he sighed and touched Dylan's shoulder,"Lets return to Equestria… I think we can safely assume your innocence. As well as the true victim of this disaster we face…"

"Yeah… Guess so,"Dylan knelt down and at least tried to pat the boy's head before he began to disappear,"I don't know why I feel this way… I don't know why I'm not angry or wanting to kill you… But… I'm sorry kid…"

Before he knew it, Dylan had disappeared off into his own world once more. He came to back with a concerned Celestia and Luna before he bowed his head to get his barrings. He panted as Sombra came to as well and watched the human take in everything they had just learned. Dylan held his head and his chest that grew heavy from the truth he had learned. It had began to make him think strange thoughts beyond that of a human average awareness and ignorance.

"Why…? Why am I not angry at him…? Why do I only feel…bad?"Dylan asked as Celestia and Luna kept him up and relaxed.

"Zack may have been the cause of your families destruction… But you now see him as he truly was,"Sombra explained as Orion finally began to regain composure,"You're once again starting to think in ways an average human could never process. Rather than simply begrudge the boy… You looked pass your human hatred and realized who he truly was…"

"Who's he talking about?"Luna asked since the mares were left out of the adventure.

"Zack… He… He was suffering so much… Just like I did without my family,"Dylan sighed and clenched his fist in irritation,"My family… At least they loved me… Zack's family never loved him… His father was a sick bastard and his mother was a neglecting whore…!"

"Dylan?"Celestia tugged his arm as Dylan thought of the pain he saw in the hateful boy's eyes.

"We need to free him…! He's probably suffering even more so under the devil's control,"Dylan slammed his fist down on the bed with anger and wiped a tear from his eyes,"I owe that much to him for taking his life and turning him into Satan's newest puppet!"

"Bold statement to make for your former enemy, but before we think of such things, we have our own issue to handle first,"Sombra reminded Dylan of the more pressing concern regarding Shade's threat,"We have half a million demons being amassed for the ultimate invasion of Equestria…! We need to destroy this army of his before we take the fight to him…!"

"Fine… How the hell do you suggest we go about stopping the army?"Dylan question before the solution came flying out of a small hellish portal.

It smacked Dylan in the head, and was caught in Celestia's solar magic. It was made out to be a rolled up red parchment of some sort, it's origins were clearly that of Tartarus. She gave it to Dylan as the portal quickly disappeared into thin air. He decided to give it to Sombra to check out first, and upon unrolling it, the stallion was in shocked. He unrolled the parchment, and it revealed the entire invasion formation, movement, and strategy for the Tatarus army.

"I don't believe this… These look like plans for the army Shade is brewing,"Sombra was greatly amused to see these plans before him and his associates at the darkest of times,"The formation and everything is here. They're going to splice apart into three armies and march upon Canterlot, Ponyville and the Crystal Empire all at once…!"

"Air troops will come for Canterlot to construct a bridge for the ground troops."Celestia pointed out the airel demons on the plans in v formation.

"While ground and under ground demons march upon Ponyville and the Crystal Empire,"Luna pointed to the similar strategy for the town and empire,"They'll try to tunnel below and make another entrance for more demons to spawn from underground…!"

"How… Is this possible…? How are we suddenly so lucky to have this?!"Dylan thought to himself while Sapphire Joy took a long look at the plans.

"It can't be… He did all this to give us a fighting chance,"Sapphire spotted spots of blood on the parchment that was made out to be demon blood,"Hate… Thank you for helping us…"

"Lord Hate… From the looks of it. It appears he sacrificed himself to get these plans to us,"Sombra sighed and began to study the plans even further,"With this sacrifice we may just survive this now."

"Yeah, now lets make sure what Hate did here isn't in vain…!"Dylan stated as they got to work making a strategy with their golden opportunity.

_**First off, Sierra don't worry about the hater, he's most likely one of those hateful bullies from fim fic. Already heard one of them got banned for a bit on the site lol. Second, I hope this wasn't too rushed again, weird stuff is going on in my life. It could just be the dull and slow feeling of winter approaching or maybe just some suppressed issues. But I'll get back on track for you guys. Stay pony.**_


	18. Chapter 17:Equestria's King Has Arrived

_**Late Note: Sierra Nova, do not trust those people in fim fic and believe their garbage. The scorn i gave to them was more than deserved. That guest you attacked was in fact from fim fic as an anonymous so fan fic wouldn't rat him out. If you saw the disrespectful way they treated me and other friends on the site, you wouldn't be in the mood to hear out their side of things. Please do not be on their side here, they're NOT to be trusted**_

Chapter 17:Equestria's King Has Arrived

He slept, but his dreams were full of thoughts, and recent truths. Dylan found sleeping to be a chore to do after learning the truth about his family's demise, and his enemy. He shifted his head and tried to resist the fear that mounted in his chest from what he saw. Surrounded in darkness he stood, incapable of moving at all as his legs were locked in black goo and blood. He looked at the trap that encased his legs before hearing a wail upon a foul wind that crinkled his nose.

"Help me…! Help me…!"Came a cry beyond the wind before five masses of blood raised from the floor.

"Hello…!? Where are you? What is all this?!"Dylan called to the voice that called to him from beyond.

He took notice of the blood masses that now stood before him bubbling. He watched familiar faces peek from the bloody sacs, the faces of his family staring at him in pain and fear. His mother especially had reached out for him with her hand coated in blood in hopes of touching him. She groaned as blood poured from her mouth and her blond hair began to fall out as the blood consumed them. His father, his siblings had all been swallowed by the blood as fire has burst around him.

His spine remained chilled as he tried to look away from his mother's cries. Her face had then began to bubble and melt away to slime to leave behind a human skull that gurgle. Choking on the blood before it too had consumed her, once the masses had slowly disappeared into the floor. He wanted to look away, shaking as he felt the need to cry for his family once more. Only he had then felt a sudden calmness, as if his mind had suddenly felt the good memories of his family coming in.

It felt like it was speaking to him, reminding him of what really mattered. No matter what had happened, and what fate had befallen his family. He felt an easiness and knowledge that they were all resting in peace, right upstairs in the world beyond the stars. His urge to cry slowly died down as the blood suddenly dried up and crumbled to stone dust. He noticed this and took this opportunity to break himself out of his little prison with a strong push and force of his legs.

He pushed himself out, and fall to the ground as the prison crumbled away. At that moment, the black world around him vanished away in surrender to the bright white light. The light shrouded over the blackness and consumed it before there was only a pure white world around him. It was quiet, it was peaceful, and it brought out a true feeling rarely ever known to humans. His thoughts went from his own family, to the sympathetic emotions and feelings for Zach.

Knowing that the poor boy was now a puppet and victim of the devil himself. Twisted and most likely suffering in the darkness and influence of the the ultimate evil. Years ago, he had wished he could have shot Zach the moment they had met each other. However a new desire filled his mind and his heart, and it was reaching out to the true Zach that he witnessed with Sombra. He no longer wanted to kill him or destroy him, he now wanted to save the young man.

"Please help me… You're the only hope I have left…"Came a pubescent voice from behind, and Dylan already knew who it was.

His face went solemn and nervous as he slowly turned around to see a familiar face. Zach Benson himself stood before the man sweating, wearing nothing but a sad face full of tears. He dropped to his knees before his head pulsed and ached while Dylan rushed to his side.

"He never lets me rest… Every time I close my eyes, my head feels like it's going to explode,"Zach clutched his aching head while Dylan tried to help the boy to his feet,"When I open my eyes I see my dad… Doing things to me… It hurts so much… And it never stops till I close my eyes again…!"

"I'm going to help you…! I promise… Please just try to hang in there…!"Dylan begged as Zach started to cry the moment he opened his eyes to Dylan, and only saw his father.

"Please… No more…! No more! I can't take it any more…! I CAN'T!"Zach creamed in pain before he disappeared in a black crop of dust.

"ZACH! ZAAAAAAACH!"Dylan reached for the black dust that drifted away from his grip.

Dylan slowly balled his hand into a fist and looked to another failure to save someone. He then lowered his fist and went with the positive and responsible feelings within his heart. He sighed as a single tear dropped from his right cheek and splashed upon the white floor. Causing it to pulse like a still pond before his dream was suddenly starting to crumble from all around him. He looked around and watched the walls crumble all around him and a bright light filled his eyes.

Before he knew it, his eyes were heavy and struggling to open up to the new day. He took a deep breath in, and finally managed to look out through the window to a rising sun. He yawned and slowly rubbed at his eyes with both fists to try and lighten the weight. He felt the warmth of his lovers of day and night wrapped around his large body, and caressing it. However what caressed him did not feel like the hooves of alicorn princesses, they felt like hands.

He reached for the hands that rubbed at his body, they were silky smooth and soft to the touch. It as then that he lifted his head up in time to see two beautiful women sitting up in the bed. They were smiling, for even in a human form, he could look into their eyes and see who they truly were. The cutie marks on their sides only said it even more so, the cutie marks of a full moon and a mighty sun. This was in fact his princess of the sun and moon in a human form.

"Celestia…? Luna…? I have not seen these forms since back in my old world…"He whispered before cracking a small smile and feeling his worries quickly vanishing.

He looked to their flawless light blue and light colored skin that showed their eternal beauty. They wore nothing, letting their breasts shine in the light of the rising sun. Celestia's breasts were complimented with light pink nipples that barely seemed hard, but colorful and warm. While Luna's dark blue nipples looked oh so succulent and hard from the cool air of the passing night. Celestia certainly had the bigger pair of breasts that were definitely a size c if not barely hitting a d.

He looked to Luna's, they too were a c size and almost matching Celestia's in size. However her breasts also looked more squeezable and firm to the touch. The same could be said with the lovely firm flank she was sporting at the rear that looked like it could take a spanking without quitting. Though Celestia's butt was certainly bigger, and that meant that there was more to grab at. They giggled, and stood tall on their knees to make sure he got a good look at every curve on their human bodies.

"Good morning our love… Did you sleep well this night…?"Luna slowly laid on her belly and let her feet lift into the air to sway.

"More importantly… Do you like what you see upon waking…?"Celestia asked before she mimicked her little sister letting her feet swing in the air as she laid on her belly.

Their bodies seem perfect entirely, even the feet themselves were flawless. As if crafted by a god, the nails strangely inhumanly flawless while the frames of their feet were small. No cracks under their feet what so ever as they swung and glittered in the sun light like their hands. He blushed, and felt his man downstairs slowly starting to wake up with a classic case of morning wood. The spectacle had him struggling to speak as he looked at the flawless goddesses before him.

"You… You both look… Beautiful…"He found his voice while Luna gave a more sly smirk to a rising bulge in the sheets.

"As do you our dear Dylan… Especially your little friend who looks wide awake from here,"Luna twirled her hair with two fingers before Celestia suddenly straddled Dylan's chest,"Perhaps he would like some special morning treatment…!"

"It has been too long since we could all rekindle our love in it's most raw and passionate form,"Celestia said while Luna began pulling down the bed sheets to expose his large prick pushing tightly against his underwear,"To make up for all the lost moments we could have had before… What say we all do it…! Right here… Right now…! And we will rut in the best way…! We can rut like the wildest of humans!"

"We are over do for some serious loving aren't we…?"He smirked in agreement with his goddesses desires.

"More than you know..."Luna managed to hook her fingers in his underwear and yank them down to let his little big friend flop free and stiffen in the wind.

"We must remember to thank Discord for teaching us this spell…"Celestia sighed as they all began.

She pulled his underwear to his ankles, letting the cool faded night air tickle his package. He moaned and seductively chuckled as Celestia began to grind herself on his chest. He looked down to see her blossoming woman hood feeling very warm against him. It may have belong to someone stuck at a permanent age of thirty years old exactly. But it's shear tightness and bright pink color felt as if she was simply eighteen years old in freshness.

He felt Luna's fingers wrap around his large peck, surging pleasure into his body. Slowly she began to stroke his dick with both hands nice and slowly to start it out easy and loving. Dylan approved of the action with heated breaths of goodness before he gave into his own lustful desires. His hands raised up and quickly gripped at the large light skinned butt of Celestia. She oohed and sigh with heated passion the moment his hands were squeezing her slightly jiggly rump.

"Ooh… Your touch is always welcoming… enjoying my…ass-ets…?"She giggled before he responded with and gentle pat to her butt to make it tremble a bit.

"I am… But not as much as you will enjoy this…!"Dylan roused Celestia before he suddenly pulled Celestia closer to him.

He lifted his head back for a moment and let out a breath of arousing feelings. The moment he felt Luna put her tongue to the head of his man hood nearly made him moan loud and clear. He resisted the desire to break, and continued with his own generous giving to Celestia. He had quickly pulled her in, letting his head press between her legs and beginning to blow. His breath was nice and cool, blowing against Celestia's lady parts, turning her cheeks red.

A light moan left her lips as her legs trembled from the cool air arousing her. Causing her to lift her head and grip the sheet with her toes, only to then feel his tongue on them. She felt simply the tip of his tongue touching her folds and teasing with cold laps on the outsides. It caused her lower lips to slowly begin to heat up even more and swell to a in heat form of full arouse. This finally caused her to let out a audible moan as she bit down on her bottom lip to take it.

He could already see the glistening moisture growing within tight pinkness of her folds. It looked tasty, and savoring to his eyes, the musty scent only made him desire her even more. He then extended his tongue, and began to slither it more into her blooming lady flower. Tasting her female dew that moistened within the pinkness and tingled his tongue. She began to pant, as he did from not only tasting and dicing into his lover of the day, but by Luna's actions as well.

For the mare in a woman's body began to stuff her man's length into her glossy soft lips. They were smooth on the sensative skin, and his girth began to fill her mouth fast. Without her large pony muzzle, it made the large member difficult to fit into her mouth. It officially required her to let it slide a bit down her throat before getting on all fours. Finally she could start out slowly, and let herself be trained to handle the man meat by slowly sucking on it half way.

She nearly choked at first, but was quick to adjust by breathing through her nose. She caressed her legs with her right hand, her fingers tickling her leg and crawling between her legs. The soft yet tangy taste of Dylan heated her blooming moon flower that glistened with fluids. Her fingers wiggled and tickled her feminine opening, gently rubbing to pleasure herself. Thinking, and feeling Dylan's own pleasure as it contributed to her own.

Dylan moaned into the hot folds of his sun lover, letting his hot breath bring a heated tingle to Celestia. The goddess of the sun tried to finally control her moans as she gripped at his head. Turning her head away, but grinding against his face as she felt his tongue exploring every inch of Celestia's juicy pink canoe. Tasting her godly essence on his tongue, it fueled his passionate desires for them. His hands groped and squeezed at her large light skin butt.

The warm mouth of Luna enticed his passionate lust even further, her small human mouth made no difference to him. Her slick and warm throat kept him his love stick warm and hard. His moans filled Celestia's lady parts and sent shivers down her spine. While Luna had finally prodded a finger and caressed the inner pink lips within her folds with two fingers. Drenching her fingers in her own fluids as she felt herself heating up even more so with a swollen snatch.

Finally she began to fit more of Dylan into her mouth and began to bob her head a bit faster. Tasting the tangy pre that dabbed on her tongue as her mouth craved his taste. Dylan assisted by slowly thrusting in rhythm with Luna's bobbing head, letting his pre liquids drip freely. He let out a cooler breath and made Celestia let out a trembling moan from the cool air massaging her sudden clitoris that appeared. It drove her to part from his mouth that had tasted her essence before Luna knew exactly what she now wanted.

They all read each others minds, and Celestia let Dylan up so he could crawl to Dylan. He crawled to Luna who screamed in his mind, and begged for erotic satisfaction. He was more than ready to comply with a burning heart that beat hard and strongly in his chest. He let his hands slap upon Luna's firm blue rear, squeezing and savoring it's perfect apple like curve that shined. He mounted her like a stallion, hugging her around the belly as he angled himself with her wet pinkness.

"Yes Dylan… Let us make love… Make LOVE as if it may be our last…!"Luna begged to the heavens to be rutted hard and deep in her special spot.

"It may… Just be our last…"Celestia whispered to herself while groping at her soft right breasts just as Dylan began to enter.

His prick prodded the opening to Luna, feeling the slick lower walls open slowly. He then began to push himself in, nearly taken off guard by Celestia grabbing his sac. Fondling them to keep him relaxed and ready to give it his all as Luna widened her eyes to massive entry. Her inner vaginal walls opened wide and embraced the pressure of a giant cock entering her. Her toes curled to grip the sheets as he took her in missionary position, and held her knees for leverage.

Once he was nice and deep, just barely able to fit it all in Luna. His thrusts began slow and smooth, gentlemen like to respect the passionate build between him and his lovers. His thrusts were mild in power to start, but no less pleasurable for Luna as her heavy breathing sounded. Moans of goodness mixed in and sent a residual pleasure to her man as he pleased his lunar lover. His humping made the slightest of slaps between their thighs, his balls were spared by Celestia's care.

They simply got a good fondling and rubbing, keeping them tingling smooth with no harm. Allowing for the moment of climax to come in full and with less damage. She happily watched Luna become overwhelmed and dominated by the one they love, the one they would always love. It made her think of how it all began between them and Dylan. A simple miserable man on the verge of self death saving them from death's cold embrace within snow.

Taking them into his home and nursing them back to health, letting them live with him for months. Learning his world, knowing his pain, and falling in love with him. Together her and Luna become his loves and rescued him from the pain that nearly drove him to suicide. Two years later he could never be so much stronger and so full of love for them, and their home. As he began to thrust and make better and faster love to Luna, causing her to groan and feel control of her body slipping away.

Luna was panting and holding onto the bed with all twenty digits as Dylan ravished her. His strength shifted her in bed as he rammed her without any sign of wavering or stopping. He began to sweat a bit, but it was nothing to him, perhaps their human lady parts made it easier for Dylan. He reached forward and cupped both of her breasts and pinched at her hard nipples. Making her nearly squeal before she flipped over to continue their love making doggy style.

He continued to rut without any restraint as part of Luna's lustful desires. He continued squeezing her soft breasts as they swung a bit, even in his big hands. Her flank's lovely cheeks even trembled as he went even harder, right at the moment that he found the perfect spot. He felt her hot button barely touching his length, and suddenly a sudden rush of ecstasy through her body. She felt the trigger of climaxing pulsing between her legs that was hot and wet to the touch.

Dylan was ready to pull out from this one, and give her a coating of his thick essence. That thought set sail as Luna kept him in her via a wave of magic around his waist. She shook her head and looked to him with a face full of blush and lustful demands.

"No… If we are to fight and die… We will born children to carry on our name,"She growled in sexual desire and a hidden hint of fear,"Fill me with your seed of life, and this time… Let us bare children our love…!"

"Uh… Ok. If that's what you truly want…"Dylan accepted her desire and remained inside before He suddenly felt it.

Her groans were strained and full of heat as she climaxed hard and messily. Her juices splashed and saturated his rod that continued to enter and thrust within her. She cries out loudly to the point that her royal Canterlot voice was triggered and blowing out the window. Her sprays of woman cum drenched his genitals, his waist, and his stomach with each spurt of liquids. She bit her lower lip and did her best to bare with the uncontrollable climax till she felt Dylan cumming.

A strong and low groan escaped Dylan's lips as he began to release his seed into her. Hot strings of it, shot deep into her womb and matched the heat of her own feminine liquids. She could feel his white creamy stuff filling her to the fullest to satisfy her demands of pleasure. Celestia greatly approved, feeling his foal makers tighten up with each spurt he delivered in her hand. However she was not going to let him deposit all his load and energy into just Luna.

Her hand released His testicles, but a gold magic was left behind to massage his package. The moment he pulled out, he felt a difference in his body after making sweet and tender love. Slowly he pulled out of Luna's slick low lips, hearing a quiet pop before they were apart. Rather than fall back in bed or lay with his lover, he suddenly found himself as horny as he was before they started.

"You honestly didn't think I was going to let you exhaust yourself before it was my turn did you?"Celestia questioned as she laid back with her legs bent and spread to show herself off.

"Of course not… But I appreciate the extra concern Tia,"He smirked and looked at his controlled junk that was soothed and replenished for round two,"Now lets close this time out with you my lovely sun…!"

She let her legs rub together before she rest them on her man's shoulders. He gave leverage to her legs, kissing the side of her left foot and trailing his kisses up her leg. Stopping at the thigh before he moved closer and stroked himself a bit to keep himself stiff for her. His hands rubbed and caressed her stomach while trailing up her chest and around her breasts. He then cupped her jugs from the sides, making her purr with sexual arousment before he angled his stick.

Aiming right for her tight pink cave that glistened from the work his mouth had done earlier. Celestia was slightly larger thanks to her big and smack worthy buttox. He went in a bit more strongly, thrusting himself into her and making her almost have an instant orgasm right on the spot. Her walls were opening nice and wide with a juicy squish as she lifted her head up. Moaning and letting her toes grip his shoulders to endure the pleasurable pressure in her lower body.

His fingers teased and rubbed at her hard pink nipples before he was all the way in. He immediately began to thrust himself into her, letting the slickness of her walls slide him back and forth in her. She held onto the bed sheets while her body nearly rocked around in the bed. Her teeth nearly gritted, feeling her man's package slap against her gorgeous light skin butt. It bounced with a slight jiggle each time he thrusts into her with full passionate power.

His finger continued to pinch her nipples while she bit down on her lip. Reaching for his solid chest to feel Dylan's complete strength before it delivered powerful humps to her crotch. It caused leakage of womanly fluids to coat Dylan's pleasure stick in a second wave of woman dew. Her hands balled into fists as she bent her lower body upwards, Dylan stood on his knees taller. Repositioning to go even harder, and faster into his solar goddess to make her cry with goodness.

She did in fact yell to the ceiling as she tried to hold in the growing pressure within. All twenty digits curled as well as she tried to resist climaxing to early before he was ready. Luna laid to her side, watching her big sister get taken and dominated while groping her blue breast. Smiling at the tenacity, and the never wavering will of their true human lover, and their soon to be king. He's rutting strength, his loving and fiery passion kept him making sweet love no matter the weariness.

He even enticed Celestia to climax regardless as he leaned down and suddenly latched to her left nipple. Nipping it with his teeth to get her moaning a little louder, soon Celestia was humping with him. She could no longer hold it in, it was rattling and making her clit tremble furiously. Together in rhythm they humped and brought forth the sudden climax that felt like an explosion. She screamed as she began to squirt and splash her fluids without control all over Dylan.

His waist and genitals were once again soaked in female juices, the musky scent nearly filled the room. Her uncontrollable blasts of woman cum left him drenched in her powerful scent. Her moans and growl like groans helped smooth out her orgasm after a few spasms. She looked up to Dylan while he continued to press on, and put complete effort into finishing. His moment came when Luna finally took his jewels into her hand to fondle them them and excite him.

Her fondling smoothed out his climax as he lifted up to the heavens and groaned. A smooth flow of his white seed streamed out of his member and went deep into his love. He rapidly sufficed some rapid and lighter taps against her flank to let Celestia milk him dry. Taking every drop of his hot sticky goodness into her body till none remained for him to give. His strong sigh of relief came out like a howl before he unlatched from Tia's nipple, and pressed his lips to her.

They shared a soft and deep kiss with each other as they finished their ritual of love. Her soft and flawless lips felt like a kiss of life to his own, it filled him with a burning spirit. With a fiery spirit burning from within, he had even needed to hold his chest to take the power he felt inside. They slowly parted lips, only for Dylan's head to be pulled to the side so Luna could kiss him as well. Her kiss was equal to her sister's, and resulted in another wave of fiery power raging inside.

"Thank you Dylan… This was needed more than you know…"Celestia unclenched her toes from his shoulders and sat up while he let her legs drop to the bed.

"War is coming… This was the best time to kindle our love…"Luna spoke after letting their lips part ways, rubbing his cheek.

"You're both worried about me…? Believe me I have no intention of dying,"He tried to reassure his lovers that his well being was still greatly intact, even while sweating,"Please try not to worry. We've been growing so much stronger since Sombra came. Right now I never felt more powerful in my life!"

"Even still… You know it better than any pony. Life is an unpredictable thing,"Celestia said as she groaned slightly upon finally parting herself from his member,"Sometimes the worst things can happen no matter what… Nothing is ever just set and stone."

"I know, but I'm sure of it this time…! I just know it."Dylan promised them just in time to hear the door knock and crack open.

"Dylan…! I hope you and the princesses are well rested my friend,"Discord suddenly poked his goofy head through the door just as Dylan and the human mares manage to cover up with the sheets,"Because your time has come…! Sombra wants you and the princesses to come downstairs to the throne room for the big event!"

"Big event? What big event Discord?"Dylan ask as he lowered the sheets a bit in curiosity.

"Get dress and come down to the throne room. It'll be so much better for the three of you to see it for yourself."Discord winked before shutting the door and leaving the three lovers in complete curiosity.

"Well… I guess we better go down and see what they want with us, can you two change back?"Dylan ask before slowly getting off the bed and going to the wardrobe to change.

"It'll just take us a few moments… For the spell to wear off from exhaustion."Celestia reassured while Dylan pulled out thick cotton blue pants and an aqua blue long sleeve shirt.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Dylan finally situated himself with his matching blue clothes. Completed with padded ankle high boots lined with blue at the hard leather seams. Celestia and Luna followed from behind back in their pony forms, and looking a bit tired. Their love sessions with Dylan still had them a bit winded and their back legs felt a bit wobbly still. Though Dylan still appeared to be going strong and smiling as he scratched at his heated chest.

They were just making their way down the hall way and nearing the throne room. He felt excitement mounting alongside the fiery spirit that burned in his heart. He felt ready to explode as they came upon the door's to the throne room, he looked back to the sister's. He would not have ever gotten to this point if he had never met those two mares in his world that day. His life was revived because of their love and their compassion for his pain.

They smiled back at him and joined the human at his side with bright smiles. They all looked to the big doors before their magic slowly opened the great doors to the throne. Upon the opening, they were hit by a sunny and lunar light as the sun and moon could be seen. They were both in the sky and noticed through the windows between the golden throne. However that was not the most interesting part of the sight, for golden armored guards lined up down the red carpet their spear tip touching each other from above the carpet.

Sombra stood before the throne with all royalties of Equestria, Yakyakistan, Saddle Arabia, and even the griffon kingdom. Gilda represented the kingdom as the bearer of the next griffon king. This lit the fiery spirit in Dylan even more as he walked with his princesses down the red carpet. Each guard they passed lifted their spears to the ceiling, and smiled for the event. Sombra watched them slowly approached with Sapphire at his side while taking out Dylan's sword. He put the sword's tip to the ground and waited while all royalties smiled with mounting excitement. Dylan looked around to every pony, griffon, horse, and yak, excitement was everywhere.

"What is going on here? Do we have some sort of parade coming to Canterlot?"Dylan asked with a chuckle, and Sombra shook his head and sighed.

"The time has finally come Dylan… War is upon us, and the people need you,"Sombra kept his smile and suddenly opened and secret stash under the throne,"But not as simply a human… They need you… As their king!"

Sombra's explanation echoed through out the room as the guards took a kneel. The fellow members of royalty followed in kind and knelt down to Dylan and his princesses. Dylan gasped quietly and looked around to the creatures that bowed to him of all people. Sombra then offered Dylan his sword back, and the human gladly took it before he knelt down to Sombra. The former king of crystals slowly had then pulled a heavily gem crown of gold engraved with pony sculpting around the band.

"Princess Celestia and princess Luna. For the longest time you have been but the kindest of princesses,"Sombra turned around to show the crown to them all before looking down to Dylan,"Now your long awaited destinies have arrived… From this day on… You're now queens!"

"A coronation…!"Luna and Celestia gasped before quickly taking a kneel and watching Dylan.

"Dylan… You are a human man that has suffered in misery and pain. Hellish things that many could never understand,"Sombra announced as he began to lower the crown upon the head of Dylan,"Now your experience, your love, and your compassion is now needed in the world of Equestria! Do you accept the divine responsibility of bearing the entire world on your shoulders…!"

"I've been ready since the day my loves saved me from destruction and built me into the man I am now,"Dylan stated brazingly and on the verge of standing up,"It's time I stood up for this world and give back what this beautiful home gave me in full!"

"Then rise Dylan…! You and your queens may now rise and accept your destiny,"Sombra was loud to the point that the windows could barely hold it in,"By my decree, and by the will of the great heavens! I deem you, KING! King Dylan Stone! And his queens! Queen Celestia, and Queen Luna!"

They golden gem crowned laid perfectly on Dylan's head like it was meant for him. Dylan and his new queens stood up and bowed to Sombra, only for the unicorn to kneel before them. Celestia and Luna blushed as they saw Cadence and Twilight beyond elated to see them as queens. The three of them turned to the guards that now stood in formation and bowed to the ground for them. Dylan looked to Luna and Celestia as they giggled at him for being more than excited.

"Thank you… Thank all of you…! Not just for this historical day for Equestria,"Dylan said as he looked to all his royal friends and his new royal guards, and new subjects,"But for the friendship, the love, and the trust you have all put in me…! I will balance this world on my shoulders! And I will protect not just our home! But the entire world! And I'll do it… With my loves…! And my friends!"

At that moment, he felt his chest feel like a fire had been set to it. He gripped his chest and saw a ball of black and white burning a hole in his shirt. Showing his chest off as the ball of magic shot out into a beam of slithering light that began to coil around him. It spliced into two more lines of magic that had began to surround Celestia and Luna as well. Twilight's eyes lit up and twinkled, for she recognized this very divine magic that had turned her into an alicorn princess.

Before they knew it, they were floating in the air as the magic took the three into it's embrace. It's magic grew louder and wavy before it completely covered them in it's power. Dylan was beyond confused, but then felt the power from within finally surfacing from his body. His mind was overwhelmed with impossible knowledge, and a divine will and mindset. It was then that the magic screeched loudly like a bird before bursting into a massive ball of white light.

It blasted through the ceiling and caused a yin yang symbol to appear in the sky. Dense and sparkling with black and white magic while the room was completely overwhelmed. For within the magical light, brand new beings had been made in the image of their unity. Three masses of light lowered from the air as the light around the room slowly began to dim down. Every one tried to see through the white light, desperately trying to see what had just happened.

Their jaws dropped to the point that they could drop to the floor. Their eyes as wide as dinner plates as three godly beings now stood before them. In place of two alicorn mares and a mare, three hybrid pony humans now stood tall and smiling. Celestia and Luna appeared to look like their human counterparts once again, only they had new features. They looked to every one and looked to their new forms with deep surprise.

Celestia now wore a white Greek looking dress with golden high heels. Luna's dress was the same style, but it was midnight blue and her high heels were silver. They appeared human, but they kept the minor pony features that defined who they truly were. They bared their pony ears and wavy hair that flowed in the wind, as well as their horns and their wings that mimicked angel wings. They even still had their tails that appeared right above their butts.

Their transformation was dramatic, but paled in comparison to Dylan. With a blazing hair and even a tail of black and white, he stood tall as a changed man. His right body was now pure white while the right pectoral on his chest was black. His left body was of course, completely pitch black with the left pectoral being white. He too had pony ears now to go with black and white wings, along with a black and white swirling horn that was long and sharp.

His black and white eyes with glowing gold pupils looked upon the shocked crowd. This was a transformation of divine means as they remained at a kneel before Dylan smiled and sighed. He lifted his arms to the ceiling, gesturing them to stand up an hear him.

"I will never forget that… And for all eternity I will dedicate myself to all of you, to the future,"Dylan's voice echoed like a god to every one as they raised and gave a loud cheer,"Let us rejoice in this calm before the storm! And prepare to show the demons of hell what the world above can do! For I truly believe… WE WILL WIN!"

His announcement was heard through out the entire castle and leaked into the city. The crowd continued to cheer as he took up the hands of his human pony hybrid lovers. He had two queens now, and he was now the king of Equestria, and he was ready to show it. Sombra nudged him, and pointed to a small balcony on the left side of the room. Dylan nodded and was already their in a spectral flash of white light and wind.

With Celestia and Luna at his side, they all ventured out to an excited crowd of ponies. All their subjects listened hard, and listened clear to his words of divinity and bravery. He lifted a hand to the sky and balled it into a fist before white and black light shot to the sky. Sending a massive aura of harmony through the crowd, and sending a new feeling of hope to all the citizens. Letting them all know that Equestria would win this war, and it would be won by their new king. The king of Equestria!

* * *

"Tomorrow we take the fight to the surface world…! And take the fight to the wretched harmony lovers,"Shade stood before a red portal to the Griffon Kingdom,"Without any further traitors and distractions…! Tartarus's time has finally come!"

He turned and looked to lord Terror that stood by his side with a fiery growl. Columns of magma shut from the bottomless abyss under the bridge, signifying the beginning to the end. Terror nodded, and turned with him to look upon their giant army that stood behind them. The darkest, the biggest, the most grotesque demons stood before them, half a million strong. Goliath humanoid elephant demons stomped around the crowd sounding the war cry with their trunks.

"I will take the lead! And in one day! We will arrive to Equestria,"Shade turned and stared down the demons big and small,"And by the end of that day! A new dawn while shine upon a flood of blood that has drowned the entire land! Blood and Flesh will remain from what the ponies left behind! All of Equestria! IS OURS!"

He took out his dark sword and raised it to a thundering black and red sky that thundered. His demons roar and chant with the lust for pony blood and bosoms. He spun back to the portal and pointed to the portal with his sword, he then walked toward the portal. Hearing the powerful earthquake of his massive army standing behind him, nearly shattering the mountains with their march. He smiled with his black dagger like teeth shining upon the portals light.

"WE MARCH…TO WAR!"

_**I know this one is a bit smaller than what you're use to, I hope this doesn't feel too rushed. But yes, Equestria has a king and two queens now, and war is upon them. Let us rejoice and prepare for an epic battle that will determine the fate of All of Equestria and the planet of Equus. Stay pony friends.**_


	19. Chapter 18:The Great Storm Is Coming

Chapter 18:The Great Storm Is Coming

Clouds swarmed and came together, darkening to pitch blackness. Lightning spiraled and circulated through the clouds like blood flowing through the body. It's thunders rumbled right above a dead kingdom that once belonged to a race of proud griffons. Unfortunately its desolated grounds were vacant of any griffons, only demons could be found at the kingdom. And more were coming in a great mass, their bodies lighting the kingdom with bright red fire lights.

Upon a tall mountain to the east of the kingdom, where the wind blew foul. The dark boot of evil came down and crushed two birds with it's mighty stomp, it served as Shade's mark of leadership. He grounded the birds to red mush under his shoe, taking in the wind's ghastly grace. He sighed and smiled to the thundering skies that rattled the ground beneath his feet. However, thunder was not the true cause of this earthquake that shook and cracked the mountain.

He sighed with a low growl, and turned his body to face the kingdom that suddenly began to collapse. Every chunk of the castle fell with a cloud of dust behind it. They smashed to pieces upon the brick like path ways, destroying pieces of the path itself. Fire arose from the giant nest like castle before the top blew completely sky high, and disappeared into ash and smoke. From the fire that now swirled like a vortex, Terror crawled forth from the portal the ruin castle was turned to.

Throwing his garment aside, the evil lord roared as he grew to his true size. Right before making a massive jump from the portal, through the stormy skies that graced his lizard like face. He came to a landing right at his master's side, roaring with a mouth full of flames to the south. Shade allowed his remaining disciple to release his primal demon like aggression to the heavens. His roar slowly ended, before they heard the claws, hooves, and foot steps of demons that began to burst forth.

Spewing like vomit out the mouth of the hellish portal, the small goblin like demons came first. She demons were right behind the grunts, and took to the sky. They all mimicked ants that covered an entire hill with their massive numbers that poured from the mouth. Not a foot of ground could be seen as swarm after swarm of small demons and she demons amassed. As fearsome as they were, they were simply the first of many to come forth from Tartarus.

A new wave of demons quickly spawned forth from behind a large swarm of she demons. Enormous, fat, and devil like demons stomped forth, roaring with three set jaws. Their size rivaled that of sperm whales, and they appeared to be beasts of gluttony itself. They carried double battle axes nearly matched the size of cars, others carried dual wield spike maces. Their very hoof steps crushed the soft dirt they tread upon, grumbling with their grotesque belly's jiggling with each step.

Along side them were the average molten hell hounds, growling and burning with embers. Their skin resembling a lit end to a cigarette, they howled and stood before their giant masters. They mostly encircled the giant demons, moving like a pack of wolves with the eyes of fire. The goblins snarled at the dogs, and the dogs simply snapped at them before the ground trembled more. The kingdom appeared to have been destroyed entirely, it appeared to be nothing more than a massive hole for demons now.

Shade sighed at the beauty of his demons spawning forth from Tartarus. The sudden spawning of flying pterodactyls made of fire with beaks that opened into four jaws. Along with centipede demons that immediately jumped from the portal, back into the dirt where they borrowed towards their master. Shade was ready to get a hard on before Terror's personal lizard demons spawned right behind the lord himself. He could sense his master's excitement, and chuckled.

"This army is of great mass and ferocity…! All living things will be reduced to nothing by the shear number of demons,"Terror growled with flames slightly leaking from the corners of his mouth,"All water will be drank till they have dried…! Our blood will poison the lands…! This… Will be…! Our new hell!"

"Indeed…! We'll see if these sacks of flesh can keep their world of good…! Their new king thinks he can deter us,"A flame burst forth from the devil's hand to show him Dylan in his new pony human hybrid form,"It's flashy, but in no sense intimidating OR discouraging. It's actually quite exciting!"

"It makes me crave his flesh…! And tear his body in two along with all that harmony…!"Terror professed his desire as the demons arrived to the mountain and stood behind their leaders.

"It's a shame that our fellow lords chose failure and betrayal over all this,"Shade thought about the moment he pulled the head of lord Hate clean from his insect body,"We've allowed the balance of the worlds to remain for far too long… Now it is evil's time to rise and take control of it all! As is our divine right!"

They turned to the army that continued to grow and cover the land with horrors. The largest of maggot demons were bursting from the portal and into the ground where they belonged. Giant humanoid bat demons were right behind them with curved swords, axes and spears. All in the colors of sickly green, bloody red, and black as the abyss itself within the pits of Tartarus. They blasted streams of fire from their mouths before clopping over to the two masters.

"A new era is at hand! And it begins with the slaughter that will start in central Equestria,"Shade shouted in a deep and demonic voice that reached to his demon spawns,"This land will be flooded with the blood of all innocent beings of Equestria! We will march upon Ponyville, The Crystal Empire, and Canterlot!"

"We leave no pony, horse, dragon, yak or anything alive in our wake!"Terror added to his mentor's speech as an uproar of excitement surged through the army.

"Now follow us! THROUGH BLOOD AND FIRE! THROUGH STONE AND DIRT! TO WAR!"Shade announced and drew his pitch black blade out before pointing it to the direction of the empire.

The army exploded with ear splitting roars, screeches and blood curdling screams. Shade took the lead and began to march down the hill along a path out of the old griffon kingdom. Terror was right behind him with an excited growl that turned to a roar, aimed at the skies. It was then that the army began to march, squirm and crawl behind them in the masses. Their movements shaking and making mountains crumble with their loud and powerful steps.

Their march would crumble stone and echo in the distance for miles, it would come to send the chills of fear through their enemies. Every ten minutes the grueling army of demons howled to the skies in lust for fresh mortal blood. They hungered and thirst for it, and their master would deliver as they marched towards the Crystal Empire for the purest of mortal blood.

* * *

_Canterlot_

His eyes black, white, and gold were seeing everything from the castle wall. His nerves were tested to the limit with his new role completely realized by himself, and Equestria. The role of a king felt divine and a boom to his pride, but the responsibility was proving heavy to carry. Just watching his subjects working to help reinforce the city walls and gates with ancient Greek stones. Along side them were laboring yaks and horses that used their strong backs to carry the stones.

Celestia and Luna walked to their king's side, their new forms were easily sensed. Especially with their high heels clicking like hammers against rock, it made his new pony ears flicker. Their arms wrapped around his neck before they pecked at his cheeks that barely moved him. This in some cases would worry them, but they could feel the anxious vibes coursing through his body. He could try to hide it all he wanted, but there was no getting things passed his loves.

"You know it's natural to be nervous Dylan. You're the new king of Equestria,"Luna decided to break the ice with some sympathetic words to her love's anxiousness,"The day we first became princesses was the scariest moment in our lives… We feared that our rule over the land would end in utter chaos."

"Thanks for that insight… A real confidence booster I got there…!"Dylan slouched over the ledge to watch the subjects of many working and sweating together.

"What she means is that it's normal to feel nervous about such a new title Dylan,"Celestia decided to add to Luna's explanation while Dylan regretted showing a bit of ignorance towards them,"To be honest, we're not very nervous at all about our new role as queens. Do you know why?"

"Because you've gotten use to it after your princess title?"He made a blunt guessed and got the answer he was not expected.

"No… That's not it at all. It's actually you that has made the adjustment easy."Celestia's answer made him rethink with slightly wider eyes of confusion.

"It's because we have you at our side to help us adjust to this new role. Just like you have us,"Luna explained while he turned to the lunar and solar goddesses,"You honestly think you were on your own through this? You are the king, and we are your queens. We work as a team for Equestria…!"

"Is that what made you so worried? You honestly think we would let you guide Equestria o your own?"Celestia giggled at Dylan's confusion before he began lightly knocking on his head.

"I didn't think of it that way… I kept thinking back to when it was just me on my own,"He admitted his old conflicts that took place back in his old world,"Me taking control of my family home. Me being the head chef at the restaurant. It was always just me being the leader for others."

"Well think of it as that, but this time. You have two highly experienced chefs working as your partners,"Celestia took up his right arm and kissed at his hand before both women embraced him in a hug,"And as your partners, we'll have a lot to teach you about Equestria itself."

"That is, after this war is over, and all of Tartarus is forced back into the fiery depths from whence it came…!"Luna added, and made Dylan crack a nice smile before she kissed at his cheek.

"Yeah… And hopefully when we free Zack. I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago…"Dylan remained convicted to keeping the promise of freedom for his former enemy.

"We got crystal ponies arriving from the north! Stand by for arrival!"A Pegasus guard hollered to the soldiers below the castle, gaining the attention of the trio.

They rushed over to the other side of the wall where the train station could be seen. The crystal train had arrived at the station right on schedule, it's head cart glimmered in the twilight. It came to a slow and hissing stop in the station, and began to deposit all crystal ponies from the empire. It started to become apparent that they were a bit scared and confused for being forced to leave their homes. However, it was far better than what was coming for them from further north.

The citizens came first, the stallions, mares, and children poured out into the city. They were marked and properly greeted before getting a guide to a safe area in Canterlot. Luna looked to the area that many would go, a small cave opening south of the castle. It lead to a massive cavern that glittered with low hanging and rising rocks with crystals within them. A nice touch to comfort the crystal ponies, for the crystal ponies were known for being a bit more cautious and skittish.

Hundreds upon hundreds of ponies poured out before the royal crystal guards were next. They marched out in mass, princess Cadence verified that there would at least be a thousand useful guards and soldiers. Their crystal weapons were renowned for being very powerful. This was a nice touch to their slowly amassing forces, as the guards were lead by prince Shining Armor himself. He was taking them down a wide path that lead to the Canterlot military barracks.

This left plenty of room for the crystal pony citizens to get checked out and welcomed to the city. Some did appear to be interested in the city itself, this was noticed by Dylan immediately. They may have been from another place, but they were respectful people never the less. Perhaps there was something here that could benefit them, as well as both Canterlot and even their home place. The same could even be said for the horses, yaks, and even what remained of the griffons.

"Hey… Something just clicked with me… Some of these new comers may end up staying here,"Dylan thought as the ponies were taken into the city to fill vacant homes,"What if we could do something for the new residence? Maybe give them a benefit that affects them and us."

"In what way? Would their home city or land be upset for us taking one of their citizens?"Celestia questioned Dylan's interest in the immigrants that worked in their city.

"Not if it benefits their home land as well as us. What are taxes like in Canterlot right now?"Dylan asked of his lovers, Luna being the one that kept a firm knowledge of kingdom finance.

"Five percent for all registered citizens a year if they make at least twenty thousand bits a year,"Luna explained their financial set up they currently had professionally,"If they make ten thousand bits a year at least. It's two point five for taxes. Every four years they all earn a eighty percent tax return."

"Why not give new comers ninety percent tax return, and boost the taxes they pay,"The princesses were nervous now that Dylan was talking finances without any experience,"The ones that make less pay five percent tax and the more paid pay ten percent. Though we will allow them all to make ten percent more than than people that have been here for at least a generation."

"Seems a bit balanced, but how would that benefit us and their own home land?"Celestia questioned the financial complexity of new comers.

"Simple, we strike a deal with the leaders. See if they give half the tax return,"Dylan answered while watching some ponies and even horses taking up residence in new homes,"In return they get half of the taxes from their immigrant. We're simply sharing what we make, and giving back to the citizen."

"So it's mostly about sharing… That is… oddly very simple and effective."Luna thought about the generosity and benefits to them and their new friends.

"Why didn't we think of that?"Dylan shrugged his shoulders at Celestia's dumbfounded thought.

"Ponyville train has arrived!"The same Pegasus called out before they spotted the train itself on arrival.

"Ponyville ponies are some of the strongest workers in Equestria. Also the most honest and kind,"Luna made a note for Dylan to think about,"They'd be more than willing to accept such a deal with us. Princess Twilight would take it in a heart beat."

He nodded and watched many colorful and strong looking ponies exit the train. Many of which were children to start, some very friendly looking, others not so much. Then the work horses came in, one of which was a friend of princess Twilight herself, Applejack. The pretty, but strong looking orange blond haired mare with the apple cutie mark that revealed her to be an Apple. These ponies however looked almost completely unafraid of the darkness that was coming.

"Look at them… These ponies look brave as hell. Aren't they afraid?"Dylan asked as they all got checked in and showed the way to the cave.

"These are ponies that survived the wrath of Nightmare Moon, Discord, Lord Tirek, changelings,"Celestia went down the list of dangers the Ponyville citizens encountered before,"Not to mention they have always battled against the evils of the Ever Free forest. These ponies are hard to scare any more."

"Man… Brave ponies…"He spoke before seeing princess Twilight exit the train and give a message to her cyan blue friend with the rainbow mane and tail.

They then got to watch the mare Pegasus fly right up in a spiral pattern towards Dylan and the queens. Approaching them with great speed and stopping abruptly face to face with the new king. The newly made queens knew her as Rainbow Dash and respectfully bowed to the Pegasus. While Rainbow herself landed before Dylan and bowed to him respectfully. Celestia allowed her to rise to them and relay the message Twilight had just for them.

"Sorry for the sudden surprise, but Ponyville has been completely evacuated,"Rainbow spoke to the king first and looked to the citizens entering the city,"We don't have much, but we have strong ponies from the town and even from Apploosa that wish to join the fight against the demons."

"How many, if I may ask?"Dylan asked as the queens walked to his side to ease Rainbow's spirit in front of the new king.

"Just barely a hundred, including me and some friends. Like I said, it's not much."Rainbow's honest answer was rewarded with and gentle midnight blue hand against her cheek.

"That's more than we could ever need Rainbow Dash. For now go join your friends,"Luna insisted to the Pegasus that proved to be a bit nervous herself about this battle,"Savor the precious time you have with them… As confident as we are about our victory, nothing is ever certain in life."

"Thank you your majesties…"Rainbow Dash bowed one more time and took to the air to fly back to Twilight and the rest of her friends.

"I sounded really straight forward and douche like didn't I?"Dylan asked now that he thought about how he asked about military potential before anything else.

"Well they know that you're trying to assure that victory goes to Equestria, no worries,"Celestia rubbed his chest to keep his thoughts easy and harmless to him,"We'll work on the more compassionate side of you later on, we promise."

"YOU! King Dylan Stone! We request your personal attention in the armory,"Came the growling calls of the yak king himself in his heavy plated armor,"We have something to show you…! A constructed gift!"

"Ok… Nice armor by the way."Dylan tried to compliment the chain mailed armor that was made from two inch diamond shaped plates.

"Kind of makes him look a bit like a turtle with that big back of his,"Celestia whispered to Luna, who then began to giggle to herself,"Dylan would be happy to journey with you to the armory. Me and Luna are going to go over some last minute war plans with Sombra."

"Are you sure you'll be ok? He won't put you to sleep?"Dylan asked and chuckled, nearly making the giant yak snicker as well.

"We'll be fine. You gentlecolts go play with your new toys…!"Luna joked and insisted that Dylan interacted with the yak king as well as the king and queen of Saddle Arabia.

They finally accepted the words of he queens and were on their way down the castle. The yak king started out a bit silent, his armor could even be heard jingling like heavy chains. The plates of his shiny armor clanged and cling with each step he made down the tower steps. Dylan sighed deeply to steel himself from the awkward silenced and thought of a way to break the ice a bit. Then it hit him, maybe talk about the idea for a deal to share wealth between each other and their subjects.

"So… How goes the kingdom back in Yakyakistan?"He asked as the yak cringed and sniffled a bit before answering.

"The kingdom is secured, there is no way for the demons enter our home,"The yak king was very blunt about his confidence with his home,"The people are not as happy thanks to the money that went into this war, but hopefully this war's end will help our economy flourish once more."

"Interesting. I just got done talking about an economic plan that could help."Dylan touched on the idea and saw the yak lift his ear in interest as they made it to the bottom of the steps.

"You're the king for several hours and you already want to make some changes,"The yak assumed and lowered his ear before they were in the hallway's heading toward the west hall,"Well…don't leave me in the dark. If you have a plan, lets hear it and see if it's worth considering."

"Well… What is the economy like in your kingdom?"Dylan questioned as the yak snorted upon having to think about finances.

"We basically use gold yak coins, they're basically the same as your gold bits,"The king explained nice and simple like so he could stay on track,"Every year we take ten coins from all businesses and working yak in the kingdom. Four years later we give back a hundred coins."

"Ok… How to be simple, what if we could charge something like that to an immigrate from areas like yours, but slightly more,"The giant yak looked back, feeling that the idea had started off unfairly,"But they get paid a little bit more than the people that have lived in the area for at least a generation. The extra money they will pay will not just go to us, but to you as well."

"That sounded a lot better than the first part did… Please continue…"The yak insisted as they calmly strolled through the main hall pass marching Canterlot guards.

"Basically, they will make a bit more money, but pay more money to us, but it you get half of what we get,"Dylan was almost about to lose the yak from the talk about finances,"Four years later you will only have to give a return of fifty coins while we give them the other fifty. That's less money from you, but it still benefits your citizen and us as well. It's basically like sharing money."

"Hmm, the talk of finances hurts my head, but what you say makes sense,"The yak king admitted as he rubbed his head in soreness to think of such things,"Tell you what, if we live through this accursed war. Consider it a deal human pony king…!"

"Thanks…! Feel free to pass that on to Astral and Thunder Hooves too."The yak finally snickered and shook his head as the sound of weapons smiting upon anvils and fire could be heard.

The yak was more than nice enough to do the honors of opening the first door in the west hall. In the room, there were thousands of ponies, horses, and yaks working on weapons and armor. All gold, silver, iron, and steel was put to heat and crafted into tools of war. Slowly, the two entered the armory and passed right by a smithy, sharpening broad swords. This made Dylan think about making some adjustments to his own sword as he passed by two golden armored horse archers.

"Shit, they're all meaning business in here. Bunch of badasses here…!"Dylan admitted, looking around to long swords and broad swords being crafted in mass.

"Yes, your armory and smiths are quite refined and impressive for more passive creatures,"The yak king admitted seeing some of his own warriors checking out their new flange maces,"Heavy weapons, swift weapons, balanced weapons. It's quite diverse…!"

The roaring fires of the forge sounded in Dylan's right ear, forcing it to droop. He watched as weapons amassed and were carted off to awaiting guards and soldiers. The yak gave him a nudge to avoid getting hit by a pile of solid gold and silver armor for ponies and horses. Yak armor took a bit more to smelt and craft to make sure the plates interlocked together like chain mail rings. While iron viking like helmets took a lot of crafting and a ton of iron to smelt the horns.

Finally they managed to avoid a spike of burning fire from the forge. Just in time to see the king and queen of Saddle Arabia personally sharpening their massive curve swords. They too had armor covering everything, but a T shape visor in their arrow shaped helmets. The queen wore large layered silver armor plated with huge chunks of silver that moved with her body. While the king wore matching armor that was gold and just slightly circulating with electricity.

"I got him…! He's curious to see what we personally crafted for him,"The yak gave Dylan some room to greet the two horses with a bow as they too bowed back in return,"And afterwards we have an interesting proposition from our new king. For now, where is it?"

"It's just over here on the stand, our servants were just finishing some touches on it."Thunder Hooves gestured towards a black iron cage that held a master piece of armor.

They moved aside and allowed Dylan to see it, and all of it's glory. His very helmet mimicked that of a pony's head, the mouth was opened to form the visor that almost hid his mouth. It mostly allowed the eyes to be noticed, but the vision of it would be narrowed and make his vision keen. The pointy ears were thickly enforced with solid pitch black and pearl white armor. The armor itself basically resembled the black and white harmony colors of Dylan's new body.

The body armor was basically sculpted into the form of a muscular human with a six pack. The left and right arms of the armor were thickly reinforced with a sturdy amount of iron. They were flawlessly smooth all the way to the thick gauntlets with flexible section fingers. There was holes in the back of the body armor for his wings to have room to operate. The trousers that matched his regular black trousers he currently had also had a hole in the back for his tail.

Dylan was impressed by the display of divine armor as he inspected the open toed boots. They were heavily reinforced, but allowed for flexibility by having an opening for the toes. He stood tall and grazed his hand across the body armor itself, it's very form nearly mimicked his actual body.

"Celestia and Luna were kind enough to give a harmonious enchantment to the armor with their own magic,"Astral approached from behind and placed a hoof to Dylan's shoulder proudly," The gauntlets and boots have a good ten pounds to them, but the enchantments made it relatively light, but sturdy."

"We also managed to make it somewhat easy to move around in, even your wings."Thunder added as Dylan finished touching his new armor with a quick rub against the solid chest pieces.

"Thank you… I'm forever in your debt for all this."Dylan was more than grateful for this gift they bestowed upon him.

"Well, that deal of yours just might be a way to repay that debt in full my human friend,"The yak king hinted at the little idea they had discussed upon earlier,"Care to explain to the king and queen about your interesting plans for financial flourish for all kingdoms and citizens?"

"I'd be happy to!"Dylan agreed with the king and queen's full attention, as he explained his financial plan for the future.

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna had some freedom to travel the upper halls of their home. Knowing that they would now be defending it all in the next twenty four hours, through the night. The least they could do was enjoy a peaceful night tonight with a walk to help adjust to their new bodies. As well as speak with Sombra about the extra plans they had in mind in case the demons manage to enter the city. After that, the queens were up for a lovely ladies night with Twilight and Cadence.

"I do hope that the meeting goes smoothly, we came early after all,"Luna decided to chat with her sister and even gossip a little bit,"I know it's all important, but we are almost certain to end the reign of the Shade as it is. What would be the point of more strategy to our plan."

"When it comes to the power of Tartarus, nothing is always certain Luna,"Celestia explained the importance of the little things that could truly matter in any sort of conflict,"The smallest mistake will be exploited by the demons. There are endless species of demons with many different abilities for any situation they may encounter."

"Well hopefully this plan is full proof then, and a quick one at that as well,"Luna still felt a bit impatient as she looked to the sun that was slowly setting from a wave of Celestia's hand,"Cadence and Twilight got their hooves on a special punch, and the even brought chocolates and games for us to play."

"Oh Luna… You're still that fun loving little sister I grew up with,"Celestia sighed and wore a half smile as they approached the bedroom of Sombra and Sapphire Joy,"It shouldn't be too long. We'll get to celebrate with the princesses soon enough after this."

They giggled to each other, remaining confident as they always have as princesses. Their titles may have changed, but they were still the same Celestia and Luna inside. They were ready to do some last minute talking about the plans they had in mind with Twilight and Cadence. From doing their hair to even painting their new human nails, Dylan was nice enough to tell them the little things that female humans liked to do in spare time. Then they heard slightly raised voices from the room.

"Please, you have done enough to atone for your mistakes! You don't have to do this!"Came the fearful voice of Sapphire herself as they approached the door and listened.

"When this evil is sleeping once more, then I can be at peace, but till then I must fight,"Sombra appeared to be arguing back with her, and it sounded like it had to do with the battle to come,"I was a warrior to our people! I lead them to a better future before it was all taken away…! If I am to forgive myself, and earn the forgiveness of our people…! I must fight, and end the Shade once and for all."

"At the risk of your own life?! Equestria, our people, and I… We just finally got you back from the darkness,"Sapphire sounded as if she was ready to cry as she pleaded with her love,"We can't lose you again over a mistake that was made thousands of years ago…! It's not all your fault that all this happened…!"

"But I could have prevented it if I hadn't failed and fell under the control of this evil,"The queens peeked into the room to see Sombra looking to a mirror while Sapphire laid in bed,"Whether I live or die in this final battle… I will have ensured that this evil will never again corrupt the hearts of the pure and innocent."

"But then what will I do… I will have nothing…! Nothing but fading heart, and broken memories of being a whorse for that sick animal,"Sapphire yelled and got Sombra to turn to her and look into her tear filled eyes,"No more love… No purpose in my life… No home… There is no life without you…!"

Sombra lowered his head and remained in complete silence as he sighed. Thinking of all things that he would leave behind if he were to die in this war, the pros and the cons. Slowly he walked towards the bed and crawled up to join his love in bed, his silence remained. Only for his head to raise and meet Sapphire's wide eyes before his hoof touched her right cheek. Wiping a stray tear from her face before leaning in and giving her a small kiss to the lips.

"There is always something to fight for. There's always a reason to live for the world,"Sombra spoke from experience and some choice words from Dylan himself,"There is always a purpose in this world… You only need to find it, and make it your own to follow to the end of your days."

"What purpose could I possibly serve without you by my side then…? What will remain, should the worse happen,"She begged for answers before her hoof touched his hoof,"Please… Tell me Sombra… What will be left for me whether you live or die…"

This was a question that proved challenging for Sombra to answer. He did not have the heart to promise that he would survive the battle to come, or that he simply didn't know what to do. However, something arose from within his chest and his mind, it made his cheeks go red. He stared to her and found the beauty once more in Sapphire, from her swirly mane to her sparkly crystal coat. Her thick and smooth tail slowly dragged across the bed sheets.

Her smooth sparkly legs were soft to the touch, almost as if they were never touched. It awoke a need from within, a need to profess his love to her the one true way his mind now desired. It was as if the knowledge of how Dylan's love for Celestia and Luna now influenced his mind. His hoof went from her cheek and rested behind her neck before he was nuzzling her muzzle. Only to suddenly share a long and more opened mouth kiss that was deeply surprising Sapphire.

"Sombra…? What are you doing…?!"Her eyes widened as she allowed this kiss to occur while she was slowly laid on her back.

"A legacy… That is what will remain for you,"He spoke as he parted from the kiss for a moment,"A legacy… You will be the mare that survived the greatest of hells, and preserved the legacy of a stallion that gave his life for his people… And the mare that he loved…"

"Sombra…"She gasped quietly before his kisses suddenly went to her neck and sent a tingle through her body.

The women could not believe the passionate transformations Sombra was going through. Watching him cover Sapphire with his body as his kisses touched her neck. This new touch was not of evil and force, but rather of love blossoming into it's purest form. Her legs relaxed, her left leg rubbed between the legs of her stallion that caused him to shutter. Sapphire than felt it, his shaft slowly poking through the sheath and slowly growing and rubbing against her leg.

The length twitched, and sent a jolt through her leg that reached her heated g spot. She brought his lips back to hers and shared a more open kiss as they hugged each other tightly. He would not let her go, not the mare he weeped for, the mare he fought for, the mare he loved so. His length continued growing till it was tickling her belly, its medallion ring was solid hard against her thighs. He moan, and bared a rock hard equine dick, strong, but gentle for the one it desired.

His girth grazed over her belly, only for Sombra to part from their kiss and move down. His kisses trailed down her belly, all the way to the swollen dark blue mare hood that steamed with heat. It's feminine and musky scent was like a drug that hypnotized and intoxicated Sombra. His breath was warm, but it chilled her heated folds that tingled from the air that blew upon it. It forced a moan, and that moan triggered the sensual desire Sombra had for Sapphire.

His muzzle pressed between her legs, embracing in her scent and musky goodness. The slight glisten of her inner folds enticed him, and prompted the need to taste what he loved. His lips locked in with her lower lip, his tongue gracefully lapping the edges and slowly reaching deeper. His slow pants and moans went in rhythm as he licked and embraced the mare he loved. Sharp breaths left the crystal mare as she arched and bucked her hips upwards.

She bit down on her lower lip and groaned in the gentle, but intense pleasure. Her hoof slowly caressed his face, and traveled through his black mane before she held his head to her parts. Panting and just slightly humping his mouth that brought erotic joy to her. While he himself appeared to have met his full length from between his legs, a solid eleven inches. His shaft almost looked silver in color as the head of it perked up in excitement.

"Oh… My love… My love…!"She moaned for her beloved stallion and former king as his tongue went even deeper into her.

For she now felt the dew of her feminine parts forming, her very snatch growing wet and ripe. Sombra was quick to start lap and drinking in the fluids she dispense from her heated self. His hooves traveled underneath her flank for support and more sexual leverage. His large stallion hood twitched before the first clear dribble of pre suddenly formed from the tip. His own lust was building as he pleased his mare and continued preparing her for the ultimate ritual of love.

Mare liquids began to coat the corners of his mouth as he lapped them, taking them in like a love potion. His forearms were tense and shaken from the desire to make love to Sapphire. She sensed his need, his desire to love her, to make this time together a memory that would last a life time. His pony cock, grazed and tickled her leg once more, making a further sign of desire. Its dribbling of pre cum trailing on her leg to show his infatuation and love for him.

With a strong and luscious lick from the bottom to top of her wet pink canoe. She moaned loudly, rolling to her belly and lifting her flank up with her back legs and moving her tail to the side. Presenting her wet mare hood to her horny and lustful stallion, it was like a sacred treasure. He groaned, gripping at his girth to stroke it to be sure that he was ready to begin. Before he then locked his hooves around her flank and lifted up onto his back legs to mount her.

His girth dangled and waved around, the first drop of pre dripped from the head of his cock. His front hooves moved up, and locked in with her shoulder as he kissed at her neck. His shaft slowly began to grind against her flank, secreting it in his stallion dew, and lube her up. It began to prod at her vaginal opening and rub against it, slowly opening it up the walls of the mare. It felt like a long awaited welcome that marked the final bonding between their star crossed souls.

"Aaaaaaaaaggghhhh….! Oooooh…!"Sapphire braced and groaned as she felt Sombra push into her slowly.

She felt his dick enter her with ease and grace, her walls opened wide for him. She felt her slick mare folds squish and stretch as he pushed his full self into her. It was when his jewels were touching and caressing her cotton candy blue flank. His grunts were almost identical to growls as he summoned the will to control the pleasure that was surging and setting off hot flashes in his mind. Celestia and Luna were certainly impressed by his love for Sapphire, as he slowly began to make love.

"I think we can hold off on making further plans to the war."Luna assumed that plan making could come later when Sombra and Sapphire were finished kindling their love.

"Indeed… Oh dear… He's really good for a former king…!"Celestia felt the urge to watch a bit as Sombra thrust himself against the lovely flank of Sapphire to ravish her with love.

"Oh come on…! We have a husband who can do the same for us you horny mare."Luna dragged her sister away from the door and took her off to powder their noses for tonight with the princesses.

After an hour of freshening up with new human female products, and finishing the short but sweet meeting with Sombra. The ladies were finally done with serious business, and were ready to party. For tomorrow night would decide the fate of Equestria, tonight was their night to relax. Simply a night to forget about the evils that had now touched down on their world. Tomorrow they would fight, so tonight was the night to rekindle their bonds with Twilight and Cadence.

That started now, just as they opened the door to their high tower bedroom. Exhausted and already removing the crowns and necklaces from their bodies with a sigh of relief. They smiled upon Seeing Twilight and Cadence talking among themselves, it appeared that the fun had already begun. They may have been queens, but it did not mean that they couldn't hang with young princesses. They cleared their throats, gaining the attention of the two princesses.

"You two look like you've had a long day. How did the meeting with Sombra go?"Cadence asked of their new queens of Equestria.

"It went off a lot easier than we thought. We already made a plan to evacuate the ponies from the cavern if necessary,"Luna admitted before sitting upon the bed with the princesses,"Plus we may have a trump card for dealing with the demons should they fill the city."

"It may require the destruction of the entire city though. So it is a trump card that we hope will never have to be used."Celestia sat up with Luna before they both removed their high heels from their new feet.

"Well, I guess sacrifices are necessary. This is a war between us and Tartarus."Cadence agreed with the idea of sacrifice for the sake of Equestria.

"I know, we just hope Dylan won't be too distraught should sacrifices be required in this battle,"Celestia sighed and rubbed at her feet that were sore from walking in high heels for the first time in a long time,"He may be changed in many ways, but he's still Dylan."

"And death is a great weakness for Dylan. It has rattled and broken him many times before,"Luna explained even further with concern for their king and love,"From his family, to the ponies he now calls his own people. Not to mention Tyrannus, it has all broken his heart and rattled his sanity many times."

"I know how that feels… All the time, no matter the tyranny we faced. I never wished death for any pony. Not even Tirek,"Twilight joined in the conversation as she thought of her own experiences with evil,"The fact that we may have to take lives to save our own feels like we may not be any better than the monsters we're fighting."

"Twilight… You've grown so much since you were once my faithful student,"Celestia touched the princess of friendship's cheek as they shared an old moment renewed between teacher and student,"Your feelings about our own morality for us and Tartarus is greatly understood. It is the same moral that grows in the new king, it is what gave him the wish to save his former enemy from the darkness that controls his body."

"But until we have the opportunity. Our first duty is to protect our home and our people,"Luna reminded them of what came first for them as princesses and queens of Equestria,"Once the safety of our home is secured, then we can heal all of the land that suffered through this war. Maybe even Tartarus."

"We know, and we're ready to do whatever we must to protect Equestria,"Cadence promised and then cracked a smile while breaking out what appeared to be a deep green wine bottle,"Now that all the heavy words have been said. What say we get this lovely night started before the guys arrive."

"Dylan himself suggested this strong fruit punch to help loosen us up,"Cadence thought of what Dylan explained about the punch before Twilight brought out the glass goblets,"It helps us loosen up our worries about certain troubles, and allows us to just have fun."

"Not only that, we have chocolates. Saddle Arabia was kind enough to share some of their delectable chocolates with us,"Twilight gave their new queens their goblets while also breaking out the chocolates,"They're made from the rich desert cocoa beans, and cooked in grounds for days…!"

"Funny. Dylan always spoke briefly about what it takes to make chocolate…!"Luna couldn't help but indulge in some chocolates while they poured their own drinks.

"We may have to ask him about it later on, but until then, I can't help but feel curious,"Cadence took new found interest in the fact that Celestia and Luna were now half human,"What's it feel like to be in these new forms? These…cross bred human ponies?"

"We were once human back in his world, so it wasn't too difficult to adjust to,"Luna managed to cross her legs together while looking to a mirror,"It's like we're still ourselves, but with some much different features."

"I bet walking on two legs is a struggle. It took me quite some time to walk on two legs when I ventured to the other dimension."Twilight pointed out from her own experience just as Celestia finally felt her feet recover from her first two legged walk.

"It's not so much the walking on two legs that was the greatest struggle in al honesty,"Celestia let her feet go and took a sip of her drink and felt a strong hit of it buzzing her brain,"It's mostly just the shoes we started out with. While Dylan has his own flat footed boots and dress shoes. We once again have ourselves stuck with these high heels."

"We can't even walk normal, we have to balance ourselves on our toes and the fronts of our feet,"Luna added while kicking their high heels under the bed to hide them,"But that's so far been the only downside to these new bodies. We do like that we can hold things more effectively, and we have more…attractive features to entice Dylan with."

"I can imagine. Some of the boys back in the other dimension had this thing for breasts like those,"Twilight pointed to the queen's light colored and bright blue breasts,"They were known for being one of the most attractive features on a woman. The boys were like dogs for them."

"We have seen Dylan treat our breasts with great and…special care,"Celestia giggled with Luna before they were blushing about their love life,"You might say he gets the hots for them when he's in the mood."

"And believe it or not, but we never noticed this till recently, but he may have an attraction to our feet,"Luna looked to her own feet and got a grip on her giggles about the conversation,"He starts kissing them all the time before he does anything else, perhaps it might just be a personal thing for him…"

"I have heard of stallions with specific and very different… Turn ons, if that's the right term for it?"Cadence thought about the known attractions and fetishes, after all she was the princess of love.

"Oh dear…! My head feels a bit fuzzy from this punch, you weren't joking when you spoke of it's effects."Luna lightly touched her fuzzy head after surprisingly finishing her goblet of punch.

The ladies giggled, seeing Luna coming under the magical effects of her drink. It made her cheeks go completely red with blush, and suddenly made her body relax. She felt a bit loose even, like she could either just rest with ease in bed or even get it on with Dylan. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait too long for their chance to be with him before the door opened. With it, came Dylan himself, moving stand for his armor in with the help of Shining Armor pushing it from an opposite side.

"Sorry we're late, but I had to check out my new armor for tomorrow, and get this stand,"The ladies were more than interested to now have two strong stallions entering the room working their muscles on the armor stand,"Thankfully, Shining Armor was more than willing to give me a hoof with it…!"

"Alright, I'll get the armor itself a while. I'm glad I could help you your majesty."Shining Armor bowed quickly and rushed back down the stairs to get the armor.

"We were just talking about you boys playing with your new toys and such."Luna commented and took a deep breath to keep her thoughts collected.

"Maybe. And it looks like you lovely mares got the party started without me,"Dylan spotted the punch that he knew as a tropical homemade wine he and his team of cooks made,"You mind if I get myself a bit of that ladies?"

"Maybe… But first would you mind testing out a little theory we thought about?"Celestia finished her glass of wine before extending her legs and letting her feet dangle over the bed before him.

"Uh…perhaps… As long as it's…not a troubling issue for them to see."Dylan was a bit nervous, for he already read their thoughts, and got nervous now that they had a naughty little secret about him figured out.

"My king, we are the princesses of love and friendship. There's no need to be nervous,"Cadence insisted as she laid on her side in a more cozy position,"Besides… We would be more than interested in watching."

"Well…ok, fair enough. Just as long as you promise to keep that secret to yourselves,"Dylan appeared legitimately worried about that sensual secret getting out about him,"And lets not forget to share that wine and chocolate…!"

_**Sorry to be a bit of a tease for all of you at the end there with that softcore fetish. But I gotta keep the love and romance here hot but clean here for every one that's here for the story. **_

_**Serious note, this is the beginning to the end every pony, be ready. A great battle begins next chapter, it will have either three or four parts to it. But by the end, your morality as people may be changed, or at least put in thought. There will be sacrifice, and their will be sadness in this final battle, so be prepared. This is the ultimate finale push between good and evil, and the end of the Princesses And The Human series. Stay pony every one. Also don't judge on the financial talk, it was just an idea for the future of Equestria whether my knowledge is flawed or not.**_


	20. Chapter 19:Battle Of Equestria Pt 1

Chapter 19:Battle Of Equestria Pt 1

The crystal Empire remained still, it's lights had faded the moment it's heart was taken to Canterlot. Now the city was barren and empty, not a crystal pony stirred within the empire. All was quiet, all was calm, all seemed safe, for only moments more at least. That was when the Crystal Empire began to tremble, the crystals shuddered from a distant rumble. It rolled like thunder, but crashed like the foot steps of a grand colossus.

Just a half a mile from the front entrance, there came the dark and thorny boot. Caked in blackness and blood, it decayed a gray dead circle into the snow, where the devil himself stood. He smirked and overlooked the kingdom of crystals as it trembled and shuddered pieces of crystal from its mass. He chuckled as his ear perked to the stomping thunder of what came from behind. His disciple came to a roaring stop, and stood as frozen as a statue after a strong roar to the sky.

Fire leaked from lord Terror's mouth as the empire trembled even more so. Like a victim, stuck in the very center of an earthquake's power and strength, but the true cause was far more dangerous. Shade was quick to let his eyes trail around the area and spot his servants finally arriving. The great army of Tartarus was slowly encircling the entire Crystal Empire. The demons appeared like ants in the distance, but were hungering for the empire's destruction from up close.

Once the circle of demons locked into place, they knew the kingdom was in their grasp. They All finally then stopped in their tracks and stood ready to attack, but continued to stomp to intimidate. Shade narrowed his dark eyes as his red pupils scanned the whole empire, finding nothing. A frown slowly grew on his face after a quick scope of the entire Crystal Empire. He was now more than a bit disappointed, now that their first wave of quarry had already escaped them.

"Fuck… They vacated the whole goddamn empire…! The place is a ghost city now…!"Shade growled while his knuckles blackened and cracked with anger.

"We can still take it over. There's nothing here to stop us from taking the empire over,"Terror incited, pointing his long claw to the unlit crystals all over the city,"It would appear that the crystal heart isn't even a part of the empire any more. They must have taken it with them…!"

"Of course…! We can't assume full control of the empire without the crystal heart,"Shade growled and let his right eye twitch with irritation,"The crystal heart powers the empire, so without it. This Crystal Empire is just a gigantic hunk of wasted crafting and crystals!"

"Then if it's no use to us. Shall we simply destroy every inch of this wretched kingdom?"Terror asked while accidentally lifting his arm up and accidentally signaling the goblins.

They heard the word destroy and saw his signal before immediately alarming the first wave. Terror gasped and saw the goblins growling and shrieking before they all charged. Their charge consisted of at least a thousand strong as they wielded their axes, maces and swords.

"No! You damn foolish imps! I didn't give you the order to attack you fucking fools!"Terror roared to his insubordinate cretins before being stopped by Shade.

"Let them learn the penalty of insubordination the hard way…!"Shade simply spoke and stared to the empire walls around the city.

They both continued to watch as their little grunts rushed to the kingdom with weapons held high. Their steps shook the ground underneath them, and suddenly began to quiver and crumble. Though the demons paid little attention as they neared the walls of the empire. Their hunger for blood was at it's peak before a loud and powerful crash caused them all to stop. They were just a few feet from the walls before stopping and feeling the strong quaking under their feet.

Before they knew it, the ground exploded with clouds of dust and dirt. Just before the ground slowly began to collapse from underneath along with the massive platoons of goblins. They shrieked and panicked as they burst with blood like water balloons. Upon crashing to the dark bottom of a forming trench that formed from all around the Crystal Empire. Chunks of following snow and earth crushed the falling goblins, painting the snow with demon blood before dirt clouds cloaked the empire.

The two top demons were blank and mused by the sudden last resort trap. They sighed as the dirt slowly cleared to show the massive rut that formed and deep moat around the empire. Within the trench, very few goblins survived, while others lay dead with missing limbs and smashed bodies. Slowly, the surviving demons began to stand and look to their surroundings. Their dead comrades infuriated the goblins while they searched for a way out, but they would not get the chance to escape.

For a second, and very sharp quake went off once more and all hell broke loose again. Before they knew it, the trench had then exploded in a sudden rapid growth of crystals. Giant clusters and pillars of sharp crystal burst from everywhere, skewering what remained of the demons in the trench. It was only seconds before Shade and his army could see the crystals appear. Spreading fast after filling the sky with demon blood before sprouting and crawling towards the army.

The ground continued to crumble and explode as crystals arose from the soil and snow. The crystals crept their way towards the army that was beginning to lose their nerves. Though it had then slowly ceased it's crystal growth just a foot shy of the Tartarian army. While one long rod of sharp crystal was just an inch from the dark one's face, shining to the sharp tip. Shade sighed and continued to frown at the crystal that almost pierced his head before back handing the crystal in two.

"They rigged the whole fucking empire with an ancient trap that's considered a last resort,"Shade pulled a piece of a crystal off and took a bite out of it before tossing away the remains,"This damn detour to the empire was a waste of damn time, and demons!"

"Yes… It would appear that some of our underground moles and parasitic worms were caught in the second wave,"Terror pointed out the shredded bodies of giant demonic moles and maggot demons torn apart by the crystals,"So where shall we march to next? Ponyville perhaps?"

"No… That town is useless, and serves no purpose for Tartarus. Just like the empire in it's current state,"Shade decided to ignore the city and the next area they would march to,"We must make haste to Canterlot. That is the most defended city of all Equestria. The escaped citizens of the Crystal Empire are most likely taking refuge there…!"

"And you believe that the same could be said for the citizens of Ponyville?"Terror questioned and was given a quick nod from his master.

"Yes… If the empire was vacated, then Ponyville will be empty as well. It may also end up being another trap,"Shade looked to the army that slowly calmed down from the scare,"Get the army moving, and tell them to march without delay to Canterlot mountain…!"

"Yes master…!"Terror growled and slowly turned to the army, taking in a deep breath.

He then roared to the skies and opened up a hole in the clouds to reveal the blue sky. The demons picked up on their lord's calls and roared as well before they began to march once more. They reformed and began to march and quake the area with their powerful mobilization. Shade slowly began to walk as well with Terror by his side while slowly lifting his hand. It was nearly clutched into a fist before a ball of black and red magic formed and produced static within his grasp.

"There's only one good thing this empire is good for... Complete destruction…!"Shade opened his hand and raised it above his head before the ball suddenly began to rapidly grow in size.

Terror rushed to get ahead of his mentor before the ball of dark power consumed him. The ball continued to grow as it absorbed the clouds from the sky, static flowed around the magic. It's power rapidly increasing as Shade stopped and turned towards the Crystal Empire. Smirking with vile intentions before the ball of dark magic finally ceased it's growth after rivaling a large house. He reared it back before it went completely red with flaring orange flames as it vibrated with high pitch noises.

He growled as he reared his arm back, a roared as loud as he could before chucking the giant orb. It nearly rung his ears as it rolled from his hand and slowly soared through the air. Flying towards the crystal castle and pulsating as it got closer and closer to it's target. Shade stood there and began to laugh with complete sadistic joy for the imminent destruction of the kingdom. His laughter got laughter as the ball of dark magic made the crystal glimmer and shine ominously.

The rob of energy began to heat up everything before it flew over the empire's walls. It mimicked the look of a comet as static mounted around the mass of hellish power. It shook the entire Crystal Empire before all seem to go silent as it finally made contact with the crystal castle. The silence was defined the moment the sound barrier had shattered all around the empire. The castle appeared to have been enveloped into the ball before it then fluxed, shrinking, and then exploding.

The blast was like a nuke, it's explosion shattered the ears of every demon close by. Circular fire raised to the sky while also expanding and devouring every inch of the kingdom. Waves of powerful wind gusts knocked a couple giant Cyclop demons to their faces. Slowly but surely, the fire and energy of the entire blast overwhelmed and swallowed the kingdom whole. Everything melted away and turned every piece of it to dust, as a crater was dug into the ground beneath.

Shade laughed to the skies as crazy as crazy could be, it chilled the demons with fear. Just as their master turned away from the illuminating explosion that destroyed every bit of the empire. He felt proud and found joy in the kingdom of crystal's destruction by his hands. He began to catch up to Terror as the blast of wind rippled through his hair and began to get him excited. He even swore that he was getting a hard on as they marched towards their true destination with more anticipation.

"I hope you're ready for me your majesties…! BECAUSE HELL IS COMING YOUR WAY!"Shade announced out loud while taking his place in front of Terror once more.

* * *

_Canterlot _

Complete unrest remained for the citizens and soldiers of Canterlot city. As well as the new comers and reinforcements that had arrived the day before today. Now that Ponyville, the Crystal Empire, Apploosa, and the outskirts of Equestria were evacuated. The ponies that were able to fight, were recruited to the cause of defending their home from the invading demons. Though the recruitment was less than appreciated by families that broke under grief to see some of their own brought into war.

From the newly reinforced walls of the city, Dylan stood with his queens. Looking over the city as it prepared for the night to arrive this day, just as the noon arrived. He sighed as he watched possibly hundreds of children watching their fathers leave to join the fight. Though what hurt the most was the fact that even some young colts in their teens were even recruited. He clutched his heart and released another sigh to see fear and grief growing for his loyal new subjects.

"They grief now, because they don't understand… But time will change that for the children…"Luna already explained and held her king's arm to comfort.

"Whether their love ones live or die… They will understand with time,"Celestia did the same as they watched the citizens start emptying from the city into the mountains,"Don't let this weigh heavy on your heart Dylan. Let it strengthen on this day that will turn to a night of blood shed…"

"A night of blood shed… Something I wish these innocent ponies never had to see,"Dylan spoke as he finally looked to the blue sky that appeared clear for the sun they would savor,"I hope the night will forgive us for the hell that's coming in the middle of it…"

"Hehe…! I already do Dylan. Such things can not be helped after Shade has promised his wrath,"Luna kissed his cheek before seeing flocks of griffons coming to the kingdom,"There they are… What we see before us is all that's left of the griffon race…!"

They numbered in the hundreds, to a child that would appear to be many still. Unfortunately to them, it was very little, and the proud griffon race was hanging on by a thread. The griffons spiraled around the castle where they were waved to by an armored up Sombra. Sporting his old iron armor from his dark days, minus the royal red cape that marked him a king. He looked to the wall and pointed to Dylan and the queens before the flock then swerved towards them.

They flocked to the king and his queens before they lined up before them. They all stood tall as a whole small army, and slowly bowed to Dylan on one front knee. Dylan and his loves returned the favor with a bow and courtesies before the griffons arose and a leader walked forth. He was completely jet black with a silver fur chest and the head of a falcon. His deep gray right fist touched his silver chest to honor the king and represent what remained of his race.

"King Dylan Stone…! My name is Rain Swift, and I've managed to gather what remained of our kind,"The griffon introduced himself to the king and looked to his recruited griffons,"Three thousand griffons… That is all that remains of us… And only half agreed to join the fight….!"

"Rain Swift… It's a pleasure to meet you. And I commend you for uniting what remained of your people,"Dylan admitted respect for the brave griffon for bringing every last griffon together,"We'll take whatever you're willing to give, while the rest of you take refuge in the Canterlot caves. You will be safe there."

"Thank you… I will be joining as well. My father had trained me from a very young age in the ways of the duel long swords,"Rain explained his own assets for joining the war against the demons,"I hope to honor the king of the griffons, and his friend, the king of Equestria with my services."

"Tyranus would bless you for your services to us Rain. Make yourself at home at Canterlot."Celestia was kind enough to offer Rain and his griffons a warm welcome to the city.

"I'm honored, but I am also here to relay a disturbing message… As of now… The Crystal Empire no longer exists,"Dylan and his queens immediately shot their heads up with widen eyes of shock,"I'm sorry… But as of several hours ago, the dark one himself reduced the entire empire to nothing but a deep crater."

"What… The fuck…!? This has to be some sort of joke or something, there's no way…!"Dylan turned away and stared to the north where the empire would be.

"Are you certain of this? Did you see the empire yourself?"Luna questioned before Celestia touched her shoulder while her eye flickered and glowed with golden magic.

They looked to Dylan as he looked to the sky and locked his sights upon the sun. Only for his eyes to light up with gold before he felt his vision become blurry for a mere second. Just before he felt his eye sight suddenly speed off into the sky and aim for the sun. Darkness ensued within his eyes, before he then felt new vision come to him as if he was now one with the sun itself. More like he gave the sun his eyes so he could see everything from the view of the sun, he saw everything.

His heart pounded as he focused on the fresh concern that was on his mind now. He turned his head slightly up and looked towards the snowy region off the corner of the sun's range. He quickly began to focus closer upon the region, and he immediately got the proof he needed. For his eyes in the sky had indeed spotted a gaping crater that was at least a mile wide. He felt his heart go cold and then drop as he realized that the impossible has happened, The Crystal Empire was gone.

"No…! No… This can't be happening…! All of it…gone…!"Dylan trembled as his ears drooped before he fell to his knees.

"He did it… Shade actually destroyed the entire Crystal Empire. Nothing remains…!"Celestia felt her eyes growing heavy with grief as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Dylan… Easy now. Shade will pay for what he has done, and the Crystal Heart still remains in the safe hooves of it's people."Luna struggled to help, pick Dylan back up to his feet.

"I'm gonna kill him…! This night… He's gonna die… I'm gonna tear Zack away from him, then I'm gonna kill that devil bastard…!"Dylan promised as he clenched his fists that began to glow with black and white magic, demanding justice.

"I will mobilize the griffons and separate the fighters from the civilians,"Rain gave a bow and sprouted his wings before the griffons behind him did the same,"I await you at the castle to learn the strategy for victory against the devil this night, King Dylan…"

Rain had then taken to the skies and was followed in kind by his people. They flocked over to the caves of Canterlot mountain to dispense of all citizens that chose not to fight. Leaving the king to think about the destruction that came to a glorious kingdom of crystals. This anger lingered even with the new found rationality he gained after becoming part pony. He wanted revenge for everything, and his demands for this dark foes destruction began to grow ever so stronger.

"Dylan… I think the time has come for us to go to the castle and… Prepare."Luna suggested their next objective to ready themselves for war.

"I couldn't agree more…! Let's get ready to kick some demon ass…!"Dylan took a deep breath in and released with a bit of heated anger that would stick with him.

Their walk from the city wall to the castle was long and quiet all the way. The walk was at least an hour and a half long, the queens certainly got some more training walking around in heels. Plus it gave them a chance to see the rest of their subjects before they would leave for the caves. Dylan pondered and tried to rationalize with the anger that grew for Shade after what he did. He only found minor clarity with his promise to free Zack from the devil's possession, this made his loves smile.

An hour later, he and the queens arrived to the gate, waiting quietly for the golden entrance to open. The gates were slow, but they had an award to show for their patience. The moment they all stepped into their castle courtyard, and were taken by the sight that nearly filled the court yard. So many stallions and strong mares were training before them and suiting up in gold armor. So many were now in the ranks, there had to be thousands of new soldiers in the courtyard, and even more so going into the armory as they speak.

"How many do you think their are now?"Dylan wondered about the numbers they had to stack up against the demons.

"Sombra spoke of us on the verge of twenty thousand soldiers strong."Celestia already had the numbers of recruits accounted for.

"The remaining griffons should at least hit the number once they're accounted for."Luna added while they went inside the castle and took a scenic route to the armory.

"We still have yet to receive supporting armies from the yaks and horses."Celestia incited the whereabouts of the enforcement's of horses and yaks.

"They better get here by night fall. Or we won't have a chance…"Dylan thought, and knew they were reading his mind full of worries.

"There is always a chance our love… Have hope Dylan…"Slowly the queens tried to fill their love's mind with new found hope as they entered the armory.

They went slow through the crowd, letting the thoughts of the battle to come swim in their heads. The eyes of their subjects including the red stallion of the Apple family fell to them. The three of them kept their own eyes forward and locked upon the armor that awaited them. Celestia and Luna wore identical armor, one was gold, the other was silver. Long heeled boots went with Valkyrie like body armor with arms and leggings that were made solid and dense.

The shoulder plating was rigid and flexible for their joints while slender gauntlets almost reached to the elbows. They stood before their armor before Dylan joined the women that marveled at their armor. Their helmets looked attachable to their crowns as their visors were mostly open. The openings were shaped like the sprouted wings of a phoenix that almost closed on their mouths. Their hands grazed and felt their armor completely before Dylan did the honors of opening the cages to their armor.

"How has my life changed so much…? I went from a human living a normal human life to all this,"He spoke quietly, but openly enough for many to hear,"How did all of this suddenly become possible…? I was just a miserable man on the verge of death…"

He slowly took up his arms and legging armor with his magic before strapping it to his limbs nice and tight. His queens assisted him by taking up his piece of torso armor and putting it on perfectly. He felt it strap on tight before kicking off his shoes and socks to put on his sandal like greaves. His gauntlets were an easy slip on for him, and it left his loves to dress in their armor. He took up his helmet and looked to it while the queens undressed so brazenly to fit into their armor.

"How could all of this come to pass…? Was all of this by chance? Or was it meant to be?"Dylan's questions distracted and sent a message of thought for every pony as they prepared themselves for war.

"All we can say is… Everything happens for a reason. All we can do is be ready for it when it happens."Celestia answered his question slightly and in a more blunt fashion that only opened more questions up.

He looked to the two of his lovers as they had quickly fastened into their wears. They appeared like great shield maidens, female warriors that may have served the heart of Equestria itself. They certainly had the beauty, and now the ferocity to appear as such to him. He turned to the crowd around him, seeing the anxiousness and fear etched on all their faces. He sighed, and decided that he needed to give them a serious talk about the night that is to come with violence and death.

"Honorable recruits and defenders of Canterlot! Please give me just a moment of your time,"Dylan announced and the crowd listened and gave stared to him with solemn faces,"I can see all the fear on your faces, and I don't blame you for being scared. Because I'm scared as well…!"

"Dylan… You don't need to-"Celestia tried to stop him from showing his fear before his people in fear of demoralizing the crowd.

"I am afraid as well… Not because of the idea of being killed, but by the fear of losing everything I love,"Dylan continued and stopped Celestia from interrupting his speech to the soldiers,"And I understand that fr all of you as well. Not only the idea of death scares you, but also the thought of losing everything you cherish… That possibly scares you all even more so."

Many of the soldiers looked away while others kept listening with near hopeless faces. The new king's words had merit, but it did indeed appear to be demoralizing others. Though Dylan was far from done, speaking of the night that was coming for all of them.

"But I want you to know that it's all ok…! It's ok to be scared, because without fear, we're no different than those demons,"Dylan touched on the means of fear that drew a little bit more attention,"And that is the reason that we are stronger than those demons will ever be. Because we have fear, and fear serves as a challenge for us to overcome and grow stronger for it!"

"Helping children in their darkest nightmares has been my passion too. And since those days, children began to grow stronger from over coming the fear that I showed them!"Luna decided to join in Dylan's speech and rouse the crowd even more.

"So to prove our strength to the evil that approaches. Look to yourself, look to the friend next to you,"Dylan encouraged them to look to themselves an see their own fear within them,"Look to your weapon and realize. This is the challenge, even more than the battle that's coming. Then overcome that fear, and you'll all see how strong you truly are inside!"

"And should you all need a hint to overcoming your fears, think of it this way,"Celestia even joined in now and smiled to Dylan before looking to her people,"Use everything you hold close to help you, everything and every pony. Because they are always there to help you through the hardships!"

"Now let me close with this. All those things that you treasure, that will make you strong,"Dylan decided to challenge what they truly desire to happen in this war,"Do you want those means of your strength to be snuffed out by those demon bastards?! Or do you want to conquer your fear and defend what you love from the monsters that wish to take it all away?!"

They all gathered around them with faces that slowly lifted with sunbeam looks. From there, the royalties could see hope alighting their soldiers from within their hearts everywhere. Then they suddenly noticed the red stallion take off his helmet and put it to his back for a moment. His head lowered to the ground to think, he sighed and slowly began to stomp his large hoof against the floor. He then lifted his head and showed a brave smile of strength and hope.

"Nope!"He responded before his stomps got louder and was suddenly beginning to spread the strength through the crowd.

The great three royalties look around as even more soldiers joined in. They stomped their hooves in defiance for the idea of the demons taking everything away from them. Death was now becoming a forgotten thought as the armory began to erupt with stomping hooves. Dylan nodded as the soldiers began began to cheer and roar with power growing within themselves. Their leaders approved and let out a sigh of relief and new found pride in their brave stallions and mares.

"Then lets get suited up! Lets overcome our fear and lets get ready to kick some demon ass,"Dylan cheered to his highly inspired soldiers that began to raise their spears and swords,"Tonight, we're gonna show those monsters and especially Shade himself! We'll show them what hell really looks like!"

Dylan's conclusion gave all the more moral that his subjects and soldiers needed. Watching them all cheer and roar to destroy the fear in their hearts was a sight for sore eyes. Celestia and Luna hugged and rubbed his arms with pride in him as well as their soldiers. They could now see a true king growing within their lover as he gave new found hope to their people. They now knew that no matter what, there would be a great future in store for them all and their people.

It was several hours later and the late afternoon was glimmering upon the city. The time was coming swiftly, and the intensity mounted for many that were encircling on the walls. Hundreds upon hundreds of ponies were directed by Sombra himself to form a line on the walls. All of which were crossbow users, meant to fire from high on the mountain to the base and plains. Only the braver and stronger ones were directed to the circling newly made walls on the base of the mountain.

A drop of sweat shined as it rolled down the side of Sombra's head. The sun gleamed upon the spaulders of the stallion's armor, warming it before the cold night to come. He pointed out every part that the soldiers were require to move to to ready themselves. He shook his head a little bit to shake off some sweat, but was then blew completely off by wind. The wind of which, came from Rain Swift and a solid chunk of his griffon fighters that arrived for direction to a desired area.

"Your ponies seem to be well set up. We the griffons are wondering where we will be during all this?"Rain asked the stallion before Sombra pointed to a large tower like mass to the wall with plenty of space and tall walls around it.

"Break off a piece of your griffon fighters and tell them to go towards the mountain peak, and tell them to get a hold of the heaviest boulders they can carry,"Rain nodded and simply looked to a left portion of his griffons before they immediately mobilized and went off to the high lands of the mountain,"You and the rest will stay on that mass with Dylan and his queens. For preservation and required defense should the demons make it that far…!"

"You don't think we can hold our own against the demons with these numbers?"Rain asked with a raised an eye brow and questioned what he was taking as judgment.

"No… You just simply don't have the needed numbers to be doing something dangerous,"Sombra decided to clarify the means of playing it safe for the griffons,"The king wishes to keep you all safe, your numbers are small and he wishes not to disappoint Tyranus in the after life by letting you all get killed…! Your people's existence is more important than just showing off their strength."

"I see… Fair enough… If that is what the new king wishes. Then we will honor his compassion for our race,"Rain relented and agreed before sending his other group to the tower mass,"By the way… A storm is approaching from the north… It is most likely from the dark one itself. Though it also appears to be a sort of omen."

"Really…? Do tell of the omen…"Sombra turned and stared to the north before he did in fact see gray and black clouds in the far distance, much further than even Ponyville.

"It means this night will be full of blood and death, and it's outcome may be grim…"Rain warned while Sombra cringed his muzzle slightly and remained unfazed.

"Well… You did say _may_… So there's no reason to lose hope now."Rain was a bit surprised by Sombra's will and current morale of the situation.

"Indeed… Your majesty…"Rain suddenly turned and bowed before Sombra looked to the corner of his eye and saw Dylan arrive with Celestia and Luna.

"Rise… Sombra, any word on the Saddle Arabians and the Yaks?"Dylan asked as Rain stood tall once more and found himself almost enthralled by the king's armor.

"No… They were meant to arrive from the north two hours ago,"Sombra approached Dylan with the worrisome new that almost made Dylan a little worried,"We can only hope that they weren't caught up in a fight with the demon army…"

"Shit… At least we manage to raise the moral and spirit of the soldiers a bit,"Dylan looked over the edge of the wall and towards the dark storm to the north,"I just hope they're all ok… Too many have been lost already…"

He lowered his head and sighed, begging within his mind that their friends were safe. His prayers were then answered by the sound of two different grand horns from the east and west of them. Dylan's head shot up as he looked to the left to the more elegant, but higher pitch horn. While Sombra and Rain looked to their right to a deeper and more rumbling horn. They all rushed to both directions to find the source of the horns, and were given a sight to greatly behold.

Dylan witnessed a massive army cloaked in bronze like a blanket over the plains. So many horse's were garbed in small plated and flexible armor, wielding iron spears. While others were riding upon chariots, armed with reflex bow and arrows for precision. There was much larger horses with large sabers that were surrounding the king and queen of Saddle Arabia. Dylan waved to them as they looked up and smiled, just barely able to see him from high upon the mountain.

Meanwhile on the other end, Sombra raised a hoof to a massive army of burly yaks. They appeared to all be infantry of different types, some were using claymores and great shields. While most were duel wielding large battle axes, hammers, maces and claymores. Their march was heavy and almost rumbling the castle as the king yak raised a hoof to Sombra. Quickly Sombra and Rain ran back and regrouped with Dylan and the queens to give a relieving order.

"Raise the secret passage gates and let them all in!"They all commanded loudly before unicorn stallions were lifting large rock like passage ways in the mountain's base.

As the armies slowly began to enter the mountain, Dylan was first to jump from the wall. Struggling to flap his wings and float to the ground since he was still a flying novice. His queens assisted him in kind by holding his arms and flapping their own wings to cushion the landing. The moment they touched down to the ground, Dylan took off as fast as he could. Rushing through the city to meet the two armies at the main path to the city's front gate.

Celestia and Luna followed while Sombra stayed behind to overlook the plains. Before they knew it, they came to the front gate just in time to see the front city gate opening slowly. While in the distance, pass the gate, large rock doors were sliding their way open. Allowing the yaks and the Saddle Arabians to meet together and continuing to march along the path. Dylan was getting excited as he and the queens passed through the gate and ran to the two armies to greet them.

"Astral Wind, Thunder Hooves, Yak King. You all made it just in time!"Dylan called as he slowly came to a stop right before his friends and their armies.

"Kind of you to say, but even still. We apologize if we were in fact a little late."Astral apologize for not getting to Canterlot a bit sooner.

"We had to take a longer route after our scouts discovered Shade's army had taken up the entire north…!"Thunder Hooves explained their absence and spoke of the enemy's army.

"The Shade was not lying or bluffing about the army he promised to bring to Canterlot,"The Yak king informed Dylan and the royal sisters in great foreboding," His army numbers within the hundreds of thousands. Their march shook the very ground we stood on. And the most hideous of creatures were called forth with the greatest hunger for flesh and blood."

"Numbers won't matter! We have all the strategy and all the moral we need,"Dylan said as he took turns hugging all three of his fellow royalties,"I'm just happy you all made it here safe. Now we can fight together, and vanquish this foe as a whole…!"

"Well then… We brought fifty thousand soldiers of our own to help back up that statement."The king and queen said together as their army of horses stomped their hooves and weapons down.

"My numbers match there's as well, and each one of my soldiers are ready to make paste of all demons,"The Yak roared proudly as his army assembled in a strong war cry,"We are all proud to fight by your side in this hour king Dylan!"

"Thank you… Please come in… We got the perfect place for all of you to get your share of demon blood."Dylan decided to be their guide towards their positions as he looked to the sun that was beginning to set.

Two hours later, the twilight was coming to it's end as the night approached. Along with a dark storm that was finally rolling in just over the mountain top of Canterlot. The thunder rolled like a bowling ball as lighting pierced the sky and clouds with dark foreboding. With those thunders came the thundering march of an army in the distance, where all eyes were now upon. Dylan, Celestia, Luna, Sombra, the Saddle Arabian king and queen, Twilight, Cadence, Shining Armor, and Rain all watched with fierce and stern looks.

The torches of demons a lit the army of demons that did indeed come in great numbers. It was like a massive swarm of fire flies were slowly making their way towards them. Their march was indeed enough to make the mountain tremble and quake, but it too refused to waver. Nor did the armies that were lined up in rows of three around the city walls. Ponies and horses lined up with crossbows and reflex bows stood firm and still as their ears twitched to the growls of demons.

Dylan looked to the unarmored princesses of friendship and love, they appeared nervous. While Shining Armor looked as if he was itching for revenge after what happened to the Crystal Empire. He even wore his old captain armor from his days serving as Canterlot's guard captain. Dylan nodded and then looked to Celestia and Luna, Celestia now had her old golden spear while Luna had her very own night broad sword. He liked what he saw in his lovers before looking over the wall.

Down below through the thousands of pony and horse archers perched in areas on the mountain. The whole army of Yaks including their king perched upon and behind the base mountain walls. It was the king's personal request to be down below in the midst of the action. After convincing every one that his Yaks were strong and aching for battle with the demons. They were silent, but he knew they were doing their best not to just start attacking and ruin their strategies.

"Everything is set up with the city every one!"Suddenly every one a top of the city wall's tower mass was spooked by the sudden appearance of Discord.

"Geez Discord…! It's good to see you but holy shit!"Dylan was almost in the process of swinging before he saw it was Discord.

"Well I do apologize for the scare, and I thank you for the restraint you showed this time,"Discord bowed before turning to Celestia, Luna, and Sombra,"The city plans for in case the demons make it into the city have been executed and done without a problem. It's all set, under the city."

"Excellent…! Let us hope that we never have to use this resort."Sombra sighed and looked back to the approaching army in the distance.

"indeed… So what's it look like down there? I do hope I didn't miss it,"Discord looked over the wall with binoculars from out of nowhere to spot the demon army,"Well I see our good friend Shade marching right in front of the army. Along with Terror right by his side…!"

Dylan grew curious, and Discord could sense it before he passed the binoculars to him. Dylan looked through the binoculars, and could see Shade approaching with a smirk on his face. His grip tighten in growing anger as the devil and his murderous disciple actually arrived. Thunder roared above their heads as Dylan let the binoculars disappear from his hand, while Discord stood with them. Just in time for the first drop of rain to hit Dylan's face before more drops followed.

The rain started out as a drizzle, and after another rumble of thunder, it all grew. Suspense filled the hearts of all ponies that remained with them, and within Canterlot city. The rain finally began to pour down heavily, dinging the armors of thousands upon thousands of ponies. many were in the city, but even a trifle of them were perched on the mountains, and even others were with the Yaks. Water dripped from the helmets of all as they waited in silence, letting the storm continue to rumble.

The demons roared, stomping all the way behind the greatly excited devil himself. His smirk was used to disguise all the disappointment that began at the Crystal Empire. Both fists had blackened as they made their approach, only a solid mile of plain stood before them and the mountain. Terror was quiet, but also growled with anticipation for this great battle to come. Their numbers and varieties of demons gave them all the confidence they felt they needed to assure their victory.

Their cockiness and dark desires was like a filthy taste in Dylan's mouth. The march of demons made their ears flicker and twitch in irritation along with demons growls and roars. Sombra felt a chill down his spine and looked off towards the cave that was now hidden to protect all the citizens. For the caves were now where Sapphire stayed for her own safety. He slowly turned back, knowing that their subjects could most likely hear the march of the demons as well.

Princess Twilight gulped feeling a pit of fear within her chest as the demons began to close the mile gap. To see so many demons that have come to fill this whole mountain with their blood. Her spirit was lifted somewhat by a good pat on the back by princess Cadence. She was able to smile a bit before Shade finally stopped and lifted his hand to stop the army. Terror saw his sign and reared back to the sky and unleashed an ear splitting roar that finally made the army stop entirely.

They stood tall and silent, half the demons continued to growl and grumble. Waiting before Terror's roar finally ceased and silence was brought back into play. Shade looked to his army he grew proud to command, and slowly looked up before his eyes locked on with Dylan's.

"DYLAN STONE! OR DO YOU PREFER _KING_ DYLAN STONE FROM NOW ON,"Shade joked as he shouted loud and clear for all to hear his vile voice,"YOUR TIME IS UP! AND YOU GREET ME WITH A MEDIOCRE ARMY LIKE THIS ONE?! YOU WOUND ME WITH YOUR STUBBORNNESS AND STUPIDITY!"

"WE MAY NOT HAVE THE NUMBERS! BUT WE HAVE THE STRENGTH AND THE ADVANTAGE OVER YOU,"Dylan called out to Shade and made the dark one turn his head in interest,"YOUR FRIEND HATE GAVE US A VERY CLEAR PICTURE OF WHAT YOU WOULD BE DOING! WISH ALL YOUR DEMONS WERE SO KIND!"

"OH I TOOK CARE OF HATE! BETRAYAL IS AN UNFORGIVABLE CRIME! AND HE PAID THE PRICE IN FULL,"Shade yelled back and chuckled before anger was mixing with amusement,"MAKE SURE SAPPHIRE JOY KNOWS OF HER FRIEND'S DEATH AS WELL, SOMBRA!"

"You can tell her yourself when I cut your head from your body and show it to her…!"Sombra growled to himself and slowly drew out his crystal sword.

"TELL YOU WHAT SHADE! HOW ABOUT THIS TIME, I GIVE YOU THE CHANCE TO SURRENDER,"Dylan smirked and suggested the cowards way out, noticing a twitch in Shade's eye,"WHAT DO YOU SAY…ZACK?! GIVE UP AND GO HOME? OR WATCH YOUR DEMON ARMY FALL ALL AROUND YOU AT THE HOOVES OF PONIES, YAKS, HORSES, AND THE GRIFFON'S CLAWS?!"

Shade truly began to feel his blood boil from being challenged and being portrayed as a coward by Dylan. It was like the human body was truly in control of his emotions and desires. All he could think of at the moment was shoving those words back into Dylan's face before peeling it off. He chuckled quietly, and showing a mix of happiness, insanity, and anger. He then let out a heated breath and turned to Terror, and that signaled Terror to give the order to prepare for battle.

His roars echoed and gave a bit of a vibrato to it as it circulated through the demon army. They all began to stomp in defiance and roar at the mountain with blood lust. Their defiance rattled the mountain and terrified the citizens that were taking refuge within the mountain. The fear could easily be sense by many of the royalties as they began to wield their weapons. Seeing as peace was no longer and optional decision for either them, nor the demons of Tartarus.

Shade returned the favor and drew out his own black sword to accept the challenge. Anticipation as he stared to a strategy that was being executed by his demons. He looked slightly to the left and saw his demons scaling and walking on the train tracks to flank into the city. He was a bit surprised to see that they decided not to destroy the bridge to block them off. Though he didn't feel as if he needed to care much on the strange matter as goblins, crab demons and cyclopes all traversed across the rail road.

Dylan lifted his hand and signaled every pony and horse to ready their bows and crossbows. Every pony perched around the mountain readied up, and aimed their range weapons down to the demons. Showing that they too were not backing down to the demons as well. Not only that, but Dylan was suddenly smiling as his eyes glistened with the light of the moon. Before he knew it, he silenced the demon chants the moment his left hand lit up with black magic and suddenly shot.

Black magic blasted from his hand and swirled to his right towards the rail road. It aimed right under the rail road, directly upon the support beams under the tracks. The moment it touched the underside of the tracks, a massive explosion of black magic and black flames erupted. Shade immediately shot his head to the blast before three cyclopes roared out in agony. Only to be reduced to dust along with one crab demon and hundred of goblins that shrieked in pain.

The blast seemed forever when it was only a moment, before a chain had erupted. A massive chain of explosions went off, slowly making the rail road collapse like dominoes. The demons roared and bolted away from the explosion, desperate to get to solid ground. Only for all of them to be consumed in the multiple explosions that blew them to dust and pieces. The rail road had then slowly, but surely disappeared in the cloud of dust it made while crushing demons left and right.

Shade's eyes were wide and confused as the rail road finally disappeared entirely after one last explosion. He tilted his head after the last blast blew a small chunk of demons into the air. Limbs were flying everywhere before he then fumed with anger and heated breath. Slowly he looked back to Dylan as a chunk of wood shattered over his head, but did not make him flinch. At the same moment, his demons growled and began to roar loudly and full of rage.

They demanded blood, and their lord of Terror was more than happy to oblige. He pointed to the City, and unleashed a smooth, but menacing roar that signaled them all to attack. While Shade cracked his fists with his own excitement that the battle had finally began.

"Leave none of these wretched cretins alive. Kill them all…!"Shade hissed as his demons charged and began to make their approach to the base wall.

Dylan clenched the wall as his excitement was on the verge of being unleashed. The battle had begun and all hell was about to be raised to a boil this very night. The demons approached, and gave the word to prepare for an all out volley of arrows and bolts. They all prepared on both walls, and aimed very profusely at the enemy that was about to smash against the wall. Their trigger hooves were aching and they were ready to unleash a storm of arrows upon the demons.

"Ready…! FIRE!"Dylan roared and felt the loud shots of bolts and arrows being shot from the wall and mountain.

The arrows and bolts soared over their heads and descended down the mountain. They then struck the crowd of small goblins, numerous head shots and arrows through the shoulder and chest were the effect. Almost a hundred were already falling while a couple giants took two hundred arrows and bolts in the chest before dying. So many fell from the first wave, it was impressive. Though only more was yet to come as another volley came as the Yak king commanded more.

"FIRE!"The roar of the Yak king signaled the other horses and ponies to fire from the base wall into the crowd.

Those shots were a bit more accurate and struck the chests and guts of demons more. Hundreds of small demons were falling to the spread shot of so many arrows and bolts. Their bodies littered the plains and soaked it with blood, but the demons didn't surrender. They just then made it to the wall, but more were falling to the rain of arrows that splintered their bodies and heads. Sombra noticed the she demon flocks coming directly at them, and pointed to the swarm to signal the city wall archers.

"She demons from the sky before us!"Sombra's calls redirected the wall soldiers bows to the swarm before unleashing a wave of arrows for them.

Before they knew it, she demons were tumbling and falling from their flock. Many at east needed eight shots before they gave up and fell from grace to the ground below. The constant barrage of bolts and arrows finally scared the she demons from their frontal attack. They tried to retreat, but Rain simply could no longer contain his desire for vengeance from the griffon race. He suddenly took to the sky and wielded a duel wield three foot curve swords from his back.

He grind the blades together to show their sharpness and lethal personality. Before he shot like a bullet towards the retreating she demons, slapping and sharpening his blades. He then went to his full speed and suddenly began a powerful combo of double strike upon the whole swarm. He felt his blades slice and carve clean through dozens in a single strike, only to pass by the swarm and turn around to strike again. His next strikes and slashes came in the shapes of X's that spliced she demons to pieces.

His abilities for flying were certainly of impressive qualities as he bolted all around the she demon flock. Slicing, striking, swinging and chopping demons apart left and right for his people. He twirled his blades and continuously kept sharpening his blades together as he carved the group of she demons apart. He flew under them, and unleashed a mighty X slash from below that went through all the demons. Before his attacks all connected around the group and cause a massive burst of blood and body parts to go off above him.

So many she demons massacred within moments and reduced to pieces and a rain of blood. The blood drizzled over his head before the group had full disappeared in a wave of body parts. Dylan had to admit, this griffon was something else, and he certainly awoke the fire of battle for them all. Rain squawked to the skies through the drizzles of demon blood to call forth his brethren. Before they knew it, a flock with hundreds of griffons were descending from the top with boulders in tow.

They couldn't have come at a better time in fact, thanks to what was going on down below. Dylan nodded, but then heard the rumbles and cracking of stone that drew his attention to the base. There, he could see three giant bat lords pounding and striking away at the wall. While demons had suddenly began to shoot harpoons from their heads while the grunts shot arrows of their own. Their arrows slowly began picking horses and ponies off from the mountain and the base walls.

Though the moment they began to chip away at the wall, one bat lord was suddenly blind sighted by a swinging hammer. It's head flew clean off it's body and into the demon crowd. Just at the same moment as it's body tilted back and crashed down on almost fifty small demons. It was then that the Yak king suddenly jumped to the wall and jumped pass the ponies and horses. Entering the crowd of demons before his own soldiers quickly did the same and joined him in the fight.

All of the heaviest weapons were flying with the strength of the yaks commanding it. Their swings were knocking small goblins and devilish demons away and turning them into bloody fatalities. While the griffons were above, and began to drop their boulders into the demon crowds. They were just large enough to crush the skulls of cyclopes, while wounding giants and bat lords. The smaller demons were crushed within the dozens, a shriek then came as Rain looked forward.

There he could see another flock of she demons and now some humanoid gargoyles. The griffon was more than ready for round two with the she demons and their new friends. He screeched and gained the company of his griffons before they all grouped up in V formation. Rain lead the way and soared with an army behind him as they went for an Ariel frontal assault. Their collision was mixed with claws, fangs and tail whips smashing and striking in all directions.

Though Rain was already spinning and twisting his blades as he spliced and butchered demons. It became more obvious that he was heeding Dylan's warning about his people. So it guided his blades, and directed him with the means of making sure that very little griffons fell this night. Dylan was approving of his risky, but bold strategy he chose to do for the sake of his people. He watched as the battle appeared to be in full swing, arrows still firing, blades and hammers swinging.

The battle of Equestria was in full swing, and the numbers were hard to follow. The yaks were holding their own and grinding small demon infantry to red goop and body parts. Ponies and horses from the base wall continued firing arrows and bolts into the crowds. So many dead already, ponies and horses were dying slowly from below, mostly from being picked off by demon archers. It was almost enough to deter Dylan, but a quick deep breath kept him looking forward.

"DYLAN!"Celestia suddenly cried before Dylan heard the crack of metal behind his head and saw a piece of sword fly from right behind him.

"What? What's wrong,"He asked before he took a look around and found a confused yellow she demon with a broken sword hilt,"Can I help you with something?"

Dylan's question was met with a shriek from the she demon. Right before the blade of a red crystal sword went right into her chest and destroyed the she demons heart. Sombra growled before ripping his sword out of the she demon just in time to watch it fall. Descending down to the base of the mountain below where the battle continued to go either way. Leaving Dylan to look around to the surprised faces on all his remaining friends.

"What? Did I miss something just a moment or go or what?"Dylan asked before Sombra showed him the broken blade of the demon sword that was swung at him.

"The she demon aimed this straight at your neck…! And it broke in two against it,"Sombra dropped the blade while Dylan looked to the blade that tried to take his head,"It would seem that your ascension to king and queens of Equestria has caused your power to grow even greater and quicker than it did before…!"

"Impressive… the raw craftings of demon wears can no longer harm you or your queens."Thunder Hooves did in fact feel quite impressed and even a bit jealous of Dylan's power.

"You may just be what we need to finish this battle, once and for all king Dylan."Astral added while continuing to watch the battle from down below.

"This battle is far from over… Lets not get carried away just yet…"Dylan reminded as he took a deep breath and watched the fighting continue.

"There's still so many of these wretched demons…"Luna pointed out into the distance where so many more demons had yet to come.

There were still so many more demons that went back as far as Ponyville itself. There was even more variety to come, and Shade still appeared to be unmoved from their strong defense. He had so much in store for them, demonic dragons, demi lords that mimicked the look of lord Destruction. Demonic satyrs numbered in the thousands, wielding spears and bardiches. So much more was to come, and this battle was just getting fired up for a very long night.

"So it truly begins…"Dylan spoke to himself as he prepared for the moment that he would need to get his hands dirty.

_**The battle of Equestria has now begun, be ready for blood and death. For this is the home stretch for the end of the princesses and the human saga. Do not be sad, rejoice for this story finally becoming complete and whole to be enjoyed for years to come in the future. Please stay pony every one.**_


	21. Chapter 20:Battle Of Equestria Pt 2

Chapter 20:Battle Of Equestria Pt 2

Sounds of clashing metal rang through the or, blood flew in streaks and splatters. The war cries of demon and equine beings mixed with the metal ringing s battle waged. Hammers crushed horses and demons to paste, swords of many kinds butchered and sliced apart demon bodies. Spears rammed through the throats and guts of yaks and ponies as the battle of Equestria waged. The battle filled the plains below with blood as Dylan watched from up top of the city wall.

He breathed heavily, the intensity of this war causing his heart to beat like a drum. He looked up, watching Rain and his griffon brethren slicing and slaughtering airborne demons. His double bladed swords slashed demons apart in the dozens, their bodies fell like rain itself. Griffons chewed and slashed with swords and Talons and axes, she demons scattered with gargoyles. Very few griffons fell, but each fallen griffon was a tragedy, their numbers once again began to dwindle.

"This is insane…! I never thought I would see a real life battle like this…!"Dylan sighed before he heard the beating of wings above his head and quickly reached out, grabbing a gargoyle from out of the blue.

"Some of the flying demons are squeezing through the griffons…!"Celestia warned while Dylan put the squeeze on the gargoyles neck till it's head popped like a zit.

"That means griffons are really starting to perish…! We have to pull them back!"Dylan decided as he waved the griffons down to get their attention.

Rain finished splicing a gargoyle in two before he took notice of the king's signal. Only to see them get surrounded by she demons and multi eyed bat demons. They began to fight the creatures off, Celestia twirled her spear like staff, whipping and breaking heads while plunging into chests. Luna was back to back with Celestia, slicing demons in two, and dismembering the bats. What survived their initial attacks was mopped up by the king and queen of Saddle Arabia.

"RAIN! Pull the griffons back! Too many are dying out there! PULL THEM BACK!"Dylan called before chopping off a she demon arm and plunging his sword into it's chest.

"Very well…"Rain agreed and released an ear splitting screech to the sky to command his griffons to fall back.

"Archers! Focus on the airborne demons!"Celestia called to their wall archers as she ripped her spear from a bat's chest.

While the griffons finally went into a full retreat, they took to the sky to evade the arrows. The arrows that were then redirected to the swarms of flying demons. They once again began to fall like a torrential down pour while the griffons charged the demons at the wall. Their swords plunged into the sticky monsters, their axes hacked the rest to pieces before regrouping. Standing before Dylan while the archers held the armies of flying demons at bay.

"Quick! I want you to take the injured to the castle to get their wounds mended,"Dylan instructed as red giants from down below began to toss boulders at the wall,"Return to us and help us keep straggler demons off the walls, your fighters can battle on safer ground this way…!"

"Fair enough…! Just make sure to leave plenty of demons for the rest of us!"Rain demanded before giving a squawk to direct his warriors to Canterlot castle.

"We will Rain. There's plenty to go around any way!"Dylan replied before the griffon guided his wounded griffons to the castle for treatment.

The cracking rumbles of the wall shocked Dylan back to the battle as red giants continued to pelt their wall with boulders. It directed his attention back down to the mountain base, the center of the battle. The king of the yaks appeared to be holding his own among his soldiers. Battle crying as he swung his hammer, crushing almost hundreds of demons with each swing. Half his demonic victims reduced to puddles of tenderized flesh and blood.

He cheered, watching his soldiers begin to go into their berserker formation. Their mental state was that of pure rage and hunger for violence, their power raised as they charged. Crushing small demons and hacking their way through the crowd to get to two main targets. The Yak king looked forward through the crowds and saw the dark one and his disciple. As they stood upon the hill unfazed and smiling at the chaos they were bringing to the world.

"Push up! Earth ponies and horses! Help us push up to Shade! Together we will take his head!"The king of yaks called before the horses and ponies moved up with them and slammed their shields down.

Against better judgment to remain close to the base wall, the armies pushed up. Letting demons of different shapes smash against their shields before plunging sword and spear into the crowds. While stragglers were hacked apart by the yaks that marched behind the phalanx. They pushed through the ranks, slicing and carving their way through the demons as they made their way to Shade. Dylan and the rest of the royalties looked on in shock by the sudden change of strategy.

"What the hell?! What is he doing?!"Dylan felt his head aflame with outrage at the change of strategy.

"He's switching tactics and trying to charge Shade, it's a common yak tactic,"Sombra explained the highly iron offensive strategy they were doing,"But trying this tactic is dangerous…! He's going to get those soldiers swallowed by the demon army!"

"We have to go down there and regroup our forces to the wall!"Astral insisted before seeing red giants and bat lords were passing the armies if they had managed to get pass the yaks.

"And we need to hurry before those beasts bring down the walls!"Thunder agreed and pointed out before jumping from the wall to the mountain itself.

Astral followed her husband in kind as she jumped to the bare mountain. She followed Thunder as they ran straight down the mountain side, wind and lightning surrounded their bodies. Allowing for them to run smoothly and swiftly like the nature elements they were gifted with. They pulled out their great curve swords, jumping and starting to perform flawless spins. With a strong collection of spirals, they twirled all around the giants with their blades and landed behind them.

Their hooves crashed like a godly smite that blasted rocks in all directions. Some rocks had even shredded the bodies of demons like a shot gun at point blank. At the moment they touched down to solid ground, the giants behind them burst with blood. Before their bodies slowly split apart in slabs of flesh that crushed a bat lord and many tiny demons under their pieces. They spun their swords, ripping demons to shreds to make room for themselves before calling to the Yak King.

"Yak King! You're compromising the strategy! Fall back to the wall!"Thunder demanded their yak friend to cease his offense on the Shade.

"NO! We can force through the demons! Take their leaders life to discourage them,"The king of yaks roared before he war cried and jumped over the horses and ponies with his soldiers,"Your time has come Shade! Prepare to perish along with your precious demons!"

"Oh do try your best my friend…! Just don't be disappointed if it doesn't work out for you!"Shade challenge the yak leader's ability to push up and challenge him.

"We'll see about THAT!"The big yak roared as his soldiers mowed the demons down one by one.

"We have to pull back our troops! The Yak King won't listen to reason!"Thunder warned before the ground below the began to quake.

They turned back to see remaining red giants yanking at the wall and smashing their fists upon it. Splattering and flinging the blood of archers everywhere as the wall began to crack. Pieces of it crumbled and fell to the soil below, a quake then shook their attentions to the ground. Just in time for great red flames to burst from the ground, scorching deep holes in the earth. At that moment, gargantuan three jawed maggot creatures burst from the ground, launching and crushing chunks of the yak army.

The giant maggots collected dozens of yaks that cried for help before it's jaws crushed them to pieces. Many more were coming, smashing through the soil and scarfing up ponies, horses and yaks. While the wall was slowly crumbling away by the forceful strength of the giants. The king and queen were in a panic, they needed to get their soldiers out of the gauntlet they were making. They could already see the demons encircling the yaks as they pushed to Shade.

"YAKS! Look around you! You're being lead into a sea of demons!"Astral called to the few yaks that would listen as they realized their comrades dying all around them.

"MOVE FORWARD!"The Yak King commanded before finally swinging a path open after sending hundreds of demons flying into the air.

"Shall I dispatch of the wretched yak?"Terror asked of his master while the devil simply chuckled.

"Nah… He's a fool, he deserves to look like one if he's come this far…!"Shade decided as he saw the Saddle Arabians starting to pull back their own soldiers and the ponies.

"Your life is mine to take Shade!"The king of yaks called out before charging at the dark one with his hammer reared back for a strong swing.

"They're pulling back to dispatch the giants…!"Terror warned as he backed away from the charging yak.

"I know, just encircle and slaughter his yaks while I handle this light work…!"Shade commanded before lifting his arm and taking the full swing of the Yak King's hammer.

The moment the hammer crashed against the dark one's arm, the momentum ceased. The power of the yak's hammer stopped cold by the simple grip of Shade. He held the Yak King's hammer in place, smiling as the large yak tried to pull his hammer from the devils grip. Shade then begin to chuckle before releasing the hammer for the yak, allowing him to almost fall to his back. This infuriated the yak leader as he reared back and charged again ready to bring it down like a gavel.

"King Yak! Return to the wall! PLEASE LISTEN TO US!"Thunder called after slashing the feet of a red giant clean off to let it fall back like a tree.

"SHADE! YOU ARE MINE! You will not make a fool of ME!"The king of yaks suddenly missed Shade by an inch as the dark one side stepped to the left and pulled out his sword.

The yak then swung the side of his hammer to crack Shade in the side, but only clashed with Shade's black sword. The two were then locked in combat, the king of yaks was strong, but slow. Shade was quick and sleek, each swing of his dark blade knocked the hammer away. He quick stepped and ducked under each swing his yak foe took. His next swing put a chip in the side of the hammer and opened a large cut on the yak's arm, forcing him to battle cry.

"Retreat! RETREAT!"Astral demanded to all including the yaks that fell in rapid numbers.

"NO…! No…! I won't…! Retreat! NEVER!"The Yak King growled while his man began to fall back behind the shields that held the demons at bay.

He roared and slammed his hammer against the blade of the devil. He turned red, letting his rage boil over as he swung wildly, pounding the ground while Shade dodged and evaded it's swing. His sword knocked away the more vital swings away before he then jumped to the Yak King's head. Stomping down on his noggin and shattering his iron helmet to pieces. Blood gushed from the yaks head before he shook the dark one off and tried to slam his hammer into Shade's back.

Only for Shade to grip his hammer from under it's mass and force it to the ground on his left. The king of yaks once again growled and tried to yank his hammer out of the dark one's grip. Shade simply shook his head and chuckled, before rearing his sword back. He tilt his head and rammed the sword straight into the gut of the yak with a loud slice of metal and flesh. His groans of pain sounded as they all turned to see the yak take dark cold steel to the belly.

"NOOOOOO!"Dylan called from above as Shade gripped the yak by his shoulder and whispered into his ears.

"You yaks overestimate yourselves so much…! Thanks to you, many of your own have perished within moments,"Shade gestured to the straggler soldiers that were swallowed by demons and butchered to nothing,"Now do what you should have done… And go back to your wall my woolly friend…!"

Shade reared back a solid punch and got into a sturdy stance. Focusing power into his fist before throwing a strong jab to the yak's chest, feeling the iron plates scatter and shatter. Red magic pulsed through the yak's body before the force of Shade's fist launched sent the king flying. The king of yaks soared like a speeding meteor as all breath left his body. All hope and all strength departed from the Yak King as he then suddenly crashed with immense power through the base wall.

The combat ceased momentarily as the yak came to a smashing halt after slamming against the mountain side. He groaned in pain as blood leaked from the corners of his mouth. Slowly he slid down the mountain wall, his blood staining and drenching the rocks. While he got a front row seat to the final red giant suddenly tumbling to it's back after giving one last fist to the wall. It's attack counted before the wall suddenly rumbled and began to fall apart like a sand castle swept by the waves.

The wall slowly came down, reducing itself to rubble and stones. A trembling breath left Astral Wind as she then swung her blade up to slice the giant in two. While Thunder climbed upon the dead giants head and twirled his blade in two to obliterate the head of a giant maggot. Bug blood coated the king of Saddle Arabia as he recalled all forces with a lift of his weapon. Pointing towards the right secret entrance into the mountain where they had another advantage.

"ENTER THE MOUNTAIN! SET UP PERIMETER AND DEFEND!"Thunder commanded to the soldiers before they all went into a full retreat through the ruined wall.

"Thunder! Help me here!"Astral called to her husband as she ran to their injured yak friend and moved a chunk a rock off his body.

"I'm sorry… I ruined… Everything…!"The Yak King groaned in heavy coming sorrow as he saw Shade simply discard his weapon.

"Do not worry, we can continue our defensive position within the mountain,"Astral explained while trying to help their injured friend to his hooves,"Can you walk?"

"Yes… But not fast enough to keep up…"The yak replied before Thunder came over to assist.

"Then we'll carry you up to the awaiting medics at castle Canterlot…!"Thunder decided before the cries of agonized soldiers drew their attention to the field.

Soldiers were still falling, and progression into the mountain was slow with their numbers. This was basically trapping them in a corner with demons big and small. Scratching, slicing, hacking and smashing crowds of pony, horses and yaks to pieces. The king of yaks growled and stomped his hoof in the dirt before shoving the Saddle Arabians off him. Before taking up two battle axes and staring down the demons, the king and queen were baffled by his unrelenting strength.

"You two… Help the soldiers inside the mountain… I'll hold them off…"The injured royal yak spoke sternly with great solemness.

"Whatever do you mean…? You are a king of your people, you can't just-"Thunder was silenced at a strong snort of anger growing from within the yak.

"My pride, stubbornness, and my carelessness for others caused the death of the griffon's king and most of their people,"The woolly king's tone changed to grief to go with his solemn feeling,"And that same nature of mine has just costed me half my best soldiers… I have a piper to pay for my mistakes…!"

"You don't need to blame yourself for what happened…! We beg you to reconsider and join us inside…!"Astral begged the stubborn king, only to get a shake of his head.

"I have a son… He is kind and gentle… So very open minded unlike me. He will take control of the Yakyakistan,"The Yak King growled before he finally turned red with berserk rage,"In time… He will understand what I did here today… For our home… For our people…! AND FOR OUR FRIENDS!"

With that said, the king raised both axes to the sky and war cried before charging. Pushing the Saddle Arabians out of his way before charging into the crowd and trampling dozens of demons. The two horses were baffled, but finally ignored their feelings and rushed to the troops. They wielded their curved swords and sliced a smooth and swift path through hundreds of demons. Blending and butchering demons to pieces and mush before offering extra protection for the soldiers.

With their elemental gifts, they performed a flawless crowd control on the demons. Slicing and pushing them back from their soldiers as best as they could. While the armies traveled into the torch lit inside of the great mountain, where a cavern with spiraling stone stairs awaited. There was plenty of places for them to set up a defensive perimeter and hold their own. Though their dwindling numbers were still great, and it slowed the process of moving soldiers inside

The real attention however was directed at the king of yaks swinging and twirling his battle axes. The spun and hacked apart his enemies, bat lords lost their legs, and ended up gutted after falling to their backs. The giant dual wield glutton demons burst like ticks to a flame. Smaller demons did their best to surround the yak, but many were even carved in two. Finally, one of them jumped and managed to ram a spear into the yak's left arm before getting head butted off.

The king of yaks bit onto the spear's staff piece and yanked it out of his arm. Roaring as he then continued to swing and cleave demons of all sixes apart, but they were closing in from all around him. Dylan put his hand over his heart, seeing the yak struggle to keep the demons at bay. While the mountain was being filled with all three groups of soldiers. It was moments later that the Saddle Arabians had finally began to secure all the soldiers, and turned to the Yak King.

"Come on…! Come on, get him out of there!"Dylan growled in fear before suddenly seeing the yak begin to get overwhelmed.

Demons began to jump on his back, slashing and thrusting blades into his armor. Some piercing his back while he tried to shake them off, Shade smiled for what came next. The Yak King roared before a demon managed to make him lift to swing his axes. Leaving his underside wide open for the large machete like blade of a bat lord to plunge clean through his chest. It froze the king of the yaks in his place as blood burst from his mouth, demons finally had him swarmed in pain

"No! You crazy yak…!"Thunder said to himself before their friend disappeared in the crowd of demons.

"No… NOOOOOOO!"Dylan roared from up top and raised his glowing hand to the demons below.

As he remembered with Anguish and the sun, he focused and let the light of the moon flow into his body. He growled and fully opened his hand as his black hand filled with white light. He aimed for the demons around the fallen yak before an immense column of light blasted out of his hand. Slowly soaring down the mountain as it blotted out the sky for many. The king of yaks could barely see, but the white light of what he thought was the moon gleamed through the crowd.

He looked around to the blackness before demons of many suddenly crumbled around him. As if the moon light was vaporizing them, and liberating him from evil itself for his sacrifice. He felt life dwindling for him, but his spirit felt free as he suddenly felt the ground disappear under him. His vision went white for a moment, and the ground had then turned to stone. Before the white light around him began to dissipate, turning into a lovely night sky that peaked through storm clouds.

His breathing began to turn labored as he slowly tried to look around. Feeling the smooth stone ground underneath him, his head finally made a turn to the left. Allowing him to see the blurry sight of Dylan and the rest of his comrades before him. He smiled at the sight of so many friends being before him, something Twilight taught him about when it came to friendship. Now they saved him, and even protected his integrity for death as his vision went dark.

"Thank you Discord…! Hey! Hey are you ok?!"Dylan called as he raced to the Yak King as he released his final breath and went limp.

"Dylan…? Dylan…!"Sombra tried to stop the human as he dropped to his knees.

Dylan pressed a hand to the yak's wound to the chest to try and stop the bleeding. He panted and tried his best to use his magic, but he knew nothing about treating wounds with magic. He turned to his queens that ran to him while Sombra slowly approached with a lowered head and closed eyes.

"Come on…! Help me…! We can still save him! Some pony! Some one get a medic!"Dylan begged before every pony surrounded him and the yak.

"Dylan… He's gone…"Twilight sighed heavily with tears in her eyes for her lost friend.

"No! We can't just let him die! He can still make it, we don't have to just let him go!"Dylan wanted to deny the yak's death as he listened for a heart beat that didn't come.

"Dylan… Let him go… He chose to give his life for us all… Let him have peace…"Sombra insisted as Dylan struggled with emotional pain within his chest an the denial of death.

"It's ok Dylan… Trust us… Let him sleep a proud and free…"Luna whispered gently as she walked to the yak's side and gently closed his eyes to let him sleep.

Dylan choked on a sob, trying to hold back his urge to cry for the yak. It felt a little like the loss of Tyranus all over again, his heart felt as if it were ready to break once more. He remained on his knees while slowly taking his hands off the fallen king of yaks.

"Death comes for many this night. We can only hope we are not on it's list,"Sombra advised while looking to see the king and queen of Saddle Arabia finally securing all soldiers inside the mountain,"Thunder an Astral have retreated into the mountain caverns… We'll let the rest of archers continue to drop the demons till we can regroup for another charge…!"

"We should have went down there…! We should have helped him…"Dylan mumbled as he let a small tear roll down his left cheek.

"He chose to go out a true fight for his people. To atone for his mistake,"Celestia helped Dylan to his feet while justifying the sacrifice their friend made,"You've come a long way Dylan… Just accept his sacrifice with honor, and keep your mind moving forward."

"And hurry! We may need to go down there and enforce our soldiers within the mountain,"Sombra insisted as demons began to surround the mountain like a swarm of ants,"Those demons are going to find their way into both entrances into the mountain, and we're going to have a fight on our hooves…!"

"Fine…! Lets keep the archers pelting those fuckers, but move them higher up the mountain to stay out of range,"That was a decision that Sombra could agree on with Dylan as he looked back to the king of yaks,"Princess Cadence… Princess Twilight. Would you do us the favor of giving him a proper burial?"

"Of course… The rest of you stay safe out there. I'd hate to bury any more friends."Cadence bowed in respect while Sombra gave the order for archers to move up the mountain.

"Come! We must hurry to the mountain caverns!"Rain had suddenly called from the skies as he took the lead.

Against their feelings for their fallen friend, every pony and horse bolted into the city. Watching as their archers continued to fire from above the city upon the mountain. Their arrows and bolts continued to dispatch the swarms of flying demons that dared to approach. Sombra lead them from the ground, turning to the right of an old building before blasting away a boulder. Allowing for an iron barred door to be revealed in time for Rain to touch down before the door.

"Situation looks dire down below…! I apologize for being late,"Rain kindly opened the creaking metal door where a dimply torch lit hallway awaited them,"And… I'm sorry for the Yak King… His sacrifice will not be in vain. This is a promise."

"Yeah… I know… Care to lead the way?"Dylan gestured Rain to lead the way before the griffon was more than willing to oblige.

He took the lead, with Dylan and his queens following closely from behind. Sombra and the rest followed the trio as they entered the barely lit caverns, they could barely see ten feet in front of their faces. Dylan took up a torch, and gave them light as they traversed down the hall. Searching and making out the path, it's cave like structure seemed a bit unsettling for Rain. For a griffon was meant to fly free in endless space, rather than be forced to travel through the tightest of spaces.

Thankfully they came to another iron barred door that lead to a more open and better lit area. Upon opening and walking through the door, they came to the great pit within the mountain. The area was simply a gaping hole that lead all the way down to the mountain base. A spiraling mass of stairs that coiled against the walls served as they way down or up from the pit. Where they saw horses, ponies, and yaks setting up with bows and crossbows along side the steps.

"They're already setting up for round two."Dylan pointed out the obvious while the distant crashing of a door was heard.

"They must have barricaded the doors already as well."Celestia added to the obvious assessment while Rain finally sprouted his wings freely.

"But the demons are already forcing their way through. The time has come for us to join this fight…!"Luna suggested the more agreeable idea as Dylan began to tense up his body.

"Then lets not waste any time then!"Rain insisted before taking to the air and swan diving down the pit to reach the bottom faster.

"I like his idea way better than the long way down. Celestia? Luna?"Dylan took up his loves hands as they sheathed their weapons behind their back.

"Of course, it's about time we helped you get use to your new wings."Celestia agreed with what Dylan was thinking while spreading her wings wide and proud.

"Just watch closely and learn from our experience, and you'll be a pro in no time!"Luna did the same and was first to jump into the pit with Dylan and Celestia right behind her.

Dylan felt an initial fear, falling from a great height through the dark depths. His heart beat rapidly, pounding like a drum from within as he watched the queens flap their wings lightly. Before he knew it, their falling speed began to drop, and their tumble turned to floating. It was like they were clouds, floating gently down from the heavens where they could see soldiers setting up down below. He chuckled, before his head blinked with magic, and he was suddenly feeling a rush of experience rush through his head.

At that moment, he sprouted his own wings and watched as they mimicked his queens. It was like he was learning more than a thousand years of flying within seconds. Simply by sharing a connection of mind and body with his lovers, he already felt like a pro. His loves smirked at the thought, and immediately ceased the flapping of their wings to see what he learned. Only for him to counter their sneaky plan by suddenly ceasing his flapping as well, allowing them to fall.

The queens were a bit taken by surprise, but knew what he truly intended. He slowly manage to lean forward and aim his nose to the ground in the form of a swan dive. The queens decided to stay safe and stay prepared to land on their feet, but they didn't mind Dylan having a bit of fun. Finally he had just made it side by side with Rain before swinging to his feet. Landing strong and hard on his feet, sending a cloud of dust in all directions and putting a deep crack in the stone ground.

Just as Rain made a smooth landing, his talons latched deep to the stone for stability. The queens of day and night touched down ever so gently with a click of their heeled long boots. They looked around to the horses, ponies and yaks that remained in defensive position. While Astral and Thunder slowly quickly tended to the minor injured ones personally. Dylan rushed to the Saddle Arabians, ignoring the slams of demons pounding against the gate ways that lead into the room.

"Thank god you two made it. We're sorry we didn't come to your aid…!"Dylan apologized upon approaching the king of Saddle Arabia as he bandaged up a horses leg wound.

"Do not blame yourself Dylan. We failed to keep the defensive strategy in play,"Astral spoke for her king while he tended to the soldiers,"We failed… And our failure has caused the death of the yaks great king…"

"I know… If I can't take blame for this. Then you shouldn't either. He gave his life to hold the demons at bay,"Dylan spoke against his own nature and sensitivity towards death,"Thankfully, you and Thunder got in safely with a bit more than half the armies still kicking…"

"Indeed… We're setting up formation for when those demons break through the barricades to the gates,"Thunder finally stood up and gestured to some support beams and heavy iron shields lodged in for extra barricading purpose,"Archers are already set up on the stairs, and the troops are laying in wait… Though I fear they may have wavered under the pressure of battle…"

"I don't blame them… Watching their main means of defense on the front lines fall can be demoralizing,"Dylan looked around to the soldiers, wounded, scared, and a bit unnerved,"Mind if I try to say a little something to pick their spirits up?"

"Of course, but make haste. They're about to break through the eastern gate."Astral warned as she pointed to the gate that cracked and bent against the claws of numerous demons.

Dylan nodded and looked to the gate that neared the verge of giving in to the demons strength. He slowly walked through the crowds of nervous soldiers of every race. Slowly he withdrew his great sword, empowered with the magic of his solar and lunar lovers. Finally he made it to the front of the formation with his loves as they withdrew their sword and staff and aimed them at the gate. Rain did the same with his dual blades while Dylan swung his blade to the side and turned to the armies.

"Warriors of Equestria! Of Yakyakistan! And Saddle Arabia! Please hear me and find comfort in my words,"Dylan called to the soldiers as they readied their swords for the approaching threat,"Our loss out there at the mountain base was tragic for all of you! I understand that, and you have every right to be unnerved from the base walls fall…!"

"Some more than others do to the fall of a powerful king and a strong friend…!"Celestia decided to join in the pep talk as the gate was on the verge of bursting to shreds.

"But we want you to know that the king of yaks is now with us…! Within our very hearts,"Dylan shouted and pounded his fist against his chest,"With his strength now within us, we can shed our fear and doubt! Then we can face that gate, and prepare to strike back hard and valiantly for the friends we have lost!"

"No matter what comes through that gate. Try to stand firm and show them what they dared to challenge!"Luna ended the speech before they could see somewhat of an improvement with the soldiers.

"Now be ready every one!"Dylan announced as they readied for the gate to come down and a rush of demons to enter.

They waited, firm and ready to start the second round of battle, all royalties included. This battle felt like it would swing more in their favor, together they were invincible. The door was on it's last bolt before it then filled with black magic, it's power melted the hinges. Before the whole gate had then exploded from it's entry way and skipped like a rock into the wall. Letting smoke and black flames pour out of the entrance as they all prepared to start fighting.'

Red eyes gleamed through the black smoke, all had then went silent. Foot steps could be heard as they thud upon the pure rock floor, laughter then followed as fiery eyes appeared as well. Dylan's own eyes widened a bit before the face of Shade himself peeked through the smoke. Laughing before Terror traversed the black smoke as well, stomping and cracking the stone floor. Shade held his own sword at his side, watching Dylan appear somewhat confused but holding a stern poker face.

"Hope you didn't mind, but we decided to just let ourselves in, if you don't mind."Shade slowly ceased his chuckles as he swept his hand against his pitch black blade.

"Not at all, but I hope you're ready to get kicked the fuck out,"Dylan responded and stepped forward to challenge the dark one,"You're going to pay for what you did to the Yak King by the way…!"

"If I had a bit for every time a pony, horse, yak, griffon, dragon or whatever the fuck else said that,"Shade chuckled and slowly aimed his sword directly at Dylan,"Though I must admit. You have been quite the nuisance for the longest time…! And I think I'm done playing with you…!"

"Then come and kill me. If you can, that is?"Dylan dared Shade to attack, only for the devil to already oblige.

He had quick stepped forward, and met face to face with Dylan as he thrust his sword forward. Thankfully, Dylan's gold and silver sword slyly blocked and redirect the thrust. It just barely grazed Dylan's cheek before he lifted up his free hand to block a hook from Shade's free hand. Shade felt shock hit him, after noticing that his fist was stopped cold by Dylan's arm. He grunted and pushed his fist to strike the human, but it was like trying to push a wall of steel.

"I've grown since we last fought each other…! How's it feel to have your power challenged?"He asked the devil as Shade growled and reared his fist back one more time for a jab.

Dylan was quick to then lift his right foot up and throw a fast kick to his chest. Gold magic pulsed from his kick before Shade felt the full force knock him away and slamming against a wall. Pebbles and dust fell into his hair as he fell to one knee to recover. While Terror had then roared from the sudden act and charged towards Dylan. Along with many small demons that poured forth from the destroyed gate and mobilized to attack.

"KILL THEM ALL!"Shade demanded after he slowly stood back up and dusted himself off.

"FOR EQUESTRIA, ATTACK!"Dylan called out and lead the charge to the demons before the armies had then clashed.

Dylan swung his sword, and clashed against the wrist spike of lord Terror. He went to throw a hook to Dylan's head, but was grabbed by the wrist before his other spike could reach his face. Dylan yanked at the demons arm and pulled his face in close and personal. Before he berated Terror with a series of strong headbutts directly to the face. His nose shattered and his forehead split open as blood quickly leaked before Dylan's final strike, shattered his center horn before yanking him forward face to face.

"You murdered my best friend and pushed his people to the brink of extinction…! Your demon ass is mine!"He growled before giving another headbutt to the lord of Terror.

His foe was stunned and leaned back to collect himself before Dylan took him for a ride. Swinging the demon by his arm before slamming him through a chunk of demons. He watched Terror roll and crush demons under his massive body before he came to a crashing halt against a wall. A small collapse of rocks and dust littered his body before Dylan took a strong swing at the demons that entered. A streaming slash of moonlight shot from his swing, beheading hundreds.

He felt the force of an large ax shatter against his right shoulder. He turned to see a fatty demon reeling back from his failed attack from behind and falling to one knee. The human simply back slashed his blade and slit open the demons gelatinous belly. Watching tons of blood and guts pour from it's body as it slowly fell forward and crashed into it's own innards. His sudden show of power was a wonder and an inspiration to the soldiers that fought tooth and nail with demons.

The Saddle Arabian leaders were already on crowd control with their curve blades. Together they danced with their weapons together, spinning elegantly and splicing dozens. Fighting among friends and allies of all races, all united against one great foe. A foe that was currently in a battle of his own with Celestia and Luna, and they proved much stronger than the last time they met. They had easily carved a path to him, using Celestia's solar magic to scorch a clean path through almost a hundred demons.

Shade struck down, and clashed his sword with the sisters staff and sword. He was then forced to fight defensively as he fought off the ranged swings Of Celestia's staff. While ducking and knocking away the slashes and thrusts of Luna's sword. It forced him to try and separate them for a more even match, and it started by kicking Luna away and into the arms of a bat lord. The bat lord held the night goddess while Shade went on the offensive with Celestia.

But Luna was beyond the bat lords comprehension as she simply yanked his arm clean off. Turning around as she came to a landing before the demon. Throwing a fast back swing, and slicing the head clean off the demons body, before falling back on top of smaller demons. She was just in time to see Shade striking and slashing at her sister's staff and backing her into a corner. With a flap of her wings she quick rushed through two demons and sliced up the back of the dark one's thigh.

It threw him off, allowing Celestia to raise her foot up and kick him in the jaw. Right before she then threw her foot straight at his face and put her whole heel through his right eye. He growled loudly and finally backed away swiftly, groaning sharply as the heel dug it's way out of his face. His dark magic already began to heal his wounds, but he was back at square one with them. And the sisters had yet to show any signs of wavering before they all clashed together once more.

One fatty demon was ready to even the playing field for it's master by sneaking up from behind. Only to suddenly turn red and burst apart into bloody chunks. Thanks to the flawless dual blades of Rain as he flew through the crowds that sudden;y came smashing through the other gate. His blades twirled and slashed in rhythm, cutting up demons like steaks. With the strength of his people guiding his blades to cast down evil, he was reaching speeds that surpassed sound.

Blood of his fallen enemies stained his feathers, but his mind remained strong as steel. Grinding his blades together as he sliced an X through a fatty demon and slammed clean through. Listening as the creature fell back, dead upon more demons before slicing a bat lords head in two. He quickly scooped up a small devilish demon and smashed his head to pieces against a wall. Just before swan diving back down and performing a tornado like barrage of slashes.

Many demons were obliterated at once, their blood was starting to fill cavern. They were almost to the point where they all stood and fought in a giant puddle of blood. Bodies of many were piling up, dozens fell per second, but neither side was giving an inch to the other. Dylan swung his blade, slashing dozens more of the demon scum before tapping his blade tip with the side of Rain's right sword. Substituting the gesture of a hi five before continuing to push the demons back.

"I hope you're all having the time of your lives!"Dylan yelled as he slaughtered five more enemies before him.

"You might say that! Perhaps if we're lucky we'll run out of demons to kill!"Thunder joked before snapping the neck of a juvenile mole demon.

"Some how I highly doubt it…! The ground!"Astral pointed out just in time for the stone ground to suddenly explode around them.

The bloody heads of maggot demons and adult mole demons raised from the ground. Engulfing both demons and soldiers alike into their toothy jaws, devouring them whole or in pieces. Their rise from the earth rumbled the cavern, shaking the queens off from their fight with Shade. They looked to the ground demons that had suddenly began to turn the tide of battle. Shade saw his opportunity, and reared back to slice Celestia in two.

Only for his dark sword to suddenly be stopped cold by the bright red blade of crystal. Sported by none other than Sombra, as he finally made it down the steps and jumped in right on time. He forced Shade back with a defensive push of his sword before letting a beam of red shoot from his horn. Shade held his hand up to block the incoming stream of red magic. At the very least it kept the devil pushed back to a wall long enough for Sombra to give quick instructions.

"DYLAN! MOVE THE SOLDIERS UP THE STAIRS! WE'LL HAVE AN ADVANTAGE ON THE GROUND DEMONS!"Sombra called to Dylan as the human finished a small demon off and got the message.

"Right! We're sitting ducks with these ground creatures popping up,"Dylan called to the others while his queens rejoined at his side to fulfill Sombra's demand,"MOVE UP THE STAIRS! GET AWAY FROM THE FLOOR!"

"YOU HEARD THE KING! MOVE UP THE CAVERN!"Rain hollered to the troops as he took to the air nice and high, away from any underground surprises.

Quickly the Saddle Arabian king and queen got the soldiers in full retreat up the stairs. Dodging and weaving pass the demons that sprouted like weeds through the ground. Dylan and his queens rushed to catch up with the rest of them while Sombra hung back. Keeping Shade back as long as he could to keep him from enforcing the demons. He looked back to see the forces moving up and away from the demons, only to suddenly feel a sharp pain drive through the right of his chest.

"AAAGGHH!"Sombra groaned as his head lowered to see a wrist spike going clean through his body, just barely grazing his lung.

Dylan looked back and gasped to see Terror ramming a wrist spike through his friend. His heart turned cold with shock before he began running back down the steps. Just as Sombra's red magic ceased, and Shade was freed in time to watch Terror attack again. Ramming his other wrist spike clean through the chest of Sombra and forcing screams of pain. The lone unicorn fell to one knee as Shade approached him with his sword drawn, and ready to go for the kill.

"You have successfully annoyed me Sombra… Sooooo so much! You and your…KING,"Shade chuckled as he tapped his blade upon the neck of Sombra,"Now this is where you stand… Or in this case kneel... At my feet and at my mercy… But the thing is… There is no mercy for you this time…!"

"Time for the Crystal Empire's king to finally move on to the place that he belongs in,"Terror hissed and slowly chuckled as his master reared his sword back to take the head,"See you back in hell Sombra! And this time…! It will be foreve-"

Suddenly the golden slash of magic metal sounded, and silenced the demon. Shade turned to his pupil with a raised eye brow before he then saw a splice of wind through Terror's neck. He frowned and ceased his swing before witnessing his lord of Terror going limp. His head slowly sliding clean off his body and falling to the ground at his feet. Shade groaned as he then lifted his hand up to brace for the giant red body to fall forward and come right down on him.

This gave Dylan the opportunity he needed to rush in, swinging at dozens of demons. Clearing some space before slicing off the wrists spikes and getting Sombra to his hooves. He put one hoof around his neck, and ran with the stallion in his care. They were a bit slow, but the gloves came off and the queens were breaking out the magic for cover fire. They shot beams of solar and lunar energy into crowds of demons, two blasts of which blew the head of a maggot to pieces.

The maggot toppled upon a row of demons, giving Dylan the room he needed. Finally he reached the steps and began to carry Sombra up the steps. He stopped for a moment to pick up his queens and meet up with the others that continued to go higher.

"ASTRAL! THUNDER! RAIN! I have to go to Discord! Sombra's wounded!"Dylan called to his friends as they froze and turned to see the damage that was done.

"Be quick! We'll blow the stair well to block them off and give you time!"Astral agreed just in time for Dylan to pass right by them and rush as fast as he could up the steps.

"Sapphire… I'm sorry…"Sombra groaned quietly as they ran as fast as they could up the steps.

"Don't you dare start talking like that you son of a bitch…!"Dylan growled as he tried to go faster while his queens were falling behind.

Several moments later he finally made it to the small iron gate. He swung it opened and allowed his loves to go through first and run for the light of the night that guarded their city. Dylan was finally starting to slow down as he slowly followed behind with a morbidly injured Sombra. His breaths were becoming labored as he tried his best to see Dylan still trying to save him. The moment Dylan ran into the city, he went to the first house he could see and laid Sombra against the wall.

"DISCORD! DISCORD! Where are you!"Dylan called as his queens tried to tend to Sombra.

"I'm here! What happened, what I miss,"Discord quickly appeared in a flash and saw the injured stallion,"Oh… Goodness he's hurt…!"

"I need you to get him to the castle. He needs help Discord, please."Dylan begged as he struggled to catch his breath from the worry that grew from within.

"No problem, this one won't be dying on my wat-"Discord was then interrupted by Sombra raising a hoof to the draconequus.

"No… Dylan… Come here…"Sombra moaned as he gripped his wounds that never stopped bleeding.

"Dylan…!"Luna worried as she moved back at the sight of a tear escaping Sombra's left eye.

"Sombra…? What is it? We need to get you help…!"Dylan spoke as he knelt down to the stallion before Sombra pointed to the left.

"I've lost too much blood… My wounds bled all the way up through the caverns,"Sombra pointed out the trail of blood that had dragged behind the group from down below,"I need you to know something… Something… I wish I could have said sooner…"

"But.. Why can't you just save it for when we get you patched up…?"The human asked before he did in fact see blood starting to puddle around the unicorn.

"Dylan… I know death is a scary thing for you… You've dealt with it… So many times,"Sombra understood the pain he could feel growing in the human's heart,"But… Death is a part of life… And for some… It puts people to peace… This has been a long time coming…"

Dylan felt his lip tremble as he saw the tears escaping Sombra's eyes. He wanted to hold back another urge to cry, and this one came stronger than the other. He took up the stallion's hoof as he felt the life slowly draining from his former mentor.

"I… Made so many mistakes…as a king…! I pursued unwanted dark magic for power,"Sombra tried his best to take a deep breath as the memories flooded his mind,"I enslaved my own people… Tried to conquer the world for a dark mad devil. And I hurt the one I loved… Sapphire…"

"You made up for it though… You came back, and you helped prepare us for war,"Dylan sniffled and felt the tears streaming down his own cheeks as he tightened his grip on Sombra's hoof,"We wouldn't be where we are now without you Sombra…! You atoned for all your mistakes…!"

"Yes… And that means I can be at peace with myself… You made this possible for me,"Sombra did his best to smile as their teary eyes met,"You have grown, and succeeded me… You're like the child I know that Sapphire will give birth to in the future… Please make that future bright for my child…"

"I will…!"Dylan choked as his eyes closed and his head lowered to his mentor's chest.

"Good… You've become a fine king Dylan…"Sombra sighed with happiness as he looked to the trusted new king of Equestria.

With one more breath, he exhaled and let his head lower to the side before his body was limp. The queens put their hands to their hearts, letting tears began to flow, while Discord simply lowered his head. Dylan felt the beats of Sombra's heart cease against his head before he finally began to weep. Quietly he sobbed and sniffled, never wanting to let go of his teacher's hoof. His goddesses went to their knees and put their hands to his back, letting him mourn for the old king.

"This is too much chaos… Even for me…"Discord admitted with a shaky tone as he too mourned for his friend.

* * *

_Canterlot Mountain Cave_

"Sombra…"Sapphire Joy froze from within the caves after giving a cold child a blanket.

She looked to the entrance that lead out to Castle Canterlot and the Alamo for Canterlot. Slowly she placed a hoof to her heart, feeling a morbid emotion chill her heart. Sombra came to her mind, and before she knew it, her heart had spoken to her. Letting her know that her love had perished, the news came grim and strong for her. She walked to the entrance, only to drop to her belly, and begin to cry for the love that she had now lost.

_**Give this chapter time to settle my friends, I know it hurts, but as he said. It brought him peace after so many mistakes that he made in the past, but now he can rest peacefully knowing that he has atoned for his wrong doings. The way I personally come to see death, it is not something to ever seek, but it's something to be ready to welcome after you've lived your life to the fullest, so don't be afraid of it, and peace will find you. Let the thought of sacrifice be something to think about as well my friends, and brace for the true battle to begin, next time. Stay pony every one.**_


	22. Chapter 21:Battle Of Equestria Pt 3

Chapter 21:Battle Of Equestria Pt 3

The grumbles of demons continued to haunt the abandon streets of Canterlot. From down below, many demons were fighting to enter the city to find fresh pony meat. Completely unaware that all ponies of the city were long gone from the city, and hidden away. All that remained was a king, his two queens, a draconequus, and a fallen old king that had made them what they were. This fresh new king for the longest time held his head low against his teacher, weeping for his tragic sacrifice.

His loves knew little that they could do, this was a loss they had hope would never come to pass. What was certain to come next when Sombra was listed dead for many to see. Certainly Sapphire Joy would be heart broken, and in a way it would make them think about Dylan. The idea of him dying scared them, and now he has already loss so much to this war of good and evil. There could very well be only so much more he could take before death would come from his own hands.

Suddenly, the queens looked to the iron barred door way to the mountain caverns. The yells and roars of soldiers twitched their ears before the door was swung open. With it came many ponies, horses, and yaks pouring out of the caverns and entering the city. Only to stop before the king and queens as they slowly fell to silence, but not until they were all out. Luna stood up and kindly aided the soldiers by aiming her lunar sword at the door way and shooting sharp beams of magic.

The beams sliced into the rocks around the door way many times. Reducing the rocks to rubble and gravel, allowing for a gaping entry way to be carved open for the soldiers. This allowed the soldiers to rush into the city at a quicker and larger scale. Before long, the king and queen of Saddle Arabia, and the griffon warrior Rain finally arrived through the entrance with a large chunk of their own troops. They were breathing heavily, their own arms were heavy to carry as they displayed weariness from battle.

"That was a close one… Good thing…we blew the stairs…"Astral sighed with small breaths to catch her breath in full.

"That just prevented any ground demons and infantry from following… We still have ariel demons to deal with,"The king let out a deep breath before turning to assess their troops,"We should hope that Dylan and the queens got Sombra to the medical team and are on their way… Back…"

"What is it…? Did the king and his… Oh…gosh…"Rain looked in Thunder's direction and fell silent to see another dead king.

"Oh no…"Astral and Thunder lowered their heads, seeing the tragic scene through the mobilizing troops.

Slowly they rushed through a crowd of soldiers that gathered around the scene. Dylan had finally began to lift his head as a final tear left his right eye. Slowly he turned to see Astral and Thunder coming through the crowd before he turned back to the eternal slumbering Sombra. He closed the stallion's eyes and rested his head against the stallion for a moment more. Just before he finally stood up along with Celestia and Luna to meet with their Saddle Arabian friends.

"I'm sorry… We wish there was more we could have done…"Astral tried to give her deepest apologies for the lost of the old king.

"It was very honorable of you to close his eyes… He can sleep in peace now…"Thunder pointed out Dylan's respectful actions for the old mentor.

"That's very kind of you to say…"Celestia appreciated their kind words and respects for Sombra.

Dylan continued to only look down to the unicorn stallion that laid at his feet. For that was not the only means of respect that he had in mind for an old warrior and king of their people. Slowly he knelt down and slowly picked Sombra up, letting his body rest in his arms. He sighed, looking to the sky as the storm finally cleared out to show the night, full of stars and demons. He decided that the open sky was a perfect opportunity to give Sombra what he deserved.

"I'm going to bury him…! In the castle's gardens… No magic…! No nothing…!"Dylan made his next actions clear as demons swarmed over their heads and fought with archers.

"We should do something about these flying demons. There seems to be know end to them…"Astral pointed out their problems that flew through the air.

Dylan looked to the flying demons, glaring as he raised a black hand to the moon. His eyes narrowed as illuminating magic from the moon filled his hand. His growing magic caused the moon itself to grow ever so brighter, filling with magic. Only for a twinkling noise to be heard from the moon, like crystals shattering before grinding the pieces against a stone ground. A deep beat followed, before they heard the moon suddenly blink as bright as the sun.

At that moment, a colossal column of white light descended all the way down from the moon. The sky a lit with lunar light as the column began to light up the whole mountain. The soldiers looked to the light with divine awe as did the Saddle Arabians and even Discord. It looked as if the blast of moon light consumed the entire night sky before the light froze the airborne demons. They were soon blinded by the light and screaming in burning pain before the column went clean through the black clouds.

It was then that the many swarms of flying demons suddenly found themselves consumed by the light. Their screams heightened, only to go silent as they all went charcoal black. Before they then crumbled away in mass and vanished under the power of the moon. All was silent, Shade himself watched the entire ordeal from down below as all ariel demons were gone in a flash of moon light. Slowly the light cleared, and a clear night sky was the first thing that they could see.

They looked around, and all they could then see was a bright and clear sky. Not a she demon nor a gargoyle could be seen in the sky any more, it appeared that Dylan had reduced them to ashes. His power had proven to have grown to a level all it's own, and perfect for a match with Shade. Though as they looked with great impress and promise for the new Equestrian king. He simply looked back to Sombra as he rested in his arms for the trip Dylan wished to make.

"Come now Dylan… If it's a proper burial you wish for him. It shall be done."Celestia encouraged Dylan's personal decision as he began to walk.

Celestia and Luna followed right behind him before the rest of the group followed as well. Leaving the soldiers to set up through the city to keep the area secured. Quietly, Dylan walked through the streets with his former mentor in his arms alongside his loves. Their heads stayed low, and they too remained quiet as they walked the city streets in sorrowful respect. All the way to the awaiting castle and medical team that currently started to finish up treatments for injured griffons.

It was several moments later before field doctors could see the group of royalties. They saw the saddening scene all in the arms of their king as they rushed to open the golden gates. Slowly, the gates opened up to let them all through and into the medical camp that was set up in the courtyard. One look from the doctors and patients all around, and they bowed their heads in respect. Dylan nodded to them and looked to a perfect spot right by the cave entrance where the citizens hid.

He sighed, letting the pain in his heart settle with the heaviness as he walked. Looking to his mentor one more time as he stepped upon the natural and lively area. He laid Sombra down, and with the aid of Celestia, Luna, and Discord, they began to dig a hole. Celestia herself felt tears stinging her eyes as this burial brought that sorrow memories of Dylan's cat Fluffy passing away. It became difficult or the queens to do, while Twilight and Cadence had finally returned from buring the king of yaks.

"Sorry for taking so much time…! Sapphire… Sapphire told us what happened…"Cadence apologized before her and Twilight went silent to see Sombra dead.

Twilight covered her mouth and let the tears stream down her face. Understanding Sapphire's grief as they watched Dylan dig the hole for the brave stallion. Finally they had all dug a hole big enough for Sombra, and Dylan did the honors by picking the stallion up. He was placed nicely in the hole, his hooves crossed against his chest before Dylan sighed and began to cover him up. Picking up large amounts of dirt in both hands and slowly covering every part of Sombra.

It was when his face was finally covered in dirt that their hearts grew heavy. They wanted to turn away, but remained respectful and watched as Sombra was buried before them. A former king of Equestria, and an honorable warrior was now resting in peace within Equestria's soil. Dylan slowly stood up and put his hands together before a trembling sigh left his lips. They all remained quiet, now giving a moment of silence for the former king of the Crystal Empire.

He looked to his friends and love ones as they remained so respectful to this tragedy. It left him to wonder what could have been, only to notice Sapphire Joy herself at the cave entrance. She looked through the iron door with tears in her eyes before sobbing and turning away. Going back to the cave to grieve for her lost love one, it weighed heavy upon Dylan. His responsibilities as king finally grew heavy and showed their true selves to him, but he knew there was no room for doubt.

"So much loss… A king and a warrior dead… What more are we willing to give before it's too much?"Cadence wondered before Shining Armor arrived alive and well to hug her.

"Anything we must to protect our home…"Shining answered before kissing her cheek and watching them all finally break silence.

"What happens now king Dylan? We now have ourselves a stalemate with Shade,"Rain quietly asked of Dylan as the human turned to him slowly,"If we need more time to recover… I understand… I simply wish to know what you wish to do next?"

"Well… Did you guys get a good look at Shade before coming up…?"Dylan asked, and was given a bunch of shaking heads in return.

"Why…? Was there something up about him?"Rain asked with peeked curiosity.

"He was sweating… Irritated… Angered by the bout he had with Celestia and Luna,"Dylan slowly looked up and looked to a purple turning sky full of twinkling stars,"We aren't the only ones who grew tired from this battle… Having a real human body seems to have fit him with the down sides of being a human…"

"He's annoyed… Weary from battle… And his patience is running thin."Luna finished for Dylan as he patted the dirt one more time and turned to all his friends.

"Shade doesn't have much left in him. Many demons have fallen over night,"Dylan gestured to the signs in the sky that the sun was ready to raise before looking to Celestia,"Dawn is soon to come, and we're all exhausted. But so is our enemy… So what do I think we should do…?"

They all smiled, for they had a good feeling about what the answer was.

"Simple… We don't fucking give up…! We show him that we won't stop,"Dylan pulled out his sword and pointed to the wall of the castle,"We'll show him that there's no stopping us from fighting, and we'll force him to give up no matter how dire it seems for us…!"

"But our forces are exhausted as well. We may not last long against so many demons…!"Astral argued before Dylan blasted a beam of sunlight that toppled down a section of the wall.

"You mean those dwindling demons down below?"Dylan pointed over the gaping cliff created by his magic so they could get a view of the hellish army.

They all walked to the edge of the cliff to take a good look at the demon army. Surprise over took them as they could see the very end of the army that surrounded the mountain base. It appeared that their archers had dispatched of a lot more demons than they first anticipated. The demons had exhausted many of their forces in their attempts to push into the mountain and enter the city. A chance had now been seen by all, and a sense of trust grew for Dylan's judgment.

"Well… Seeing how much demons have fallen through the night, perhaps there is a chance."Astral admitted while Thunder remained a little bit anxious.

"But where to even begin? What would you have us do to gain the upper hoof on the cretins?"Thunder asked before Dylan looked to the city, then back to the cliff.

"We charge… A full force charge down the mountain into the ranks…!"Dylan's decision seemed like the idea of a mad man or an amateur strategist.

"Come again…? Dylan we may be able to run down the mountain, but our forces will fall if they try to follow us…!"Celestia worried about the crazy decision Dylan had made.

"Not only that, those demons will be prepared for when we charge down to face them,"Luna added another apparent flaw to Dylan's plan,"We will only run into a wall of spears that will cast us down like nothing…!"

"I know… That's why we will use our magic to make a path down the mountain,"Dylan slowly took their hands and slowly began to smile,"Together we have more than enough power to create a pah made of magic for a full on charge down the mountain…!"

"That seems a lot better, but for this to work. We need a way to make the demons lower their guard,"Rain admitted that the plan was agreeable, but needed a bit more to work,"And Surrendering is not an option at this point in any way…!"

"I already have a plan for that as well… Courtesy of Sombra himself,"Dylan looked back to the burial site of his friend before looking to his queens,"You two remember the the spell he set up for the both of you to use…? His…plan b?"

"Yes we do… It'll be difficult to see the poor city go though…"Luna looked to the city after realizing what the secret spell would do to their city.

"Indeed, but the caves will be spared in the blast. So at least the people will survive,"Celestia placed a hand to her sister's shoulder to keep her spirits intact,"And that is what is most important… Our city will flourish again when our subjects are safe and sound…"

"Uh… Care to explain this spell and this plan a bit more for us?"Thunder asked before the queens snapped their fingers, and runic symbols began to appear.

All through every street, corner and center area of the city a lit with black symbols. They ran all over the city itself while bright white symbols lit up from underneath the city. They all turned to watch the spectacle before they looked to the king and his queens.

"Sombra rigged this whole city to explode. Only we know the pattern in which to properly detonate it,"Celestia explained their little plan in case they got desperate,"When properly detonated. The city will collapse down the cavern, crushing thousands of demons below."

"Not only that, but the resulting blasts will cause the very rocks and ground to collapse down the mountain side,"Luna explained while the Saddle Arabians felt taken by surprise by the reveal,"The result is a massive rock avalanche tumbling down on thousands more below."

"Well there we have it… A genius plan. A bit risky, but the results are worth it,"Rain agreed with this plan while the Saddle Arabians gulped to gather their barrings,"Shall I gather the archers and bring them in to explain our next course of actions?"

"This is crazy Dylan… But… It seems to be the only chance we have any more."Thunder had to think before finally deciding to go with the plan.

"We've trusted you this far, and you have yet to lead us astray."Astral added while Dylan nodded in appreciation and looked to Rain.

"You already know what to do Rain. Go get our troops ready…!"Dylan gave the order and Rain gladly took off to the higher mountain levels while Dylan turned to the princesses," The two of you take Discord and stay in the caves… Keep every pony calm and hopeful. We're counting on you…!"

"You can count on us… You be careful Shining…"Cadence gave Shining Armor a kiss while Twilight followed up with a hug before departing.

"I will…"Shining watched as the princesses departed for the cave to spread their love and friendship to the fearful citizens.

"The rest of us will start knocking down the walls around the castle to make plenty of space,"Dylan pointed to the walls that surrounded them from every direction,"With enough space we can make a magic path big enough for a full on frontal charge with our remaining forces…!"

They got to work, Dylan, Celestia, Luna and Shining Armor got together, using their magic to blast away the walls. Shade narrowed his eyes, but tilted his head with confusion. As the walls around the castle came crumbling down from each blast of magic. Rain flew through the skies, guiding and marching the archers made of ponies and horses off the mountain side. Leading them down and into the city on the road to the castle, The Saddle Arabian king and queen's mission was no different.

They explained what the plan was, and drew the soldiers that filled the whole city. Their numbers just barely remained in the thousands as they marched to the castle. Just in time to see the walls come completely down for them, now they just needed to prepare the rigged city for detonation.

"Make sure the soldiers stand clear for this!"Celestia warned before her and Luna turned to the city itself and raised their glowing hands.

As the soldiers marched to the castle, they were careful to watch out for the symbols. Though they couldn't help but watch as the white symbols began to surface and interconnect with the black symbols. They pulsed, spreading pure light through the whole city. Dylan sighed, knowing that it would prove difficult for them to destroy their own home, it certainly looked like a heavy pill to swallow. But they knew it had to be done, and their work was nearly interrupted by the dark one himself.

"KING DYLAN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING UP THERE, BUT IT'S OVER,"Shade shouted to them from down below as their soldiers filled the castle grounds,"YOU AND YOUR ARMIES ARE BACKED AGAINST A WALL! My demons are already climbing their way up to your precious city! Before you know it, demons will overwhelm you…!"

"Get the entire army in quick…! We must blow the city grounds without bringing any harm to them…!"Luna explained as she rushed the troops to enter the grounds.

"NOW! I'm willing to make you one last offer KING DYLAN,"Shade called with a chuckle as he paced before his demons,"Surrender yourselves to me! And I will see that you are all slaughtered quick and painlessly! Along with the rest of the pony RACE! OR! We can come up there and kill you nice and slow, but make you all watch hundreds of children be gutted from groin to neck before we allow you to perish!"

"I GOT A BETTER IDEA FOR YOU, ZACK! HOW ABOUT YOU GET READY TO SCREAM,"Dylan shouted back at the devil possessed enemy as he looked to his prepared loves,"BECAUSE WE'RE COMING DOWN THERE! AND WE'RE SENDING YOUR PRECIOUS DEMONS AND THE DARK SPIRIT WITHIN YOU BACK TO HELL!"

"THERE HE FUCKING GOES AGAIN CALLING ME BY THE BOY'S NAME! ZACK IS DEAD MOTHER FUCKER! THERE'S NO SAVING HIS SOUL!"Shade tried to make things clear for Dylan, but failed to deter him.

"We'll see about that asshole…!"Dylan gave a slow nod to his queens, and with a sigh, they began to snap their fingers in rhythm.

Flashes of magic popped like fire works on the tip of their fingers. It was then that as Dylan lit up both hands and threw them forward in shoving sort of motion. The city had then erupted in a chain of black and white explosions that caught the Shade's attention. His eyes widened as he looked to the demons that had just about reached the city entrance, only to get blown away by the blast. The undersides of the city blew as well before the stone streets cracked and began to crumble.

Stability went rock bottom before Dylan finally created a massive bridge of white magic. Just in time for the sun to rise from the use of their magic, the king roared upon truly unleashing a trifle of his real power. The bridge was almost half a mile wide and sloped down the mountain. Just in time for the entire city to shift and slowly slide off the mountain foundation it rested on. Hundreds of houses and rocks fell over the cliffs while even more tumbled straight down through the caverns.

Swarms of demons that scaled the cavern, met darkness along with hundreds of tons of rocks. Their screeches fell to silence as thousands fell and splattered to the ground below. While the mountain side was full of city rubble and tons of rocks tumbled down to the base. Shade's eyes widened as his demons backed away just in time for both mountain base entrances to explode. Demon blood and dirt erupted along with chunks that blew the entrances wide open.

The entrances were they fully blocked off by tons upon tons of rocks. Distracting them momentarily from the rock and city rubble avalanche that rolled down the mountain side. The demons did their best to back away from the chaos, but many still fell. The sturdy magic made avalanche crashed like a falling meteor, crushing the front lines of demons that remained. The city served the ponies that lived in it well, as it all came crashing down, slaughtering dozens.

"I don't believe that…! They actually blew their own city up!"Shade showed signs of bewilderment as a dust cloud erupted from the disaster and blinded the army of Tartarians.

War cries sounded through the clouds of dust as Shade struggled to clear the view. Upon clearing the entire field of vision for himself and half his demons, they got the surprise of their lives. They got an up close and personal look at a charging army full of yaks, horses, and ponies. All of them wielding weapons for close combat, and lead by all the remaining members of royalty. The demons froze and were not fast enough to throw their shields and spears up to defend.

Dylan and his friends had their weapons drawn and entered through the off guard demons. Their weapons speared, slashed and crushed demons before their armies came slamming from behind. The shear weight of ponies, horse and yaks broke dozens upon dozens of demon necks. Before the clash of armies then erupted with battles full of blood and steel. The final push between good and evil started here at the base of the mountain, and death was everywhere.

Demons attacked with fangs and claws and twisted metal weapons. They butchered soldiers of all kinds, yanking limbs and heads clean off, and pulling organs from bodies. They bit into throats to spill gallons of blood for many to feast on, copper like stenches filled the air. Others even fed on the flesh of bodies they made, but they fell much faster than the enemy they fought. For crowd control came in the form of the entire team of royal friends that tore apart the ranks of demons.

Dylan was first to make room for the soldiers to have a foot hole in the plains. His Silver side of the sword conjured what remained of the night's power before hundreds of heads went flying. Just in time for Celestia raised the sun that was now peeking over the mountains. With the power of the night fading, the power of day was quick to replace his blade. The gold right side sparkled with sun magic before his rising and downward strikes sent burning slashes to slice through the crowds.

His queens jumped from his shoulders and into the crowds. Luna still had plenty of power from her full moon night as her lunar sword lacerated clean through bodies. Celestia's power began to rise as the day had finally arrived, her spinning staff scorched the heads and torsos of bat lords. While a solar powered spear tip shot from the ends and pierced through dozens of small demons. What demons the one missed, the other sister was ready to finish with strong jabs through the chests.

Together their harmonic magic gave them strength as they fought alongside their king. Fighting for their lives as they did from the very beginning since they first met. That was more than a powerful enough memory to keep them fighting through hell's greatest abominations. No one knew that kind of love better than Astral and Thunder, the king and queen of Saddle Arabia. As they too fought alongside their friends, spinning and slicing apart the demons like fresh meat.

Thunder took a spear into his right shoulder and roared in response. He didn't miss a beat before swinging a hard hoof to his offender, and delivering an electrifying blow to the chest. The offending glutton demon immediately shattered to flesh bits and a cloud of blood. Just before a thunderous force blasted hundreds of demons onto their backs with broken bones. Thunder recovered with a growl as his horse troops speared the downed demons in return.

"COME ON…! GIVE US EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"Thunder demanded a challenge to the demons after driving his curved sword clean through a demons skull.

His challenged was met with a dagger through his right front hoof. He growled in kind and swung another thunderous hoof with the same result before he fell to one knee. Panting as he looked to the demons that surrounded him, only for cosmic winds to spliced through the surrounding monsters. He sighed in relief as he saw his wife come to his aid with a smile. She helped him to his hooves, only to kiss him out of a hidden fear that this could very well be the end.

"If we go out… We go out fighting together…!"Astral made that clear before a swing of her blade sent a slicing wind through the crowd, cutting almost a hundred demons in two.

Thunder remained at her side this time as he did his best to brush off the pain. Slicing and flipping, butchering any demons that went for them as a team, even mole demons fell to their flexible combat. Their eyes remained narrow, deeply focused as they grounded up fifty demons at a time with their blades. Spinning and swinging with sharp focus that cleared space for them all around. Just before their soldiers and even ponies came to their aid with swords and spears at the ready.

With the Saddle Arabian couple now supported by their troops. Less worry was in the air as what remained of the yaks attacked and handled the larger demons. With the strength of their fallen king within their spirits, they were smarter about how to fight. The moment they saw the ground rumble underneath them, they were ready to jump and lath onto the jaws of maggot demons. Before they knew it, they were able to start hacking the heads of the grotesque beasts clean off.

Others even unleashed their true berserk rage upon the smaller demons. Their rage fueled by the loss of their great king, as well as the death of Sombra himself. The ponies were by their side, letting their rage fuel their strength as they too cut their way into the crowd. Alongside the yaks and horses they never felt a pride for their home more than they did now. It was all thanks to the king they had now, Dylan was their inspiration to never give up, and never stop fighting for what they loved.

As they fought side by side as a team, one lone griffon had so much more to fight for. Rain flew to the skies, slicing and carving maggot demons and giants to pieces. His blades were fueled by the people he had left, and the spirit of his own fallen king. Even alone, he was a warrior of honor and promise, he has a long time word to keep to his king. To protect their beloved people, and now he needed to fight for the future king of the griffons, his true means of fighting to whatever end.

He soared low and sharpened his bloody blades for another round of slaughter. He swung, spiraled and whirled through crowds of demons, slicing heads and arms clean off like butter. Blood sprayed everywhere he swung as the shrieks of demons blissfully filled his ears. His desire to avenge their king slowly began to grow satisfied with each demon that fell. He took back to the air for a wind filled swan dive, but was then surrounded by bursting dirt as five maggots raised from the ground.

He froze and looked to his surroundings with his blades crossed and ready to slice and dice. Though Dylan could tell as he looked up to his newest griffon friend. He wasn't going to survive this collision without help, and he wasn't ready to lose another friend. He aimed all five finger on his right hand as he collected sun light into his whole right arm. He then shot five small, but incredibly focused beams of sun light from his finger tips directly at the maggot heads

The moment his strings of magic touched the maggots, they froze and lit up bright white. Just before they cracked like statues under great pressures, and bursting like water balloons. Blood splashed high in the sky and came down from every direction like rain. Rain looked around, and back down to Dylan as he sighed and nodded in kind for Dylan's help.

"Thank you… King Dylan…"Rain spoke before rushing back to the armies to fight.

"No problem Rain…"Dylan replied before looking forward in time to see a demon slam a long sword against his chest.

Only to see the blade snap in two just as Dylan rammed his sword through it's head. He was growing confident in his new abilities, but he remembered Sombra's first lesson about confidence. Confidence was good, but never get cocky, or he may make a mistake he can't take back. He turned to his loves to clear the demons that tried to surround them. Only to notice Shade emerging through the crowd with his sword ready to thrust into Luna's chest from behind.

Luna had just slayed a bat lord and struggled to pull her blade from it's chest. It was only a split second that she pulled it out, and turned to see Shade thrusting his sword forward. She had no time to react, and she could not defend against a weapon made for the devil himself. She braced for the worse, but was suddenly saved by the hand of Dylan grabbing the sword by it's masters hand. The tip of the sword just barely touched her stomach before Shade and Dylan collided.

Dylan kicked him away from Luna and ran to the dark one with his sword ready. He swung his blade, and it crushed against Shade's dark blade before their magic power collided. Quaking the ground under their feet, as they demonstrated their strengths while pushing against each other. Dylan forced his main foe back and quick stepped towards him to challenge. They sliced and struck each others blades together with great force, black and white sparks flew in all directions.

"Bet you were looking forward to this for a long time…?"Dylan asked before catching a fist from a chuckling Shade.

"I suppose I was… These human hormones have been getting me eager…!"Shade and Dylan kicked each other to their backs before quickly hopping to their feet again.

They ran at each other again and engaged in a constant clash of swords. They read each movement they took, resulting in the crosses of their swords and the clang of metal. Their fight was intense, but it too began to appear like a stalemate, it was a fight that was going to the wire. Both forces refused to give in, and blood was staining the ground they fought on. Though Dylan could see Shade sweating and growing mentally exhausted from the long fought battle.

"You're getting tired…! You can't keep this up much longer…!"Dylan yelled as their rising strikes met once more and finally cracked the ground under their feet.

"You're right…! This is going to be all day and night from the looks of it,"Shade agreed and clashed a hand full of dark magic against a ball of white magic from Dylan's hand,"I'm growing bored and weary of all this…! What say we handle this like MEN!"

As the devil and the king allowed their magic to explode and send them in different directions. Dylan fell back and into the arms of his queens while Shade flipped and landed feet first. He cracked his neck and put his pinkie fingers to the corners of his mouth before whistling. His whistling vibrated, but came off loud and alarming to the battle around him. Slowly his demons began to cease their fighting as did Dylan and his friend's soldiers.

Dylan raised his hand to alarm the soldiers that they truly were meant to cease fire. He sighed before watching his enemy remove his robe and toss it aside to let it turn to smoke. Before shoving his dark sword into the dirt and turning back to Dylan with a smirk.

"So what do you mean by handling this like men?!"Dylan question as he stood back up nice and tall while taking off his helmet.

"FISTICUFFS! My dear Dylan, fisticuffs! Just you and me right here right now,"Shade cleared up his meaning behind this sudden cease of blood shed,"No one helps us! An we settle this fight with our fists! I wanna see what you're truly made of my friend!"

"And what are the terms…?!"Dylan asked while Shade cleared plenty of space around himself.

"Simple! We fight till one of us dies! Whoever dies, their army surrenders to the other,"Shade explained plain and simple while all of Dylan's friends gathered around him,"Oh and no holding back please! After seeing all the progress you made…! I want to experience your full kingly power! So I won't hold back either!"

"Fine…! But there's another term I'd like to add to this bout,"Dylan spoke as they both removed their gauntlets to show their bare fists,"If I beat you…! You release your possession on Zack! And he comes with us…!"

"I suppose that's fair, but why?! This young man isn't exactly a choir boy,"Shade asked curiously while popping his knuckles and tilted his head,"He has bullied, shop lifted, killed innocent animals and fought with people so many times…! Is this boy really worth saving?!"

"Yes…! He is worth saving…! I've come to understand what caused his downfall years ago,"Dylan felt a need to almost get sentimental as he thought of Zack," That boy has been through so much pain as a child, and I never noticed till it was too late. Now it's time I did what's right for my home, for my people, and even for him!"

"Fine… Whatever…! Just stop getting so sappy on me for gods sake…!"Shade spoke before tearing his sleeves off for more arm room.

"Give me a minute to prepare…?"Dylan asked as Shade nodded and began to stretch his legs.

"Dylan, are you sure about this?! You're going against the devil himself!"Celestia complained the moment they had the time to talk about what Dylan agreed to do.

"He has never been bested in combat before! Do you really think you're strong enough to fight such a foe?!"Luna questioned as they grabbed their lover's arms in fear.

"Hey relax…! I wouldn't have agreed to it if I wasn't sure about it. Besides… I don't want any more of you to die for me,"Dylan explained to his queens the certainty he had about this fight,"At least no more of you will have to die… Because I won't lose to this fucker…!"

"This is crazy Dylan! But seeing our odds on continuing this full battle makes me think other wise…"Rain gave his input on their dire situation.

"That's true… If you feel like you can beat him… Then I got faith in you."Shining Armor admitted and bowed to Dylan after removing his helmet.

"As do we Dylan. Ever since we met you and healed our relationship under your care we have grown to have faith in you,"Thunder admitted as Astral helped him walk with his injuries slowing him down,"Not just as a king of Equestria… But as a friend as well…"

"So please… Do your best… And send that satanic monster back to hell where he belongs…!"Astral begged Dylan to carry out this final push against evil.

"I will… For all of you… And for all the friends we lost here today,"Dylan promised before dropping his sword and popping his knuckles, smiling at his queens,"Trust me on this… I'm going to win this fight…! I promise. Now let me get out there and beat the shit out of this devil!"

"Don't you dare lose Dylan…!"After a moment of thinking, they gave final words to Dylan and released his arms.

He took in a big sigh, and began to walk forward towards his dark foe. He stopped after ten steps and raised his fists before the devil finally finished stretching and limbering up. He then smiled with anticipation and raised his fists as well to challenge the new king.

"I'm ready… I hope you are…!"Dylan spoke without a single doubt in his mind.

Shade chuckled, and suddenly called upon great dark power from within. He growled as fiery black and red magic surrounded him in a massive veil of power. Static touched and circulated through his body while his growls got louder. He focused hard, and powered himself up with all the dark magic he could before his skin went pitch black. While his eyes went full on red, the veil had then exploded before dense red lightning shot from his body into the sky.

Red light glimmered off him and illuminated everything around him and the armies. Dylan remained unfazed by his show of rising power and tightened his fists. His muscles tensed as he watched Shade's bulk up and increase his size twice what it was before. Dylan prepped his fists with black and white magic as Shade looked to him with a sharp toothed smile of excitement. The moment he then felt his true power unleashed before the king's eyes… The time… Had come…

"LETS GO DYLAN!"Shade let out a shout.

He then shot off across the plains at blinding speeds that scorched a deep trench behind him. He reared back with a glowing red fist before both right fists collided together. White and red magic went everywhere, blasting a crater under the two fighters. Shade simply widened his smile and suddenly threw a barrage of punches that were near impossible to see. Dylan was thankfully able to see them and crossed his arms to take every punch the devil could throw.

Shade trembled from the back lash of Dylan's solid defense, but reared back again. This time throwing a powerful hay maker that smashed with enough force to send Dylan back. He flew through the separating armies before grinding back onto his feet and dropping his cross armed guard. He then ran to the side to get away from the armies to ensure that it was only the two of them. Shade was immediately right in Dylan's face as they ran together across the fields.

They stayed on each other's tails before they picked up more speed and clashed again. Their fists connected with each other, making craters as they clashed all over the fields. Their forth clash was met with headbutts that made large gashes on their foreheads. But they continued to never waver to each other, even as the land suffered under the force of their power. They continued to chase each other and clash together with great power between the two of the.

Finally their fists missed each other, and crushed against their jaws. The force of their punches forced them off their feet and skipping across the land like stones over a pond. Dylan crashed into a hole in the ground and was quick to teleport back even with a bloody jaw. While Shade slammed back first against the side of the mountain side, spewing blood from his mouth. He slid down, but found momentum to land on his feet before Dylan was before him in the same condition.

"Goodness…! Even with me unleashing my full power…! You're still keeping up!"Shade admitted with excitement as he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Yeah… I'm just surprised you can keep up…!"Dylan admitted while doing the same and raising a fist to him again.

Shade chuckled and shook his head at Dylan's confidence. Only to snap back into the battle and threw another barrage of fast punches while Dylan back stepped away and began to do the same. Sonic booms went off in all directions as their barrages of vicious blows connected with each other, crushing the dirt under them. The raced each other all the way around the plains as their armies watched them clash. Shade shouted with excitement as they slammed together all around the area with great power.

Dylan jumped into the air to fly for more speed and flexibility in this fight. Shade jumped and grew his dragon like wings to challenge before they engaged in a constant clash of heads. Their constant headbutts failed to unnerve them as they punched and slammed each other through the air. Dylan backed away, and prepared a blast of magic in his hand to shoot at Shade. Only for Shade to duck just in time to feel town size beam of white magic blast right over his head into the sky.

He smirked and threw a strong punch that smashed against the gut of Dylan. With full might, he threw the human away as he then skipped across the dirt once more. Just before he finally came to a thunderous crash against the mountain side, shattering almost a whole layer of rock from the mountain. Dylan spat out some blood, but remained unmoved by Shade's attack. He looked up in time to see Shade stomp across the plains and jump to give him a hard hook through the mountain.

"Yeah right…!"Dylan mused at Shade thinking that he could follow up on another attack.

He freed his right arm just in time to give the devil a firm and perfectly timed punch to the jaw. He caught the dark one just in time before the hook could reach Dylan. Shade was launched up the mountain while Dylan freed himself and shot up the mountain after him. Shade flipped before he found balance just in time to see Dylan and dodge a strong punch that went right into the mountain. The massive rock trembled from Dylan's punch before Dylan shot blasts of white magic at Shade.

The mountain endured the shots of magic as Dylan flew through his own blasts. Before he and Shade collided with a massive tangle of punches and kicks that constantly missed their marks. At least until they nearly reached the peak of the mountain and went through several feet of snow. In a flash of white and red magic, they melted all the snow and blew each other away. They both then landed upon they ancient grounds where Tyranus was cremated.

"Not bad Dylan! You never cease to amuse me my friend! This has been the most fun I've had in ages,"Shade roared with a wicked smile before lifting his hand full of red magic to Dylan,"In fact…! THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD IN MY ETERNITY!"

Dylan remained silent, he had no more patience for the devil's words. Shade then unleash a massive column of red magic while Dylan simply conjured up a white shield. The shield surrounded himself just in time for the red magic to overwhelm the entire area. The ancient grounds were quickly reduced to ash and rubble as the entire peak erupted like a volcano. Fire and magic engulfed the mountain peak as all the friends below looked upon it with fear.

Thankfully, Dylan had survived the attack with no further injuries. He slowly lowered his aura shield and looked around to the area that the dark one had now destroyed. He was solemn, but quickly focused the moment he heard the growls of Shade from behind. He moved his head to the side in time to evade a punch from behind and gripped the black fist of Shade. Dylan roared out loud as he lifted Shade over his shoulder and slammed him right through the ashen grounds.

The slam resulted in an ash filled explosion as Shade laid in a large crater. He was quick to get out of the crater, but never realized how close he came to the caves. His excitement clouded his smarter thoughts as he jumped out and landed with a crash before Dylan. His armored vest was gone along with his shirt as he stood with a bare body full of scratches. For the first time, he was feeling the true pain that humans had felt for millions of years, he found it amusing.

"Amazing…! You really are the opponent for me…! You are the greatest challenger I have ever faced,"Shade sighed to relax and shrug off the intense and fascinating pain,"But I think I've enjoyed the thrills of battle long enough…! Now I have to end this!"

"I was just about to say the same thing…! I'm done letting you do any more harm…!"Dylan gestured to the damage that laid all around them.

"Oh but my dear Dylan…! This is where you die! And it starts with me showing you what the true power of hell looks like,"Shade explained as he began to charge up even more of his power,"I hate to see you go, but I've got a colorful world to destroy and make into my new hell!"

"We'll see…! Do your worse mother fucker…!"Dylan challenged before Shade began to transform into a familiar form.

Diamond like scales grew all over his body and grew in size. Claws sprouted in place of fingers while his dragon like wings began to grow in size. His snout grew forth while his arms and legs bulked up along with the scales that were glowing with red electricity. Once his dragon like form was complete, he burst with great power that began to pierce the sky itself. Yet he himself remained almost human size rather than the colossal size he slaughtered Hate with.

"With this power in this size…! I can control and use my power much more… Effectively…!"He growled as he prepared to attack.

"Shit…! And here I thought you couldn't get any uglier!"Dylan insulted before he suddenly took a strong jab to the mouth by a large dragon hand.

The moment he was about to go flying, he then took a knee to the back. Shade then punched him into the air before he pounded away at the king's body ferociously. Every last punch he through made their mark from all around Dylan, bruising and bashing the human up. He then took an elbow in the chest that sent Dylan soaring down and smashing through the mountain peek. He burst through the side of the mountain before being shot in the back with a ball of red magic and fire.

It scorched his back before blasting him all the way into the stratosphere. Frost began to build over Dylan's dazed and battered body before Shade was in front of him again. He circled Dylan with lightning fast speeds as he kicked and threw unmerciful hooks through his entire body. He then got kneed in the back, then took a double fist to the gut that forced Dylan downward. He enter the skies once more as the frost fell off his body, he tried desperately to catch himself using his wings.

Only to see the dragon devil coming down like a meteor with a fist full of fire and black magic. He roared and brought his fist down, crushing Dylan's stomach before the descended from the heavens. They came down together, but Dylan was the only one in pain this time. He roared with anger and torment as he struggle to pull the fist from his stomach. Only to look down and see the ground they both met wit unbelievable force, as it caused a near nuclear explosion to go off.

It could easily be seen by the armies and royalties of the world, scorching the side of the mountain. They were in suspense as fire raised from the right side of the mountain where they saw the two crash land to the mountain base below. The entire ground began to shake before a blasting trench began to form and trail towards them. Yet they all stood their ground the moment the trail of destruction stopped at the queen's feet. Smoke filled the area while red fires filled the air that were turning the sky orange and red with chaos.

Silence slowly came while rumbles could still be heard from every where. Shade had quickly appeared back before the royalties fifty feet away and showing off his true form. He chuckled as lava exploded from the crater they made, and flowed like a geyser into the skies. He looked down to the end of the trench as chunks of inflamed rocks rained down from the skies. While the smoke cleared to show a badly burned and unconscious Dylan laying at his loves feet.

"DYLAN NO…!"

"DYLAN!"Celestia and Luna screamed and knelt down to tend to their injured king.

"Hey don't be so surprised…! Evil was always everlasting in life. While good withers and dies with time,"Shade chose to get cocky as he chuckled and held his gut in pain,"But I have to admit, he gave me the mother of all runs for my money! For that, he deserves a proper death don't you think?!"

"Don't you come close to him you MONSTER!"Luna demanded while Shade simply shook his head.

"Foolish… He agreed to this bout…! And now he has lost. Don't you dare dishonor this duel we had,"Shade warned as he picked his sword back up and began to approach,"The two of you are human now…! So such unwritten rules are to be followed by you as well!"

They could feel his life still, but he was badly injured. The Shade had given him his worse, and now he was ready to finish him off for good and secure victory. Suddenly, the moment he prepared to attack, he then suddenly fell to his knees. He felt blood oozing from his face, while his body began to pulse with muscle like pain. He groaned before holding his gut with both claws and vomiting almost a gallon of blood, he already knew what was happening.

"No…! Why this…!? Why is this…happening now…?!"He groaned as he coughed up even more blood before the sounds of chuckling sounded, but not from him.

The queens were scared, but they looked down and saw their love himself, laughing. Dylan's eyes shot open before he was laughing even more so and slowly sitting up. He wiped the blood from his face and continued laughing as Shade slowly looked up. He was angry to see Dylan mocking him with his laughter, but he was also confused, and even scared. He didn't understand how this was happening, but it was happening, as Dylan slowly then began to stand up.

"Dylan…?! What's happening?! What did you do?!"Celestia exclaimed with great confusion as the dark one groaned in a struggle.

"Sapphire told me all about this…! She learned from Hate that Shade's body was revolting against him,"Dylan began to explain with a confident smile as he spit out some blood,"Zack never stopped fighting him… And because of that, Shade was constantly taking a type of medicine every couple of weeks that gave him strength to control Zack…!"

"So… When you saw that Shade was tired at the start…! You knew that his body was going to soon revolt against him!"Luna realized Dylan's plan straight from the start when they prepared for the final clash.

"Yup… The best part is… The moment he went into THAT form… He sealed his fate,"Dylan chuckled and took deep breaths to collect himself from the damage he took,"I had to take a lot of damage, but his crazy attacks accelerated the time he had before he would need medicine to regain control of his body…!"

"And…! I can't get medicine…! Terror is the only one who knew where my medicine was!"Shade realized with a shout before he suddenly felt himself growing weaker.

"So Shade…!? You ready to give in? Because your power is dropping fast,"Dylan raised his right fist one more time to the weakened devil,"Because as I see it right now? I'm stronger than YOU!"

"Oh… Oh we will see about that…! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"Shade roared before he then stood up and slowly began to run to Dylan again with his fists at the ready.

The queens moved aside, but they didn't need to move too far any more. Fear spread across the faces of all demons as their master began to throw punches and release a battle cry. Only for his punches to be sloppy, and completely ineffective as Dylan took the punches. They were almost harmless to him as he kept a smooth and confident smile going. Before he then grabbed Shade's right fist and bent it back to open his foe up for a fierce punch to the gut.

His scales cracked in every place, and blood began to leak from the cracks. While Shade spewed another load of blood and went flying backwards before landing on his feet. He clenched his gut and quietly chuckled at his weakness that only continued to grow.

"I don't believe this…! I'm actually LOSING THIS FIGHT…!"the devil roared before Dylan was in his face.

"Well you better start becoming a believer…! Because it's fucking happening!"Dylan yelled before he threw his own barrage of jabs.

He pelted the entire body of the devil, cracking away his strong hide. His blood flew in all directions before Dylan finished with a powerful strike to the hide. Which sent him skidding through the ground, digging a hot and smoldering trench. Quickly the dark one back flipped out of the trench and took to the air while Dylan simply stood there grabbing the hilt of his sword. The devil growled with blood shot eyes that leaked actual blood, he growled before his chest lit up with red magic.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU DYLAN STONE! I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU,"Shade roared as another geyser of lava exploded from below while he surrounded himself in fire and red magic,"I WILL BLOW YOU AND THIS WHOLE WORLD INTO MY OWN HELL!"

The great aura that surrounded him scorched the dirt under his feet. Fire surrounded Dylan as he stood there with a smile before raising his sword with both hands. While his queens and friends moved their armies back, he simply focused his own magic. Pouring the ultimate harmonic magic of both black and white magic into the entire blade before it took on the colors themselves. He then pointed the tip of his sword at the dark one as the evil aura shrunk and flowed into the devil's fiery mouth.

Shade slowly looked down to the human as they prepared for their final attacks. His eyes furrowed and narrowed at his target before his mouth was full of all the fiery power he could collect. He growled and waited till the fire was the size of three cars before he finally unleashed it.

"**NOW DIE HUMAN SCUM**!"Shade shouted as he let loose the biggest column of fiery magic he could unleash at the human.

"Time to end this…! ONCE…AND FOR ALLLLLLLLLLL!"Dylan roared back and shot into the air towards the column of fire.

With his full power poured into the sword he carried. He thrust his sword forward with all his might like a knight that was about to take down the dragon. He Roared to the heavens as his eyes went white the moment his blade clashed with the fire attack. At that moment, he over powered the dark one, his blade sliced apart the entire column of fire and directed it to the sky. While Dylan flapped his wings for more speed and soared right for the chest of his enemy.

Shade screamed as Dylan burst through his attack, all seem to freeze for him. While Dylan released a deep breath for this moment, as he slowly plunged his sword through the dark ones chest. It felt like a drill had gone clean through a brick wall, and all was silent. The dark one's attack immediately dissipated as the crowd looked on in awe before the two fighters slowly floated towards the ground. Dylan looked into the fading red eyes of the devil while his glowing white eyes had taken him inside the fading devil, where a tortured soul was being set free.

_**Cliff hanger on the final part of the great battle, next time closure between two former enemies. And… The final chapter to this story… It has honestly made me emotional to see this saga end. Ever since the Princesses And The Human, I thought something like this would never end. But now… It is… And I have all of you to thank for making this all possible for me to do. To end this will be both sad, but also happy for me as well :') For this whole saga was made possible by you the lovely readers. Thank you all, and stay pony friends.**_


	23. The Final Chapter:A Brighter Future

The Final Chapter:A Brighter Future

The lights were as bright as snow that clouded all vision. Dylan looked around, seeing nothing for what felt like the longest time, but it was peaceful. He felt the glimmers and sounds of the stars twinkling all around him, for a moment he thought he had found heaven. Only for his vision to slowly return and make out a realm of almost unknown origins. All he knew for certain, was that this realm was where Twilight and Cadence appeared in, the day they became Alicorns.

The tangible mist reached up to his waist as he looked to the cosmos like sky. So many stars twinkled in his eyes before he had to rub them for a moment. Only to suddenly see his hands were light skinned and normal, he used them to touch his face. He then came to realize, he was once again in his normal human form, this had to be heaven. He looked around, only to hear the steps of human feet walking slowly to him from behind, he was quick to turn around to face the noise.

Only to gasp at the sight of Zack Benson himself, emerging through the blue mist. He appeared solemn, but he wore a smile as well, as if he was no longer in pain or sorrow. Dylan swallowed, placing a heart to his chest as he too approached the boy he once considered an enemy.

"Hey…"Zack did his best to greet Dylan after so long.

"Hey… Are you alright?"Dylan asked with a heart that beat like crazy against his chest with hidden happiness.

"I am now… I just can't believe it…"Zack admitted a strange show of disbelief upon a mysterious occurrence.

"Can't believe what…? You've seen talking Alicorn ponies, and now you're practically seeing a beautiful cosmos realm,"Dylan gestured to the world around them and nervously chuckled,"What's not to believe in any more…?"

"I can believe that…! But… I just can't believe you actually… Saved me,"Zack suddenly made Dylan fall silent as the boy placed two hands to his own chest,"You fought the devil himself… Just to save me…!"

"Well… I couldn't just let a kid that was tortured by his old man become Satan's bitch,"Dylan admitted, doing his best to smile as the realm appeared to bring them more peace,"That's not a fate that I'd wish for any one… Not even the kid I shot in a fit of rage…"

"Funny… But… What did I do to deserve this? All I've ever done was make people suffer…!"Zack felt unworthy of being rescued as he remembered the cruel things that he did.

"You didn't have a friend that could teach you how to love and have kindness, all you ever did was suffer, and that's all you knew,"Dylan explained as he knelt down to Zack and put a hand to the boy's shoulder,"But that time is over… You're free now, and I can take you to Equestria."

Zack wanted to speak of excitement at the idea of going to Equestria. Only for a cold truth to ring in his mind and make him fall silent for a moment, thinking of whether to tell Dylan a truth. Dylan was quick to worry after seeing Zack fall silent and lose interest so suddenly.

"Wouldn't that be fun? It's a very peace loving world, and so full of wonders…!"Dylan insisted upon the suggestion before Zack took in a deep breath and released.

"I… I can't go with you Dylan…"His answer shocked Dylan and made his beating heart instantly freeze.

"What…? Why not? You're free, you can do anything now…!"Dylan worried and held Zack's arms in fear of losing Zack.

"I'm dead Dylan… The only thing that brought my body back to life was the devil himself,"Zack explained while Dylan's face began to falter and grow sad,"Without him I'm just a spirit that's going to finally rest in peace…!"

"No… That's not… That can't be how it works. You deserve a second chance…!"Dylan's voice suddenly trembled the moment he was hearing this heart wrenching truth.

"There's nothing I can do… I can only hope that I can rest in peace in a happy place after death…!"Zack admitted before feeling Dylan's hands tremble as they tightened on his arms.

"I don't want to leave you here to just fade into nothing…!"He begged Zack as the boy spotted actual sadness in Dylan to see him leave.

"Dylan…"Zack finally released his own emotions and did the impossible.

Dylan suddenly felt Zack open his arms and hug him tightly. This triggered the tears to flow from Dylan as he slowly wrapped his arms around Zack as well. For a moment, they were silent, letting their days as enemies die and be replaced by friendship that drove them to this hug.

"I…wanted to save you… Free you from these nightmares…"Dylan spoke as his lower lip was forced to tremble from his grief for the boy's death.

"And you did… I'm free… I'm no longer going to suffer any more… I can sleep forever now…"Zack informed the man as they partially parted from their hugs.

"Please… This shouldn't have to end like this…"Dylan begged one more time before Zack slowly released him.

"It's probably the best we could ever hope for… And I'll never forget what you did for me."Zack promised before he suddenly backed away from Dylan, and into the mist.

"Wait…! Zack…!"Dylan called to the young man before Zack had suddenly disappeared into the mist.

With his peace made between himself and Zack, the boy could rest in peace. He looked away for a moment to reel back from the sorrow of Zack's passing, wiping his tears away. Only to see the invisible ground under his feet quake and rattle the realm around him. The great white light once again erupted around him, blinding his vision before he felt himself falling. He tilted over, and suddenly felt himself land back first into crunchy green grass, and that's when his sight returned.

He looked around, seeing the orange and yellow glimmer of the morning sky. Slowly he sat up, panting and looking to himself, seeing that he was in his human pony hybrid form once more. He then felt his arms be lifted by what could only be his loves of day and night. He looked to his left and right, seeing very happy and loving queens full of pride an joy for him. For they then looked forward, gesturing to the great dragon form of the devil itself.

Only it had turned to stone, and was slowly cracking up like an eroding rock. His red eyes had faded, and before they knew it, his body had then suddenly burst to pieces. Chunks and gravel littered the ground before steam rose to the air until it all sunk into the ground. The three of them then looked around to see the same fate befalling what remained of the demon army. Smoke raised from their crumbling bodies before dissipating upon bursting to rubble and pieces.

"Good riddance… And rest well Zack…"Dylan spoke before he was finally able to stand up and be hugged by Celestia and Luna.

"You did it… You slayed the most powerful and oldest evil that has ever existed."Luna Spoke as the crowds of remaining horses, yaks, and ponies erupted in victorious war cries.

"Did you free Zack? Where is he?"Celestia asked while Dylan looked down for a moment and let out a sigh.

"He's… Free… He can rest in peace… Somewhere among the stars…"Dylan answered and looked to the sky before looking to Canterlot castle and it's missing city.

"We have a lot of work to do on that mountain before our city can return to the way it was,"Celestia sighed, as she and Luna held his hands tight,"So we clearly have no time to celebrate our victory, especially not without a city to celebrate in."

"We might be able to assist you all with that. Glad that your noses are to the grind stone…"Thunder suddenly called to Dylan as Astral helped him walk to the king.

"Our victory has come at last…! The demons are gone, and our world is safe once more,"Astral jumped in to add more to her injured husband's wise words,"It's all thanks to you… The King Of Equestria! DYLAN STONE!"

"And now comes one more means of work that must be done… Kingdoms are in shambled, people are scared,"Rain informed of their current next steps towards healing the world from this war,"Let us all rebuild our fair kingdoms, and bring back the spirit of our people… Not as divided nations… But as a whole realm of Equis… Through friendship and hardship…!"

"That's what I was thinking… Would it be alright if we started with my kingdom?"Dylan asked, letting the others look to on another with smiles and nod with agreement.

Before they knew it, they all had made it back to the mountain. Entering through the path they used to descend and go into the final battle with the dark one himself. After entering the castle grounds, Dylan was the first one to rush to the cave entrance. He panted, with both fear and excitement in his hear, he stopped himself by hitting against the door. He then opened the door that lead to the cave, seeing the torches still lit before he then called out to Discord and the princesses.

"HELLO?! Every pony! It's over! Victory is ours at last! The war is over!"He called out and let his voice echo through the cave to alarm the citizens.

He stepped back from the cave, and awaited for a response or appearance. All was quiet, but the silence gave away to the sound of hooves walking upon stone. He backed away so more, just as Twilight and Cadence peeked through the door and into the morning sky. Slowly they exited, and gasped with underwhelming emotion to see Dylan and all the others in one piece. Discord was quick to reappear in a flash of white magic, taking in a big inhale of a fresh new day.

"Hello! Well I have to say I had my worries at some points, but you did it Dylan,"Discord cheered and hugged Dylan tight out of pride to have some pony like Dylan for a friend,"Oh my goodness, this is such a momentous day! You, the new king of Equestria! Have vanquished the greatest evil that has ever lived…!"

"I know… The war is over Discord… Now comes the next part."Dylan informed his friend before Twilight already knew what that was.

"We need to rebuild what's been broken through out Equestria… Starting with Canterlot."Twilight finished for Dylan as he nodded to the city.

"Then we have a lot of work to do with this city."Dylan answered, only to hear Discord spat at the idea of hard labor ahead.

"Please… All of you have already exhausted yourself in battle, allow me,"Discord made the gates open wide while Cadence slowly began to bring out the citizens,"As a newly titled protector of harmony… I must help restore it to our worlds…!"

"Discord… You… You're priorities have seemed to have changed. What happened?"Luna asked as Discord slowly strolled till he was outside the gate, and standing before the crater that was once their city.

"I decided to grow up, and see that chaos can make things fun, but it can also destroy everything,"Discord raised his paw and claw to the sky and let out a deep breath,"I need to protect harmony and keep all chaos on a well controlled leash…"

As the ponies, griffons, horses and yak citizens all exited the caves. They heard the thunderous clap of Discord's limbs clap together, and immediately make the mountain rumble. Dust lifted from the rock itself before the ground under their hooves trembled as well. Discord focused, pouring in a strong amount of magic into this spell he wished to perform. He scrunched his claw and paw together and lifted them as high as he could, before he suddenly brought the ground of the city itself back.

It all lifted from the very bottom and fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. Every chunk of cobble stone and mountain rock fitted together and melded into one. They all joined their leaders to watch as the draconequus brought back the city grounds, but he was not done. He released another breath, and snapped both fingers, before houses and businesses reappeared in a flash. Cheers slowly began to rise from the crowds as their homes, businesses and beloved city to nature areas returned.

"Discord…! I can't believe this… This is incredible…!"Dylan admitted before Discord ceased his magic and wiped a bit of sweat from his face.

"Well that just saved us a year of hard works… Well done, Discord."Astral complimented Discord's power while the citizens slowly strolled pass them to go to their homes.

Yeah… There's one more thing that we need to fix before we can really begin to make a better future,"Dylan decided while looking to Discord for his assistance,"Care to join us for a trip to the Griffon kingdom, Discord? We could really use your help there."

"But of course Dylan… Anything to assist my friends."Discord admitted his new found and growing passion for the friends around him.

"In the meantime… Me and Shining Armor have our own work to do back at the empire,"Cadence joined in while holding the crystal heart, as crystal ponies amassed behind her and her husband,"We need to rebuild our home, and the crystal heart can do that with a bit of it's people's love… It may be some time till we can visit you all again…"

"Our hopes and wishes go out to you Cadence… We hope to see the both of you and the Crystal Empire rise again,"Dylan admitted while putting his hands to the princess of love and her husband,"With it… Your love can make Equestria's healing process from this war so much stronger."

"We'll keep you all updated with the Empire's progress."Shining Armor replied with a proud smile to the man he truly saw as a true king of the future.

* * *

_Griffon Kingdom_

Before they knew it, a day's long trip had taken Dylan and his queens to the old Griffon kingdom. They currently stood before the ruined kingdom, where the demon army once arose from. Now they could watch Discord reappear and assist with the revival of the proud kingdom. He couldn't have began the process at a better time, since Rain was just arriving with Gilda and the last of their griffons. They got a lovely view of the magic as white light surrounded the destroyed castle.

Upon their landing, the griffons stood at attention as the draconequus put more power into this spell. Dylan showed confidence in his friend's abilities, and it gave Discord confidence in return. Before they knew it, the draconequus slapped both limbs down to the cobble stone. Before a great white flash of magic went off like a harmless bomb that consumed the whole kingdom. They wanted in complete brightness, till the white light settled to reveal Discord's best work yet.

The griffons looked in awe as the entire kingdom itself and even it's villages were completely back. All was finely recreated and rebuilt, it was as if the kingdom was never caught in a war. Rain finally released his first true smile in a long time, while Gilda put a claw to her chest.

"It's all yours once again! Your kingdom has suffered greatly in this war! But all of you can bring it back to life,"Dylan announced to the griffons as he gave a welcoming gesture back to their home,"Together as a whole, we can make this kingdom shine with friendship and love! And it all starts… With the new heir to the throne…!"

"We the griffons will protect and serve the new leader of our king! The day she bestows power to the kingdom to king Tyranus's heir,"Rain explained their promises to bring life back into the griffon kingdom,"To the very end our devotion to Gilda and her child. Full of friendship and love."

"Good… I'm trusting you to take good care of her Rain. You're sword has honored Tyranus and your people,"Dylan placed a hand to the brave griffon warrior in respect,"Now let your swords guide and protect your people's future, in memory of king Tyranus."

"I will, and we wish you the best on your next trip to Yakyakistan to give the word to the Yak king's people."Rain gave his best wishes to Dylan while Gilda conversed with the queens.

"You all really think I can be a good leader? But I've made so many mistakes in the past,"Gilda admitted to her past mistakes involving friends and her king,"I ruined my friendships with old friends, and I wasn't strong enough to protect my king from death."

"You carried on his legacy and allowed himself to fulfill his final wishes before death,"Celestia hugged Gilda while Luna gestured to the opening gates to the castle itself,"Because of you, your people can grow and live in a brighter future, and Tyranus can rest in peace."

"Now you're a noble leader of your people, and you will resurrect your people from the brink of extinction,"Luna added as they watched the remaining soldiers enter the castle while citizens went to the rebuilt houses,"They're already getting situated into their homes and positions… All they need is you and Rain to guide and protect them."

"Well… Guess since I've come this far… I guess I need to do right by Tyranus,"Gilda finally agreed after some deep thinking about the future,"Thank you…. All of you… For making all of this possible for my people…!"

"Not a problem Gilda… You're up Rain. Go make the king proud."Dylan insisted that they get to work right away setting up a means of leadership to get the griffons started.

"As you wish, king Dylan. I will not disappoint you, or king Tyranus,"Rain gave an honorable bow and marched over to Gilda before bowing to her,"Let us make haste to the throne your majesty. We must establish your rule over the griffon kingdom as soon as possible."

"Of course Rain… May we see each other in the future, when all has grown so much brighter…"Gilda spoke before taking up Rain's arm and calmly wondering to the castle.

"Those two would make a lovely couple…"Luna admitted as they waved the two griffons off.

"Well that leaves one more stop for us to make…"Celestia reminded them all as Discord cracked his fingers to prepare for more magic.

"We won't need your magic for this one Discord. I just need to chat with a young new Yak King,"Dylan let Discord relax for the next trip as they casually walked away from the kingdom,"I gotta make sure this kind yak never forgets his friends, and knows that his father was a hero."

* * *

_Yakyakistan_

Dylan and the rest of his group arrived to the snowy and mountainous world of Yakyakistan. He was careful to step out into the snow, knowing that it could easily go from short to deep. Discord chose to stay in the royal cart, sipping hot cocoa and sitting by his own very fireplace. The queens followed in kind, wearing heavy and fluffy coats to keep themselves warm. They walked without delay to the massive doors to the kingdom, just in time for them to open to a surprising sight.

The young face of a small yak slowly exited through the massive doors. He was sleek and less shaggy than the large yak guards that marched behind him. He sighed, his eyes were able to be seen through his coat of heavy wool, and they were serious, but also solemn. He bared the viking like helmet of his father as his guards raised torches to light the way for them. Dylan and the young yak met each other face to face, letting silence take over to find the right words to say.

"You must be the new King Of Equestria. King Dylan Stone,"The yak asked as he respectfully bowed to the human, surprising them immediately,"My name is Yurious. Prince of the yaks and heir to Yakyakista's throne."

"Greetings Yurious. I'm honored to meet you, and I can see your father spoke the truth about your kindness,"Dylan complimented after the young yak bowed respectfully to him,"But… I suppose that is the reason you knew we were coming, and came out to speak with us."

"I wanted to know if the rumors they spoke of is true… Is my father really dead,"The young prince asked the question regarding the fate of his father,"Please your majesty, I need to know if the rumors are true…"

Dylan sighed, his body felt the cold weather around him cease to exist. He knelt down to the sleek little yak and placed his hand upon Yurious's shoulder. He thought out the proper answer to this question, knowing that this yak was nervous to learn the truth.

"Your father made a noble sacrifice, and assured victory for us all,"Dylan answered and saw the the prince lower his head with sadness that struck him hard like a hammer,"He did it for us… And he did it for the kind and loving son he had complete faith in for the future…"

Dylan patted the young yak's back, just as he began to silently cry. He dropped to his knees, only to be assisted in standing up by the Dylan himself. He hugged the light wool yak as he barely heard the weeps of the prince against his shoulders.

"Your father is a hero… And He died, knowing that you could succeed him and make the world better with us,"Dylan explained as he rubbed Yurious's back to comfort the grieving prince," The rest of your fighters will return shortly to tell the entire tale… Know that because of his sacrifice, you and I can build as friends and make the world better, just as your kind heart envisioned."

Yurious slowly lowered his head, and did his best to nod through the tears. Dylan petted his head to help put him at ease, this loss was not going to be easy to deal with. But Dylan could see the promise in the prince, and he felt the very same faith for him as his father did. He slowly stood up, before Yurious slowly looked up to him while wiping his eyes. Doing his best to get a hold of his grief.

"We will give you a few weeks to recover from this loss prince Yurious,"Dylan informed the young prince as he sniffled and choked on his own sobs,"We will message you with condolence every chance we get. And we will hope that you recover so we can begin to build better worlds for each other as a whole."

"Ok…! Just… Please promise me you'll do right by my father…! Don't let his death be in vain…!"Yurious gave his one wish to the king to fulfill.

"I promise you Yurious… Your father has helped carved the path for a new world of peace and happiness,"Dylan agreed as he turned to face his queens and Discord,"Now I will ensure that this future becomes a reality. For the friends I lost, and your father…"

"Thank you… King Dylan…!"Yurious continued rubbing his eyes to rid the tears while Dylan slowly walked away.

"Of course… Please take good care of yourself and your people… King…Yurious."Dylan immediately deemed the prince as a new king of his people.

"It's ok if it seemed a bit difficult to break the news to the prince."Celestia informed as her and Luna took up Dylan's arms to walk back to the chariot.

"You did the right thing. And you saw it in Yurious… He will be a great leader for his people."Luna encouraged the idea that Dylan did the right thing by telling the truth.

"I know… I just hope I can do everything I promised to do as a king."Dylan prayed for his own success for his friends and people.

"You will… That's why we're here. We are your queens and we are here to help make that vision a reality,"Celestia reminded him that they too were rulers of Equestria at his side,"We're a team, and together we can do anything as a team… Even raise a family."

"Yeah… Even raise a family… That sounds, wait what?"Dylan tripped over his words as they entered the chariot before his eyes widened at the strange words.

"Whoops… We forgot to tell him Tia… Silly us,"Luna teased as they all sat together while Discord himself grew curious of this strange info,"Dylan… We found out, thanks to Sapphire Joy… That we are in fact… Pregnant!"

"What?! But… How?!"Discord and Dylan both asked out of total shock at the good new.

"I guess you just had much better marksmanship this time around."Celestia answered with a giggle as Dylan fell back in his seat from surprise.

"Well that seems like a nice reaction from the future father to be…"Luna joked before they were both suddenly hugged tightly by Dylan before he too was in tears.

"I don't believe this… I'm… I'm actually going to be a father… I'm gonna have kids,"Dylan sighed to keep his happiness from pouring out with tears,"Oh my gosh…! Is it too early to know what they'll look like?"

"I can safely say from the looks of their fast development, you may have another hybrid and maybe a pony,"Discord tried to give his best educated guess on what kids were coming for the king and queens,"This is quite the good news for Equestria… And… Your family would be proud Dylan…"

"Thank you Discord… Thank you so much,"Dylan gave his deep gratitude as he held his loves hands all the way home,"Guess there's two more reasons for me to make the future better…!"

* * *

_Equestria, Canterlot, 10 years later_

The years had in fact been productive and brighter for Equestria. The war was never forgotten, but it carved a path for friendship in every corner of the planet. Deals and offerings spread through out every kingdom, prosper was increasing dramatically for all. Many agreements like the first between Dylan and the kingdoms proved to be both profitable, and strengthening bonds. As he now sat within the throne room with his queens as they continued doing paper work and creating new laws.

He wore no armor, but he did bare his old human clothes, and the crown of the king. While his queens wore matching white and blue dresses with opened toed heels. They never got less beautiful or different, all that appeared to change, was the goatee Dylan sported. His appearance may have changed a bit, but his heart never stopped beating strong and proud. As he currently reviewed the prospering kingdoms, including the ones that had long since been rebuilt.

"The Crystal Empire is sparkling with love once more… The crater isn't even noticeable any more,"Dylan spoke quietly, but his queens could still hear him loud and clear," Wow…! The griffon numbers have tripled since the birth of Tiberius Tyranus…!"

"My my… Didn't know griffon's could get down and busy so much."Luna giggled and blushed after speaking in a more flirtatious form.

"I'd get down and busy with the two of you if there wasn't so many stuff to look over,"Dylan chuckled as he looked back to the review papers,"Yurious is really putting that nose to the grind stone since that deal we made together…"

He stopped for a moment and sighed with relief to see it all working like clock work. They were all truly coming together as friends to build a better world. He looked for a moment to a rear window to the far left of the room, where he saw the properly set grave of an old friend. He sighed, remembering everything that Sombra had ever taught him and showed him. He would never forget the sacrifice the unicorn made to help him walk the path to becoming the king of Equestria.

Only to feel Celestia touch his shoulder and snap him out of his stare.

"The Saddle Arabians, and princess Twilight wished to visit us this evening,"Celestia informed Dylan of an impending visit from Atral and Thunder, as well as Twilight,"They wish for possibly a special night tonight. A chance for us to unwind and perhaps… Experience pure love."

"Well shit… Suppose our work is never over. At least that sort of work tonight will be fun,"Dylan lifted his head high the moment his ears perked up to the creak of the throne room doors,"Before the adults get busy, lets not forget the kids that entered the room."

They looked to the doors as they opened, just in time for Sapphire Joy to appear. She wore a long robe glittering with crystals as she wore a gentle smile. Letting a small gray colt with a black mane and tail with a silver streak through it to enter first.

"Greetings Sapphire…! Sombrus…! How goes your day today?"Dylan greeted and asked of their day for today.

"All is well… We just wanted to see if you had some time for these two treasures of yours,"Sapphire and her quiet colt entered the throne before looking back to the door,"They wanted to see if they could spend some time with the three of you here in the throne room."

"Really? Come on in kids. Don't be nervous Luma and Solare."Celestia gently called before two more faces appeared from behind the door.

Slowly a little girl of human Alicorn hybrid nature and an Alicorn colt entered the room. The girl wore a small dress, much like Luna's that went with her moon light colored skin. Her deep blue eyes were like the ocean with sparkles that mimicked stars from the night Her hair blew on it's on in the wind like the queens as she dragged her little feet in deep blue slippers. She was a child of the night herself, and they all knew her… As princess Luma.

Then there was the ambitious and strong hearten colt with sun colored fur. His mane and tail waved in the wind, mimicking the glittering beams of sunlight. His rusty gold eyes had excitement, but his father's precise and proper discipline and parenting allowed the colt to contain his ambition. He was the young and handsome prince of the sun alongside his mother of the sun. And his name forever more, was prince Solare.

"Hey moms… Dad… We wanted to know if we could play here in the throne room?"The girl spoke, her voice was like a child's version of Luna's own voice.

"Also, we tried to make a little book about all of you, but we don't really know much about dad,"Solare touched on the real reason they arrived to the throne room,"We wanted to see if… Maybe you could tell us a bit about what you were like before? Like, back before you met our moms? Or even just the day you met our moms…!"

"Yes! Can we learn about the day you met our moms dad?"Luma admitted her own real excitement about a story.

"Kids, that's sort of a long and personal story. We're not sure if your father has the time to-"Luna was about to deny them the opportunity to learn about their father.

"It's alright… My reviews are done. Come now, sit here children,"Dylan gestured to the foot of the throne chair where the kids rushed to and sat down,"Sapphire, do you and Sombrus wish to join in the story for today?"

"Well… Sombrus, do you wanna hear a story about the origins of the king?"Sapphire decided to ask her son first before they agreed to any story.

"Yes please…"Sombrus agreed with a small smile and a nod of interest before they too joined them upon the throne.

"You sure you're ready to tell them the story, Dylan?"Celestia asked of her king as he slowly nodded.

"Yes… Without it, I would not be who I am right now. Especially without the two of you,"Dylan made his decision final and looked to the smiling and ambitious children,"Well… I suppose a good spot to start off is the day I met your mothers. One snowy night, twelve years ago…"

_**The end**_

_**Well… That's it… Wow… Sorry if I may get emotional for a moment. This story has been such an adventure. It started to take me back to The Princesses And The Human, and just looking back to how that story just launched me into this site. Sigh… As good of a story as it is, it was only good because of all of you lovely readers that enjoyed it. And I'm so happy and grateful to all of you for enjoying it and supporting it. From that day on I was ready to just devote myself to entertaining all of you for as long as I last or as long as fan fic last. And it's just such an honor to entertain and make so many readers happy, and able to enjoy yourselves no matter what. So just because this saga of stories are finally over, doesn't mean it's the end of stories for me. There are so many more stories I wanna share with you, and with the end of this. My devotion has become much stronger. So I hope you enjoyed this story and the one before it, be ready for more stories in the future. Please stay pony every one :')**_


End file.
